The Path to Darkness and Light
by AmazingZeldafan09
Summary: Link had a friend that left Hyrule to journey with a mysterious Sora. Now she's back after three years and is enjoying her stay with friends. But soon, Sora comes to find her and tell her that Darkness isn't about to give up. This is the beggining story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_**I own nothing related to Zelda or Kingdom Hearts. I only own the plot and the series of drama filled sentances. O,O **_

_**...**_

"Hyrule's so dreary when it rains." Princess Zelda's soft voice broke through the air, as if breaking glass. A hylian, sitting on a chair and looking out of her balcony's glass doors looked over at her with a smirk. He flipped his dirty blonde bangs and then stood up and stretched.

"It's not that bad. I kinda like it." Link chimed, turning to look out the window once again. Zelda grinned and then turned and headed for her closet. He groaned, thinking that she would want to change her clothes again. He didn't much care for girls who were continously dressing themselves in different outfits.

But she came back with a long black cloak, the one she had worn when Link had first met her as a wolf.

...with Midna.

Link felt a twinge of pain in his chest but simply shook it off and smirked at Zelda. "So I take it we're sneaking off?" He asked. She nodded and laughed, placeing a strand of golden hair behind her long ear.

He nodded and held out his arm. She strode over to his side and linked her danty arm with his muscley arm. They walked to the door and opened it, letting the cold rain blast them on their faces.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Zelda pulled the hood over her head, feeling a chill. Link grinned and pulled her close, warming her up by rubbing on her arms. Zelda smiled and turned to see a stair case that lead to the town's local bar. She motioned to the way and Link nodded, walking by Zelda, teasing her a bit by sticking his foot in front of hers. She hit him on the chest and laughed as they made their way into the bar.

Telma, upon seeing the two, smirked and rose an eyebrow. She stopped petting her cat, Loui and leaned on the bars table top. Link sat down on the stool and knocked his knuckles on the wood.

"How about...something hot Telma?" Link asked, his stomach rumbling just a bit. Telma giggled.

"I'm not for sell hun." She joked. Link and Zelda laughed and turned to each other as Telma hurried and made them something to eat.

"So, this is where you spent most of your time when you were saving Hyrule?" Zelda asked. Link nodded, turning to the back room, which was empty except for the table that stood in the center. He pointed to a small cot rolled up in the corner.

"Telma always let me use that." He explained.

"Oh, sleeping on the ground? That must have been uncomfortable." Zelda mused, putting her hand up to her mouth.

Link shrugged. "I've slept in a mansion that was basically covered in ice. I'm good with anything other than that." He chuckled and turned as Telma set down two plates filled with steaming bread and food and two cups of milk.

"...I think I just died." Link whispered.

"Why is that?" Zelda asked, tearing a small flake of bread from the roll.

"I'm in heaven." Then Zelda heard the deep low rumble of Link's stomach and laughed.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

After a while, the plates were emptied and set to the side. Telma, Link and Zelda sat against the bar, at least three or four goblets of milk were setting beside them each. Link gulped some down in his fourth cup of milk and laughed.

"But that wasn't the best part! Midna had thought that something was off, so she went ahead and checked the forest area. I stayed behind and waited, of course, I was just a wolf then. You knew I was a wolf right Telma?"

The red head giggled and shook her head, swigging some more milk. "But I had thought that when I saw that wolf barge in here... he was familiar. But I panicked, so if you're not as drunk as you sound and telling the truth; sorry for kicking your doggy ass." Telma broke up laughing upon saying 'doggy ass'. Link rolled his eyes and took another gulp of milk.

The door to the bar burst open and a soggy mailman ran inside, dripping water everywhere. Everyone turned to him, as he ran over to Link. Link grimaced as the rain drops splattered on his face.

The mailman dug around his mailbag and then handed a red letter to Link. "You have a letter! Two letters in fact!" Link grabbed the letters and handed the mailman a blue rupee. The mailman saluted and then turned. "Now that my business is concluded, ONWARD TO MAIL!" He ran off out the door and back into the pouring rain.

Link blinked and then looked down at a letter which was red with golden edging and another letter that was green with golden edging. He ripped open the red letter and pulled out the parchment paper.

"'Dear Link..." He read aloud and then continued by reading it to himself.

The letter read:

_ "Dear Link, _

_Hi! It's me, Ilia. I was just writing to you to ask when you're going to come and visit sometime. Hyrule isn't in danger anymore you know. Haha. Anyways, I was thinking, you know it's been about three and a half years since she left. You might just want to come down and wait for a while. She might show up sometime. _

_Well anyway, I just wanted to know when you were coming and if you'll wait with me. _

_ P.S. - She said she would be back around this time so hurry up and get over here. She'll be sad if you're not here and she shows up. _

Link blinked and re-read the entire letter again.

_'I'd almost forgotten about her." _He thought, then he laughed to himself. "Nah, she'd of killed me." He whispered. Zelda rose an eyebrow.

"What's going on Link? Did you get a letter from a friend?" she asked as she sipped her milk. Link stood up and grabbed the green letter.

"Can you get back into the castle on your own Zelda?" He asked. Zelda blinked and nodded.

"Sure. Are you leaving?" She asked. Link walked towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Tell the advisor it's my fault you're out." He grinned. Zelda smiled back and waved as Link walked out the door.

"...Wonder what's up?" Telma mumbled, leaning on the counter. Zelda smirked.

"Yeah, but if I wonder about it too long, I'll just worry myself sick. Link's my friend, I trust him to do what's right." She sipped her milk again.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Epona galloped down the path, kicking dirt behind her hooves. Link tore open the green envelope with golden edging and pulled out the peice of paper.

It read:

_ "Dear Link,_

_Hi! It's been such a long time! I'm actually kinda disapointed that you're not here yet! I met up with Ilia. She told me she sent you a letter about five minuets before I showed up. Haha. What good timing I have! Anyways, we'll meet up when you get to Ordon! I'll be waiting! _

_ Love, Talina D. _

_ P.S. - I'm sleeping at your house. Sorry. "_

Underneath the P.S. There was a drawn smiley face. Link laughed and stared at the writing, slanted print. He shook his head and pocketed the now crumpled letter. He kicked his heels into Epona's side and then took off faster down the path, a wide smile on his face.

"I'm coming." He said to himself.

...

**Me: Trust me, you'll understand the whole KH LOZ thing later. Mkay? Till then, enjoy a chapter of complete Linkness. :3**


	2. Festival

**Disclaimer: I own nothing KH or LOZ but I own the OCs and the plotline thanksies. :3**

**...**

Link raced into Ordon. Epona whinnied loudly as they reached the house. Link hopped off of Epona and raced to the ladder that lead to his front door. He was excited, he couldn't deny that. Hell, he hasn't seen her since she left three and a half years ago. He opened the door and walked inside. He blinked in suprise at the mess he saw. All of his belongings seemed to be ransacked and looked through. He sighed and walked into his house and picked up a stray picture of him next to a goat. He put it back up on the shelf and turned to look up at his bed at the top of the bunk near the window. He saw the back of a brunette holding up a blanket delacately.

Link raised his eyebrow and walked carefully to the ladder. The girl giggled and rubbed her thumbs over the etch of a small brown horse on the blue blanket. Link climbed the ladder and stepped up behind the brunette. She got up on her knees and then looked out the window totally unaware of Link's presence.

"When is that lazy good for nothing farm boy coming home?" She whispered to herself. Link blinked and pursed his lips in agitation.

"The farm boy had something to do, you deserting boblin." Link retorted. The girl jumped and turned around. She was standing now, scared speechless. Her mouth hung open and her green eyes wide behind dark purple glasses. Link's breath caught in his throat as he looked up at his childhood friend who left his life with a round pink face and wide green eyes and a small rounded chest, and came back with a more slender but round face and slanted green eyes. Her chest... Link looked away blushing furiously. Three and a half years allow things to grow...

He stood up and cleared his throat.

"Hi." He said finally after a long silence. "...Talina." He was still looking away. Talina smiled widely and laughed. She lifted her arms and came fowards but stopped suddenly and gripped the high dark red collar of her long jacket. She looked down at the floor and blushed.

"Uh...hi...Link." She cleared her throat and smiled. She scratched the back of her head and then looked away.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as Link and Talina stood in the cluttered small sleeping area. Link turned back and smiled as wide as he could, showing off his white teeth. He reached over and grabbed her collar and yanked her to him. He hugged her tightly and started swaying from side to side.

"Ah, I missed you quirky." He said. She blushed with a smile and laughed at her old nickname.

"Hey, I hear something's happening in Castle Town in a couple months. Why not take me down there and go see the town? You been there yet?" She asked, backing away slowly. Link laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Actually...yeah. You haven't heard my story yet?" He asked. She blinked and cocked her head to the side.

Link laughed and scratched the back of his head. Completely excited about seeing his friend again.

...

**-Two Months Later-**

It's been about three years since I left Ordon to find myself on Destiny Islands. I'd journeyed with Sora, searching for Riku and Kairi as well as trying to find my way back home. I didn't, however, and ended up going on a brand new adventure with Sora right after that, defeating nobodies and heartless alike.

But now... I'm so glad I'm back in Hryule nothing could make me sad.

My name's Talina. I don't like to tell people my last name. It's kind of a family thing that I really don't want to talk about. But other than that, I think I'm an alright...ish person to get along with.

"Hey! Talina!" Link's voice shouted, I turned from the small cliff like rock that I was standing on that hung over the edge of Faron wood's temple base. He ran up to me and stopped, kicking loose pebbles into the air.

"Yeah, what's up dude?" I asked. He grinned and motioned to the west.

"The festival is happening in Hryule. We should go so you can visit Hyrule for once!" He stated. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Sure, I could use some fresh air I suppose." I walked up to him and noticed that I only came up to his shoulder. I grimaced.

"What?" He asked, noticing my face. I huffed and looked away.

"..." I mumbled. Link rose an eyebrow and looked down at me.

"Say again?"

"I said you're taller than me now!" I retorted, turning to him and laughing with a fake furious face. Link laughed with me and tugged on the collar of my large red coat. I blushed as he ran off and grabbed the edge of the collar.

"..." Huh.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

I walked into Hryule castle town with Link and immeadiately had my breath stolen away by the sight. I smiled widely and laughed.

"Wow! Hyrule's so big! I love it!" I said, watching people run by to a stand which held a festival game. I grinned widely and turned to Link who was waving at a group of people who were trying to get his attention. I rolled my eyes. "Must be nice Mr. Hero." I said while raising an eyebrow. Link laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well...It'll wear off eventually I guess..." He trailed off and walked ahead. I smiled and turned to look at Castle Town.

"It's bigger than I thought it would look like." I mumbled to myself. I didn't get to go to castle town. I was always in Ordon.

Spikey brown hair caught my attention. I turned, fearing that I would see someone I didn't want to talk to. I looked around again and saw no spikey hair or baggy clothes. I frowned and turned back to Link who was waving me over.

"Come here Talina!" He shouted. I laughed and ran up to him by a stand.

"What is it?" I asked. He grabbed a gun like toy which had a tube running from the back of it to a curtain under the counter.

"A water squirt gun. We've had a new invention made by some really smart Zora's who wanted to have fun." He pressed on the trigger and a stream of water shot out to the target in the back of the stall.

"Oh!" The person who was running the game shouted, running towards us. "You got a bullseye Mr. Link! What would you like?" She asked, twisting her blonde wavy hair around her finger and smiling up at him like he was amazing.

Link scratched his chin, looking up at the prizes hanging from the ceiling. She frowned and grabbed a heart,

"Perhaps you would like this one, Link! You can think of it as my heart." She smiled and held it out to him. Link had to back up so the heart wasn't in his face any more.

"Uh...No thanks. How about that pouch there with the bug on it." He pointed to a small brown bag with a dragon fly sitting on it, fluttering it's wings quickly. She frowned and reached for it. She turned back around and held up the heart.

"At least take my heart with you." She stuck out her lower lip and it quivered.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Let's go see another game Link!" I said turning away. Link turned grabbing the bag.

"Right! I'm comin-" He stopped and turned to the girl who grabbed his arm, holding out the heart again. I groaned and walked fowards to the stand.

"Just please take this too!" She whined. He sighed and started to say something but was cut off when a stream of water hit the girl straight in the face. She gasped and turned to me as I lifted my hand away from the trigger.

"He doesn't want the heart. Just give him the bag and let us go please." I said, trying to keep my voice level. She glared but let go of his arm and turned to walk to the back of the stand.

Link and I turned to walk away from the stand ignoring the looks and gossips that people were sharing.

After we got to the fountain in the middle of the town Link started to laugh.

I blinked and looked up at him.

"What? Was that too mean?" I asked, suddenly realizing how rude that actually was. He slapped a hand on my shoulder and pulled me close, shaking me a bit.

"Nah, I just forgot how fun you are to have around." He said and let go. He smiled and held out his hand.

_I guess I...missed him too...alot_.

I held out my hand and it brushed the top of his palm. I hesitated, staring at his boyish face that hid behind the mess of dirty blonde bangs. His blue eyes stared back and his smile turned into a crooked grin. I laughed and grabbed his hand and we walked to another stand.

"What's this game?" I asked, letting go of Link's hand. A girl with black braids and brown eyes turned around and blinked upon seeing Link.

"Ah, it's you hero. Who's your friend?" She asked, looking down at me. I was so busy admiring her armor that I didn't catch her name.

"This is Talina. Talina," Link grabbed my shoulders and motioned to the girl. "this is Ashei. A good friend of mine who helped restore peace to Hyrule."

I blinked and smiled. I held out my hand.

"Oh, yeah. Link told me about you!" I said, she grabbed my hand and shook it. When she let go I squeezed my hand into a fist. Wow, she had a tight hold. She must be strong...

"This booth is set up for swordsmen who get to fight me." Ashei pointed to herself and smirked. "Care to try yeah?" She asked. I nodded.

"Oh, I reeeallly wanna try to fight!" I said. She nodded and started to walk to the side gates.

"STOP! DANGER ON THE SOUTH SIDE!" A voice shouted, and soon the sound of clanking footsteps followed after. A guard holding a sword and sheild stopped when he reached Link and handed him a sword that I had seen before. A blue sword that appears in all the legends.

The master sword.

"Here sir Link." He handed Link the shield as well. I blinked and turned to him.

"Link...what's going-" He placed a hand on my shoulder, his expression was serious and dangerous.

"Stay here." He said and walked away. I watched him walk away, and suddenly I realized he just told me to step away from a fight. I glared and lifted my right hand.

"There's no way I'm staying in the dark." I said to myself, watching Link walk out of sight. A flash of light erupted from my hand and a silver keyblade appeared into my grip. The silver twined around itself, infusing small orbs of each color every once in a while.

I began to run forwards with my old keyblade in my hand.

"Hey! You still use it!" A voice that I recognized all too well shouted. I tripped over my suprise and my face met the stone of the ground. I groaned and sat up on my knees and quickly fixed my red skirt.

A brunette with spikey hair and deep blue eyes walked in front of me and squated.

"Sorry...You weren't supposed to notice me yet." He scratched the back of his head and laughed. I blinked and blushed from anger.

"You didn't do a good job hiding." I grumbled. He stood up and held out a hand.

"I've got it." I retorted to his kind gesture and stood up on my own. "What are you here for anyway Sora?" I brushed the dirt from my legs and arms and looked up at him.

"I'm just here to fight some heartless, and find the girl who ran away is all." He said with a smirk. I glared.

"I didn't run away, I left. I'm back home now and I'm not going back to Destiny Islands. So you can forget about it."

"Kind Mickey said it would probably be best if you did come back, said your... uhm...'condition' could get worse if you don't control it." He said, putting quotations around the word condition. I sighed in annoyance and turned away.

"Don't start talking about that. I have to go now anyway. So don't go spilling that around Sora. Got it?" I sternly ordered, walking past him. He began to take off his jacket and stretch. He grinned mischeviously at me.

"Don't worry." He started, I slowed down. "I would never tell your elf friend anything about your secret." He finished. I paused and glared, my teeth grinded against each other.

"...I..." I sighed and turned and started to walk away. "I've gotta go." I started to run to the south side of hyrule.

_Why would Sora even bring up that old secret! Argh! That damn Sora. But more importantly..._

_Why's he here to get me back?_

**-X-X-X-X-X_X-X-X-X-X-**


	3. Pain

**Me: I own nothing Zelda or Kingdom Hearts and only own the OCs that take place in this fanfiction **

**and thanks for the reviews**

**...**

A flash of light filled the landscape around Castle Towns southern area. Link fell back onto the ground with a thud, his sword rolling away from his grasp and into a patch of dirt away from him. He had a deep cut on the side of his face and numerous bruises. He turned to look up at the dark figure above him. The dark yellow eyes stared down at him through a mess of thick black, stringy hair.

"You fought well...young warrior." The dark figure rose his sword into the air, Link's eyes widened. "But I'm afraid you'll have to die." The sword struck.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

**Talina's POV-**

I walked past the small pond of water by the stone terrace in the back of Hyrule. My hand flowed over the rail which led down the stone steps. I immeadiately stopped walking when I heard a shout of pain fill the air. My heart pounded itself against my rib cage, not settling down either. I gripped my sleeve after having my keyblade vanish into thin air. I walked down the path a little bit, peaking around the corner as I did.

"Hyrule's creepy..." I whispered to myself.

I stopped wakling upon seeing a swirling dome of darkness around a small area down on the ground aways from me. I blinked and frowned, realizing that this wasn't an ordinary day...

"Heartle-"

"Heartless!" Sora shouted beside me, causing me to scream and shout, throwing myself away from him as far as I could.

"Sora? What the heck are you doing here? Why did you scare me?" I shouted at him. He blinked and frowned and stared down at me.

"Uh...trakcing...down...heartless..." He answered, giving me the expression that I was completely physco. He laughed and swung his keyblade over his shoulder. He gave me a small, mischevious grin. "So...Whaddya say? Wanna fight side by side again...Princess?"

My breath caught in my throat. I glared intensly at Sora's grin. His stupid attitude made my blood boil. But there's no use in fighting with him now...some people might be in trouble if I don't help him get the heartless. I sighed and moved the sleeve of my coat off of my shoulder.

"...The only reason is because I heard someone yell..." I tugged off the rest of the coat and cast it to the side, revealing my black undershirt. I held out my hand and the light exploded from my palm to reveal my keyblade again. "...and that's the _only_ reason!"

XjXjXjXjXjXjXjXjX

I swung my keyblade one final time, sending the small heartless flying into the air where Sora knocked it back down to the ground. I backed up and ended up bumping into Sora. He grinned.

"Well well...I thought this would take a little more out of you...considering who the heartless are to you..." He implied that damn secret again. Something in my body snapped, I think it was the fuze...

"Will you just knock it off!" I shouted up at him, glaring. He rose his hands in protest.

"What? It's not my fault you take things way too seriously!" he shouted back. I groaned in annoyance and stamped my foot.

" 'Take things too seriously?' Are you kidding? You KEEP USING THAT AGAINST ME!" I raised my fists, trying desperately to hold in my anger.

"I would never tell anyone!"

"Of course you wouldn't! You love to hold that stupid secret against me!" 

"I'm telling you, I would never tell anyo-"

"...guys..." A new voice said, causing both Sora and I to jump together, clutching each others arms and scream with fright. We turned to see Link leaning against a tree, panting and on the verge of tears. "It would be great if you guys would shut up and..." He panted, "...and help me out here." It took me a moment, but I realized that his right arm was gone. Not joking, his sleeve hung limply in the air, dripping with blood.

I ran fowards and dropped to my knees in front of him. "Link!" I shouted. My throat was tightening itself. Sora walked up behind me.

"Whoa...how'd you get yourself hurt man?" He asked. Link frowned and panted, clutching his arm tighter.

"I didn't mean to get myself hurt..." He answered. I sobbed a dry cry.

"Hold on Link!" I cried. "I'll...I'll...rip up my coat!" I shouted. He sighed, blowing his bangs away from his face.

"That's not neccassary... Just help me get to Telma's bar..."

"WAHHHH! Don't die Link!" I shouted again.

"I'm not going anywhere." He tried to reasure me by putting his bloody hand on my shoulder. A glob of blood hit the ground, causing my tears to spill out. He stared down at the blood. He blinked and looked back up. "But I still need medical attention."

(X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X)

Link's cries of pain filled the air in a the back of Telma's bar. People where quickly ushered outside of the bar by Telma. A wizard, a very skilled one at that, stood above Link and I, her name was Raz. From what I heard, she moved to Hyrule shortly after Link had saved everyone. She was the one who rebuilt most of Hyrule's castle. She really is powerful.

She was very beautiful too. Her face was slanted and curved, framed by wavy dark red hair. Her eyes were slanted as well a beautiful silver, her cheek bones were high. She's what most people called a...'tropical beauty.'

But anyways, back to what was happening now... Link was in pain. Laying on a spread cotton on the floor. Raz had put a spell on Link, causing his arm to grow back. It was a slow process, painful and slow...

I stared down at the scar that was replacing and re-growing Link's right limb. I frowned.

"Grand Wizard Raz?" I asked. She looked down at me.

"Yes?"

"I get that his arm is growing back and all but why as-"

"Why as all scars?" She finished for me. I nodded. "Because, it's like any other time you get a cut or deep wound. The skin will regrow but with less pigmentation as the rest of his skin." She answered and continued with her spell. I breathed in deeply and cast a small glance at Sora. He was staring at me, his blue eyes studying my face. I looked back down at Link and grabbed his left hand and squeezed it gently. He panted and looked up at me. I leaned fowards and stared into his crystal blue eyes.

"I... I don't..." I bit my lip and then started back up again. "I don't like the way you explained that guy who attacked you..." I let go of his hand and tapped my fist against my chin. "If it's what it sounds like... then..." I grabbed his hand again and bit my lip again. My heart threw itself against my ribcage. "Hyrule's in a lot of danger."

Everyone stared at me, my nerves were shot and my throat was closing again.

The curtain was pulled aside and another ally that moved here with Raz stepped into the room. He was tall with messy and wavy black hair. He was muscular and lean with slanted eyes. His expression was always serious though...

"Princess Zelda is in the bar, she wants to see Link. Is that alright?" His voice was deep and smooth. I lifted and eyebrow and nodded. He nodded back and pulled the curtain back to reveal a beautiful blonde princess. I found myself gaping at her, she was very beautiful...

"P..Princess." Link panted with a grin. I looked down at him and pushed away his bangs from his eyes. He smiled at me and turned back to the princess. I blushed and recoiled my hand. I cleared my throat and looked away. "What are you sneaking out for?"

She smirked mischeviously and tugged at the edge of her robe to cover her chin. "You've gotten yourself into trouble I see..." She then turned to me and smirked. "I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances..." She laughed.

I frowned and smiled. She didn't seem upset by Link's condition...

"It's an honor to meet you, your highness." I stood and bowed. Completely flustered.

"No, no! Please! Call me Zelda. No formalities." She waved my very formal greeting to the side.

Link grunted and shouted again in pain as another layer grew over the last, the nerves reconnecting.

I dropped down into my chair and draped a cooled wash cloth over his forehead.

I bit my lip and stared down at him with pity.

...

**Me: Thank you for reviews! I'm trying to type. you see, I had origionally drawn this as a comic first. So I'm sorry if the writing is off. Please drop off a review! :)**


	4. arrested

**Me: Thank you for your review again. -smiles- I hope you continue to read on with me. I do not own anything relating itself to Zelda or Kingdom Hearts. I only own the OCs. So thanks! **

**...**

Link and I were moved into Hyrule Castle's hospital wing by the time the moon was in the middle of the night sky. I sat on a chair beside Link's bed and gazed at the stars. He lay on his side, his face flushed but otherwise all right. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Link sighed as well and pushed his face into his pillow.

I lowered my head and stared at the stone floor. I hesitantley looked over at Link. He noticed and stared back. He gave me a small smirk and turned a bit more.

"So, are you happy to see that other friend of yours? What's his name...Sorka?" He asked. I snorted, completely cracking up at that name. I cleared my throat after seeing Link's confused face.

"...eh-hem. No, his name is Sora. I'm not sure I can say that I'm exactly thrilled to see him..." I pursed my lips and sighed.

Because he knows who I really am...

"Sorry to hear that." Link mumbled, putting his left hand on my shoulder. I smirked and sighed. His right arm was still missing...it was taking a while to grow back...

"Sorry again that I wasn't there..." I said, looking down at him. He chuckled and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

"Don't worry about it. As I recall, I was the one who told you not to come to the fight anyways." He closed his eyes. I blinked upon that memory. I glared.

"About that..." I turned around and stared down at him with the angriest face I could muster at my wounded friend. "don't you _ever_ tell me that again!" He gulped and laughed.

"I-I just thoguht it'd be safer! You know! I didn't know you could hold your own in a fight. You haven't told me anything about your adventures!" He changed the subject on me. I kinda choked on my own air. My throat went clammy and I turned around and stared back up at the stars.

Link frowned and sighed, looking back up at them too. The air hung around us like curtain of silence. Only our breathing was heard. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I didn't leave on purpose..." I finally broke the silence. Link turned to me, shocked.

"Huh?"

"I didn't leave Ordon on purpose. I...I was walking through Faron by myself one day..."

I closed my eyes, remembering the what had happened.

**FlashBack-**

_A young brown haired girl, age thirteen, walked through the forest, her small hand brushing against the side of the cave wall as she stood in the mouth of it. She bit her lip and looked around with her wide green eyes. She grinned and stepped into the cave further. She crept across the uneven ground, searching for rocks or stones that caught her fancy. She grabbed the hem of her Ordon dress and turned down the corner to see two men standing in front of her. Both of them were older than she was, judging by the height. One had long black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. He wore heavy armor and carried a large black steel sword that had intricate golden designs on the hilt. The other man was dressed more casually, he wore a simple white collar shirt and brown pants. His hair was cut short to his scalp, deep red and his eyes seemed to glow bright silver. _

_"I don't care what happened Herold! You promised me the power!" The armored man glared at the red head (supposedly Herold) and raised her fist to his chest. "If I don't get that power, all will have been lost for the king. Now give me what you promised or I'll take you down here! I swear it!" He began to pull out his sword. Talina took a step back, shocked. A twig snapped beneath her foot and both men turned to see her standing at the corner. She put her hands over her mouth and feared the worst. Her heart raced quickly as the armored man smirked wickedly. She couldn't see his face. All that housed his features was a blanket or darkness and two glowing yellow eyes. He turned and walked over to Talina. She backed up and looked to the exit. _

_"Don't think about it little one." He clamped a hand over her shoulder. "You wouldn't make it." He pulled her over to the red head harshley, not caring if she tripped. He simply dragged her. "Think about it this way Herold..." The armored man put the sword to her throat. Talina shrieked and tried to wrench free from his grasp. He held tightly and smirked wickedly. "If I don't get that power before the moon reaches the middle of the sky. I'll kill this little one." He placed the edge of his blade to her throat and pushed into her skin. She yelped and tried to back away, which made the blade cut a thin line into her neck. Spots of blood began to form in the center and leak there way down. Herold gasped and came fowards, but stopped when the armored man tightened his grip of the sword. _

_"This is madness! This girl had nothing to do with this! Just let her go!" He shouted. _

_"Let me go!" Talina agreed. The black haired man laughed cruely and gripped onto her hair tighter. Talina glared and grabbed his exposed hand and bit it. He yowled and slapped her away. Herold waved his hand into the air and a swirling vortex appeared beside her. _

_"Run into that! You'll be safe! I promise!" He shouted. Talina scrambled to her feet and fled into the darkness. She turned around in time to see the sword sticking out from Herold's back. She turned and bit her lip, and ran as fast as she could. She ran past the space of nothingness, and turned to the right, were a small light was glowing in the distance. She stepped into the light and fell through the air. She flipped once, twice, and finally landed into an explosion of warm water. She screamed and clawed for the surface, not knowing how to swim. She reached the surface and screamed again, trying to get her breath back. She went under once more and tried to make her way back to the top of the ocean's surface. Her heart skipped a beat when her leg wouldn't move._

_She looked down to see that her pant leg had been caught on a piece of wreckage. She tugged at her pant leg and felt her chest tighten. Her lungs felt tight as well. She choked on water and felt her eyes closing slowly. She could no longer tighten her hands around her pants, and her arms hung limply in the air. Her eyes shut. _

_A boy, the age of four-teen jumped into the water, he swam down to the girl and tugged at her pants. He ripped the fabric and grabbed Talina's arm and pulled her to the surface. When they reached the top, he gasped and breathed in air. Talina lay limply in his arms as he carried her onto the sand and laid her down gently. _

_"Riku! What happened?" a boy with brown spikey hair shouted. A girl red hair ran over too and bent down beside the girl. Riku preformed CPR on the girl, he finally pushed on her one final time and she coughed water into the air. She sat up straight and choked up more water. She sucked in air in lung fulls. Her glasses dropped to the ground. The red haired girl picked them up and the brown haired boy put his hand on her back. Talina wiped her mouth and looked up at the brunette. She then turned to the red head and the silver head boy named Riku. _

_"Wh-where am I...? Wh-what happened?" She asked. Sora grinned. _

_"It's alright. You're okay now. I'm Sora. This is Kairi, and that's Riku. You're on Destiny Islands." _

_..._

**-end flashback**

I turned to see his face. He frowned and then turned away with a sniff. I bit my lower lip and leaned over and laid my hand on his side where his hand was _supposed _to be.

"I'm sorry." I said. He cleared his throat and turned back with a small smile. He grabbed my with his other arm and pulled me close to his chest. My face heated and turned red. I cleared my throat and got up onto the bed to get comfortable and hugged him. His left hand stroked my hair. I closed my eyes.

"It's alright..." He mumbled, tired too. I yawned and fell fast asleep.

X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X

Morning light filtered through the curtains hanging over the window and hit my eyes. I opened them and blinked quickly, trying to take away the sleep. I yawned and sat up in the bed to find myself alone. I looked around and saw that the chair from last night had been moved and my glasses were gone. I stretched and wiped the drool away from my face. I cleared my throat and got out of the bed. I stretched again and walked out the door.

"Everything's...fuzzy..." I mumbled. I walked down the hall and tried to flatten down my messy hair that stuck out in sprigs all over my head. I winced when my right hand twinged with pain. I sighed.

_"Man...my hand must hurt because I haven't been using the keyblades..." _I bumped into something soft and looked up to see a fuzzy man in front of me. After squinting I saw that he was older, and rather handsome. He very muscular and lean, his facial features were very defined and his hair was very curly and blonde with dark brown streaks every once in a while in his hair. His eyes were very wide and dark grey, he wore what looked like a military man's jacket with a crest with an eagle on it. He looked down at me.

"Oh, excuse me." He said. I scratched the back of my head.

"Nah, it was my fault... Sorry." I replied. _"What's that crest on his jacket...?"_

"Oh, well it's all right then." He bowed to me then smiled. "What's you name?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"Your name?"

"Ah, Talina."

"Oh, Very nice to meet you, Talina. I'm Rain Dublin. Prince of Lennance to the East." He bowed. I choked on air.

"A prince? I'm sorry! Does that mean I should bow back or something?" I asked, worried. He laughed and rose a hand.

"No, no, no. I don't need any special gestures. He placed his hand on his side and scratched his chin. "I actually came to Hyrule for a wife."

That info hit me like a two ton pound of bricks.

"A...A wife?" I asked. He nodded and frowned sadly.

"But your princess turned me down. Somewhat rudely." I could almost see the word 'rejected' floating above his head. I laughed and nodded.

"Sounds like she doesn't wish to marry anytime soon." I laughed. I turned and noticed a familiar dirty blonde. "Ah! Link!" I waved him over. The prince spun on his heel and hurried down the hall after a guard. I blinked and turned back to Link as he walked up.

"Sorry! I have your glasses!" He held them out to me. I ran up to him and took them.

"It's alright! Things are only fuzzy. I can still see!" I smiled up at him. He grinned back and scratched the back of his head. I blinked for a minuet and quickly put my glasses back on. I stared at him. "WOAH! Your arm's back!" I shouted, pointing at the right limb made completely from scars. He laguhed and held his shoulder.

"Yeah, grew back this morning!" He bit his lip than grinned again. "So..." He started talking sly. "how about a..." He grabbed me and pulled me close. "Suprise hug!" He squished me against his chest and swung me from side to side. My face heated up again. I bit my lip than hugged him back tightly with a small smile.

"Woah, you two. Let's leave that for the honey moon okay?" An annoying voice said. I turned to see Sora walking up to use. Yep, I called that one.

"What's up Sora?" I asked, fidgeting with my skirt. He tugged at his collar and turned down the hall.

"The Princess wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday." He turned back around and walked with us down the hallway. I walked closely to Link, and Sora would come closer every once in a while. I glared and scooted closer to Link. Sora came just an inch closer and grinned mischeviously. I glared even more and stuck out my tongue at him. He laughed and Link rolled his eyes.

We walked into a small room that held Zelda, Link, Sora, Mickey Mouse and me. I blinked and looked down at the big eared mouse.

"Hello, you majesty. What are you doing here?" I asked. Mickey turned to me with a sad frown.

"I'm sorry, Talina. But I came here to get you. We can't just let you wander around willy nilly with that problem of yours." He explained. My eyes widened and I looked over at Sora. He caught my eyes and looked away with a frown.

"That's what this was wasn't it?" I shouted at him. "You just came back here to cage me up!" I turned to Mickey. "I'm sorry you highness but I'm not going!" I shouted, turned and crossed my arms over my chest. Mickey opened his mouth to talk but shut it again with a sigh.

Princess Zelda stepped fowards, her face stern. "Talina. I need you to tell me how you know that creature that attacked Link." I jumped and turned to face her slowly. I frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't _know_ anything about the monster that attacked Link." I replied. She sighed a bit and turned to Link. He scratched the back of his head and looked at me.

"I told her what you said at Telma's before Zelda showed up. About how, 'hyrule was in a lot of danger'." He frowned sadly and looked at Zelda. "I'm sure she doesn't know..." He trailed off and looked away from Zelda's harsh stare. I turned to face her completely.

"I know that you know what that monster is, Talina. Please, tell me so that I can fully understand what threatened Link, and by extention, Hyrule."

I grit my teeth.

"Fine! It's a thing that attacks people for the hell of it? You happy? I swear I'm not going to tell you anything about it!" I shouted. Zelda rose her eyebrows.

"You're protecting it..." She mumbled. I glared intensley and looked away.

"No."

"You are. You're easy to read. You're hiding this thing because it's somehow connected to you, isn't it?" She asked. I opened my mouth to speak but then shut it again. Sora took a step fowards.

"Is that true? It's got something to do with you?" He rose his hand. I turned and swatted it away.

"Don't you dare! You have no right to insinuate anything about me!" I backed up, towards the door. "Nothing has anything to do with me. I'm leaving!" I shouted.

"Guards!" Zelda shouted. Immeadiately four guards burst through the doors and grabbed my arms. I struggled against their grasps. I managed to wrench free my right arm and punched a guard in the face. Another one behind him grabbed my hand and twisted it. I yelped and stopped struggling to see Zelda staring at me with a frown.

"All I wanted was information about a monster. We all know you have it. Just talk and I'll let you go." She said. My heart thudded against my chest in anger and fear. I looked at her straight in her deep blue eyes.

"Never." Link looked shocked and turned to Zelda. She motioned her head to the guards and they dragged me out of the room. I tried to struggle and make it hell for them all I could. Link's turned back to Zelda, he was getting so far away. I could see him trying to reason with her. Sora and Mickey looked at me with worried faces and turned to the princess as well..

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X-X_X_X_X_X_X_X

**Link's POV-**

I walked down the hallway, feeling completely devestated that Talina was dragged away to the dungeon. I tried to reason with Zelda but she's afraid. That's clear to everyone. She's afraid of Hyrule being attacked again.

I turned down the hallway and walked up to a door which led to the prisoner cells. Two guards stood in front of the door. One tall and thin, the other fat and short. They jumped and stood tall when they saw me.

"Who goes there?" They bellowed their question when I was standing two feet in front of them. Are they kidding me?

"I want to see the prisoner." I said, mustering up as much gusto in my voice as I could. They looked at each other than back up at me.

"I...I dunno, Link." The skinny guard said, scratching the back of his helmet. I glared intensley and they yelped.

"Okay Okay! Make it quick though!" They shouted and stepped aside. I nodded to them both and walked inside of the cells. I walked down the hall to see that most of the cells were empty. A few prisoners sat in the corner, nawing on a piece of bread. I stopped at the last cell and saw Talina sitting in the corner, her head on her arms which rested on her knees. She wasn't alone, a boy my age sat in the cell with her, laying on the cot staring at the ceiling. God, she looked pissed...

"Hey." I started, she looked up and then looked away. I sighed and sat down on the floor. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I didn't know...Zelda said she just wanted to ask you a question...that was it. I'm sorry. She's just gotten so jaded with the world after the war." I trailed off and looked over at her. She'd obviously been punching the walls, because her knuckles were dark pink. The boy turned over in his sleep. Talina sighed and got up on her knees and crawled over to the cell door.

"..."

After a long silence she laughed. "This sucks." She whispered. I laughed sadly and frowned.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm tough." She held up a thumb. I grinned and reached through the bars. I gripped her hand and squeezed it softly. She smiled at me, blushing. Something inside of me stirred, I liked the blush...

huh...

"I'll...I'll do anything to get you out of here." I bit my lip and leaned fowards. "I promise." I stared into her green eyes. She looked into my blues and then down at the floor.

"Don't get into trouble for a bitch like me..." She pulled her hand away. I frowned.

"Don't call yourself that. Nothing was your fault." I then turned and reached into my pouch. I grabbed a small blue rounded rock. I held it up with a smirk. "Remember this old thing?" I asked. She looked up at it and laughed.

"Oh my god. You still have that old thing?" She asked with a smirk.

_"huh...she has dimples..."_

"Yep, Kept it all these years cause I'm a sentimental little sissy." I smiled. She laughed and I pushed it into her hand. "Keep it. I'll come back for it tonight." I smiled mischeviously.

She rose an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "But...you can't visit at night. It's not allowed."

I nodded.

"I'm busting you out." I replied. She stared at me wide eyed. I smiled one more time then stood up and headed out of the hallway and out the door. The two guards looked up at me and then to each other.

"Have a nice talk wi' yer girlfriend thar Link?" The short fat one said. I nodded with a smile.

"She's a little hungry. Give her something!" I waved to them and ran off.

...

**Me: Thank you for reading so far and please leave me some feedback on how you think the story is so far and if there's anything I can do to make it better. thanks! :)**


	5. Escape

**Me: Thanks for your help! -smile- I don't own anything Zelda or Kingdom Hearts I only own Talina and any other OCs that may appear thanks! **

**...**

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling of the cell. I reached back and picked a stray peice of straw from my hair. The doors to the hallway clinked open again and I perked up, thinking it was Link again. My hopes shrank as I saw Sora squatting down beside the cell door with a look of pity. I slowly laid back down on the stone floor and turned away from him.

"Whaddya want?" I asked harshly. I could feel him cringe behind me. He let out a sigh and I turned around to see him gripping the bars of the cell door. I sighed and got up on my knees and crawled over to him. Dammit...I hate being nice. It sucks.

"..."

We both stared at each other, blue eyes clashing with green. The air almost seemed to thicken and tighten itself around us. I frowned and looked away from his gaze.

"...I'm sorry." He finally said. I blinked and looked up at him in shock. The promise and truth behind his breath almost made me forget that he was a jerk. I looked down at my dirty scuffed up knees.

"Oh?" I flicked a stray pebble away. "Well...That's...nice." I bit my lower lip and then caustiously looked back up at him.

"Link asked me to help." He said suddenly reaching through the bars and grabbing my hand and holding it up. "I promise I'll fix this!" He grinned. "I'm sorry I annoy you. I don't know why I do..." He laughed nervously and then stood up, letting my hand slip out of his. I blinked and then stood up.

"You're helping to help and not just to get me locked up?" I asked, grabbing the bars. Sora turned back around and nodded with a thumbs up. He then strutted out of the cells with his big black shoes.

I blinked and sat back down on the ground.

X(x)X(x)X(x)X(x)X

A couple hours later the boy that slept on the cot turned over with a smirk. I blinked and looked over at him.

"...What?" I asked. He pushed his long brown bangs away from his calf brown eyes and stared over at me. I frowned and then turned away after he remained silent.

"I wonder if I could get out of here if I told Zelda that you're planning to escape..." He mused, putting his finger to his lips and grinning. I went pale and turned to him.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." I grit my teeth. He chuckled and sat up. He slapped his hands on his knees and bent over to look at me.

"Of course not. That would mean I couldn't get out either. I want in." He grinned. I blinked and realized what he was saying.

"...I don't know..." I said, looking down at the floor and messing with the hem of my skrirt. That only made him grin wider. A perfect chesire cat grin. I sighed in annoyance and turned to him. "If you blow anything before we get out of here. I'll kill you myself. Got it?" I threatened, leaning closer to him. He nodded and mischeviously flicked my nose.

I rubbed on my now sore nose and turned back to the cell doors. The locks on them were pretty tight and obviously can't be broken easily. I crawled over to them and grabbed the lock. A surge of electricity threw itself through my arm. I yelped and swung my hand back behind me.

"heheh. Seems like somebody don't want you out girly." The boy said. I glared and turned to him. I huffed and then looked down the aisle to see darkness and that small light of the window on the door.

I sighed and sat down on the stone floor. I turned to the brown haired boy.

"What's your name?" I asked. He grinned and held his finger up to his lips.

"I won't tell you my real name. But you can call me Edgar." He winked at me then layed back down on the cot. I scooted to the wall and grinned.

"Alrighty then, Edgar. Is there a last name that goes with that fake first?"

He grinned. "Nithinial." I blinked. What a strange, 'name'...

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

I sat on the ground, hugging my knees and staring out of the barred window to see a sky full of stars and no moon. I sighed and dug into my pocket and pulled out the small circular blue pearl link had given me. I flipped it around my hand and looked back up at the stars.

"I wonder...which on is Destiny Islands..." I mused to myself. Edgar looked over.

"Hah?" He looked up at the sky. "There ain't no other worlds in the sky missy. You just 'maginen things." He yawned and laid his head back down. I frowned and made a face at him.

"So says someone who's never been out of this cell..." I mumbled. He looked over at me and then grinned.

"Fair enough, love." He chuckled and turned over. I looked over at him curiously. His accents change quite a bit.

A shout suddenly cut through the air. I got up quickly and backed away from the wall. Edgar sat up and I groaned and pulled him over to the door. He glared at me and shrugged in question. I held a finger to my lips and silenced his silent question. A whistle through the air erupted our silent argument and I turned back to the wall in time to see it explode.

I cringed and waited for the smoke to die down. Edgar's laugh boomed through the air almost like the explosion. "That was bloody wonderful! I ain't had this much fun since I tried to escape the last time!" He smiled widely. I groaned and heard a low hum. One that I recognized all too well.

The gummy ship hovered itself in front of me and Edgar. The hatch opened and Sora waved with a dorky smile. I smirked and grabbed Edgar's arm and ran to the wall, which over hung in the air, 20 ft above ground. He yelped as we flew through the air. I landed in the cockpit, falling down and winding up on my back.

I laughed. "Sora. I never thought I'd say this...but you're a genius!" I smiled. He laughed and nodded, holding his thumb high into the air. I laughed and got into the front seat beside Sora. Edgar sat down, gaping at the entire structure of the gummy ship. Sora closed the hatch and sped off.

"Who's that guy?" He asked. I blinked and rolled my shoulders.

"He's Edgar. Kinda had to bring him along." I said. Sora nodded, then began to hum.

"Is that 'Under the Sea' I detect?" I asked mischeviously. Sora laughed shyly and scratched the back of his head. Behind us, I could hear sirens going off in the castle. Guards shouting orders. "Where are we going?" I asked. Sora scratched his chin and shrugged. I sighed. "So care free." I mumbled. He laughed and turned the gummy ship to the left.

I looked down below us to see Rusl, Ashei, and another friend of Link's looking up at us. I waved a thank you and they waved back. Rusl cradled the bomb launcher on his shoulder. I turned back to the sky as Sora flew away from the castle. I rested my arms behind my head and smirked with a satisfied air. Sora rolled his eyes.

We all yelped when the gummy ship came to a sudden hault. The sky got further and further away as the ship slowly went backwards. I turned and looked out the hatch. Princess Zelda stood in front of the castle, her hand raised high and a magic beam taking us slowly back to the castle. I gulped and caught her angry eyes. I turned around quickly and turned to Sora. He tapped his chin and held up a finger with a satisfied air.

He grabbed my hand and opened the hatch. Edgar walked up and joined Sora and I. "Wha' doyah suppose we're doin' now?" I turned and grabbed his arm as Sora flung himself from the hatch. "I think I would have preffered to get arrested again!" Edgar screamed as we flew through the air. I laughed to myself and turned to see the ground coming fast. Sora pulled me close and tucked my head under his arms.

The harsh impact of the Earth was only softened a little bit by Sora's protection. But the pain wasn't very merciful as I had hoped as we skidded across the stone ground. As soon as we stopped Sora and I lept into the air and made a break for the door. I ignored the sharp pain in my leg and ran for the doors which led to Caslte Town. Guards broke from the courtyard and made their way towards us.

I looked from the left to the right to see guards just filing up on top of each other. I turned to Sora.

"They're too fast! They'll catch us!" I shouted. He glared and looked just a bit sad. He then got a determined look about him and turned back to me.

"Can you stop them?" He asked. I went pale and stumbled a bit.

"Wh-what?"

"Can you stop them? Think about it. It's our only way out of this mess." He said. He was seriously asking me to use my power? I gulped and turned to the gates which were crowded by guards now. I breathed in deeply, slowing to a stop and clearing my head. The guards looked quizically at me and readied their weapons. I held my arms outstretched to the side. I breathed in deeply again and let it out slowly. I closed my eyes and began to inhale and exhale at a steady rate. I felt a surge of power pulse through my veins. My legs and arms went stiff, my heart thumped against my chest quickly, feeling somewhat excited for this much power. I breathed in deeply one last time and held my breath.

I opened my eyes, which were now dark black pupils surrounded by dark blood red. I screamed as loud as I could, forcing a surge of dark energy towards the guards of Hyrule. The dark beam sped up and exploded in front of the gate. I continued to scream, tears flowing down my face.

"Talina! Stop! It's good! You opened the gate!" Sora shouted, covering his ears from the rumble of my magic. I didn't stop, I couldn't...

I didn't want to.

...

**Me: Thanks for reading! Please leave a message tellin' me how you think it was! -smile- :)**


	6. Dream

**Me: I do not own anything Zelda or Kingdom Heats. I own the things that have no connection to the storiline for either Zelda nor Kingdom Hearts. Arigato. **

**And thanks to the only reviewer. Nice to have you stick with me here! Thanks for giving me positive feedback and helping! -smile-**

**...**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a dimly lit room. The sound of a cackling fire cause me to sit up suddenly. Warm blankets fell from my shoulders and I looked around the room. It was more like a shack, but cozy and warm. I swung my feet over the side with a wince and stood on the wood floor. I looked around once more. The room I was in was pretty empty, only holding two beds a lamp on top of a nightstand and a mirror with a matchin wardrobe. I tried to take a step fowards and fell on my face. I bit my lip from the pain in my leg and frowned. What a pain...

I turned and stared at my calf, I tapped my foot twice on the floor and a surrounding shade of darkness swirled around it. Something in my leg snapped and I winced. I stood back up and took a caustious step fowards. My leg was fine now. I sadly grinned.

"I shouldn't be using the horrible power..." I mumbled. I looked to the door and walked over to it. I shivered and turned around, feeling somewhat watched. I rolled my shoulders and opened the door. I stepped out into a large, barn like room. I turned and saw familiar steps. I frowned and walked down them, feeling incredible dejavu. I stopped at the second to last step to see that this one step was far too high up to be normal. I shook my head, feeling waaayy to familiar with this staircase and hopped down to the floor. I walked over to the door, noticing that hay was now stuck to the bottom of my shoe. I shook it off and turned back to the door. I opened it and walked out to greet the warm sun. I had to sheild my eyes from the sunlight. When my eyes adjusted, I saw a barn across from me and a horse farm to my left. My heart thudded in my chest.

"No way..." I muttered to myself. I walked fowards, my legs shaky, my hands feeling clammy, my throat going dry. "...No way..." I said again upon entering the large area where stallions ran free. I walked to the gate where a red head stood singing her heart out. I frowned and started to sway with the music. "Epona's song...? How does she know that melody?" I asked myself, walking forwards. Link made up that song with the grass when we were little. I ran fowards. My clomping footsteps caused her lovely singing voice to hault. She turned and smiled at me. I stopped and fell to my knees in disbelief. "M-Malon?" I shouted. She blinked and laughed.

"What is it, Talina? You look like you've seen a ghost." She laughed and held out her hand. I grabbed it and she helped me up. I looked around again.

"Lon Lon...Ranch?" I breathed ruggedly, not believeing what I was seeing. Malon rose an eyebrow at me.

"Uh...Yeah? It's been here since the last time ya'all came." She picked up a water pail and started walking back to the barn. I walked with her, looking at everything, half way believing it and halfway not.

"This has got to be a dream." I muttered. Malon looked at me with a smile and laughed.

"Naw, course not."

**Link's POV (A Few Hours ago)-**

I waited by the edge of the forest temple, looking at the starry sky every now and then. I tapped my foot and glanced at the sky again. "They should be back by now..." I mumbled. I felt irritated and nervous. My sword was drawn, but I highly doubt I'll need to use it. Sora's got a good fighting hand, from what I saw...

_Sora ran up to me in Telma's bar, stopping in time before he knocked over my drink. He looked down at me. "I want to help you get Talina out of there." He said. I rose an eyebrow and turned away, I took a gulp of my milk and then turned back to him. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about." I stated. He groaned and rolled his eyes. _

_"Of course you do. I'm one of Talina's friends. I need to help her out of there..." He trailed off and sat down beside me. I looked around the bar, no one was here. I turned back to see him looking at his keyblade. "I...I was really mean to her, based on something that I don't fully understand. Friends don't do that. So I want to be a good friend now and help her anyway I can!" He shouted. I rose an eyebrow and sighed. _

_"Alright." I said, standing up. "Please, help us free Talina from the dungeons..." He grinned and shook my hand. I smirked and then turned to look at the back room where Rusl, Ashei, Telma, and Shad were standing. _

_..._

I sighed and turned to the sky but heard footsteps. I turned to see Sora running towards me, supporting Talina, who was unconsious. I ran fowards and held her side.

"Wh-What happened?" I asked. Sora grunted, and hoisted Talina unto my shoulder. I guess I was taller than both of them.

"Guards, tapped us..." He trailed off and looked away. He then sighed and looked back up at me. "I can't tell you exactly what happened. But Talina got us out of there." He smirked down at her. "Then she fell unconsious as we left Castle Town...Said something like, 'Time...' and then just konked out." He frowned down and moved her bangs out of her face. I frowned and hoisted her up on my shoulders.

"Well, this is going to be a problem..." I muttered, looking over the edge of the forest to the sacred grove. I breathed in and let it out slowly. I turned and looked at Sora, cradling Talina best I could. He stared up at me with a look of concern. A low humming caused us both to look at the empty space below the temple. A gummy ship hovered across from us now. I blinked and stared at it wide eyed. I'd only heard a little about this "gummy ship" Sora likes to talk about.

"Who- Ah! RIKU!" Sora shouted, looking at the ship as the hatch flew backwards. A silver haired boy with ocean green eyes looked at us with an air of satisfaction.

"Hurry up and climb in you guys!" He shouted. Sora nodded and hopped into the ship. I jumped in and looked around as Riku started to fly off.

"How did you know where we where?" Sora asked, jumping up in the seat by his friend. Riku laughed and started explaining how he knew Sora was gonna get in trouble. That argument went on for a long time while I looked for a place to put Talina. I walked back into a sleeping corridors that looked like they were barely used. I placed Talina on a bed, causing dust to fly. I sneezed and rubbed my nose.

"Ugh...gross." I pulled a blanket up to her chin and placed a hand on her forehead. She mumbled...

"Li...ink..." I leaned in closer and watched her facial expressions. She looked sad...

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

**Talina's POV-**

"Oh, Link! It's been forever since I saw you!" I shouted, hugging him tightly. This wasn't the Link that I grew up with. No, I met this Link in Castle Oblivion. It was strange...they all seemed like memories...but Namine had told me that they were made to explain things that were happening in my life... to make me stronger. Namine had made them herself.

I only remember Castle Oblivion because I wanted to journey with Riku. But I ended up getting lost and found Twilight Town... I remember Namine making me promise that i wouldn't tell Sora of Castle Oblivion. Or she'd take my memories of everything that happened here away as well...

Anyways.

He hugged me back then stepped away with a smirk. His bright blonde bangs swayed to the side as a gust of wind erupted past us, causing the scent of hay to waft through the air. I missed that scent...

"I missed you...Talina." He said and suddenly grabbed my wrist. I gasped, his grip was really tight.

"L-Link? L-Let me go!" I shouted, trying to tug my arm away. His face became contorted, mutilated from the pleasent boyish face to an angry, monsterous face. He pushed me to the ground and laid above me. He looked down at me, that face that didn't belong sneering. Malon's face had been twisted just the same. She stood above me with a pitch fork. I yelped and struggled to get free.

"Let loose, thy dark power..." They both said in unison, I struggled to get free.

"NO! Get AWAY from me!" I shouted. Link's hands were instantley around my neck. My heart thudded in my chest and I screamed, grabbing his arm.

"Come back to us... Come back to the darkness... W-We love you...come back..." The twisted echoey voices demanded. I wrentched Link's hand away and ran away from the ranch, finding myself stepping into puddles of liquid. The scenery changed, darkness blotched out everything, I looked down to find that I was running in deep red blood. I stopped and fell to my knees. The liquid coming up to my middle now. "Come back...to...us...Come back..." The voices echoed. I screamed, holding my hands over my ears.

"Stop it! I'm never coming back to you!"

"Help me!"

That voice caused me to jump. I looked in front of me to see six floating faceless girls in front of me. Their ages ranging from young to old. They held out their arms, tears spilling from no eyes.

"help...us...you...left...us...h-help me! Stop! Make it stop! He's hurting us!" They screamed. "HELP US SISTER!" They shouted down at me. I closed my eyes and covered my ears.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted back to them.

"...your fault. You left...fa..."

"Talina...Talina!" a new voice came through the darkness. I looked ahead of me and saw a white light. I got up and sloshed through the blood towards it.

"You left da..." The voices shouted again cutting off at the last word. They didn't have to say it...I knew who they meant. I screamed and ran for the light as fast as I could.

"HELP US!"

"Talina!"

I woke up with a start, screaming as loud as I could. I looked around me and saw Link, Sora, Riku and Kairi sitting in front of me. I panted and felt the cold sweat run down my forehead. I held my head and bit my lip. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, my throat was dry and I wanted to cry. But i wouldn't allow myself to do that...

"What happened?" Kairi asked, looking at me in worry. I breathed in again and turned to see Link. I shivered and looked away. He rose an eyebrow and Sora leaned in next to me.

"Here. Have some water." He handed me a glass. I nodded and took a few gulps out of it. Riku looked at me and then looked away. I put the glass down and looked over to see my long red coat laying on my pillow. I grabbed it and threw myself into the warmth of the fabric.

"Now...what's wrong?" Link asked, grabbing my hand. I gulped and turned to get more water. Link reached for it before I could. "NO! Tell me what's wrong!" He shouted. I cringed. Everyone else jumped. He stared at me for a second, I looked back up at his eyes and then looked down at the floor. The room went completely silent, everyone stared at us. I refused to meet his gaze. Link slammed the glass of water down on the night stand and stood up. "Fine! Tell everyone else what's going on! Leave me, your BEST FRIEND in the dark! That's great!" He shouted and then walked out of the room. My heart flew up into my throat. My chest tightend and I betrayed my want to not cry as the hot, salty tears flew down my face. Everyone around me didn't know what to do. I stood up, trying to cover my face and ran out of the room, sobbing.

I ran past Link who was steaming in Sora's front yard and then I ran down the path. I ran to the beach where the canoes sat in the shallow water, bobbing up and down gently. I untied my old canoe and pushed it out into the water. I hopped in and glared at that old island that stood in the ocean, parralel to the island that I stood on. The one where all of this trouble started... I paddled to it, glaring at it, daring it to torment me more. I pulled up to the dock and got out. I walked across the beach, taking off my shoes and walking to the shack. I walked up the stairs and stepped out to the tree were Riku, Kairi, Sora and I sat. I walked up to it and hoisted myself onto the curved trunk. I stood up on it caustiously and picked a paoupo fruit. These disgusting things were fun to look at...

I turned the fruit around in my hand. It's rough surface smelled like a peach...strangely enough. I wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffed. I brought it fowards and took a small bite from the edge. The same sour taste filled my mouth. I looked at it in disgust and sighed. I looked up at the sky, which was filled with nothing but blue. I smirked a little.

"...I'm sorry." A voice said to my left. I jumped and looked to see Link standing there. His face was red and he looked troubled. He walked fowards and sat down beside me. He turned and grabbed my hand. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to make you feel bad... I just got angry and..." He sighed and trailed off. I sniffed again.

"No...I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm the one who's keeping...secrets from you." I sniffed again and wiped away the old tears. He grabbed my hand.

"Look. I would like to know what going on with you. I may not know the exact details, but from what Sora's told me...you've been into a lot of trouble right?"

"..." I nodded.

"And you've always trusted him right?"

"..." Again I nodded. I didn't care if Sora was a jerk... he was still very trust worthy back then...

"So please, put that trust in me too." He then stared at me. I gulped and looked down.

"What if it would make you hate my guts for all time?" I asked. Link shook his head.

"Nah... nothing could do that. Right?"

I laughed. He then rose an eyebrow at me and grabbed the side of my face. I blushed and looked into his blue eyes. He looked into my green eyes. I could feel his face getting closer, but it was all like my head had been numbed.

"Hey! Talina! Link!" Kairi and Sora shouted, docking their boats. Link pulled his head back and turned to wave at them. I blushed and gripped the paoupo so hard it burst into juice in my hands. I felt so nervous and flustered. What the hell was Link doing? Everyone started running up to the shack so they could come meet us. I looked to Link who was watching the shack door, waiting for Sora or Kairi. My blush grew redder and I sighed.

What a...dork...

The shack door burst open and Sora and Kairi ran to us. "Are you guys okay?" He asked. Link nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just got a little upset." he said, scratching the back of his head with a nervous laugh. Sora stepped towards me.

"Gee... You're face is really red, Talina... What happened?" He rose an eyebrow. I frowned and pushed his face away from me.

"Let's get some rest and then see what we're gonna do later." Link said with a stretch and a yawn.

"Huh? You're tired? But it's only noon!" Kairi said. Link laughed.

"But when you've been staying up all night helping a fugitive, you don't really get to sleep!" He smiled. Kairi laughed and nodded.

"A fugitive eh? I wouldn't put it past Talina here." Kairi grinned at me. I frowned.

"H-Hey!"

Everyone laughed. I rolled my eyes and we all started heading for the docks.

XOxOXOxOXOxOXOxOX

I lay in the bed I used to when I lived with Riku. I sighed and turned over, not very comfortable. I looked out the window, it was night once again. The moon was high in the sky. I sighed and stood up. I walked over to the window and opened it so the ocean breeze wafted through my room. I looked to my right to see Riku standing out on his verenda overlooking the ocean. He turned around and noticed me. He waved. I waved back and stuck my head out.

"You mind talking for a bit?" I asked. He waved me over. I nodded and backed away, closing my window. I walked out of the room and opened the door beside mine. Riku's actual bedroom was cluttered, papers and fake swords were laying everywhere. I chuckled and walked out the door and onto the terrace.

"Hey..." Riku said. I nodded to him.

"Hey." I pulled up my coat. 

"It's nice...the darkness..." He said. I jumped.

"Well...that wasn't random." I said with sarcasm. He chuckled and turned to me.

"But we both know what it's really like, right?" He asked. I blinked and rolled my shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess..." Sea mist sprayed over the side of the railing, cooling me off a bit.

"When do you plan on telling Link who you are. He does deserve to know..." He looked at me. I blinked and shrugged.

"I didn't even want you guys to know..." I said. He smirked.

"Yet we do. So now, what are you going to do? Just let him wonder why you can't sleep without candle light?" He rose an eyebrow. I blushed. I've never told anyone that before.

"I'll...I'll tell him my secret when I want to...okay?" I asked. Riku shrugged and walked to the railing. He leaned on it.

"You know... I never thought that everyone here...would forgive me for being tied to the darkness...But they did... Maybe...you should trust everyone." He looked at me.

"Not with this secret..." I looked away. "It's more involved with the darkness...not just using it to help out a sleeping friend." I grinned up at him. Riku nodded a bit and then turned back to the sea.

"Either way...the truth will come out. Whether it's in a bad, or good way. It's all up to you." He then stared at the ocean. I breathed in the ocean scent.

"You're too smart for your own good Riku." I muttered. He laughed and nodded.

"Maybe. Or maybe I know how this princess feels when she pretends to hide it..." He laughed. I rolled my eyes and leaned on the railing.

"...Maybe..."

Silence was golden, the ocean waves acting like a melody for my ears. I closed my eyes and hummed a sad little melody.

"Your voice sucks." Riku stated with a chuckle. I blushed and punched his arm.

"So does yours man." I retorted. We both laughed and then turned back out to the sea. I started to listen to the waves again. I love the silence with a gust of wind or sea spray.

()

Link and I stayed a couple months at Destiny Islands, trying to decide what we would do next. The air had gotten colder, and snow started to fall from the sky. Hell, for the time I've been at the islands, I've only seen about one inch of snow tops. But it was really coming down lately...

I stared out the window, watching all the other islanders playing in the powder of the cold snow. I blinked and rested my hand under my chin, seeing Tidus whack Sulfie in the face with a flaky snowball. I giggled as Selfie countered with a more packed snowball with an ice chunk in it.

"She's crazy.." I mumbled.

"She isn't the only one." Sora said behind me, causing me to jump. I turned around and smiled up at him.

"We're all getting there aren't we?" I laughed and he handed me a cup of hot chocolate. I brought it up to my lips and felt the warmth wrap itself around my face. I grinned and took a sip. "Mmmm..." I licked my lips and took a gulp. Sora laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

Footsteps clambered up the stairs leading up to Sora's attic where we were sitting. I turned to see Link, looking scared and nervous.

"A...An army...d-down on the other island..." I stood up and walked over to him, after setting down my hot chocolate. I grabbed his shoulders.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "Is it Zelda?" Link shook his head and breathed in deeply.

"I don't know who this is... It's a King and a whole army of strange heartless that I've never seen before." He explained. Sora stood up.

"Maybe I've seen that kind of heartless..." He ran to the stairs. I followed, grabbing Link's arm. We raced outside, down the snowy path that led to the beach. We ran onto the dock and stopped, looking to the other island. I scruntched my eyes and tried to see who was over there. I could make out a figure, tall, dark hair; he was bellowing orders to the dark beings around.

"Nothing we've seen before, Sora." I said, turning back to him. He nodded and stared at the figure.

I turned back and tried to see who was there. His face turned and looked straight at me. Those barely recognizable features grinned hollowly. The man rose his hands in the air, and a voice that peirced the air between the islands was as crystal clear as glass.

"Ah, daughter. It has been far too long."

...

**Me: Thank you for being the reviewer and for giving me good feedback on my story! I hope you stay with me! -thumbs up and a smile-**


	7. War

**Me: I own nothing Zelda nor Kingdom hearts. Thank you. -smile- Oh, and thanks for the new reviewer and review! Thanks a ton! **

**...**

I stepped onto the sand on the Island where the army was. My face held only one expression. Pure hate. I kept my eyes locked on the King who stood tall above all other beings around him. We had come over to this island to discuss terms. Diplomacy is going to be hard with this one...

The dark beings spread apart, creating a pathway so Link, Sora and I could walk through. I was in the lead, heading towards that man that stood before me. I could feel my fists trembling with rage as I stopped in front of him. He stared down at me, an amused smirk stretching his lips.

"You look ancient old man." I stated staring up at his chisled yet whithered features. He chuckled and scratched his chin.

"And you're older." He then turned and placed his hand on a man standing beside him. I gasped and realized who he was.

"Edgar?" I shouted. The brown haired boy who I once shared a cell with grinned and flipped his bangs away from his eyes.

"You remembered me love! How fantastic!" His grin grew into a full fledge evil smile. I gulped and clentched my fists harder. I glared at him.

"I just knew you'd remember him." The King said. He then turned and told something to Edgar. The boy nodded and walked off after bowing to the King. I watched him go, glaring daggers into his back. I turned back to the King.

"I'm here to discuss with you. So let's get started before I lose interest old man." I snapped, brushing off the sleeves of my undershirt. He grinned and motioned to the secret caves that stood by the basin of the waterfall. I walked towards it and ducked down to walk inside. Link followed next, staying close behind. I stood up upon entering the larger half of the cave. I frowned and placed my hand on the wooden door that stood in the back of the cave wall. I blinked and turned to Link, who was looking around with fascination. I grinned and grabbed his hand. He looked at me and then to the mouth of the cave. Sora walked over and glared as the King walked through the stone of the wall.

"Too old to do it without magic old man?" I asked, glaring. He chuckled again and snapped his fingers. A table and chairs appeared in the space between us.

"Now why would I do it the easy way?" He pulled out a chair and sat down. When no one else stirred he motioned his hand for us to sit down as well. I blew my bangs out of my eyes and took a seat. Link and Sora sat beside me, glaring at the King who radiated evil.

He folded his hands in front of him and stared at me. I looked down at the table, Anything to escape his eyes...

After a long silence passed, the King decided to speak. "You know what I want. And if you come with me-" I cut him off.

"Never. I'll never go back with you! You're just waisting your time old man!" I snapped, my face heating with anger. He frowned and then placed both hands on the table.

"You realize, I'll do what ever it takes to get you back home..." He stated.

"She's not going with you." Link suddenly said, causing our heads to snap towards him. He glared. "She's not going anywhere against her will. I won't allow it!" The King started to chuckle, which grew into a full bellowing of laughter. His laughing died down, and he looked at Link.

"And I suppose you're going to keep her from me? Please, boy. You're no match against me." He snapped his fingers and Link soon became wrapped in darkness. Tied by shadows. I gasped and grabbed the darkness that surrounded Link's frame.

"Take it off!" I shouted at the King. He cupped his chin in his hands.

"You do it." He replied and lazily flicked a peice of rock from his shoulder. I gulped.

"I-I'm not using that power again... Just take it off!" I shouted again. He reached fowards with his outstretched hand. Sora stood up and darkness immeadiately surrounded him as well. I looked to Link and Sora, my heart thumping in my chest. The King's outstetched hand closed into a fist. I could hear muffled shouts from the dark cocoons that tightened around my friends. I tugged at the darkness and bit my lip. I suddenly stopped what I was doing and dropped my hands to my sides. I breathed in deeply and blew on the darkness. It dissapaited into thin air, like steam rising from a pot. Link and Sora breathed in air, gasping like fish out of water. They both looked pale and weak from the darkness. I suddenly felt woozy, and held my head.

"You see, my daughter. I'll do anything to take you back home." He then grinned. I looked up and felt my blood boil. "Besides, your sisters aren't there any more." He chuckled grimly to himself. My eyes widened and I stood up.

"You...You son of a bitch! You KILLED them all didn't you! That was my dream...You KILLED them!" I started to run fowards, feeling new stength in my hate. Link stood up weakly and grabbed his sword.

"T-Talina!" He shouted, throwing it to me. I caught the hilt and felt my hands burn. I swung it towards the King who immeadiately dissapeared. I fell on my knees onto the ground. I looked around for the King. He wasn't in the room anymore.

"Wh-Where'd he go?" Sora coughed. I let the master sword clatter to the ground. When Link walked over he bent down and picked up my hand.

"What's this?" He asked, turning my hand around to expose my burnt palms. Smoke flitted from my burnt skin.

"Darkness cannot touch the master sword..." I mumbled, feeling my throat tighten. Link frowned and ripped up some cloth and started tending to my hand. Sora walked fowards and summoned his keyblade.

"We'll have to fight now..." He mumbled, wiping away some sweat from his brow. I nodded and turned to him.

"Do you think we can fight a whole army by ourselves?" I asked. He breathed in deeply and rolled his shoulder.

"Woudn't be the first time we had to do it. Remember Mulan's world?" He asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Of course. Remember Radiant Garden?" Sora shivered and rolled his shoulders. I then stood up and summond my keyblade. Link grabbed his master sword and we all started walking out the cave. When I got out into the clearing, dark beings were surrounding us, outstretching their weapons and talons. They all snarled and foamed at their mouths which held crooked and pointy teeth. I looked around and scoffed. "You've forgotten who's of royal blood." I shouted. They all cringed but held their ground. I looked up to see the King standing on the paoupo tree. He grinned down at me and then lifted his hand.

"Fight them." He ordered. The dark beings came closer with their weapons. I shouted and thrust my keyblade into one monster's chest. It screamed in pain and dissapeared into a dark cloud. I swund my keyblade at another monster's back and then blocked another's weapon. I held the edge of my keyblade, trying to push away this monster than was pushing against me. I turned and saw Sora who was taking out dark beings by the second. I tried to look for Link but was knocked down by the monster who was attaking me. It rose it's weapon high into the air. I took that opportunity and jabbed at its middle. I then swung to another monster and kicked it in the chest.

"L-Link? Where'd yah go?" I shouted, looking behind me. A monster jumped into the air and pushed me down with all it's weight. Where's it foot slammed into my shoulder, I heard a loud crack. I screamed in pain and swung my keyblade with all my might. The monster backed away, hurt but not dead. I was shocked from the pain in my elbow. I grit my teeth and stood up, clutching my shoulder blade. "D-Damit... That hurt..." I mumbled.

XUXuXUXuXUXuXUXuXUXuXUXu

After all the monsters were gone, Sora and I met up back to back. We wheezed and coughed, barely able to stand up. Sora wiped away blood from his chin. I held my broken left shoulder. I cringed in pain and looked up at my father who stood with a paoupo fruit in his hand, gazing at it thoughtfully. I glared and shouted up at him.

"C-COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME YOURSELF!" I demanded. He looked down at me and smirked.

"All in do time, daughter. I do not wish to fight with such a weak opponent." He then snapped his fingers and appeared in front of me. I glared and swung my keyblade down at his chest. He grabbed the edge of it and looked at me in the eyes. I panted and glared up at him, ignoring the pain in my shoulder, the pain of my cuts and bruises. "One last chance, daughter. To avoid a war with these light dwellers you love so much... come back with me." Sora grabbed his shoulder and stepped up next to me. I glared and grit my teeth. I looked into this man's face. My father's face. The man who taught me to kill kill kill before I could walk. I spit in his face. He wiped away the spit and glared down at me. The back of his hand met the side of my face, causing me to fly sideways and land in the ocean. I sat up in the water and cried out in pain. I grabbed the side of my face and cringed. Sora swung his keyblade at the King and flew back into the ocean beside me. We both looked to see the King dissapear into darkness.

I stood up and reached down to Sora. He grabbed my hand and I lifted him up. He turned to me. "Anything broken?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed my shoulder in pain. He nodded and lifted his keyblade into the air. "Cure." He said. A breeze flew around me, the scent of a forest wafting through the air. I breathed in and instantely felt better. Sora looked better himself. He turned to the other island to see that it was completely safe and unharmed. He sighed in relief.

I gasped upon sudden realization. "Where's Link?" I shouted, looking around. Sora caused his keyblade to vanish and looked around the island as well. I ran towards the the upper part of the front of the island. The tall coconut tree stood high against the sky. I looked around and my heart stopped.

Lying across the sand, was Link; he was covered in blood. I shouted out in terror and ran fowards. I dropped down to my knees and looked him over. My heart thumped in my chest as I saw the large gaping wound flooding blood on his chest. I felt my tears spill past my eyes. But I didn't sense them. I felt numb. My whole body was tembling with fear. I grabbed Link's face and looked at him. His eyes were closed, blood covered the right side of his face. He looked like he was sleeping...

"No..." I breathed and lifted him a bit. Sora ran up the stairs and watched me from a distance. "No..." I said again, checking for a pulse. Not even the slightest pulse moved in his throat. "No no no..." I sobbed and held him to my chest. "No! No! NO! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME!" I shouted. Tears fell from my eyes, hitting the sand. I grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him. Trying desperately to make him move. "Come on Link! Wake up! Tell me that you're okay!" I shouted. Sora walked fowards and grabbed my shoulders. I shouted and pulled away from him. "NO! He has to be alive! He can't die! He can't!" I sobbed, and started to pat the side of his face. "C'mon! Wake up, damn it!" I shouted. Link didn't stir, he rested on the sand. I couldn't process what was happening. Dead...? He can't be... "C'mon! Y-You're my best friend! You promised me we'd be together forever! Remember? E-Everyone's going to be sad now! Wake up! Please!" I sobbed again, trying to shake him awake. Sora grabbed me again. I turned and started screaming into his chest. Tears fell from my closed eyes.

"N-No!" I shouted. I screamed again and gripped his shirt.

/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/\

After a while, Sora placed Link's body into a boat and he rode us to the other island. I sobbed and shook like a leaf, holding Link's bloody form against myself. I gripped him tightly and never wanted to let go for fear that he would dissapear for good if I did. Sora helped me carry him into his house. Everyone gathered around the outside of the room where Sora stood. The door was closed, and everyone was asking questions. I laid beside Link on the bed, clutching his tunic. Shaking and crying silently. I was hoping so damn badly that one breath would escape his lips. But no...he was gone. He was never coming back. I sobbed and placed my head on his chest.

A white light suddenly surrounded the entire room. I looked up and sheltered my eyes from the blinding light and found myself in an area that was completely white. I felt like I was floating. I looked around and spotted three gorgeous women heading towards me. The woman that was leading the other two had long flowing blue hair, that rippled like water in a stream. Her skin was pale and her eyes sparkled with wisdom that held no limit. Her dress floated around her, rippling like her hair. Blue fading into white. The woman on her left had a face that seemed like it could be childish and playfull. Yet beautiful and elegant. Her hair was curly and looked like vines. Her greek looking dress was dark green with a golden sash. Her expression was almost as sad as mine. The woman to the right of the blue woman was elegant and powerful. Her long red hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Her armor shined golden and her muscles shown with power. I breathed in deeply and looked to all three women again. I suddenly bowed.

"Nayru, Farore, Din." I stated. I looked up to see Nayru nod down at me.

"Thy son has fallen. Hasn't he?" Farore asked suddenly. I looked up at her and frowned. I looked to the ground and felt the tears well up double what they were.

"...Yes." I said. She breathed out ruggedly and turned away. I then looked up at Nayru. "Give him back." I said suddenly. They all looked at me. Nayru rose an eyebrow.

"That is most unnatural..." She muttered. I stomped my foot.

"I don't care if it was against the law! I'll do anything to have him back!" I shouted. Nayru grinned and tapped her porcalain face.

"Would you give up your life?" She asked. I blinked and looked up at her. I gulped. Din leaned fowards.

"Sister, you know that cannot be done. We cannot take her life." Nayru sighed and nodded. She then looked down at me again, a new idea in her head.

"Then you'll give me your memories." She said. I blinked.

"My...memories?" I asked. She nodded and grinned, showing off her pearly white teeth. "Which...memories?" I asked. She rose her hand into the air.

"The memories of your true nature. Your life before you left your kingdom! You and everyone else will forget that you're from a royal blood line of darkness. Even you yourse-"

"Take them." I said, cutting her off. She looked down at me. "Take them!" I shouted. "I hate that part of my life. Please! Take them! Take all of them! Just give me back Link!" I shouted. She nodded and swiped her hand in the air. I blinked and turned to see Link walking towards me. He started to run and hugged me when he reached me. I sobbed and clutched him tightly. I breathed out in relief. Nayru cleared her throat. Link and I looked up at her.

"You'll remember nothing of your past..." She reminded me. I nodded. "You'll remember the fight as an intruder who came to Destiny Islands. You'll remember your hatred for him and you'll wish to fight him again, I'm sure." I nodded again. Nayru nodded and turned away from us. Farore came closer and held Link's face. She looked and him and suddenly hugged him tightly. He blushed and grinned.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." He said. Farore laughed and backed away.

"It is a great sadness when I lose a hero." She said. I nodded in agreement. Nayru waved her hand into the air again. I turned in time to see a blonde girl standing to the side of us. Her hair flipped over her right shoulder. She smiled at me and held a finger to her lips.

"Nami-"

The whiteness faded away to darkness.

_"...Hey! Are you two still alright? Wake up you lazy bums!" _

_"...If she's dead...Can I have her jacket?"_

_"Selphie! What the hell?" _

_"I was just kidding Sora..." _

_"...What happened?"_

_"Oh, Link. You're awake. I found you both unconsious by the peer." _

_"Oh...is Talina okay?" _

I felt someone grab my shoulders and shake me. I opened my eyes a bit and saw Link staring down at me. His expression held a look of fear and relief when I grinned up at him.

"Oh. Hiyah." I mumbled sleepily. He grinned and helped me sit up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Kairi, Sora and Selphie were all at the bedside. Riku, Tidus and Wakka all stood against the wall. I stretched and looked to Sora. "Did we win?" I asked. He laughed and nodded.

"Well...Sorta. That King dude vanished after he beat you down." He rubbed the back of his neck. "...and me."

I reached up to the side of my face and cringed. "Oh, yeah." I said. Link held his side.

"Sora said he found me with a wound in my side, he patched me up because he used all of his magic in the fight. Then Riku healed me up pretty nicely..." He then started to unravel the gauze around his middle. "I was consious after Sora brought me into the house. But then I fainted when Kairi accidently elbowed me in the side." I looked up at the red head as she blushed with embarrassment.

"I said I was sorry like eighteen times!" She whined. Everyone laughed and I then looked down at my hands.

"Hey... what happened to my hands?" I asked, closing and opening them. Link snapped his fingers and stopped unwrapping himself.

"You must've been burned by Sora's magic! He did get pretty close with that." He started to unwrap himself again. Sora blushed.

"If I got you I'm really sorry." He said. I waved the worry away.

"No biggie." I replied and grinned down at him. I looked out the window and noticed that the snow was falling heavily. I grinned. I then turned back to the room. Clothes and old toys littered the floor. "Geezums Sora. You don't think you'd clean this place!" I stated. Everyone laughed as Sora stuttered something about being busy.

"Hey, everyone." Riku started. "Let's give them some space. Okay?" He opened the door and everyone filed out. Sora left with a dorky wave. I giggled and waved back. Riku rolled his eyes and left the room. I turned to Link and blushed heavily. He had unwrapped himself all the way, and exposed his broad chest. I could feel my face heat up. He noticed me staring and rose an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. I turned and looked away, trying to hide my blush.

"Nothing." I said. "Just a...nothing." I said. Link grinned and looked over to see my face.

"Really? 'Just a...nothing'" He said, trying to copy my voice. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away playfully with a grin.

"Shuddup! Farm boy..." I said and looked down.

"Egotistical female."

"That's an insult? Pfft."

"Haha. Fine then, you win." He groaned and stretched, then let himself fall back onto the bed. I did the same and turned to him.

"You've really grown up." I said, remembering the times when we would play in the lake when we were little. Man... he only had a teeny chest and small shoulders back then...

"So have you..." He replied. I blinked and smirked.

"Yep. More female than any other woman on Earth!" I stated, pumping my fists into the air. I then laughed and rolled my eyes. "I have no idea where that came from..." I laughed. He joined in and we laid there laughing for a while. It died down and I sighed. Link stared at my face with a weird look. I rose an eyebrow.

"Wh-what? Is there something on my face?" I asked. He grinned and leaned forwards, slowly closing his eyes. My face then felt like a space heater on one hundred degrees. He came closer and closer to my face. I didn't know if I should move or see what was going to happen. The door opened and Riku stepped in. Link and I bolted up into a sitting position with blushes deep red on our faces.

"WHAT?" we both asked in unison. Riku rose an eyebrow and then rolled his eyes.

"Sora's mom is makin' some dinner. If you idiots would like some, then come downstairs." He stated. I stood up and grinned.

"Is it that soup that has cheese in it?" I asked. Riku nodded. I laughed and ran out the door. Link blinked and grabbed his tunic.

"Huh." He said and put it on. He then stood up and walked with Riku to the dinner table. I sat down beside Kairi and waited eagerly on the soup. Link sat down beside me and started talking to Sora's dad.

Sora's mom walked in and set that delicious smelling soup on the table. Everyone's stomach rumbled immeadiately. Sora's mom laughed and sat down to have some herself.

In a Kingdom which held no sunlight and who's land was covered in nothing but dark lava, a King sat high on a throne. His first General by his side. The King tapped the bone skull under his hand and looked to the distance.

"So the goddesses have started to interfere...all right then. I'll play this game. Get stronger daughter, and we'll see who is the true leader of the darkness." He squeazed the bone, snapping it into shards which clattered to the floor. "Besides, I have your..." He looked to his left and saw a young girl sleeping in a giant glass ball. Her face was round and resembled Talina perfectly. But her hair was black. She sat hugging to knees and slept. "Better half." He bellowed laughter to himself, dark and booming, which cause lightning to rupture across the sky.

...

**Me: Thanks for Reading! -smile- Please tell me what you think! -smile smile smile giggle- **


	8. Hollow Bastion

**Me: I own nothing Zelda or Kingdom Hearts. I only own The OC's and the plot thanks! -smile-**

**and thanks for the reviews. I am trying to keep this updated regularly. I try to get it posted by the weekend. Thanks.**

**...**

After a while of laying around in Destiny Islands, Sora, Riku, Link and I decided that we would search for answers. Answers for questions like: Who was that King guy? Where did my memories go- Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention, my memories seem to be hazy.

Link had asked me about my origional hometown, I thought I knew before, but now I can't recall anything... So we decided- er, I decided that I needed some answers. So now I was laying in the Gummy ship sleeping corridors (that I've never even seen till now), tossing a hacky sack to Link. He grabbed it, yawned and tossed it back. Kairi walked, ducking as the ball flew over her head, and sat down on a seat. She'd practically threw herself into this ship, not wanting to be left behind again. We all did everything we could to convince her to stay, but she was persistant. Hell, I didn't care. I was just glad that I wasn't the only girl amoung three boys anymore. I turned to the red head after catching the hacky sack.

"Ready to see the outside worlds?" I asked. She nodded vigorously and I laughed, tossing the hacky sack back to Link. As soon as he grabbed it he chucked it at the doorway as hard as he could. Riku snatched it up no problem. I blinked in suprise and then laughed. "Well well- wait... who's flying the ship?" I asked suddenly. Riku rose an eyebow and pointed behind him.

"Sora. Why?" He asked. I went pale,

"Do you realize what you've done?" I demanded, standing up and running out the door. And at that very moment the ship took a sudden, very sharp turn to the left, I was thrown against the wall, my side slamming into the handle of the main door. I winced and walked on the side of the walls, huffing with agitation.

"Sora! You know better than to touch that steering wheel!" I shouted. I heard a yelp and the ship turned in a full circle, every passenger excluding Sora was being mixed like a salad. The ship turned upside down, and now I walked to the cockpit. I looked up at Sora, who was strapped in tight and a look of fear on his face. "Sora, flip the ship over." I said. He gulped and nodded, turning the wheel sharply. I yelped and fell from the ceiling and into his lap. I suddenly grabbed the steering wheel, letting out a harsh and forced laugh. Sora laughed once, I think that was to make sure he was alive. I turned to him and glared. I shook my head at his flustered face and reached down and unbuckled his seat belt. "You dork." I stated.

He looked down at me then stuck out his tongue. I laughed and stood up so he could get out of the seat. He turned around and leaned against the back of the seat as I headed for the first world I saw.

"Hey!" Sora shouted, pointing to the large world that showed a very large caslte, and little buildings underneath. "It's Hollow Bas- er... Radiant Garden!" He laughed. I grinned.

(XoXoXoXOXoXoXoX)

I walked down the path, seeing people rush by, shopping or kids playing in a large empty area down by the stairs. Sora caught up to me and put his hands behind his head and looked down at me. He grinned widely and turned his head to see in front of him. I laughed, covering up my mouth. He was simply glowing with happiness because we were back here. Link trotted up beside me as we walked past a large safe. He slowed to a stop, a look of shock on his face. I turned and looked over to see what he was staring at. I laughed when I saw Scrooge McDuck, taking a bite out of sea salt ice-cream. I reached up and closed his mouth. He blinked and looked down at me, his confusion still beaming in his blue eyes. I grinned and waved to the white duck in a waist coat.

"Hello Mr. McDuck." I greeted. He turned.

"Why hello there lassie. Long time no see." He held up an ice-cream for everyone. Sora and I had tasted this delight before. Once long ago when we found a clue that lead to Roxas. I grinned and took a large bite of the salty sweet treat.

"Whoah! I should tell Hyrule about this!" Link shouted, taking another large bite. Kairi and I giggled. I turned to Mr. McDuck.

"Do you know where Leon and the gang are?" I asked. He nodded.

"They're up at Merlin's house." He answered. I nodded and started to walk off with a wave. Everyone followed, keeping in toe. Kairi strutted up to me after Link walked with Sora, asking him questions about Radiant Garden. She looked up at me and snapped off a large peice of ice-cream, her brow raised high.

"Uh...yes Kairi?" I asked. She then turned her head fowards.

"You keep staring at his shoulders..." She suddenly sang and skipped ahead to stand beside Sora. Leaving me behind, standing in the street a big blush on my face. I suddenly didn't feel like ice-cream.

Xx(Hope)xX

"Hey! Talina! Sora!" Yuffie shouted, running towards us. She attacked me with a hug and spun me around. Huh... she must be hyper today. Aerith placed her hands together and smiled widely.

"It's great to see you all again!" She said, her soft voice like a velvet cushion.

"You all sure do seem to show up at the best of times." Cid said, suddenly, swiping his thumb under his nose. Sora stepped fowards.

"Whaddyah mean?" He asked. Suddenly, the door burst open and Leon ran inside. He ran into Riku and then noticed the rest of us.

"Oh, you guys are back- er, wait a second. Cid, Claymore isn't working at the Bailey and nobody's and heartless are coming fast!" He shouted. Cid nodded and bit down on his chewing stick. Sora and I looked to each other, an eyebrow raised.

"We can help." We said at the same time. Leon nodded and turned and ran out the door. I grabbed Link's hand and pulled him out the door in the direction of the Bailey. Kairi stayed behind, a look of concern on her face.

When we reached the Bailey, a group of nobodys were in a circle, surronding something. Sora and I jumped down and readied out keyblades. A large smile suddenly crept up on my face.

I jumped fowards and slashed down at a nobody. It moved to the side, dodging my blow. I swiped my keyblade to the right and hit it in the side. I twisted around a nobody, causing it to twist around itself, binding it's body with it's own arms. I kicked it to Sora and he slammed his keyblade into it's side. I turned and saw Link holding out his arm, a small grin etched on his lips. I grabbed his hand and he swung me around.

When I reached the higher air he let go, sending me crashing feet first into a large group of nobody's. I balanced my landing and drove my keyblade into another nobody. A heartless appeared in a shadow above me and jumped up into the sky. I swung my keyblade, causing it to dissapear into a cloud of darkness. Riku turned to me and I knew what to do. We joined together and used our magic.

"Fire Tornado!" We shouted, spinning each other around. The fire spread out in a wide circle, burning heartless and nobody's on the spot. Sora had pushed Link behind cover and when the fire died down, Riku and I looked around, sweat from the heat of the fire falling from our foreheads. I wiped the sweat away and stretched suddenly.

"Peice of cake." I mumbled. Sora stepped fowards and held up his hand. I high fived him and we laughed. Link walked up and held up his hand as well. I had to jump to reach his hand. He laughed and then spotted something behind me. He rose an eyebrow. I turned and noticed it too. Something shining bright white and leaking it too. I walked fowards caustiously and stooped down in front of it. It shined like a ball of pure white light. It was if it held so much of this liquid light that it was leaking. I touched the puddle around it. The ripples had a strange purple tint to them. I rose an eyebrow and reached for the white light.

A flash of darkness blinded me for a moment.

_"Mommy!" A young girl with long black hair called, running after a tall, brown haired woman. The woman turned around, a harsh glare on her face. _

_"What is it, you indecent little twit?" She snapped. The little girl stopped suddenly and clutched the bear she held to her chest. _

_"Uh...I...Learned a new spell from Madame Nilla. I wanted to know if you would like to see it." The little girl quivered. The mother looked down at her daughter in disgust and shook her head in annoyance and walked away. _

_"You do not go around looking for approval!" She snapped, looking back over to her daughter. The young child quivered and clutched her bear. She nodded shakily. The mother walked back over to her hand grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked it back. The little girl yelped and dropped her bear. "Answer me with words!" The mother shouted. The little girl started to cry._

_"Y-Yes ma'am. I'm sorry mother!" She cried. Her mother let go of her hair and the little girl ran off quickly, leaving the bear on the floor. The woman looked down at it as if it were garbage. She kicked it to the side. _

_"Nasty little thing." She spat, turned and left. _

(XOXoXOXoXOXoXOXoXOX)

I opened my eyes and felt hot, salty tears flow down my face. I sobbed, shaking. It was like I felt that little girl's fear and sadness. I clutched my chest and sobbed harder. I felt a hand place on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Link, who was also crying. I sat up and looked around. Everyone around me had tears in their eyes. Even Riku, who was trying to cover it up and turned away from me. Sora sobbed and wiped his eyes.

"Wh-what was that?" He asked. I blinked and sniffed, trying to regain my composure. I held up the ball of light and placed it into Link's pouch that he got at the festival.

"I d-don't know. But it seems like that girl is in trouble." I mumbled. Riku stepped fowards, his eyes puffy but no tears. He nodded and we all stood up .

"L-Let's go get Kairi." Sora said. "We do have to find out about that girl and help her if we can..." He said. I nodded and started to swoon. I fell over, thankfully, Link caught me in time, lowering me to the ground.

"Talina?" He asked. "What's wrong?" I stared up at his face and then felt my eyelids grow heavier.

"I...don't... feel good." I mumbled lazily. He rose an eyebrow and lifted me up bridal style.

"Let's go back to Merlin's house." He said and started to walk up the stairs, carrying me with strange ease.

"I thought...I was heavy." I mumbled with a small grin. He laughed and clutched me a bit.

"A little bit. I'm not gonna lie to you." He looked apologetic. I lazily waved the worry away. I knew I wasn't a small as other girls. I mean, duh.

X(O-o-O)X

Link set me down after much coaxing in front of Merlin's house. I opened the door and gasped at what I saw. "Sora!" I shouted. He ran into the house, everyone following and looking at the trashed house... well more trashed than normal.

Papers from books and books themselves lay all over the floor. The table had been knocked over, a large teapot shattered, tea leaking onto the floor. The computer that Cid works on was the only thing that seemed untouched. But what was worse,

"Kairi's gone!" Sora shouted, running back out into the street. "Kairi!" He shouted, looking everywhere for the red head. "Kairi! Kairi! Kairi!" He ran down the path. I watched him go.

"Sora..." I whispered quietly, as if to myself. I started to follow him down the path. "Sora! Wait up!" I shouted. "Sora!" I ran into the main square and saw Sora panting, standing in front of Edgar. That trecherous snake. I glared and ran up to them both. Sora's keyblade was ready, I readied mine as well. "What are you doing here?" I snapped at the brown haired man who smirked, slightly amused.

"I came to tell you a secret. If you'll want to listen." He held a finger to his lips. I blinked and looked at him skeptically. He laughed. "Don't judge me too harshley, love. I was just keeping an eye on you. Now, do you want to know about your past?" He asked. I stood up straight, my eyes widening a bit.

"What do you know about it?" I asked. He grinned and waved his hand behind his back, a large black portal opening. I gasped and looked up at him. "How'd you do that-" He cut me off by placing a finger to my lips. I blushed and turned my head, rejecting his touch. He grinned and held my chin and pulled me fowards. I don't know what made my legs move, but I found myself walking fowards. I gasped and pulled back. "Leave me alone!" I shouted. He laughed and brushed the bangs away from his eyes.

"Hey! What have you done with Kairi?" Sora asked. Edgar laughed.

"Yes, yes. The situation the King had made..." I looked behind me and saw that no one had come up the stairs yet. Where were Link and the others? I turned back to Edgar and gasped as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I pulled against his grip but he held me in place. I glared and started to kick his shin. He laughed and then looked at Sora.

"The girl goes with me. And you'll get Kairi back." He stated. Sora gasped and looked wide- eyed at Edgar. He suddenly glared and readied his keyblade.

"I can get Kairi back another way. But I'm not giving up my friends!" He shouted. I blinked in suprise. Edgar grabbed his sword, long black tinted steel. I gulped and saw the fierce look on his face. I pushed against him suddenly.

"I'll find Kairi!" I shouted, not wanting Sora to fight with Edgar. I pushed on him again. Pushing us futher into the portal of darkness. Sora shouted and ran for me, I saw his worried expression and the rest...

was black.

...

**Me: Thanks for reading! -smile- I hope you drop a review and tell me whatcha think. **


	9. Deal

**Me: I do not own anything Zelda or Kingdom Hearts related. I only own the OCs. Thank you for the reviews! 8D**

**...**

Edgar dragged me through the corridors of darkness, his arm around my shoulder, holding tightly. I struggled against him, pulling at his arm, which proved rather difficult, as spikes covered almost every inch of his gauntlet. He chuckled and waved his hand. A passage way open through the swirling vortex. I sighed and just decided to try and talk my way out of this.

"I can walk on my own you know." I said. He stared straight ahead, a large grin his face.

"But what if you'd try to run away?" He asked, a full intention that he wouldn't let me go and knew full well why I wouldn't run. I rolled my eyes.

"Kairi." Was all I said. He nodded, all knowlingly. I was shocked when he loosened his grip. I looked up at him. He stopped walking, stopping me as well. His arm brushed across my chest, traveling to the top of my shoulder and slivered down to my arm where he grabbed with a stong grip. I blushed and glared, walking fowards, dragging _him _along. He didn't say a word, and I didn't want to look back and see his face. I marched straight through the portal, and felt a rush of warm air blast past me when I took a step into a large stone room. I stopped, Edgar bumping into me. My mouth hung open as I stared around the large room, loving the details in the large stain glass windows, which held a picute of a beautiful woman, holding a knife in one hand and a black heart in the other. Edgar walked up to me and stared at the window.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" He asked. I found myself nodding in apporval of the painting, yet feeling slightly afraid of the woman's face. He let go of my arm and slid his hand down to mine. I gasped and wrenched my hand free. My face heated up, but I backed away anyways.

"Don't." I stuttered, glaring. I don't care if it was just holding, I don't like to be touched. He looked to me, his face hollow and void of emotion. I blinked and frowned. He then turned and headed down a large corridor. I followed from a distance. The cold marble floor was blanketed with a thin, see through black rug with golden edges. I looked at the walls, pictures of girls hung on the walls.

Almost all of the girls had black hair, some with dark brown. But all of them had unusual eye color. Bright green. Like, glow in the dark, neon green. I stared at one in particular, she hung closest to the door that stood at the end of the hall. She looked just like me, but with black hair. Her smile was wide, but seemed empty. I blinked and noticed that she didn't have glasses, and her hair was longer and shinier than mine. I frowned, feeling like I had a person who looked like me, but more beautiful than I could ask for.

I shook my head and looked to Edgar who opened the door and stepped inside the room. The throne room was dark. Grey stone made up the walls, and grey marble made the floor. Blood red carpets all rolled straight to the highest chair in the room. The King's throne. He sat there, his fist holding up with chissled and rustic looking scarred face. I gasped and ran fowards.

"You! You're the one that attacked Destiny Islands!" I shouted. He grinned and chuckled. Edgar ran up and grabbed me, holding me back. I struggled against him, glaring up at the King who looked down at me, a sly grin stretched on his face. He rose his hand and I stopped struggling for a second. Edgar let go and strode up to the King's side. He waved his hand and all the lanterns and torches caught fire, illuminating the room with precious light. I squinted and really caught the king's features. He stared at me, giving me a sense of unease. I suddenly felt tense. He laid his head on his fists and stared at me some more.

"I am in need of you." He said suddenly. I cringed and looked up at him with curiousity. I then turned away.

"Well, that's great, but I don't help people who kidnap my friends." I stated. "Or attack their islands." I added. He chuckled and then turned to his right. He waved to some dark humanoid beings and I watched as they rolled out a cart which held Kairi, floating in a ball of light. I gasped and stared wide eyed as Kairi slept in bliss. Her light cocoon floating in cirlcles around her. I walked fowards, placing my hands on the outside of the cocoon. Edgar grabbed his sword handle, but the king ushered him down. The King stood up and walked over behind me. He placed a large hand on my shoulder and a hand on Kairi's cocoon.

"The only way to free her is to accept my proposal." He stated. I rolled my shoulder, sending his hand to his side. I then turned and stared at him.

"And what is this proposal?" I asked. He grinned and walked over to his throne, where on the right, a sillouet hung in a large circle. He grabbed the edge of it and pulled back the cloth to reveal the girl who was in the portrait, standing, yet asleep, inside. Her eyes were open, but dull with no emotion. I rose an eyebrow and came fowards. She did really look like me, but just...something about her was more beautiful than I ever could be. I frowned and turned to the King. "You still haven't told me your proposal, old man." I snapped. I blinked, shocked. Why did I call him old man?

He chuckled, his laugh growing into a full blown laugh. It died down and he turned to the girl. "My...daughter, has been put under a curse. She can no longer be awake because her memories have been scattered around the worlds." He said, I stared back up at the princess, her hair floating around her, like she was submerged in water. I looked back up at the King.

"So you want me to find her memories?" I asked. He nodded and held out his palm, as if in an offering. A large magical hologram appeared in his hand. It twisted into a sphere shape, I recognized it as the ball of light I found with Sora, Link and Riku. "Those...are her memories?" I asked. He nodded and clentched his fists, the illusion dissapearing. I stared at him. "And when I agree, you'll free Kairi?" I asked. He nodded.

"And if not, then I'll just have Edgar bring her back." He stated. Edgar nodded his head in agreement. "And he's no fool with a sword either." The king added. Edgar stood tall, puffing out his chest like he was proud. I glared at him and then turned back to Kairi.

"Fine. I'll find your daughter's memories and I'll find them any way I can. Free Kairi." I stated. He waved his hand and the cocoon of light widened, a whirring noise shouting loud in my ears. I cringed and watched as it collapsed into itself around Kairi, and in a blinding flash of light, she was gone. I gulped and prayed to the goddesses that she was safe.

"There are only three memories that you need to find." He said. I rose an eyebrow.

"Three alltogether or three more?" I asked, more to myself than him. He chuckled.

"Three more. I know that you've found that last memory. Luckily for you it wasn't guarded yet. But the others are." He held out his palm to make another illusion appear. I watched as a tall, yet somewhat familiar place appeared in his hand. "This is a part of ancient Hyrule. One memory lies there, hidden withing a monster's domain." He grinned. "Nothing someone like you won't be able to handle."

"How do I get to an ancient peice of Hyrule when it's been hiding within the ocean and eroded onto new Hryule?" I asked, raising a brow. He sat up straighter.

"Find a way." He replied. I glared up at him.

"Fine." I snapped back. He chuckled.

"Firey, aren't you? The next memory, is hidden with a boy. He travels, here." He showed me an island that looked way too familiar.

"No way...Destiny Islands?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded and closed his fist.

"When you find those two memories, I shall summon you back to tell you where the third lies. Until then, you must find the last two." He demanded and motioned to Edgar. I glared.

"Tell me where they all are now!" I demanded, glaring at the King. He chuckled, his laughter causing my blood to boil.

"Find the first two now. And I'll explain the third when it is ready to be found. Now go." He waved his hand and a vortex appeared. Edgar walked up to me and grabbed my arm. I pulled away from him.

"Just tell me, who are you and why did you ask me?" I shouted. The king chuckled and rested his chin on his fists.

"You haven't a clue who you are. It makes the perfect soldier. But in your case, I just wanted to get my daughter back, and you seemed like the best candidate." He replied. "Plus, when you find all of her memories, I'll tell you who you are and where your parents lie." I gasped in shock and tried to run towards him. Edgar pushed me back roughly through the vortex. I tripped and landed on my butt. I cringed and opened my eyes after the fall to find myself sitting in the gummy ship. I blinked and stood up. I rubbed my bottom and felt a sudden lurch. I sighed, we were flying. I wasn't alone, that was good.

"She's gotta be in the galaxy, Link. We'll find her." Kairi's voice cooed. I jumped and quietly looked around the corner of the doorway. Kairi was leaning down next to Link's face. His expression was one of sadness and depression. I frowned and felt really bad for him.

"Wait...so does...that mean...he misses me?" I asked myself quietlly. Kairi placed a hand on Link's shoulder.

"I just wish...she would stop dissapearing." He mumbled. I laughed softly and sadly, feeling something in my chest tighten a bit. Link suddenly stood up, brushing off Kairi's embrace and walked over to the door. I backed up a bit, biting my lip. He walked through the passage way and turned suddenly sensing me. His eyes grew wide. His lips which where agape spread into a large smile. "Talina!" He shouted, running fowards and pulling me close to him. He hugged me tightly and then pushed me back to see my face. He gripped my shoulders, staring at me in the eyes. His skin felt cold.

He laughed breathlessly and leaned in quickly. My breath caught in my throat again. Was he... trying to kiss me? My face heated up like the fourth of July as his hand slid up my neck and held my face. His lips wasn't even an inch from mine, barely any space left. His warm sugary breath blasted my face.

"Talina's back?" A voice called. Link stopped and frowned, his eyes still closed. He back away and looked down at me with a smile. He then turned to the doorway, to see Sora running through with a large smirk. "Talina!" He shouted. Link stepped aside as Sora basically tackled me and spun me around. Kairi soon joined and Riku (after setting the ship to auto piolit) raced back as well. I just kinda stood there, my face looking more and more like a tomato every second. I cleared my throat after regaining my senses and turned to Sora.

"Uh...h-hi."

-_-*(XOxOXxXOxOXxXO)-_-

The King leaned in the chair, his grin stretching his lips. He turned to his 'daughter' in the large glass dome and then turned back to Edgar. "Watch my daughter. Make sure she finds all of the memories quickly without being seen." He chuckled and turned to stare at the sky. "I'm glad the goddesses had intervened and taken my daughter's memories away. Now she's such a better pawn to play with..." He stated. Edgar turned to him.

"My Lord," He bowed and then stood straight, his fists clenched. "You're not going to do away with her like the others...are you?" He asked, remembering the fateful night when all the princess's screams filled the caslte walls. The King turned to him.

"No. With the way things are going now...Talina has become my strongest daughter. She has magic that she couldn't even dream about, even before she lost her memories." He then stood up and strode across the room to the girl in the dome. "This little doll was just made to test her a bit further." He added, reaching through the glass as if it were liquid and grabbed the girls face. He turned her head to the side and pushed back her hair to reveal a moon shaped tatoo on her jaw line. He grimaced but smirked all at the same time. This was a shock, but a good one that can be used as well.

He laughed, his booming voice shaking the air around them. Edgar turned and stared at the Talina look alike, his brows furrowing together slightly in concern.

($_$_Truth_$_$)

I stood around everyone, finally telling them what the king told me. Sora sat there, his hands cupped, his head down in thought. Link stood against the wall, his fist to his chin. I looked to Kairi and Riku, both of which were standing really close together. I rose an eyebrow and shook my head in thought.

"Then we should go." Sora said suddenly. "Attacked us or not. He's trying to get his daughter's memories back. That tells us he's a good father..." He mumbled. I then looked down at the ground.

"Right...father..." I said, a bit of unease in the pit of my stomach.

_"...I'll tell you who you are and where your parents lie." _

I bit my lip, feeling anxiety fill me with a passion. I then turned to Sora. "All right then. He said one was in ancient Hyrule. We need to find that memory." I stated. Link stood up straight.

"Ancient...Hyrule?" He asked. He then snapped his fingers. "We should be heading back to Hyrule then!" He said. I got the feeling that he was a little world sick.

"Yeah..." I agreed. "But what about Zelda and trying to lock me up scenario?" I asked. He opened his mouth then looked down. He scuffed his boot and furrowed his brow in thought.

"Ah! Wear a disquise. Be a boy for a while. She won't notice it's you. She's smart and all. But she barely saw any of you, and it's been quite a while. You all will just have to get a disguise. Sora and Talina, I mean." He nodded with a smile. I sighed and laughed.

"A boy huh?" I then turned to Kairi. She smirked and her hand instictively went to her munny pouch to her side. I sighed and groaned.

"I never got to shop for boys' clothes before." She said with a smirk.

123-321-123-321-123-321

I came out from Merlin's house, shy and feeling very akward. Kairi (bless her girly heart) had helped me with everything! She did my makeup, hair, and chest binding. I really did look like a full fledged boy.

It was almost sad how better I looked. Everyone turned to me and Sora walked out beside me. I gasped and covered my mouth.

"Dear goddesses? How long is your hair?" I asked. It had been stretched, smushed and combed to hang down flat against his head. His wild hair, had been tamed. He held a strand of his hair and frowned.

"Yeah... It doesn't feel right." He said. I laughed and gripped a tiny piece of his thick hair.

"It looks all right. But I'd rather have it spikey..." I mumbled. He laughed and we turned to everyone else.

"All right, all right." Kairi said, a giggle in her voice. I sighed. She walked up and tugged at my fake short hair which stopped at the top of my neck. She looked me up and down, a pose I found very... wierd. "You make a pretty cute boy." She nodded in approval and patted my face twice and walked to Sora. I know that sounded wierd, but I found myself blushing. I shook my head and walked down to Link. He looked at me and snickered. I glared and lightly kicked his shin.

"I'm sorry, you look...um...alright. Completely different. But truth be told," He leaned into next to my ear. "I'd rather have Talina than Anny." He stated. I blushed and turned away.

"So would I..." I mumbled. He laughed and we all got back onto the gummy ship. Riku took off, flying through the air. I turned to Link, who stood agains the wall, turning something around in his hands. "Hey. What are you gonna do? Zelda must be furious with you as well." I stated. He rose a finger and smirked.

"Robes." Was all he said. I cleared my throat and rolled my shoulders.

"Well alright then." I said. Link shook his head and walked over, grabbing my shoulders.

"No no no. A boy doesn't carry himself like that. Try an' puff out your chest a bit more. Get some gusto." He stated. I cleared my throat and stood tall, doing what he told me. He chuckled a bit and then tapped my throat. "You need to work on your voice as well. It's got to be much deeper."

"How about this?" I said, lowering my voice extrememly. Everyone around me laughed, Kairi fell off of the side of the bed. I frowned. "Well then how about this?" I asked, lightening my voice but still keeping it low. Link tapped his chin in thought and nodded.

"Fantastic." He patted my back. "Just great. Now go get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us. I don't want my little boy tired now!" He shouted, gently pushing me to a bed. I didn't want to, but I found myself letting out a deep yawn. I groaned and hopped into the bed, pulling the blankets up to my chin and turning over. Kairi yawned and hopped into the bed next to me and zonked out as soon as her danty head hit the pillow. Link and Sora slept as far away from each other as they could on the bed. I looked over at Link who was practically hanging off the edge. I giggled and turned away, looking out the window at the passing stars.

My eyes grew heavy some time after that. I can't exactly remember when I fell asleep, I just remember having a better dream than anyone I'd had in a long time.

"..."

()_-_-_-_-_()

...

**Me: Thanks for reading! I do hope you tell me what you think! -smile- **


	10. Disguise, Magic and Agreement

**Me: I do not own anything except for the OCs in this story. Thanks! 8D And thanks for reviewing! X) Means a lot! And I'm sorry if it seems like it's been a while. Christmas and all. OI! But hey, we're in double digets me thinks. :)**

**...**

My eyes opened to a strange humming. I stretched, groaning and feeling a crack in my back. I mumbled and threw the blankets to the edge of the bed. I stood up and walked over to the window, rubbing the sleep away from my face. I breathed out and turned.

(XoXOXoXOXoXOXoX)

**Link's POV-**

"Link!" Kairi called, running over with a bit of laughter. I smiled and backed up as she landed from her bubbly stride in front of me.

"Yeah, Kairi?" I asked, looking around, we had just landed in a rural area in the forest, no one was around, and the gummy ship would be safe. Kairi reached down into her purple pouch and pulled out a small hair band. I didn't think anything of it until she turned around and held it up.

"Please put it in." She said, it wasn't truly a question was it? I sighed and grabbed the hair band.

"You can't do it yourself?" I asked, pulling back her hair.

"I can, but I also have to," She paused, pulling up a large light brown robe around her feet. "get this ready to go." She yanked it up to her shoulders, making it hard to me to loop the hairband around. I grumbled and tugged on her red hair.

"There." I stated, placing my hands in the pockets in my own black robe. She turned around and smiled.

"Thank you. Sora and Riku both, 'didn't know how to do it'." She bent two fingers and rolled her eyes. I chuckled. She turned and started to walk off.

"AIEEE!" a peircing scream filled the air. I turned and started to run to the gummy ship, where it was origionating from. I ran up the hatch and back into the sleeping corridors. I stopped in the doorway and looked down to see Talina, bent over and breathing with laughter. "Oh my god. I just..." She laughed nervously and coughed. "forgot I was dressed as a boy..." She laughed again and held her face. I chuckled and walked over to her. I bent down next to her and took a look in the mirror. Her hair was short yet wavy and dark red. Her lips were no longer a darker shade of pale pink, but more skin colored. I sighed and ruffled her hair. She stood up and smirked down at me.

"Well...no use standing around, let's head out to Hyrule Town." She smirked and held out her hand. I grabbed it and stood up, following her out of the gummy ship and through the path, Sora and Riku chuckling behind me. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

XPoXPoXPoXPoXPoX

**Talina's POV-**

I stretched with a yawn upon finally entering Hyrule Town's Market square. "That took forever without horses, it's nearly night." I stated, looking over at the hills in the horizon to see the sky turning a bright shade of orange and a hint of red and purple. Link walked up beside me, the hood of his robe pulled over his face, casting his features into the shadows.

"Twilight..." He mumbled. I heard a low sigh, one that was full of sadness. I frowned and turned away from the sunlight. He turned and took my hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "Let's go see if we can find something out." He stated. I nodded and started to walk off, letting his hand slip from mine. I blushed and felt a tingly sensation in my fingers where his once touched. I shook my head and walked into the bustling town of Hyrule.

People were gossiping and running around widly as everyone made their way through the streets. I looked to my left, noticing the castle standing high and complete over the rest of the village. I turned and felt my gut tighten a bit. I slid my hand down to my stomach and felt a small rumble.

"Guys." I said. They all turned to me.

"Yeah?" They asked, as if I had just figured out what the secret to life is.

"It's either I'm hungry or I've got a gut feeling that we should go to the castle. They all rolled their eyes. I grinned and then turned to fully face the tall, royal castle. "Seriously though, we should go to the castle to check." I rolled my long sleeve around my shoulder. I turned, noticing a girl with dark blue-ish hair staring at me. I waved, not remembering that I was a boy. She blushed, turned away and giggled with her other friends. Link walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Womanizer." He commented. I blinked and suddenly felt very awkward standing in my boy-ish attire.

"Ugh...No comment." I grumbled, walking towards the castle. Riku laughed, pulling his hair back into a pony tail. Kairi noticed and they argued, following closely behind. Sora trotted up beside me and placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Huh... I remember being here once... but for what I can't really recall..." He mumbled. I turned to him as we pushed open the gate doors.

"Really? Me as well. I can't quite recall why you were here." I said. We shrugged and stepped into the main courtyard. A large statue, which somewhat reminded me of a sword I once saw (being twisted around its own blade) stood high in the center. We walked around it and stopped to see two guards standing at the front door. Upon noticing us, the tall skinny one stood up straight, the plump fat one looked up sleepily.

"Who goes there? State your business!" The skinny one shouted, even though I stood three feet away.

"We have...uh..." I turned to Link. Riku stepped up and pulled on the sleeve to his robe.

"We have come from a distant Kingdom to discuss matters with the Queen of Hyrule." He stated. The guards looked at each other, silently talking it over. I turned to Riku.

"Good lie." I whispered. He shrugged with a grin, placing his hands in his pockets. I laughed and turned back to the guards who soon faced us.

"We'll escort ya to 'er 'ighness." The fat one stated. We nodded and waited as they opened the door. We all walked inside; me being the reject I am, played a game of 'only stepping on the white squares' with Link. We laughed, me trying to keep my laughter deep and boyish. Link stopped suddenly and looked at the new referbished room. The chandeliers hung from the ceiling, their golden plating created shines on the wall. Seeing those chandeliers...made me feel somewhat nostalgic...not because I'd seen them before, but because they remind me of someplace that I've never been to.

"Hey, Anny!" Sora shouted to me. I turned and waved.

"What, Roxas?" I shouted back, using Sora's code name. He rolled his shoulders, still not quite used to being called that. Even after so many times...

"We're heading into this hallway, c'mon!" He waved me over. I nodded and ran towards him. I slowed down and started walking along side him.

"So..." I started, Sora was the only one who could hear me, seeing as how Kairi was talking up Link and Riku's ears. "...do you ever...get to...talk with...Roxas?" I asked. Sora looked away.

"...Sometimes... I have to be in a certain mood I think." He stated. "It's when I'm most open to him." He then turned to face me. "So uh...anyways, about saving Kairi... I never really got to thank you...so..." He reached up and gripped my shoulder. "thanks." He smiled. I smiled back and winked.

"Of course." I crossed my arms behind my head and started to walk a bit faster, "I know how much you..." I trailed off and looked over my shoulder with a grin. "like, Kairi." I watched as Sora's face grew deep red and he stopped, his mouth a gape. I laughed and ran fowards, catching up to the red head who I just mentioned.

"Junas...Briggz?" A familiar voice questioned. We all turned to the side, Grand Wizard Raz stood looking over at us all. Her exotic beauty glowing raidantly, she hand her hand to her cloaked chest. I quietly stepped behind Link fearing that she may have better memory and was more observant than most. She looked at the two guards. "What's this yeah?" She asked.

Briggz, the fat guard, stood as tall as he could by his partner. "This group, 'ere says they want to see the 'ighness." He replied. Grand Wizard Raz looked to us all, her brow raised high.

"The Highness isn't seeing anyone right now. She's rather busy." Rose her hand and ushered the two guards on. "Come with me and we shall have tea until her Highness is free." She turned and walked away. I looked to Sora, Link and then to Riku. Kairi tapped her chin and walked fowards.

"H-hey! Kairi?" I said, suddenly walking fowards to catch up to her. She turned and held a finger to her lips with a smirk and wink. I sighed and walked along side her, walking Sora style. Link strutted up next to me, holding his hood low over his face.

"I keep thinking she'll see me..." He whispered. "I'm taller than she is." He laughed. I chuckled and patted his back.

"Hang in there giant." I stated. He frowned and jabbed me in the side with his elbow. I winced and rolled my eyes. I then turned and looked over at Grand Wizard Raz, she walked fowards, as normal as possible. I tapped my chin and rose an eyebrow.

Maybe not as observant as I thought...

X_xX-Xx_X

Grand Wizard Raz led us all to a room, dark green walls and various strange magical items hanging on the wall. I looked around, fascinated by all of the glittering trinkets and jewels hanging around the room. Grand Wizard Raz pulled back a curtain to reveal that black haired man who helped guard Link's room before when he was hurt. He looked up with his light blue eyes.

"Nathanial, would you do me a kind favor and help me make some tea?" She asked. He chuckled.

"A powerful sorceress, unable to make tea." He grinned up at her. I caught a small blush form on the Grand Wizard's stone still expression. I reached to my face and found myself blushing as well. I cleared my throat and turned away, thinking that it would be awkward if a boy such as myself would be blushing at a man like that. Oh dear, my face got redder. I cast a small glance up at Link, who looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and turned away.

"Please, take a seat. I shall be right back with the tea." She pointed her finger and the chairs near the table scooted themselves out. I shrugged and walked fowards, grabbing the back of the chair and taking a seat. Everyone else followed closely, sitting in their own seats.

After a few moments of silence a loud snap filled the air. Plates full of warm biscuit cookies appeared in front of us, and tea popped in small saucers in front of our faces. Curtains to the left of us all were pulled aside to reveal Grand Wizard Raz and Nathanial walking in. Grand Wizard Raz took a seat at the end of the table, and wagged her finger at the cup. It lifted into the air and tipped it's edge into her mouth. I rose an eyebrow and grinned down at my cup of tea.

How amazing it would be if my cup would do that...

I felt my gut tighten and a sudden lurch in my stomach. My cup flew over my head and crashed into a strange golden artifact. Everyone stopped chomping on cookies and sipping tea. Cookie crums dripped off the side of Kairi's enlarge chipmunk cheeks. I blinked and turned around, watching the tea drip from the golden item. I turned back to Grand Wizard Raz. She rose an eyebrow and stood up slowly. She walked over to the highest shelf and waved her hand. The artifact rose from the shelf and slowly lowered itself into her hands. She snapped her wrist and a cloth appeared. She began to wipe off the artifact. Nathanial stood and walked over next to her. She nodded her head to the side. He leaned in closer to her.

I felt a sudden rush of anxiety in my gut as I turned to Link. He looked to me then to Grand Wizard Raz.

She whispered into Nathanial's ear and he nodded, suddenly trotting off to another room. We all stood up and started to the door.

"Don't move." Grand Wizard Raz said softly. Suddenly, we all lurched and flew backwards into our seats again. Once we were firmly seated into the chairs, I tried to stand again, but it was as if ropes had tied me down. Probably magic. I sighed, blowing my bangs away from my face. My glasses had flown away from my face. Raz walked over, my glasses floating beside her. She waved her hand into a large circle, causing my glasses to act like they were walking towards me. The flew back onto my face. My fuzzy vision soon became clearer. "Now...I do have some... questions for you all." She sat down and sipped her tea.

Link's hood suddenly flew backwards, revealing his face. Sora's hair suddenly popped up into it's usual spikes. My wig flew away, letting my hair fall back down to my shoulder blades. I gulped and looked to Grand Wizard Raz. She set her cup down and sighed.

"You're not wanted criminals anymore you know." She stated. I blinked.

"We're not?" I asked. She chuckled, her small grin lighting her features.

"Of course not. Zelda thought about what she had done, and realized that it was foolish and too quick of judgment." She picked her cup up again and sipped the hot tea. I frowned and turned to Link. He was looking at Grand Wizard Raz.

"I trust you, but what about that other guy...Nathanial?" Link asked. Grand Wizard Raz giggled.

"He's just running to fetch an item for me. He honestly does too much for me." She smiled and placed her cup down. The curtain to the other room was pulled aside. Nathanial strode over to Grand Wizard Raz's side and handed her a small item that I couldn't see. She gripped it and stood up. She walked over to my seat and stood behind me. I blinked and rose an eyebrow.

"Hm...Yes, you do have powerful magic within you..." She placed a hand on my forehead. I gulped and winced at the coolness of her hand. She then lowered a pendant in front of my face. I looked at it crosseyed to see a sapphire gem gleaming in front of my face. It suddenly lowered to my neck. I heard a clink and suddenly I could move again. I moved my fingers to the gem and carassed it gently.

"What...is it?" I asked, looking back at her. She smirked and started to walk back to her chair.

"It is a special trinket that allows you to have limited control over your powers as you learn to control them. Something my teacher gave me when I started." She answered. I touched the gem and smirked.

"Huh. Alright. So now I have to just discover what these powers are right?" I asked. She nodded, a small smile stretching her red lips. I stood and smiled again. "Grand Wizard Raz, please, help me with something." I said. She looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"I'm trying to find an ancient part of Hyrule." I stated. She blinked and chuckled.

"Dear, all land that belonged to ancient Hyrule has been lost under sea." She replied. I sighed.

"I know, that's why I've been thinking. What about time travel?"

"It's impossible. Only the goddess of Time can perform that task and seeing how she has disappeared from us for thousands of years, this can not be completed." I blinked at Grand Wizard Raz's reply and felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. I slumped into my chair.

"Oh." Was all I could think to say. I felt utterly defeated. Had all of ancient Hyrule really been worn away by time?

Link stood up. "Grand Wizard Raz, Nathanial, if you'll excuse us, seeing as how we're no longer criminals, I would like to talk with Zelda." He stated. Grand Wizard Raz closed her eyes and sipped her tea.

"Yes, her majesty should be available now." She said. Link grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"C'mon." He said. I didn't feel like moving, but I made my legs perform a simple walk. Riku stood beside me, keeping me up right.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"All of ancient Hyrule...gone..." I muttered.

"You talk about it like it was your home..." Sora said. I turned to him.

"But it was! I was in ancient Hyrule when we went to save Nam-" I stopped talking and turned. "When... when you were asleep." I lied. I couldn't tell him about Namine... she made me promise. And I don't break promises.

"Well then..." Link started. "How did you get there?" He asked. I rolled my shoulders and pinched my nose.

"Don't know." If I revealed too much, we would go to where Namine was. Riku looked down and slowly nodded at me, understanding my plight.

"We should head fowards, before Zelda gets caught up again." He stated, walking faster. We all joined him.

...!...

We walked along the red carpet that led to the large throne that stood under a sculpture of the triforce, surrounded by three goddesses. I stared at the goddesses before turning back to Zelda who looked down at us with disbelief.

"Link? Talina...?" She said breathlessly and stood up. She suddenly ran fowards and, to my suprise, hugged us both. "I'm sorry, I thought I had driven you two away from Hyrule with my harsh words!" I felt a sudden wetness on my shoulder.

I blinked in suprise and cast a glance up at Link. He looked about just as shocked as I was. Zelda backed away and sniffed, rubbing a finger under her eyes to dispell her tears. She laughed and cleared her throat.

"Terribly sorry. Don't know what came over me just now..." She looked around and her face grew red. She rubbed the back of her golden hair. I smirked and then felt slightly dizzy. I guess this stress and sudden news is getting to me. I held the side of my face and sighed.

"What is it?" Link asked suddenly. I turned and looked up at him.

"Oh, nothing." I answered. A guard soon clanked into the throne room. He turned to Zelda.

"Your highness." He said with a sudden bow. Zelda nodded to him.

"Yes?" She asked. He breathed in deeply and looked up.

"The Kingdom of Lennance to the far East has just sent us word. They are asking for your help in sending troops to help escort parties to evacuate their Kingdom and make refuge in Hyrule." He panted and pulled off his helmet and wiped his brow.

Zelda tapped her chin and furrowed her brow in thought. "I don't trust the guard captain... but I can spare at least half of my guard and him. Please tell him to be ready by tomorrow night." She said. I stepped fowards.

"Wait! Let us help!" I shouted suddenly. She turned to me, and the guard stopped in his tracks.

"No, I couldn't possibly ask you to-" She started but I cut in.

"Look, you don't trust the captain guy right? Well Link's more than reliable and I can help out. Besides... I didn't get to see much of Hyrule, so I want to travel as well. Besides, maybe we can find a way to get to what we're searching for." I said, turning to Sora, Riku, Kairi and Link. They all looked at each other and then back to me. Link nodded and smiled. He placed his left fist on his chest and bowed.

"I would love to serve Hyrule yet again. Your Highness." He stated. Zelda smiled and placed a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Then you shall be recognized to everyone as the right, captain and leader. And you, Talina, as well." She turned to me and gave a nod of her head. I blinked and smiled. I bowed and then laughed.

"Well then..." I started, looking out the side window to see that the moon was rising into the sky. "seems we start out tomorrow." I stated. Zelda nodded.

"At noon tomorrow, you all will head to Lennance. You have my thanks." She turned to the guard. "Tell the captain to meet me in my study. I shall await him until then." She then turned and strutted off to another room. I then yawned.

"Uh...where do we sleep and get something to eat?" Sora asked. We all turned to him and laughed. Link suddenly rose a finger.

"Ah, to Telma's." He stated.

We strode into Telma's bar to reveal that it had very little customers. A drunk man snoozed in the corner, a traveler sat on the table, counting his money, and Telma was leaning on her counter, petting her cat, Louis. She looked up and smiled at Link and I.

"It's nice to see you all." She said. "Can I get you something?" She asked. Link opened his mouth to speak but Sora ran fowards and leaned on the table.

"Foooooooodd!" He whined, throwing his forehead down onto the counter top. Telma blinked and then laughed.

"Always happy to take care and feed a skinny child. Right Link?" Telma smirked up at him. He laughed and scratched the back of his head. Telma giggled and turned around, grabbing some food and hot bread.

...

I leaned on the counter, my belly full of warm meat, potatoes, meat and milk. Riku belched loudly and then covered his mouth. He laughed shyly. I joined in with his laughter, and soon, everyone else joined in as well. Telma sighed and grabbed an empty mug and began to wipe the inside with a dish rag. I blinked and lifted my hand, remembering what Raz had done. I concentrated on my hand and imagined a cloth rag. I flicked my wrist and heard a crack. I blinked and sighed. Link rose an eyebrow.

"What was that?" He asked. I laughed and shrugged.

"Just trying magic. All I did was pop my wrist." I mumbled. Sora chuckled and swigged down some more milk. To Sora, Riku and Kairi, milk was just milk, but as for Link and myself...we felt a little tispy from drinking three cups. I sighed and stretched. "Hey, Telma. D'yah got any sleeping cots for us to use, if you don't mind?" I asked. She nodded and pointed to her left where a curtain was pulled shut.

"I keep 'em back there. Link should know where they are." She stated. I nodded. Link stood up and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon. I wanna talk to you anyways." He pulled me into the back room, pulling the curtain closed. I looked around and noticed some cots lying in the corner. I walked over to them and picked one up.

"This'll work. But anyways, what was it?" I asked. Link walked fowards and pulled me close to him. My face heated up quickly as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. He then back away and grabbed my arms.

"I just wanted to ask... a very uhm... wierd question..." He started. I blinked and tried to rid myself of that ghastly lump in my throat.

"Uh...y-yeah?" I asked. He bit his lower lip, his face growing redder and redder with each passing, silent moment.

"I... ugh." He sighed in defeat and looked at me. He held the side of my face and gave a soft grin life to his lips. I blushed and smiled. He then leaned in and kissed my forehead. I blushed and felt my throat tighten. "I wanted to know... If you... felt a certain way about me." He said. "A way that... uhm..." He laughed. "That I can't really explain." He laughed again. I blinked, my brain working overtime to register his words. I suddenly got them and blinked in suprise.

"Are you saying... you like me?" I asked. He rolled his shoulders and chuckled.

"Yeah... Yeah I guess I am." He laughed. I giggled suddenly and slapped a hand over my mouth. I closed my eyes and groaned with embarrassment. He laughed and moved my hand. I looked up at him and he leaned in once again. This time, I think I could finally react back. I knew what was gonna happen... he was gonna kiss me. I smiled and leaned in as well.

"HEY! Are you two gonna bring the cots back or what?" Kairi shouted, Link and I backed away from each other and turned to see the curtain being pulled back by the red head. She huffed and walked over. "C'mon you guys. You can talk about stuff after we're done sleeping." She stated. Sora and Riku soon joined in with Kairi, grabbing some cots. I cleared my throat and turned to Link.

He blushed and smirked down at me with a shrug. He reached down and grabbed a cot. He then sighed and walked to a corner of the room where he spread the cot and yawned. Riku, Sora and Link all pulled off their shirts and crept under their blankets. Kairi and I blushed but shrugged and crawled under our own cots as well.

"Goodnight everyone!" Telma shouted from the doorway. "I'll see ya'll when I see ya."

"Good night Telma!" We all shouted. She blew us a kiss and closed the door to head to her home. I turned and rested my head on my pillow. A sudden happiness filled my core and bursted through my mouth in a laugh. Kairi rolled over and looked at me.

"What is it?" She whispered. The boys were already snoring. I coughed and sniffed.

"N-Nothing. Sorry." I muttered, not really knowing where that laugh came from. She giggled and turned over to sleep. I cast a glance at the back of her red head, trying to figure out if she was acting, or if she actually did know more about relationships than I did.

I sighed and rolled over, feeling my eye lids growing heavier and heavier. Soon, I fell fast asleep.

...

"Talina! Talina! Talina!" Sora's voice shouted above me. I groaned and swung my hand through the air. I don't know which part of Sora I smacked, but he said ow and backed away. So that was good enough for me. I snuggled back into my pillow and yawned.

"Dude! She hit my nose!" I heard Sora whine. A laugh caused me to stir a bit but I yawned and my eyes remained closed.

"You gotta know exactly how to wake her up. I used to do this alot when we were little." Link stated and started to walk over, judging by the sound of his footsteps. He bent down next to me and grabbed some of my hair. He cleared his throat and then I could just _feel _his grin upon me. I frowned and buried my face into the pillow."She knows what I'm gonna do." He explained when Sora made a noise of question. Link then leaned down and blew into my ear. I cringed and sat up.

"Alright! Alright! You know I absolutely _hate_ that!" I said with as much whine I could muster in the morning. He laughed loudly and grinned down at me. Sora chuckled and waved at me.

"Payback." He stated after pointing at his bloody nose. I winced and frowned.

"Sorry." I replied. He shrugged and walked away. Link then turned and looked down at me.

"Mornin' sleepin' beauty." He laughed and stood up. I felt my face blush as I sat up. I held my cheek and felt the warmth of my blush. I giggled loudly again and my eyes widened. I groaned from embarrassment and sighed, standing up and grabbing my glasses and placing them on my face. I walked out and saw that Telma was leaning on the bar again. She turned to me.

"You're all heading off to my house to wash up and get ready to go after you eat." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." I sat down at the bar beside Kairi and Link and looked down at the breakfast Telma had so graciously prepared. On que, my stomach rumbled happily at the food's smell. I gulped down my drool and grinned, picking up a fork and digging into this delisious meal.

X_-X-_X

After eating, we all headed over to Telma's to bathe. I felt so much better after removing the breast band and getting back into a normal bra and normal clothes. My clothes were washed and dried, smelling no more like sweat and blood. The bath water was like heaven against my skin.

But anyways, after we bathed, we said good-bye to Telma and headed off for the castle.

We walked into the throne room and looked around to find Zelda standing at her throne, talking to the Captain of the guards. He looked strong and rugged, he had short brown hair, dark tan skin and a scar etching up the left of his cheek. He also had very dark grey eyes. Zelda noticed us and waved Link and I over. The Captain glared at us as if he was disgusted. Zelda noticed and turned to him.

"Regonald!" She snapped. I blinked in suprise at the tone of her voice. "You are to refer to these to as your commanding officers. To you, they have the same rank as me." She stated. I blinked in suprise at this too. Regonald looked at Zelda like he was going to argue but then looked away from her and to us.

"Yes...your... highness." He said distastefully. I rolled my eyes and then looked to Zelda.

"We'll do our best to represent Hyrule and get everyone back peacefully." I stated. She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you. And please, do be careful. You have my full gratitude." She bowed and then stood back up. Link and I suddenly smiled and hugged her at the same time.

"We'd do anything for friends Zell." Link stated. I nodded. Link laughed. "We're dumb that way." He added. To this... I nodded again. She laughed and hugged us back. She then backed away and laughed again.

"Well... I must say, you two are my first good pair of true friends." She stated. We smiled and Link wiped his thumb under his nose.

"Well... you're welcome." He laughed. Regonald groaned and walked off with a cloud of annoyance following him. I sighed.

"He's gonna be super fun to travel with." I mumbled. Zelda sighed.

"I do fear that his temper will get the better of him. Please look out for each other." She nodded to us and then walked off.

We turned back to everyone else and started walking outside ot the courtyard where the horses rested and were getting ready to leave. Sora, Riku and Kairi all ran to find a horse and try to learn how to ride it within the short time they were given. I laughed and turned to Link, who pulled out a whistle shaped like a 'u'.

"What's that?" I asked. He gripped it with a smile.

"Ilia gave it to me. It's a whistle to call Epona." He chuckled. "Always the thought of Epona in her mind." He then turned to me and played Epona's song. I grinned and turned to see Epona trotted through the crowd of guards and stopping in front of us. Link petted her and looked down at me. I reached up hesitantly. Link noticed and rose an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked. I frowned.

"I...I've never really...known how to..." I trailed off and blushed. Link grabbed my hand and lifted it to Epona's nose. I stroked it gently, Epona letting out a soft whinny of approval. I laughed and started to pet her on my own. After seeing Epona with Link back when Sora, Donald, Goofy and I went to Castle Oblivion...It kinda made me feel sad when I saw Epona now. So much alike but so different... Just like the Links...

"You ready to lead thousands of people to safety?" Link asked. I nodded and smiled. He then leaned down and put his forehead on mine. "Good." He stated. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He did the same and we almost did it this time, if it wasn't for someone bumping my back.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there." Nathanial stated, turning around with a large sheild. "Oh, it's you." He grinned. I cleared my throat and grinned up at him.

"Yes, hello." I stated. I then looked behind him to see Grand Wizard Raz, walking up to us.

"We have asked Queen Zelda if she would allow us to accompany you. Besides, I might be able to help you with your magic." She smiled. I grinned and held out my hand. She took it and we shook hands.

"I look fowards to having you and Nathanial traveling with us. You have my thanks." I nodded to her. She nodded back and then turned to Nathanial. She grabbed the string that held together his breast plate and shoulder armor and tied it.

"You really must learn how to put on armor yourself." She sighed with a small grin. Nathanial chuckled and brushed her bangs away from her face.

"And you must learn how to make tea. Do we judge?" He asked. She chuckled and walked away.

"I suppose not." She answered. I turned back to Link and laughed.

"They're great." I stated. He nodded and chuckled, looking out over the troops.

"Sorry we don't know where the memory is." He stated. I sighed and turned to stare at the troops as well.

"It's alright. To be honest... this may help us find it..." I mumbled. He turned to me and grinned.

"Right. So let's head out." He got up onto Epona and then looked down at me. "Ready you weirdo?" He asked. I grinned and climbed onto my horse, a blond mare with white hair.

"Always." I replied. "Always for an adventure." We both turned and met up with Sora, Kairi and Riku down at the base of the hill. Kairi rode with Sora.

Link turned and met up with the Captain. We all stood- er... is it sat on horses?- in front of the gate. Link turned around and breathed in deeply.

"Everyone!" He shouted. I blushed, hearing the deep rumbling in his loud voice. "We head out now!" Cheers erupted around the guard as we turned back around to start out. Link laughed and turned to me. "Let's go." He said. I nodded.

"Alright."

We both kicked off.

...

**Me: Thanks for reading! -smile- Drop by a review and tell me whatcha think! **

**oh, and da'aw! It won't be mushy mushy after this. Promise! I'll try 'n' keep the story balanced between elements of adventure, humor and romance. -smile- Thanks!**


	11. Cuts and Bruises

**Me: I do not own anything Zelda or Kingdom Hearts related. I do own the OC's and any additional item/people/villages/ect that have nothing to do with either companies mentioned. Thanks! -smile- **

**And thanks for the reviews. Means a ton when you guys tell me what you think about my story. So thanks! -smile smile-**

**...**

It was high noon, the sun was shining brightly and hot against our heads. Now let me tell you; running through this deep trench like canyon, having the sun blaring against our skin, having very thick hair and wearing a thick red jacket is a very _**bad **_idea. By now, I was feeling dizzy and sweating all over the place. It was truley horrid. I sat atop of Stardust (my horse) and groaned. Link looked over and rose an eyebrow. I sighed and turned to him.

"Aren't you hot?" I asked. He laughed and nodded. I huffed and looked at him. He had rolled his sleeves up to his shoulders and taken off his hat. I sat up suddenly and snorted. He turned to me again.

"What is it?" He asked with a chuckle in his voice. I started pulling up on my jacket.

"I guess this hot weather is making me stupid or something. If I'm hot... I'll just take this off." I stated and pulled my jacket over my head and set it down on the saddle right behind me. I then turned to look ahead. Dirt walls were to my left and right, you couldn't really tell what was ahead of us, but you might as well guess it to be more rock dust and red sand. "Lennance must be very hot." I mumbled. Link brushed dirt away from Epona's mane.

"It is a Kingdom in the Desert." He replied. I blinked and nodded in agreement. I sat up and stretched, letting a loud yawn escape my mouth. I then blinked and took off my glasses. I wiped them off on my shirt and placed them back on my face. I gasped and stopped Stardust immeadiately.

"Monsters!" I shouted. Link looked ahead and stopped Epona. The Captain rode up next to us and looked ahead to the hord of boblins and dark beings. He sneered and grabbed his sword. Everyone around us slowed to a stop and watched the hord which didn't seem to notice us. I frowned and watched as the monsters talked amongst themselves. Sora rode up next to me and gave me a questioning look.

"Why would dark beings be working with those monsters?" He asked. I looked back at them and held out my hand. My keyblade appeared and I held it on my lap.

"We shouldn't just dive right in- Regonald!" I shouted after the Captain who rode fowards, his sword rose high. I grumbled and started riding after him. Everyone joined in, screaming a loud battle cry which made me wince in regret. The monsters looked up and started for their weapons. "Damn it. If we were quiet we could've gotten them by suprise." I muttered. When we got close enough I jumped off of Stardust and swung my keyblade at a dark being. It hissed at me and slashed down with its claws. I shrieked in pain as the knife like fingers dug into my shoulder, tearing my flesh and letting loose warm red blood. I winced and swung my keyblade once again, ramming it into the dark beings head. It fell to the ground and began to move again. I rose my keyblade high and began beating it until it faded away. I huffed, feeling rage welling in my stomach. I cleared my throat and turned around in time to see a boblin who was standing behind Link who was fighting a dark being.

The boblin rose it's club, preparing to attack. I ran fowards and swiped my keyblade across its neck. It dropped to the ground instantly, gasping for air. I rose my keyblade high and struck the boblin. I then turned to see Link looking back at me.

"Thanks." He said quickly then turned around to fight another monster. I ran and struck a dark being who was attacking a wounded soldier. It hissed like the other one did and slashed at me. I dodged its attack and kicked it backwards. It staggered and I took the oppourtunity to run fowards and slash at it. It dodged and swiped its large claws at my face. It missed my flesh, but my glasses flew away. I fell to the ground on my bleeding shoulder. I cried out in pain and grabbed the wound that was pouring blood. I glared at the fuzzy dark being and stood up quickly, feeling rage and anger well up inside of me.

I screamed out in anger and drove my keyblade into its middle. The silver was now tainted with dark blue blood as it stuck out from the monsters back. I pulled my keyblade back, feeling my muscles tense. I swung it down with as much strength as I could; the monster shrieked and fell to the ground. I stood above it and began beating it, like I did the other. I began to stomp on it, feeling sick at the sight of it. I turned around and saw a familiar brown haired boy standing in front of me with a smirk.

"Edgar." I growled. He chuckled and readied his sword.

"Wanna know what I'm doing in a place like this love?" He asked. I grit my teeth.

"No, I don't really give a damn what you're doing here. So go away!" I snapped. He chuckled.

"No, I'd rather fight you. C'mon, fight me and I'll call away the dark beings. Even the odds, I suppose." His smirk spread wide. I growled and ran fowards.

"Fine!" I shouted, swinging down at his head. He moved to the side and held his hands behind his back.

"Hm... Are you calm or angry?" He asked. I grit my teeth and swung at him again. He laughed loudly, stepping back and landing safetly on the ground. "You seem to be quite awful at handling a weapon. Are you sure you're fit to help your friends?" He asked. I glared intensley and ran fowards.

"Shut up!" I shouted and hit him in the side. His eyes grew wide but that smirk stayed on his face. He regained his posture and held up his sword. He came at me, swinging to the right. I deflected his blow and twisted, raising my elbow into the air and finally into his mouth. He staggered backwards and held his chin. He frowned and moved his hand away.

"Ow... You never hit me like this when we were little..." He said offensively. I blinked in shock.

"Huh?" I asked. He spit out a glob of blood and snapped his fingers. All the dark beings around dissapeared, shrieking as they faded away into the air. He waved his hand and a portal of darkness appeared.

"I'll tell you something about your fighting style. You get more precise in your attacks when you're angry. Just something I picked up." He walked backwards.

"Hey! Wait!" I shouted, running fowards. The portal dissapeared before I could touch it. I stopped and turned around at the few number of boblins. They shrieked as they fell to the ground. The guards around us all shouted and yelled in cheer. We had won our first battle on this journey. I sighed and fell to my knees, grabbing my aching shoulder. I held my head, which was getting achy as well for seeing everything fuzzy without my glasses.

"Hey! Talina!" Kairi shouted, running fowards. I looked up at her. She didn't even have a scratch on her. She bent down and gently touched my shoulder. I winced in pain and pulled away.

"Don't." I started, but stopped, feeling suddenly sick to my stomach.

"What's going on?" Someone shouted. I looked up to see a handful of guards drop like rocks onto the ground. I rose an eyebrow and stood up shakily. I walked over, my legs feeling more and more like jelly every second.

"Check them." I started. "Did they get cut or scratched by the dark beings?" I asked. A couple of people checked the other guards faces and looked up at me. They nodded. I groaned and fell fowards. The ground was almost like a comfort to my aching body. My shoulder felt like it was on fire, and my body became tingly and cold under the heating sun.

"Talina?" I heard a voice call, but it seemed far away. My vision got blurrier and blurrier. A giant green blob was the last thing I caught in my vision before it all faded away to black.

(X_o_X-Y-X_o_X)

I opened my eyes, feeling some what relaxed and calm. I yawned and noticed that I was in a tent. I looked to my right and saw that this tent was large; it could easily fit eight people into it. A fire warmed the entire tent and sat in the middle of it. I found it odd that we would have a fire in the desert. I sat up and winced at the pain in my shoulder. I was alone, no one was around. I pulled back my ripped sleeve and saw that bandages now covered most of my shoulder. I rubbed the sleepiness away from my face and yawned loudly once again. I rolled and stood up shakily. I walked to the flap that was the door to the tent and pulled it aside. Tents were set up in a wide circle, and the sky had turned black. Stars lit up the night and the moon shown brightly on the earth. A sudden gust of wind caused me to shiver. I walked out of the tent and looked around the area. People were resting, or playing small guitars, some where helping treat others and some were just discussing matters with friends. I blinked and looked around, wondering where my friends were.

"Link? Sora? Riku? Kairi?" I shouted. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw a black haired man smile down at me.

"You are looking for Link yes?" He asked. I nodded. He chuckled. "Follow me. He's this way." He started to walk off. I followed behind quickly, feeling very odd without my glasses. "Here, he is in this tent." The man pulled back the door to reveal all of my friends sitting in a circle with Regonald. I nodded a thanks to the man and stepped into the tent.

"Hey." I started. They all looked at me and smiled.

"You're all right." Kairi smiled. I nodded.

"I guess." I laughed. "If you can call being half blind 'all right'." I sat down beside Link and gripped my shoulder and grabbed my glasses from his pocket.

"Found 'em by some rocks." He said. I placed them back onto my face and breathed in sharply and then sighed.

"Alright. So what now? Did any of you get scratched?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other and then back to me.

"I was the only one." Sora said. I looked at him. He took off his jacket and pulled up his shirt to reveal thin lines going up his side. I frowned at the marks.

"Are you feeling any different?" I asked. He nodded.

"I feel a little sick. But it was probably just that heat from earlier. But besides that, I also have this strange taste in my mouth, and I can't help but feel a little agitated." He sighed and looked at his feet, releasing his shirt. I nodded.

"I feel that same way. It must have been the shadow beings. They must have had some infections on them or something." started. Regonald grumbled and leaned fowards.

"Then you all have some sort of sickness that could spread around my troops. You should leave at once." He then looked at me with disgust.

"They'll do no such thing." Link snapped at Regonald. I looked over at the Captain who grit his teeth but backed down. Link looked at the ground and held his chin. "I don't think it's a disease more as a poisen or something. We should watch eveyone who got scratched closely and cure them all with potions." He turned to Riku and Sora.

"Can you help with your magic as well?" He asked. Riku nodded in silence. Sora suddenly frowned.

"That's stupid! It seems like too much work!" He shouted and suddenly coughed violently. He looked up and held his face. "I...I mean...I don't know what came over me...I ...I'm sorry." He looked appologetically at Link. Link blinked and nodded at him.

"It's all right Sora. Obviously it's this poison... Some potions can help." He then stood up and turned to me. He held out his hand and smirked. I grabbed his hand and stood up as well. "As for you, let's get you a potion right now." He grabbed my hand and started walking out the tent. I followed him, my legs feeling like they would cave out from beneath me. I groaned and stumbled onto the ground. Link turned and grabbed my arm. I pulled away.

"Stop touching me!" I snapped. He blinked in suprise and looked down at me. I coughed and grit my teeth. Why was I getting so angry? I looked up at him. "S-Sorry..." I said quietly. He leaned down and grabbed my arm again. He slung it over his shoulders and helped me stand. I groaned and began walking with him.

"What're you feeling like?" He asked. I closed my eyes as a searing hot pain filled my head.

"Horrid. My head hurts, my stomach feels like it could heave, and my whole body aches. And like Sora said, I feel agitated and I don't know why." I looked up at Link and saw that he wasn't even looking at me, but at the castle in the far distance.

"We're almost there..." He mumbled and turned to support me more. I gripped his shoulder and started to walk more on my own.

"I saw that Edgar guy in the fight." I started. Link looked down at me.

"Edgar? The guy that kidnapped Kairi and you?" I nodded and looked ahead at a giant white tent with a red crest that resembled Hyrule on it. It was the medical center.

"He didn't tell me anything important... But he said that I get more precise in my fighting when I'm angry..." I trailed off and pushed back the curtain to the door of the tent. Link walked me over to a cot and set me down gently. He then walked away to the other side of the tent to get some potion. I sighed and looked around; there was only four men in total who were hurt. The other five were the ones scratched or cut by the dark beings. I gripped my shoulder and frowned.

My thoughts immeadiately turned to the King guy. Were these creatures under his control? Was he trying to keep me from finding the memories?

Link stooped down next to me and uncorked a bottle of red liquid. He grinned. "Here. Now, It'll taste nasty, but that's just the healing herbs." He said, handing me the glass. I took it and grimaced.

"I've always hated medicen." I started. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to check on people around camp, make sure they're all right. You can find your tent right? It's next to Sora's." I nodded and he left, waving at me before he shut the curtain to the tent. I looked down at the medicen bottle, giving it a face of disgust. I set it down and stood up.

I walked over to the curtain and pushed it back, feeling a cooler gust of air rush past.

"Oh, that's right... Deserts get colder at night and hotter in the daytime..." I walked out of the tent and noticed that camp was set up just outside of the trench. I walked over to a tree which sat alone by the edge of the trench's dirt walls. I placed my hand on the trunk to steady myself. I glared into the distance and stood on my own, which proved to be a bit difficult. "I am strong..." I breathed. "I can get over this..." I bit my lip and turned to look at the camp. I envied the people that were singing and dancing around the fire. I smiled, feeling more and more relaxed.

A pair of hands grabbed my mouth and my arm and pulled me back. I yelped and turned around, throwing my fist into the person's side. A familiar face stepped back, groaning and grabbing his side. My elbow throbbed and it hurt like crazy but I chose to ignore it.

"Ow...I was just trying to get your attention..." said,

"Rain Dublin?" I asked, remembering seeing that prince when I was walking through Hyrule castle. But now he looked much less like a prince and more like a commoner in his white puffy shirt and brown pants. He stood up straight and grinned down at me. He laughed and then turned to his castle and pointed.

"It is me. My people are waiting just outside the castle walls for my signal. We can't wait inside the castle because...well..." He trailed off, his expression becoming grim. "We're being overthrown by a great threat." He then turned to me, that grim expression on his face.

"What threat?" I asked. He snorted to himself (which I found rather hilarious but decided not to laugh) and turned back to see the castle.

"A man who calls himself the absolute ruler of Darkness... But...It doesn't sit well with me... I studied up on Hyrulean History, and he looks exactly like G-"

"Hey! Who's this?" The captain asked, running fowards and getting out his sword. He grabbed Rain's shirt and threw him against the tree and held the knife at his throat. Rain chuckled and smiled down at the Captain. "What the hell are you grinning at boy?" Regonald demanded. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the captains arm. He looked down at me and glared. "You let go of me right now little miss... or I'll- ARGH!" I twisted his arm behind his back and kicked the back of his knee, sending him on his knees into the dirt.

"You shouldn't mess with this man.." I started. "He's the prince of the Kingdom we are supposed to travel to. Wouldn't be good mission if you killed him now would it?" I asked. The guard glared, and looked away. I bent his arm a little more. He shouted and then turned to me.

"It wouldn't." He stated. I let go of him.

"Thank you. Now please, leave us be." I said. I don't know why I was talking so formally. The Captain left us, a dark frown imprinted on his face. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Rain who was climbing the tree to my suprise.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He smiled down at me.

"What's it look like? I'm calling in my people." He then held out his hand. "Wanna come watch?" He grinned. I thought about it... and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up to the branch next to him and I took a seat, looking out at the horizon. Rain cupped his hands over his mouth and made a loud howling noise. The camp grew quiet, and I could see movement at the horizon. People began to run towards the camp in hordes. Mother and children, men and their wives. I turned and slid down the tree. Rain looked down at me.

"What?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"I'll have to warn everyone that we're getting visitors won't I?" I smirked. He nodded a thank you and turned to watch his people race towards the camp. I turned and ran towards Link's tent. I pulled back the curtain and saw him laying on his cot, shirtless and stairing at the ceiling. I blushed but shook my head. "Hey." I said. He turned to me and sat up.

"Hey!" He smiled. I walked in and shut the tent's flap.

"The people of Lennance were being overthrown. I just met with the prince. He's calling his people to the camp right now." I said. He blinked.

"Oh. Well all right then. I guess that makes our job a lot easier." He laughed. I nodded and smiled. He walked over to me and looked at me with that strange expression.

"What?" I asked. He smiled and tapped my forehead.

"Just wondering something..." He stated. I rose and eyebrow. He laughed and grabbed his shirt while walking out of the tent. I blinked and shrugged not knowing what he was really talking about. I shook my head and walked out of the tent.

(XoX-XoX)

After a while, people now filled the tents, and the more people we had, the more singing filled the air. Along with the singing, cries of a couple babies and children. I sighed and chuckled to myself.

"We sure won't have an element of suprise..." I said quietly and poked at the fire. A man from Lennance across the way was looking at me, leaning over the fire to get a better look. I rose an eyebrow and leaned to the side. "Yes?" I asked. He stood and walked over to me. He took a seat beside me on the ground and I saw that he was carrying an object, wrapped in white cloth.

"Are you, one of the captains helping us?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled and held out the object. "My wife wanted to hand you this herself, but told me to do it when our son started crying." He dropped the object into my lap and then watched me. I felt suddenly flustered. I didn't know if it was really all right for me to take this after they had been through so much but I couldn't help to not say no. I gently unwrapped the cloth and pulled on the string to find a little statue within the wrapping. I picked it up gently, it was like a little doll, hair long and wild, eyes round and soft violet. Her little cheeks pink and rosey.

I smiled down at the little doll and then looked at the man who was smiling widely. "Thank you." I said. "It really is wonderful. Thank you to your wife too." I wrapped the doll back up and then leaned next to the fire.

"Do you know what that doll represents?" He asked. I looked over at him and shook my head. He chuckled. "Ah, youth these days..." He took the parcel and unwrapped it again. He held up the doll and fixed her long purple dress. "This doll, is supposed to represent a goddess we people in Lennance had believed to make all time move. The goddess of time. She is said to have left us to make time work in our own ways..." He held the doll and smiled down at it. I blinked.

"Goddess of time...?" I said quietly. "I've heard about her... long ago..." I mumbled to myself, remembering my journey in Castle Oblivion. I had 'traveled back into time' and journeyed with many of the time periods in Hyrule... I remember one journey were I went with Link to Terminia...

Tatl had said something about the goddess of time...

"Hey Talina. How are you doing?" Sora asked, taking a seat next to me and cutting me from my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you Sora." I turned to thank the man again but found that he had dissapeared and left the doll on the ground next to me. I blinked and grabbed the doll and set it on my lap. I stared into the fire, wondering exactly what I should do next.

After a while, people had settled down and put the fires out. Many people now slept in tents, having dreams or cuddling next to their families. I laid in my tent, alone and staired at the ceiling. I couldn't fall asleep, it was too dark... I could still see my hand in front of my face... but this darkness that I was in right now... creeped me out.

I sighed and got up from my cot and walked over to the door. I pulled back the flap and walked outside. It was freezing and nothing made a sound. Hell, I thought my breathing would wake everyone up. I walked over to Link's tent and pulled back the flap. Link was laying on the ground, sawing logs and holding his blanket close to his face. I grinned and stepped in quietly, biting my lip and hoping to the goddesses he wouldn't get up. I stepped quietly to a spot opposite him and laid by his lantern, which glowed dimly, but comfortingly. Leave it to Link to leave his lantern on.

I laid down on the ground and laid my head on my hands. I blinked and began to feel my eyes droop.

"Would you like something to keep warm with?" Link asked. I choked on air and glared at him.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked harshley. He chuckled and lifted his blanket. I blushed deeply and looked down. "I-I'm f-fine here." I stuttered, feeling flustered that he would even think that I would sleep with him...

"I won't try anything stupid..." He muttered and yawned. "I'm too tired." He smiled and laughed to himself at my worried expression. "I'm kidding. But you must be cold. Just come over here before you get sick or something." He demanded. I blushed and hesitantly made my way over to him. I laid down beside him and felt a lot warmer. I didn't know if that was because of him or because I was heating up like a goron in lava. He laid the blanket back down and then closed his eyes. I laid there for a second, refusing to turn over and look at him because I just knew that he'd make fun of my blush. But after a few minuets I found that I couldn't help but fall asleep at the beat of his breathing and warmness he supplied.

...

**Me: I do hope that you all leave me a message and tell me what you think, is it too gushy at the end? -giggle- Sorry. I really wanted a moment for them. -smile smile- Tell me whatcha think! **


	12. Clue

**Me: I'm sorry for such a delay in a new chapter! -gloom- You see, I've just been busy with school and everything else and ppffftt. You know, that stuff! So I'm sorry if you've been waiting. (and if not then oh well. XD) **

**Here's the new chapter, I hope you review when you're done reading! Tell me watcha think! -smile-**

**...**

I woke with a start after hearing what sounded like a wolf howl. But I guess that was just my dream... I yawned and stretched, turning over and holding the blanket close to me. I opened my eyes and realized that I was alone. I sat up and stretched once more, rubbing my face. I blinked and looked around Link's tent. The lamp was gone, and Link's gear laid on the ground. I looked at the flap to the tent, noticing it sealed shut. I bit my lip and walked over to the items. I picked up a hookshot and laughed.

"I miss this old thing... Though.. I guess this is a new one huh?" I asked myself, setting it back down. I leaned over and picked up another item. It was a bow and arrow. I gleamed with happiness. "Ah! I _Love_ these..." I stopped and turned it over. "This is..." I trailed off, noticing that this bow was from a _very _long time ago... back when ocean was the main part of the world... I set the bow back down and sighed. I stood up and headed for the tent door. I walked through the camp, looking at people who were still getting up and some who were making their breakfast by the early morning fires. I grinned and walked over to a fire where I saw a familiar silver haired boy with an attitude.

"Hey Riku." I greeted, sitting beside him. He looked over and then back to the fire.

"Hey." He pulled up a stick that was propped up on a stone and blew out the flames on a marshmellow. I blinked in surprise and laughed.

"Where did you get that of all places?" I asked. He moved his feet and pulled out a marshmellow for me out of a bag. I took it and looked around, I found a stick right by the log I was sitting on and punctured the marshmellow and set it over the fires to burn and charcoal. Riku yawned, covering his mouth and sniffing afterwards.

"I got these on the gummi ship." He answered after a while. I smiled.

"Good ol' gummi." I muttered. He nodded and placed the blackened marshmellow into his mouth.

**(=+Love+=)**

After a while, everyone had gotten set up and ready to go. Link, Rain and I took the front of the march while Kairi, Sora and Riku took the back. The general took the middle with Raz and her friend. I'm sure we'd have more trouble in the front of the party than in the back...

"So... How long do you think it will take before my people are in Hyrule?" Rain asked, bringing his horse up next to mine. I tapped my chin and thought for a second.

"Hmm... If there aren't any delays and if no elderly are wanting to stay up too late we could be there by late night." I replied. Rain studied me for a second then turned back to the horizon. He nodded and I turned to study him.

What wierd hair... but it's awesome at the same time... I shrugged and turned to look at Link. He had mud and dirt on his face, but he looked extremely happy for someone who was in a very hot desert. I peeked behind me at the people walking. I smiled at the people who were helping each other out, people who were smiling and telling jokes. People of Lennance seem to be very friendly...

We rode until the sun was high in the sky, and heat was beating down on us like bricks. I sighed and looked over and blushed immeadiately. Link had taken off his tunic, finally bored with being hot. So had Rain. I felt my face flush bright red. I turned around, most of the men had taken off their shirts and had given them to their wives to shade their heads... the mothers had let their little children run around without shirts or, for the younger ones, without anything but underwear. I turned back and faced ahead of me. I wish I could do that...

I laughed out loud. I don't have the _body _for that! Link turned to me with an eyebrow raised.

"What is it?" He asked. I shook my head and dug around in my pouch. I pulled out a hair tie and pulled my hair back. A soft breeze blew against my now exposed neck, causing me to shiver. Link suddenly perked up as we reached the trench.

"Look out!" He shouted. A whirring noise caught my attention too late. An arrow lodged itself into my shoulder, sending me off my horse and into the ground. I cried out in pain as the arrow lodged itself further into my shoulder after I fell on it. I stood up, feeling angry.

Link turned to the people of Lennance. "Ambush! Scatter! Warriors of Hyrule, protect the people of Lennance- Woah!" Epona reared as an arrow whizzed past Link and impaled itself into the ground. I hopped back onto my horse and raced fowards. Link followed, close behind and while pulling his tunic over his shoulders. I stopped at the entrance to the trentch and looked at all the slabs of rock which held boblins, bows at the ready. Link pulled out his bow and arrow and aimed an arrow at one of the many... many boblins. Rain grabbed his bow from his pack and readied an arrow.

"No need." Raz stated, walking fowards. The crowd hushed in silence and turned to the exotic beauty who had spoken. She stepped up next to Rain and I and looked up at the boblins. One shot an arrow right for her throat. She snapped her fingers and the arrow exploded into tiny shards and fragments. Link chuckled.

"Where were you when Hyrule was under attack so long ago?" He smiled. Raz did not smile, but she looked as though she enjoyed that remark. She slapped her hands together and held them up, high into the air. A blue-ish hue centered around the top of the trench and a small whirring noise erupted around.

"Make sure they don't shoot anyone." She said. I nodded and looked ahead to see a boblin releasing his grip on the string. The arrow flew straight for Raz, I held out my keyblade after quickly summoning it and deflected the arrow. I sighed in relief. The Captain rode up next to us and glared at the blue slate slowly forming above the trench.

"What the hell are yah doin' witch?" He snapped. "It would just be faster if we charged in there and killed them all." He started to trot fowrads.

"...If you go in there you will be killed." Raz stated. We turned to look at the Captain. He turned and scoffed.

"Boblins can't get the best of me, yah witch." He turned and rode into the trench, his sword raised high. Raz sighed in annoyance, Nathanial beside her wiped away the sweat which beaded from her forehead.

"You did warn him..." He said. Raz lowered her hands and the blue slate lowered to the ground. Boblins shrieked in horror and tried to jump away from the... what I like to call, 'Magical Fly Swatter of Death'.

I felt suddenly scared. He may be rushed and a jerk but he didn't deserve that...

I felt my gut tighten, a lurch in my stomach. Regonold was suddenly pulled back through the air. Just like my tea cup. I found that somewhat amusing. I smirked and looked down at him as he landed in the dirt by my horse. He looked up at me, shocked.

"I had no idea that was going to happen..." He muttered, as if to himself. I blinked and looked back up at Raz's work. All of the boblins had dissapeared. I hopped off my horse and held a hand out to Regonold.

"And because you were so ignorant, you almost got killed. Please, just try and listen for once." I started. He glared but grabbed my hand. I pulled him up and Link turned to me.

"Uhm... You still have an arrow in your shoulder..." He started, bringing his horse closer to mine. I looked at it and groaned.

"That's gonna be a bitch..." I mumbled. Link laughed and looked at it.

"Damn, what did you do? It's in there really deep." He touched the tip of it gently. I winced and rolled my shoulder.

Oh, bad idea.

"AH OWOWOW!" I shouted. Rain rode over and looked at the arrow.

"I have something for that if you don't mind...?" He looked at me.

"Ugn... Will it hurt?" I asked. He chuckled and reached into his pouch. Gee, I love how he didn't answer me...

"All right, I'll have to cut your shirt, is that all right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure I guess." I replied. He nodded and took a knife out of his pocket and began cutting through the fabric. By the time he was done, my shirt looked more toga-ish than a T-shirt. And I thanked the goddesses all I could for bras. Thank you.

"All right, dab some of this on...Ah, Link." He motioned for Link to come closer after putting this strange brown mud like stuff on my shoulder. He whispered something into Link's ear. Link nodded and turned to me.

"All right, Rain says that this is like a pain killer." He suddenly wrapped his arms around me. I blushed and looked at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

"Rain, pull it out now!" He shouted. Rain looked flustered by Link's action but reached for the arrow. I yelped and backed up.

"No way! It doesn't make pain go away! You liar! You just said that to get me to lower my defenses. I don't wanna take it out!" I shouted, kicking towards Rain.

...

A few villagers and guards were staring at the whole ordeal, wondering how a such a big baby was leading them to peace.

**(-_-Xo42-_-)**

When twilight reached the skies, we had rode to the edge of the desert. But this next part was a problem. Lake Lanayru lay below us, but how could we get there safetly? I reached up and rubbed the cotton bandage on my shoulder. Link rode up next to me, a giant bruise on his right cheek. I blushed and looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry about that..." I started. He waved the worry away. Sora, Kairi, and Riku rode up next to us.

"How are we gonna get down there?" Sora asked. Raz chuckled and stepped fowards.

"Follow me, and don't fear." She started. She lifted her hands, a faint white glow erupted from her hands. Nathanial and Raz took a step off the edge. I gasped and looked ahead. She didn't fall, instead, it was if she was walking on an invisible bridge. I looked at Link, then to Riku and rode ahead with a shrug. My horse whinnied at the edge. I pushed him fowards and we walked on the invisible bridge.

**(Xo-oX-oX)**

After a long while of coaxing, everyone had made it safetly on the bridge that hung over the lake. We all felt very relieved that we were finally back in Hryule. Twilight had passed by this time. The moon was started to rise from the horizon. We all rode up onto Hyrule castle. Rain, Link, Sora, Riku, Kairi and I all walked through the castle. We met Princess Zelda in the main throne room. She turned to us with a smile.

"You made it back...somewhat safetly." She said, noticing out cuts and bruises. I laughed.

"The villagers are all safe..." I mumbled. She giggled and stood up off of her throne and turned to Rain.

"Please, Hyrule may serve you a home." She smiled. Rain grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, Princess. I am enternally in your debt." He bowed and then stood tall. Zelda flushed and waved away his words.

"N-no! No debt. Please! Just relax in Hyrule." She smiled widely and turned to all of us. "And as for you five... I want to thank you. Please, name anything you wish for." She bowed. I blinked in suprise.

"Actually, Zelda. I was wondering if you had any knowledge of any bits of ancient Hyrule still left in the world!" I shouted. She looked up at me, some what shocked. I felt my face flush but decided to ignore it. She turned and looked out the window.

"The only part of ancient Hyrule I can think of is... the place where the master sword lay dorman until Link pulled it from the pedestal..." She trailed off and looked at the moon lit sky. "Why are you looking for it?" She turned to face us. I blinked and then looked very serious.

"We're looking for lost memories." I said. She looked at me, her blue eyes peircing my green eyes.

"Yes, all right. I would check where the master sword's home is. If you cannot find it there, then I would suggest you come back to me so I can continue to search for it as well." She smiled up at us. She then looked to Rain, nodded to him, and left the throne room. I bit my lip and turned to Link.

"All right!" I shouted loudly. Link cringed. "We have a lead! Let's go! Let's go!" I shouted, grabbing his arm and pulling him along. Goddesses... If we find all of the memories, I'll learn about my parents!

"W-wait a second Talina!" Sora started, following along. "We just got ba-" He stopped when I stumbled.

"B-But..." I panted, my face was flushing and heating up. I held my face and felt to my knees. "Mnnnn... Don't...feel good..." I mumbled. Link leaned down next to me and held my forehead.

"I think being in that heat too long made you sick... c'mon... I'll carry you to the hospital wing." He slung my arm around his shoulder and stood up. Sora walked over and held my other arm. I felt pitiful, and useless being carried like this... but I couldn't really move my legs so I just let them drag me to a comfy bed.

"I...really hate being in here..." Link started. I laughed.

"So do I." I replied, after pulling the sheets down and sitting up. Kairi came up next to me and handed me a glass of water.

"You really should have kept a water flask! What's wrong with you?" She demanded. I looked away, pouting.

"I just didn't think about it..." I mumbled, bringing the water flask to my lips and gulping down water. I gasped after downing about half of it. Riku looked at me worried.

"You shouldn't drink down so much after you collapse from dehydration." He started. I blinked and looked up at him. I was about to ask why when suddenly my stomach felt tight and I felt like puking.

"Ohhh... That sucks..." I mumbled. Riku looked at me and started to laugh. He coughed to cover up his mistake after he saw me glaring at him. I rolled my eyes and chuckled myself. I held my stomach and frowned.

"Well...we should all get some sleep." Link started. I sat up suddenly.

"But-!" He stopped me by putting a finger to my mouth. I blushed but rolled my eyes. He smirked and looked back to everyone else. Kairi tried to hold it in but she yawned loudly. I giggled and laid back in my bed. "Alright...let's go to sleep." I surrendered. Link nodded and then turned to everyone else.

"You guys head out, I'll join you to show you where your rooms are in a sec." He waved. Everyone rolled their eyes and walked out the door. Link turned to me and smiled. "You were really brave out there." He put a hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"It was really nothing..." I laughed. "You were the brave one. Travelling back to the land where your old foe lived." I smirked. Link blinked and then smiled widely.

"Yeah well... Gannondorf can never scare me. I know that he's no match." He pounded his fist on his chest, which reminded me of Sora's hand guesture. I laughed and pulled on his bangs.

"You are a dork. But... you're...a cute...dork." I blushed and then smiled. Link blushed and grinned, leaning forwards and his lips...almost brushed mine.

A thump caused us to snap our heads to the side. Sora looked up from the floor, a huge blush on his face. He stood up quickly and ran out of the room. I stared at the doorway for a few seconds and laughed loudly. Link turned to me.

"Kinda killed the mood." He chuckled. I nodded and giggled.

"Right. Well... good night then." I said. He nodded and stood up.

"Good night." He left for the door. He stopped right by the door and looked at me. I blinked and looked up at him. He stared at me for a moment and then walked out of the room. I laughed to myself and rolled my eyes. I brought my fingers up to my lips and felt them..

Always so close...

I sighed and smiled, throwing myself back onto the bed and throwing the covers over my head.

"Whatever..." I mumbled.

...

**Me: Uhm... lol. Thank you for reading! -smile- I do hope you review and tell me whatcha think. I hope you liked it! XD I swear more action and plot progress will happen! Byeeee!**


	13. Something is Wrong

**Me: I do not own anything. XD :D You know, the usual disclaimer. -smiles- I do hope you read this with some extra gusto on your imagionation tanks. XD**

**...**

I was awakened as the first beams of daylight filtering through the windows in my room. I blinked rapidly and had to sheild my eyes from the light. I yawned and rubbed the sleep away from my face. I turned to the side and noticed Sora sleeping soundly on a chair a little ways away from me. I blinked in suprise and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I got up and walked over to him. He was draped over the arm, his legs hanging over the other arm. His snores sawed through the air around us like logs. I laughed and got on my knees to see his face. His face was so round... I grinned and poked his cheek. He stirred and turned, falling off the chair and onto the floor. He was wide awake now.

"Uhm... Hi." He said, looking up at me. I laughed.

"Hey, Sora. Good morning. What are you doing in my room?" I asked. He cleared his throat and sat up.

"W-well I just wanted to see if you were okay." He said. "I wanted to make sure that your were alright. I came in here late last night and you were crying..." He looked up at me. I blinked and brought my hand up to my eyes. Sure enough, water had dampened my lashes. I cleared my throat and looked away from his gaze.

"It was nothing. Just a nightmare." I started. Sora looked at me, I could feel his gaze lingering on my face. He reached fowards and grabbed my hand.

"Look... you can trust me." He winked. "If it's bothering you, just tell me about it!" He grinned widely. I looked at him for a second and then laughed.

"All right all right. It's too hard to hide things from you..." I started. He grinned and nodded in agreement. "All right. It was just a wierd nightmare, I was in it. But not really at the same time." I started. Sora sat down on his butt and listened intently.

...

_I was looking through the eyes of the girl in the memory that we all had found at Radiant Garden. The Princess of Darkness. I was walking down a very long hallway. The stone floors were cold against my bare feet. The air was thick and felt like I had to force myself through the empty space. I was walking to a door, a large wooden door, with entricate gold designs etched all over the sides. The door captivated me, it was like the door was the most beautiful thing I had seen. I reached for the blue crystal door knob, wanting so very much to just fling the door open. I was about to touch the cool crystal when someone shouted. _

_"Hey! You know you can't touch that!" I whipped my head to the side to see a boy with long, wavy brown hair. He came over and grabbed my hand. "C'mon Princess, just listen to your dad for once and quit trying to do things you shouldn't!" He started, I felt like this was common. I felt like he scolded me a lot. _

_"Samuel... Don't boss me around! I'm a princess! You're just my caretaker!" I shouted, looking at the boy. He looked hurt. _

_"Ah, c'mon... you're still mad at me for telling on you? Get over it." He said. "Besides, you promised me last week that we could play that game..." He had a small blush on his face. I frowned and huffed. _

_"Fine... Let's go." I grabbed his hand, squeezing none too gently, and led him through the halls. We walked in silence for a while until I stopped and turned towards him... "Samuel?" I asked. He looked down at me. _

_"What is it?" He asked. I looked at my feet, the blue slippers were wearing out through much use. I reached up, brushing across his chest and sliding my hand down to his, gripping it tightly. _

_"Why...does dad reject my pleas to leave the Kingdom?" I looked down, frowning intensly. Samuel blinked. _

_"He doesn't want you getting hurt..." He lied. He lied! I could could just __feel__ that lie. I sighed and trotted off, carrying him behind and up a flight of steps. I pushed open my bedroom door and let go of his hand. I walked to a corner and grabbed a toy wooden sword and tossed it to him. I grabbed my sword and then grinned. _

_"Prepare to die evil doer!" I shouted. He laughed and thrust his blade towards me. I side stepped and kicked his rear, sending him face first into my sheets. He stood back up and looked serious. _

_"It is you who will be going to fail." He stated. I made a face. _

_"Oooh. Scary." I stuck my tongue out at him. He grinned and ran fowards. The sword fighting lasted for a while, I was so young, five years old and already, I knew how to sword fight like a pro. I was taught that way..._

_yes, taught to kill..._

_To kill and to maim, to take away from those weaker and give nothing to anyone else but my king... my king who ruled over everything, the land, the world, the powers of the Earth... my King that ruled over even me..._

_I thrust my sword upwards and knocked Samuel's into the air. He stopped and looked at me. _

_"Whoa..." He started. I laughed. He joined in with my little moment of merryment. _

_"You're supposed to kill your opponent after you defeat them." A dark voice started, causing me to jump and look at the doorway. My father, the King of Darkness stood in the doorway... his hate filled stare stared straight through me. I gripped my sword and looked at Samuel. He was bowing to the King. "Didn't you hear me, you're supposed to kill your opponent." He stood straight and walked over to me. I cringed and backed away, having great fear of the man in front of me. _

_"I-I can't..." I started._

_"Kill him." Samuel stiffened, feeling a sudden threat to his life. _

_"You must have pity for no one. Not even people you think are your friends." He reached down and gripped the front of my dress. He lifted me into the air and looked at me straight in the face. I tensed, my body going rigid. My heart threw itself against my rib cage. "You must kill a sibling if it will bring me power." He grinned and dropped me. I winced when I hit the stone. I stood back up and tried to control my shaking. "Now... Kill him." He demanded. I looked down at Samuel, who was now looking up at me, still bowing on one knee. He tried to look tough, but I could see the fear behind his eyes. I used my magic to make my wooden sword grow in length and change in element. I was now holding a white steel sword with red rupees in the hilt. _

_I rose the sword into the air and looked down at him. My hand started shaking under the pressure. _

_"B-but..." I started. My King's eyes watched me intensley, waiting for my sword to strike. I stood above Samuel for a long while before I dropped my sword and fell to my knees, sobbing. "I...I-I can't... he-he's my fri-friend..." I shouted through sobs, holding my face, trying to control my shaking. My father struck fear in my heart. _

_He grimaced and looked down at me. "Pathetic. You're MY daughter! You are not weak! You have disgraced me! You pitiful peice of garbage. Learn your place in this life or die in it!" He shouted, caused a small surge of electricul current to flow through my body and then left. I sat there on the ground... my whole body shaking, fear coming out of me through giant salty tears. I hiccupped and turned to Samuel who was looking at me with a shocked expression._

_"Why did you not kill me like he asked?" He helped me stand up. I frowned. _

_"Because you're a friend." I replied. He looked at me quizically. _

_"What's a friend...?" He asked. _

_..._

I looked at Sora who sat there with an odd expression on his face. He tapped his chin and looked quizzical.

"That is odd..." He said. I laughed and pushed on his face. He rocked back and then stood up on the comeback. He held out his hand and smiled. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, standing up. "You didn't let me finish." He said.

"Then please do."

"It is odd...but maybe you're seeing more memories that the princess had? I mean... You were the first one who touched the memory at Hollow Bas- er... Radiant Gardens so you might get to see more memories..." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and scuffed his shoe. I stood there for a second and rubbed my chin in thought.

"You know...I don't care what everyone else says...I think you're pretty smart Sora." I said, teasing him a little. I started to walk towards the door. He blinked and turned to me.

"What do you mean, 'what everyone else says'? Do they call me stupid! Hey, Talina! Don't walk off!" He started chasing me down the halls, me laughing all the way.

I walked through the halls of the castle, blissfully unaware that in the shadows of the columns hung a mysterious figure. No I'm joking, Riku was just trying to catch up with me.

"Hey, ready to go head out for that place Zelda was talking about?" He asked, shoving his thumb in the opposite direction we were walking. I rolled my shoulders and nodded.

"You got some guts calling Zelda Zelda and not princess or highness..." I said with a grin. He laughed.

"I don't even call Kairi a princess." He replied. I laughed.

"True true." I pulled up on my red jacket and situated it.

"What?" Riku asked. I sighed.

"It's just... I'm a bit uneasy about a dream I had last night..." I confided in him. He looked down at me, waiting for me to explain. I sighed and told him the exact story I had told Sora. He tapped his chin in thought when I was done explaining.

"That sounds like what Sora told you... You might just be seeing more of the memories because you touched the first one...well... first." He pocketed his hands. I sighed.

"Yeah... maybe..." I said in monotone, pulling off my jacket and throwing it over my shoulder. "Let's go to the stables." I started running off. I couldn't help but think that there was much more to that... 'memory' than it seemed. It was like this feeling was pulling at my gut, wanting me to pay more attention to it than anything else... I only hoped that it wouldn't feel like this when we found the other memories...

...

I brushed hay away from my horse, letting it fall on top of my shoes in wistful clumps. She seemed to enjoy being brushed and groomed. I felt relaxed having something to do. The stable doors were shut tight and my heart was quickining it's pace.

I felt jumpy, a little agitated and nervous. I don't know why... something was setting me on edge and I didn't like it...

The stable doors opened and Kairi stepped in with Riku, Sora and Link all in stride. Link smiled at me as he passed to see Epona. I grinned and got into the stable with my horse and climbed onto the sattle. I gripped the reigns and snapped them gently. She walked out of the stable and into the clearing. I felt a gust of air rush past me. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to settle down my nerves. Everyone else rode up next to me.

"We all ready to go?" I asked, turning around to look at everyone. Riku nodded, followed by Kairi and Link. Sora sat on his horse, a strange look on his face. "What's up Sora?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I feel... odd..." He held his head and jerked, making a strange gagging sound. I faced him properly. He shook his head and sat up, looking perfectly normal again.

"What's up Sora?" I asked. He looked at me with a smile.

"Nothing. I'm good." He laughed. I blinked and then turned back around hesitantly.

"Alrighty then... let's head out..." I stretched and yawned. We all headed out for a good hour and a half, reaching the edge of the forest temple before Kairi began to groan.

"I'm hungry..." She whined. I laughed and reached into my pack. I pulled out enough sandwhiches for everyone and passed them around. When I threw Sora his, his grimaced at it and took a small bite.

"Gee...thanks." He muttered. I blinked in suprise. Anyone who knows Sora knows that he tears into any food when he gets it...

"Are you sure everything's all right Sora?" I asked. He looked at me, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I'm fine." He replied. I blinked and turned back around caustiously.

"Well...alright then..." I muttered, getting off of my horse. I walked to the edge and bit into my sandwich. Link sat down beside me and leaned back.

"Ah..." He stretched and looked at me with a smile. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Nothing..." He ate the rest of his sandwhich in two bites. I laughed and turned to the edge of the wall overhanging a drop.

"We go down there?" I asked. He nodded and stood up.

"I got down there once on this..." He grabbed a peice of grass that looked like a bird and began blowing a song through the grass. I blinked and watched, somehow... the sun lit up Link's face...and the wind swept his hair to the left gently. I gulped and stood up and looked away. A flapping sound caused me to turn around. A golden cuccoo flapped and landed into my arms. I blinked in suprise and looked up at Link.

"With this?" I asked, unbelieving. Link nodded and grabbed my hands. I blushed but he either didn't notice or didn't care and moved my hands to hold the chicken's legs. I gasped.

"I'm not gonna jump off a cliff edge with a cuccoo!" I shouted. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my middle. I gasped and blushed.

"L-Link! S-stop it! I'm too heavy to be flying on a cuccoo! D-Don't!" I shouted as Link walked to the edge, holding me up.

"Ready?" He asked. I screamed and looked back at everyone else. Kairi was giggling and Riku was trying not to laugh. I gulped and looked back at the air.

"L-Link!" I shouted once more. Link laughed and threw me threw me through the air. I screamed, flailing my legs through the air. I flew through the air and landed on a slate of tree. The cuccoo started crowing, trying to get away from my grasp. I sat up and blinked from shock. I had made it...

"Ha." I forced the laugh to come out of my mouth. I was trying to reasure myself that I was still alive... I fell backwards onto the back of the tree. I couldn't let go of the cuccoo's legs. Link flew over on another cuccoo and looked at me. Sora ran from the edge and hopped over to us. Riku did the same. Kairi flew over on a cuccoo. I stood up after regaining my senses and breathed in deeply.

"I could JUMP Link!" I puched his shoulder. "I can't fly but... oh my god..." I breathed out. He laughed and grabbed my shoulder.

"Sorry.." He smirked. I gulped and rolled my eyes. I turned and crouched down.

"All right..." I jumped from the tree slate and landed on a cliff not too far away. Sora and Riku joined me. Kairi and Link flew over slowly on the chickens.

After a while we wound up in the secret grotto. I looked at the two statues standing like guards on both sides of the door that led to the Master Sword's resting place. I skipped up to one and touched it's mossy side. Riku walked to the other and looked at it's face.

"...It looks like your mom Sora." He joked. I turned around to see Sora's face. He just looked blankly at Riku. Kairi yelled at Riku, telling him that he'd hurt Sora's feelings. "Sora knows I was just kidding!" Riku said in protest, holding up his hands. I rolled my eyes in annoyance but continued to look at Sora. He stood there, his hands to his sides, looking like he was thinking up a storm. I frowned and walked towards him. I slapped my hand down on his shoulder and smiled.

"C'mon... let's go look for that memory!" I said. He shrugged my hand off and walked towards the sleeping grounds of the Master Sword. I felt a little hurt...

"Hey..." Kairi said after Sora when she noticed my face. She ran to catch up with him. I looked down and frowned. Why would he be mad at me...?

"Talina!" Link shouted. I ran into the Master Sword's sleeping grounds and saw the pedestal on the ground. I walked up to it and looked at it with a smile.

"Ah... I remember so many of these..." I started. I bent down and rubbed my thumb across the triforce inscribed on the pedestal.

"What are we looking for again...?" Sora asked. I blinked and looked up at him.

"We're looking for the memory for the princess of darknes..." I replied. He rose an eyebrow.

"But I thought that was yo-" He stopped and looked away. "your idea... I thought we were doing something else. Never mind what I was thinking." He coughed. I frowned, looking up at him.

"You're acting really wierd..." I said. He shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"No. I'm fine." He replied. I stood up and pulled on the edge of my red jacket.

"Well... Let's look around then..." I muttered.

**(NOEX)**

After looking until the sun went down, we had all given up hope. I sat down in front of a double door which stood above the guardian statues and covered my face with my arms.

"This sucks..." I muttered.

"Well..." Link started. "was there anywhere else the King of Darkness said to look for the memories?" Link asked. I bit my nail.

"He said one was on Destiny Islands..." I muttered. Riku looked at me.

"Really? Where on Destiny Islands?" He asked. I sighed.

"He said with a boy..." I grabbed my shoes and looked at everyone. "Should we look at Destiny Islands for a while?" I asked. Riku nodded.

"Yeah... And besides... I'm kinda missin' home." He laughed. I joined him.

"Riku...you were always trying to _leave_ Destiny Islands." I retorted. Riku laughed.

"Yeah well..." He shrugged. I sighed and looked around the area.

"I hope... I get to find ancient Hyrule..." I whispered. Everyone else stood up and started to head back to the space where the gummy ship was hidden. I stood up after they all had left and looked up at the stars.

"...Hey. Aren't you coming?" Sora asked, walking up next to me. I looked up at him.

"Oh...right. Yeah, I'm coming... I just... can I tell you something?" I asked. He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhm... sure... I guess." He said. I could detect a hint of annoyance.I sighed but decided to tell him anyways.

"The King of Shadow said that when I find the memories... he'd tell me who my parents are..." I gripped the railing on the edge of the cliff. "I... Can't remember a single thing about any of them... and I really want to know but... I'm... I feel afraid trying to even remember them on my own..." I looked up at him. He was looking back down at me.

"...That sly dog..." He whispered. I rose an eyebrow.

"huh?" I asked. Sora shook his head and hesitantly and awkwardly gave me a tight hug. I blinked and hugged him back. This didn't really feel sincere but I didn't want to argue with anyone at the moment. I felt exhausted from looking everywhere today and emotionally drained from thinking about parents I never had...

Sora walked off and left me alone after I said I'd meet them all in five minuets. In three minuets, Link came walking up to me.

"What's up?" He asked. I sighed, blowing my bangs away from my face.

"I just... feel tired..." I mumbled. He looked over at me and frowned. He reached up and held my forehead.

"You're not sick..." He started. I pushed his hand away with a grin.

"Don't treat me like I'm four years old Link." I said. He laughed and slowly put his arm around my shoulder.

"We'll find these memories... and if we can't in time we'll just keep Kairi safe... It's not going to be your fault if they come to kidnap her. We all won't let it happen." He tried reassuring me. I sighed.

"Yeah... you're..." I trailed off and felt a sharp pain stab through my skull. I clutched my head and groaned.

"What is it?" Link asked. I shook my head and felt another sharp stab of pain. I closed my eyes and saw a flash of white light. Then a picture of Namine flashed through my brain followed by another bright flash.

_"You must undo what has been done... If your heart is to be one." _Her voice echoed through my mind. I winced and fell to my knees. I saw a picture of me sitting on Link's porch when I was nine, crying but angry, making a rose tear itself apart...

"Talina...?" Link asked, putting his hand on my back. I recoiled from his touch and stood as still as I could.

I saw the King of Darkness bellowing laughter at the night sky, the princess by his side staring blankly at the world. He stopped laughing and looked directly at me.

"Here's a little...present for you..." He rose his hand and I screamed from agony. Link gasped and caught me before I fell to the ground.

"S-Stop!" I shouted as the King of Darkness continued to torture me with his 'present'. "Please..." I cried. Link looked at me frantically.

"Wh-what's going on Talina? Are you okay? What can I do? Talina? Talina!" He started to shake me. I looked up at his face.

Could he not see the King of Darkness across from us...?

The pain stopped immeadiately and I fell limp into Link's arms.

...

**Me: ... Sorry if this drabbles. I'm getting kinda... sick... -sad- BUT I'm trying to get these typed. XD So please tell me what you think and yet again, sorry if I drabbled...**


	14. Mirror

**Me: Hello Hyrule/Kingdom Hearts fans! 8D I am giving you another (late cough) chapter! XD I hope you enjoy and give me your thoughts, feelings, concerns, questions ect. **

**I also do hope that you DO tell me watcha think is up. XD Enjoy the chapter. ;D**

**...**

I woke up some time later, feeling very sore and sick to my stomach. I was in Sora's bed, snuggled under a thick blanket with a damp wash cloth on my forehead. I turned my head to look around the room. It had been cleaned. I smiled and laughed to myself, but stopped when I noticed my throat was very dry and scratchy. I frowned and turned my head to look at the door. It was shut and everything was quiet. I sighed and turned my head all around to see if I could find anything. My eyes fell upon a dirty blonde man sitting in a chair across the way. I smiled as Link turned and rubbed his sleeping eyes. He was sitting on one of Sora's 'special' chairs that he kept and constantly guarded from danger. But anyway; Link stirred and opened his eyes slightly. He turned his head and noticed me. He smiled gently and walked over. He grabbed the wash cloth and rubbed the cold water against my hot neck.

"How do you feel?" He asked. I looked up at him and in a very dry, scratchy voice I replied, "I could use some water..." He laughed softly and then nodded. He set the wash cloth on the counter beside the bed and then left the room. I brought my arms out from under the blanket and stretched. I laid them back on my side and jumped as the door threw itself open. I turned to see Kairi running into the room, a cheery smile on her face.

"I heard you were better!" She shouted and dropped to her knees at the bedside. I laughed.

"...Sorta..." I replied with a hoarse voice. Kairi then looked back over her shoulder and then looked back at me.

"Something's not right with Sora..." She started. "he's not acting like himself, it's odd... but he's totally different... haven't you noticed?" She looked up at me. I nodded and began to pick away at my finger nails.

"I just figured he was angry with me for some reason." I laughed and coughed. God my throat was dry...

Footsteps caused our heads to turn to the hallway. Link was coming back with a tall glass of water, Riku and Sora walking behind him. Link helped me sit up and Kairi tipped the glass to my mouth. After a couple of drinks I licked my lips and threw the blankets away from me. I swung my legs off the edge and stretched. I felt better, but still a little sore. I looked at my hand and at my palm. I stung but I don't know why...

"So... how are you feeling?" Riku asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm good. Just a bit sore."

"Ah, so you're going to live... damn..." He grinned behind his hand. I frowned but smirked.

"Gee, thanks alot Riku." I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed, everyone soon joining in...

everyone that is... except for Sora.

...**(eniman)**...

We walked down the path of Destiny Islands, looking left and right for a sign of a little boy with a memory. Of course, I figured it wasn't going to be easy... things never really were. I was walking beside Link. We were walking up the path that lead to the mountains in Destiny Island's horizon. Of course, being little, Sora, Riku, Kairi and I were never allowed to go up there. But now we could if we really wanted to. But to be honest... I don't want to...

"Hey! Nika! That was mean!" A tiny voice shouted. I turned and saw children playing around the play ground. For some reason, I started remembering the princess of darkness and how she was raised from what I saw. I felt sad...

One child with long billowy blonde hair laughed and stood above a boy with short brown hair. Each were tan, but the boy with short brown hair seemed meeker and weak compared to the other boy. The blonde one grinned and reached down and picked up the smaller boy and set him back down on the sandy ground.

"You shouldn't be such a baby..." He replied. The brown haired boy huffed and stood up, brushing off his knees and then stretching. I grinned and walked over.

"Hello little ones." I said. They both looked up at me with a wide smile.

"Hello Talina. We've been expecting you..." They both said at the same time. I blinked and rose an eyebrow.

"Uh... expecting me?" I asked. Everyone else started to walk over. The brown haired boy smiled twistedly.

"Of course, you've been wanting this right...?" He reached into a bag that was slung over his shoulder and pulled out a pure white orb. I gasped.

"Hey! I have been looking for that! Can I have-" I reached out for it but he pulled it back and started to walk backwards.

"You have to get it from us." He looked to his blonde friend. I sighed.

Of course, nothing is that easy...

**...%Organization%...**

We stood across from the two kids. Each one wearing a grin that spread from ear to ear. They looked almost devilish.

"If you want it, come get it!" The blonde boy shouted. They both jumped back, flying a distance that suprised me and then started to run away. I looked at Riku and Sora. Riku nodded and we both jumped fowards at the same distance the other boys did. We started running after them. Sora caught up with Link and he looked distraught.

"Talina!" He shouted. I panted and looked over at him as we chased the kids.

"What?" I asked.

"This isn't good, something is controlling- ERK!" He twitched and began running faster. I blinked in shock and ran to catch up with him. We were all running up the mountain path now. We were heading towards the volcanos. I glared and looked ahead at the brown haired boy who grinned at me and bounced the memory in his hand. He was running backwards at such a high speed. I was truely shocked. I grinned and glanced at Riku.

"I'm gonna pull a Sora move!" I shouted. Riku gave me a thumbs up with a smirk. I then glanced at Sora who looked distressed but different than just a second ago. I then turned back to the kid and kicked off the ground. I flew up into the air and grinned. The kid blinked in suprise and then grinned. He tossed the memory to the right and laughed.

"KEEP AWAY!" He shouted the game's name. I gasped and landed directly in front of him. I glared at him and then turned to his blonde friend. He was running to avoid Sora. He threw the memory high into the air. I ran fowards to catch it. I jumped into the air and opened my arms wide. I almost caught it, but the brown haired boy jumped in front of me and snatched it away. I blinked in suprise and glared. I ran after the brown haired boy and followed him up to the top of the volcano mouth. He stood on the edge of the volcano and looked back at us. I panted and glared at him, waiting for him to make a move. His blonde friend stood beside him. Both looked innocent and nice. Pfft. Yeah right!

"There's... no where else to...go!" I shouted, panting in between my words. Goodness I was getting out of shape...

The boys grinned and then turned to the edge.

"Hey!" I shotued. "Don't do that! Jumping is stupid! There's lava down there!" I ran fowards to grab them but they jumped high into the air. when I expected them to fall, they just hung in the air. It was like they were standing on some sort of invisible platform.

"What a bunch of stupid kids brother..." The brown haired boy said.

"Indeed. They are truley stupid. I suppose we'll just have to kill them here." The blonde one said.

"Hey!" The brown haired boy snapped his fingers and turned to look at his blonde brother. "I just had a great idea, shall I share it with you brother?"

"Indeed, please tell me your plan brother. They are truley brilliant."

"Indeed, my idea is to test these stupid kids to see how they deal with a little trouble. We'll have them go through the Volcano's test..."

Both of the boys laughed loudly and then looked down at us. "Come get the memory... if you wish for your death!" They said together and linked arms. The twisted around each other and then, like in the shape of a tornado, sunk into the Volcano. I looked down at the lava ground and sighed.

Link and I both groaned. "Not another temple!" We both shouted and fell to our knees in utter defeat.

Sora rose an eyebrow with a laugh. "What's that about?" He asked. I stepped up and stretched.

"I've been through alotta temples now... I don't truley want to do another..." But I sighed and headed off for the entrance anyways. "Let's go..." I sighed. Everyone nodded and started to walk towards the entrance. I stooped under an arch way and walked down the stone steps into the volcano's pit. I sighed and brushed my hand along the dirt wall. Heat wafted through the volcano and whipped past us. Kairi pushed ahead of the other guys and stood beside me.

"So we really are going down there?" She asked. I nodded.

"But of course." I said with a french accent. We laughed and walked into a room. Three doorways stood tall in the room. One with a lock, one that could only be let down by a switch and one that I just pushed open. We walked into the new room, heartless suddenly popped up from no where. I readied my keyblade and charged into the fight. I hit a heartless and then swung to hit another. But my keyblade bounced back towards me much to my suprise. I turned and looked up to see one of those giant round heartless. I groaned.

I hated these guys.

I swung and hit me, causing me to fly backwards. I landed on my feet but continued to fall. I stuck my hands out and did a cartwheel. I stood back on my feet and laughed.

"Oh my GOD that was cool!" I shouted.

"What?" Riku asked, getting another cluster of heartless with his keyblade.

"I just did my FIRST cartwheel!" I shouted back, and swung to hit a cluster of neo shadows.

"Your first?" Link asked, using the ending blow on the giant round heartless. I laughed.

"First ever!" I grinned and jumped back to avoid a neo shadow's claws. I turned and hit another shadow with my keyblade. Kairi giggled and swung her keyblade again.

"This is fun!" She shouted. I laughed at how morbid that whole scene was. I nodded and then struck down one more heartless. The room grew silent. I stretched and rolled my shoulders.

"Well..." Riku started. "shouldn't something happen?" He asked. I rose a finger and yawned.

"Being experienced in this field, Link and I shall take the lead." I smiled. Riku nodded. Sora frowned.

"Why do you get the lead?" He asked. I grinned.

"Because, I've been through 'dungeons' and through 'temples' you've been wondering around 'worlds' and 'cities' there is a difference." I replied. He huffed and turned away. I laughed and then looked to Link. He grinned and then looked up. He rose an eyerbow and laughed.

"What-" I looked up and noticed what he saw. A switch hung from the ceiling. I laughed. He grinned and pulled out his bow and arrow. He readied on and then let it fly straight into the switch. It hit dead on, but nothing happened. The switch didn't even change color... "Huh... Let me try this..." I said and threw my keyblade at it. It dinged and changed from white to light blue. The wall to our left rumbled and moved to the side, letting a cloud of dirt float through the air. I grinned.

"How'd you do that?" Link asked. I shrugged and had my keyblade return to my hand.

"Who knows, at least it's open." I said. He nodded and grinned. We walked ahead. A long dark hallway stretched out in front of us, the only light that illuminated from anywhere was from the end of the hallway. We walked fowards. As soon as we were further into the hallway, I felt an eery chill creep through my body. Something about this hallway was odd... and I didn't like it...

Complete darkness surrounded us for the longest time, me -of course- was starting to have a mini breakdown. So I was gripped on tightly to whoever was beside me.

"Wanna loosen your grip there, Talina?" Sora's voice said. I blinked and grinned smally, loosening my grip a bit but still holding onto his hand. I guess that's who I was clinging to...

We finally made our way to the end of the hall and the light embraced us with it's... uh... lightness...?

Standing directly under the light source was a small pedastel that reached midway heighth, reaching about up to my waist. I walked fowards and looked at it, everyone else joining in, making it kinda crowded.

"Hm... This is... well... honestly... It's really strange..." I said. They all looked at me.

"Well read it aloud." Riku said from the back. I huffed and looked at the pedastel.

"Well... this is what it says...-

' Those who enter the dangers of this path will be succombed to a test... to find who they truely are... If you fail and find yourself lost, your soul will be gone as well... Now that you have entered there's no turning back, your test will begin, when you turn around to look in the mirror...'

We all stood up and looked behind us, the whole hallway lit up instantley and the door we had come through was actually a mirror. But what freaked me out the most was that it started moving towards us. We all gasped and looked around, not an opening in sight. We pushed at the walls, I didn't know if the wall was coming with that mirror, but I sure as hell didn't want to be squished by it...

"Talina...!" Sora shouted. I nodded, we both put our backs together and pushed against the wall with the strongest parts of our bodies, our legs and feet. No luck, the walls weren't budging. Sora and I dropped to the floor. I noticed that the mirror was gaining speed... It'd be here in a few seconds...

I looked up at Link who looked down at me. He reached over and grabbed my hand. I frowned and then blinked.

"Wait..." I said. "This is the gateway to our test..." I said. "We have to pass it in order to live! C'mon guys!" I shouted while running towards the speeding mirror, letting go of Link's hand. He followed behind, everyone else joining in. Kairi jogged up beside me.

"Are you sure about this...?" She asked. I nodded.

"... 99.9 percent positive..." I replied. She looked worried for a second but then shrugged it off and ran fowards. As soon as we collided with the mirror, it was like we had his corn syrup. We slowly sunk into the mirror, a feeling of scratching flew around my body. It was like a thousand tiny glass shards were brushing past us... I winced and finally found that the sensation was over and I was standing in a large white room. I walked around, looking at the pictures which littered the walls...

"Remember this place?" a soft voice asked. I turned around and saw Namine, her smile keeping me calm.

"...Yeah..." I answered. I brushed my fingers along a picture of Sora, Donald, Goofy and I. "Why am I here? ... Are you real or an illusion?" I asked. Namine laughed.

"Either way I'm not supposed to exist..." She said. I frowned but smirked.

"Well you do anyways... so what am I doing here?" I asked. She walked over to the table and sat down on the tall white chair.

"I've got something for you..." She flipped through the pages and found one she was looking for. She gently ripped it from the wire and held it out. I walked fowards and took it. I looked at the contents of the drawing... nothing but a cresent moon...

"What is it for?" I asked. She smiled and held up a finger. I gasped as a bright light erupted around me. I winced and covered my eyes.

After the light had died down, I looked around to find myself in a room. I frowned and looked around to see a large bed with a canopy above it, billowing down around the frame. I walked over to the bed and brushed my hand along the soft silky blanket. It's blue color reminded me of cool water. I looked up at the door and heard footsteps. I stood up straight and waited for what ever was coming. The door opened and the tiny, little princess of darkness ran in, fake sword in hand and jumped on the bed, followed by a tiny Samuel. They didn't seem to notice that I was standing right by the bed.

"Hah! Face my wrath Princess!" Samuel shouted and thrust his sword at the princess. She dodged his attack and whacked him on the head. He winced and frowned. "That was mean..." He pouted. She grinned and stuck out her tongue.

"Get better then..." She retorted. Samuel smirked and jumped up into the air. The princess rolled off the bed and ran straight for me. I didn't know if she could see me or not. But never the less I was too slow to move out of the way and she ran straight through me. I blinked in suprise and turned to watch as she and Samuel ran out of the room. I followed behind, wanting to see what they were both up to... They ran down the hallway and turned a sharp corner. The princess suddenly stopped, Samuel bumped into her and frowned.

"What was that-" He stopped when he noticed the queen rushing towards them. The princess gripped the handle of her sword so it exploded into black dust. Samuel's did the same, much to his suprise. The queen strolled up to them both and grabbed the princess's arm and yanked it back roughly.

"What are you doing playing? Your duty right now is to go practice your magic!" She threw the girl fowards. The princess fell on her knees and got up and ran off as soon as she could. The queen turned back to Samuel and swatted him across the face. He yelped and fell on his side. He held his face and looked up at the queen.

"How dare you! You know better than to soliciate with the princess! Any of them to be exact! I should have you and that filthy family of yours killed!" She said tartly. Samuel stood up and bowed.

"I'm sorry queen, it is all my fault. So please do not place any blame on my family but all on me..." He looked so calm, but his frame shook feverently. The queen frowned and walked off.

"Just do your duties you filthy brat." She barked. Samuel sighed and turned to walk down the hallways towards me. He stopped and looked up. It felt like he was looking directly at me, but he wasn't either...

"...Funny... I wonder what she would say if I told her I didn't have a family anymore..." He sighed and bent his head low and walked through me and down the hallway. I watched him go, feeling sad for the poor boy. But I turned and walked down the hallway the opposite direction he did. And as I walked, the walls started to change, they looked a bit more eroded and dirty. I walked through the hall and came to a large door. I opened it up and saw the King of Darkness bent over a table, looking at a map. I glared and walked fowards caustiously... I don't care if this was a illusion... I didn't like the man...

"So...if we attack here... then you'll be able to get her back..." A young man I instantly recognized said.

"...Correct, Edgar... But if we attack too late she'll of left... She always did like running away..." The King grinned and put his chin on his fists. "So we'll leave now..."

"N-now M'Lord?" Edgar asked. The King nodded and stood up.

"Correct, I fully intend to get my daughter back. And I'll just have to go get her... She's been very good at hiding these past years... but that all ends soon..." He grabbed a long dagger and chucked it at the table. It impaled itself into a small island. I frowned and stepped fowards.

The island that dagger had landed on was...

Destiny Islands...

...

**Riku's POV-**

I walked through darkness, feeling slightly annoyed about how the darkness in my heart like to bug me.

"Riku...

Riku

Riku..." A voice echoed around me.

"How many more times am I gonna have to kill you..." I turned to see a tan man with white hair and orange eyes standing in front of me. "...Ansem..." He chuckled darkly and floated down in front of me.

"Kill me as many times as you'd like, Riku... I'll never leave you...I'll always be in your heart, covering that small ounce of light you have in you..." He grinned and chuckled. I glared and swung my keyblade at him. He jumped backwards to avoid my blow and landed softly on the darkness a little ways away. I glared at him and then just turned around and started to walk off. "...What is this? You're trying to avoid me now?" Ansem laughed. "You cannot just block me out Riku... You'll never be rid of me...You and your little friends have experienced darkness..."

I blinked and turned to look at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. Ansem grinned and turned. I saw a young girl standing far off. I couldn't make out who she was. I walked fowards.

"Hey!" I shouted. She looked at me then turned back around to walk away from me. I ran fowards and grabbed her shoulder... I recognized her before she turned. "Talina... what are you doing here?" I turned her around. I gasped as I saw her face, darkness, two glowing yellow pupils shining directly at me. I stepped back as she laughed twistedly, her body jerking towards me. A figure stepped out of the darkness next to her. A shadow outline of Sora, darkness leaking from his outline like smoke. Glowing yellow eyes staring at me with hatred. I gripped my keyblade and watched as the shadow Sora turned to the shadow Talina.

They looked at each other and they both turned to me, Talina's body jerking sickly. I gasped and turned, running away from them both.

"What the heck is wrong with Talina and Sora?" I asked myself, running through the darkness. They followed, walking slowly. Talina laughed sketchy and jumped into the air. She hit my back, sending up both tumbling on the ground. She stood above me, looking down at me like I was prey.

"Ri...ku..." She managed. "...yo..our...dar...k..." She looked down at me. I blinked and looked at her wide eyed.

"Get off of me!" I shouted, turning myself around and trying to push this wierd thing off of me. She giggled coarsley and grabbed my shoulders. Claw like nails dug into my skin. I yelped and kicked her away, her nails taking gashes from my arms as she flew. She flew backwards next to shadow Sora and landed on her head. She sat up painfully and looked at me sideways.

"Ri...ku... ah..heh...ah hehhe...hehehe..." She began laughing loudly and stood up twitching. I stood up and readied my keyblade.

"I get it... my true self is fearing darkness and people close to me becoming dark..." Talina and Sora both looked at me shocked. Shadow Sora glared and ran fowards. He jumped in the air and swiped his claws down at me. I jumped back and blocked a swipe from shadow Talina. They both sounded like they were gargling nails. Shadow Sora swiped at my face, I backed up and used my auro sheild to block him. He flew backwards. I then swung at shadow Talina. Her face snapped to the side. She twitched and then grinned, turning her head back to me.

"Th..at...wa..as...f..fun...n ... Ri...ku..." She reached up and grabbed the sides of her face. A dark smoke like substance began imminating from her hands. "I ...don't...wan..na... pl..ay...an..y...more..." She whispered, her expression becoming sad. Shadow Sora walked over to her and sat down next to her. He grabbed the sides of his head and gripped them, the same smoky substance surrounding his hands. I gasped and ran fowards.

"WAIT!" I shouted, reaching towards them. But it was too late, in one sickening snap, they both fell to the ground dead...

I stopped and caught my breath. Hell... I couldn't do anything... I was appalled and scared. Please tell me they weren't actually Talina and Sora...

After a long while of watching and waiting for them to get up... (which they didn't) I walked fowards and saw that they each had a sickening smile stretching across their lips...

...

**Me: Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think! 8D**


	15. New Friend Old Memories

**Me: Well well... I think that this chapter will be hard. XD I like typing wierd stuff and I hope you all are liking this the best. OwO If it annoys you, lol say so. -smiles- **

**...**

It took a while, but after I walked through the hallways of the castle, time went backwards again. I walked through bedroom after bedroom, seeing litters of magic scrolls and paper work a plenty scattered through out the rooms that I past. I walked back into a hallway that had large arch ways to the right. A small courtyard shown bright through the empty spaces. I saw people moving, and magic being casted, so I walked towards it, curiously. The closer I got, the more the girls in the courtyard looked familiar. Their ages ranged widely. The eldest was at least 15, the youngest may have been 4. She was the princess I had been seeing. Each moved with agility and experience far past their years. The youngest was the one that amused me most. She moved just like everyone else, yet her expression was one of displeasure and hate. She looked _bored _out of her mind. Even though I'm sure that if I tried this I would fall flat on my face. She stopped and turned to watch her older sisters perform their routines of what looked like Karate.

She then looked behind her at an older man, looked like he took WAYYY too many steroids, short yet wavy grey hair, strong and set chin. He stood with folded arms and stared at the little princess. She huffed and began doing her routine again. I walked fowards and looked at all the other princesses. They were elegant and deadly. The oldest one made me feel sad when I looked at her face. She was the most elegant of them all. Tall, longest brown hair I'd ever seen. And the brightest, blood red eyes ever. Everyone time her eyes past over me I cringed in fear. So I walked away from her.

I moved back over to the youngest princess and -to my suprise- she was gone. I looked around until I spotted her not too far away running down the hallways. I sprinted off after her to catch up. I followed her into a back door that led to a steamy room which I recognized to be a kitchen. It smelled like strange meat and another familiar scent. I noticed that the girl was stealing a little snack from the counter. I walked next to her and looked over her shoulder. She was eating a strange little pastry with purple filling. It seemed strangely naustalgic... I reached over her and grabbed a pastry, which shocked me greatly. I thought I couldn't touch anything! I caustiously brought it to my face and smelled it. It smelled alright... I caustiously took a bite. It tasted like something sweet yet fruity.I liked my lips from the purple filling and smiled.

"Wow... this is good..." I muttered and took another bite. I licked my lips after one and grabbed another. The little princess and I stood there for a while and ate these strange delights that I found to be really... amazing...

"Hey! You little brat! Scram! Stop eating my cooking!" A woman howled. I recognized her to be the mother of the princess. Seeing her running at us and shouting like that made me cring in fear. We both turned and ran through the kitchen until we came to a stop in a secluded little room. I panted and laughed, the little girl did the same. We wiped off our mouths and stood up. A small clank caused us to turn our heads to the side to see Samuel walking into the room. He looked at the princess suprised like and then smiled.

"Hey girly. Watcha doing?" He asked. She smiled and ran fowards and threw her arms around his middle and squeezed him. I smiled and watched as they laughed at each other and played a few games.

After a while I stood back up and stretched, my legs popping and back too. I groaned and smacked my lips across each other. I walked over to a small place that held prop up and pillows. I laid down and watched as Samuel ruffled the princesses hair.

"You aren't ever going to _actually _run away are you?" He asked. The princess blinked and looked away, dropping an apple that had been magically popped into existence in her hand.

"Well..." She trailed off and sighed. "I just don't like it here. I'm only being used to kill and serve." She mumbled. "Even with my powers, I can't take down dad. And mother doesn't care a thing about me. So..." She pulled a strand of light black hair behind her ear and looked at me- well... at the pillows but still. A small grin stretched her lips as she sighed again. It was strange, hearing these words come out of a four year old. "I'm leaving to a small place, it's a little village. Promise me you won't tell daddy where I'm going if I tell you!" She suddenly shouted and turned to the brown haired boy. He backed up and went wide eyed.

"I can't lie to your father! If the king knew that I was then..." He stopped and grabbed at his throat. The princess grinned a little.

"I'll keep you safe. I promise." She lightly punched his shoulder. "That's why... I'm sending you off for sword training three days before I leave." She laughed. "So dad can't have any way to connect me leaving to you... which there's nothing to connect but still..." She frowned. Samuel frowned and looked like he wanted to cry but he instead, shook his head and puffed out his chest.

"You don't keep me safe. I keep you safe.. That's my job!" He grabbed her hands and looked at her. "I'll go with you!" She blinked in suprise and then shook her head.

"No. That'll just cause more problems." She breathed in shakily, looking like a tough little trooper and not crying even a little. "Dad will hunt us both down with our essences. Besides, I'll be with a boy who will mask my scent. He won't find me. But your scent is way different than mine so... we'll just have to be seperated for a while." She smiled sadly but then giggled. "I've been kinda watching this boy for a while anyways... and he seems really sweet." She giggled girlishly and blushed. I thought that was adorable! She looked so cute thinking about that boy. Samuel, on the other hand, looked kinda pissed for a six year old.

"What? But I thought that I was your best friend? You can't just leave me for another friend!" He pouted and folded his arms over his chest. I frowned at him and shook my head.

"Oh, Samuel..." I sighed and sat up. The princess stood up and walked to the door. Samuel looked down and sighed.

"Talina." He said, causing my blood to freeze. "What's the boys' name?" He asked. I opened my mouth, wondering why he was talking to me.

"I dunno-" I started but the princess spoke up.

"Link." She said. I gasped and stood up. "His name is Link." She turned and looked at me.

I shook my head. "No..." I breathed out suddenly. She nodded her head. I shook mine. "No..." I backed up into the wall, and tripped over the pillows. I fell to the ground and looked at the princess. She walked fowards after the whole world seemed to stop.

"You realize it yet...?" She said. "You're me...and I'm you..." 

"No! I-I can't be! If I'm y-you then... I'm..." I gasped upon sudden realization. She frowned and nodded.

"Yes, you are _his _too." She started to fade away into black smoke. I breathed out and shouted, holding my head.

"NO! I'm NOT his!" I shouted, shaking my head back and forth. For some dumb reason, tears started to fill my eyes. I looked at the princess - er - me as she faded away to a cloud of smoke.

...

I gasped and sat up straight in the hallway of the temple. A shuffle of noise and someone was holding me. I couldn't see who it was because I had tears in my eyes.

"Talina? What's wrong?" Riku. It was Riku's voice. I turned away from him, covering my eyes from Riku.

"I...can't... not his... not his..." I sobbed and cried. Riku, as I could tell, had tensed under my shaking body. I breathed out and wiped my eyes. "Not his..." I whispered once more.

**Sora's POV-**

I looked around, walking through a strange, bright white castle hallway. I sighed and opened another door. This seemed strangely familiar to me for some reason. I stumbled fowards and stood in front of a large flower pod. I blinked and rose an eyebrow. I walked fowards caustiously and touched the surface of the wierd...flower...egg...pod thing. It pulsed slightly then opened slowly. I backed up and watched as the edges fell to the ground. It showed people inside. Many people. What shocked me was that someone looked EXACTLY like me!

"Woah!" I shouted and hopped fowards. He looked exactly like me, but with black hair. "Holy crap that's freaky cool!" I reached up and touched his face. I squished his cheek between my finger and thumb. I shook his head around for a while and then let go. I stepped back and held my chin. I then looked at the guy to the left and the guy to the right. They looked exactly the same!

"Hey...didn't I see this guy..." I jumped back in shock and gasped. "Woah! This is ROXAS!" I shouted in question. I ran fowards but stopped. "Wait... they both... look...the same." I but my hand back up to my chin and frowned in deep thought. Heh, Talina used to call this my 'brain broken' face. I looked back up at both of them.

"Both of them are familiar... but...hm..." I stopped and turned around. I jumped to the ground and sat down. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I tried the best I could to open my heart the widest it's ever been.

_"Roxas? Are you there?" _

_"S-Sora?"_

_"Roxas! What's wrong? You sound awful!" _

_"Gee, thanks!" _

_"Heh, sorry, can't help my charm. But anyways, why are you in a flowery egg pod?" _

_"Flowery...egg...pod?" _

_"Yeah, why?" _

_"Uh... oh! You mean a sleeping pod. Well.. I don't know. Sorry." _

_"Oh...well that doesn't help. Do you know how I could wake you up?" _

_"Uhm...no? I'm not sure. Try anything." _

_"Okay." _

I opened my eyes and shook my head. I stood up and walked over to the three guys in the pod. I stepped up to the one I think was Roxas and pinched his cheek. I moved his face around. When he did nothing and snored gently I groaned and let go of his cheek. I leaned in close to his ear. I breathed in deeply and then,

"WAKE UP!" I shouted as loud as I could. He just floated there asleep. I sighed and then drew my hand back. "Sorry! I usually don't do this..." I swung my hand fowards and smacked him straight across the face. His head snapped to the side but he just slept. A giant red blotch appeared on his cheek. I groaned and tried multiple things. I pulled on his hair and tapped his forehead, I tried knocking him over, I tried cure, kicking, scratching, swinging him around, I even went so far as to kick him in the...well... a very bad place.

I growled with anger and stood up. "Jeeze Roxas... What the heck?" I shouted. I then stopped and closed my eyes again. I opened my heart one more time. Something pulsed inside me. I gasped and fell fowards. I caught myself on Roxas's shoulders. I winced and gasped.

"ahh!" I grit my teeth and panted. "Wh-what's in my...ah..." I grabbed my chest and groaned. "ah! Ahhh! What's going on?" I shouted. A light surrounded me, white, pure, dare I sound stupid and say 'very shiny'. It surrounded me for a second and then surrounded Roxas's frame. I stood up and winced, feeling slightly better. After the light dissapeared into Roxas I saw a certain type of color illuminate his skin. He took a big breath of air and then opened his eyes. We stared at each other for one second then he immeadiately grabbed between his legs and fell to the ground and rolled off one of those flower petal things, he was shouting and coughing.

"Oh my GOD Sora! What did you do?" He shouted after getting his breath back. I made a face and walked fowards.

"Tried to...wake you up..." I said apologetically. He looked up at me, red faced and glaring something awful. I tried my famous, 'get out of this serious shit' grin. I reached down and held out my hand. Roxas reached fowards and grabbed my hand. I hoisted him to his feet. He reached up and rubbed his cheek.

"Did you beat me up?" He asked. I scratched the back of my head shyly.

"...Kinda..." I muttered. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He then looked up at the two other people in the pod. I turned and looked at them too.

"Do you know who they are?" I asked. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, but... we can't wake them up or even talk to them. So we'll just leave." He turned to me and then nodded to the door. I nodded and walked off. We headed out to a hallway and up another flight of stairs. Roxas stretched and yawned. "So...how's it been with Talina since I fell back asleep... er... well... whatever I did." He laughed. I looked at him.

"What's it matter- er... I mean... why?" I cleared my throat and looked away, feeling my face heat up slightly.

"Well... just thought that she'd be with her real home right? She told me that that was what she wanted. I didn't get to see, obviously, but I would like to know."

"Well... she's back with her real home... I don't know if she wants to stay there or not... but..." I looked away and cleared my throat.

"Wow..." Roxas started. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked. He walked past me.

"You're really clueless. But how's it going with Kairi? You guys still in..." He turned back and grinned. "clueless love?" He batted his eyes. I stopped and blushed from head to toes. I had a comeback locked down in my throat from sudden swollenness and I suddenly couldn't remember how to open my mouth and talk.

"C'mon, we've got to get out of here. You sure didn't have to do much." Roxas grinned. I suddenly shook my head and nodded.

"Of course." I held out my hand and summond my keyblade. "That's because I know who I am." I grinned. Roxas laughed and then walked ahead of me. I ran to catch up.

We walked to the last door and I grabbed the handle. A girl's voice suddenly rang clear in my head.

_'Good Luck, Sora. You're going to need it." _I blinked and opened the door.

"Uh... thanks." I mumbled. Roxas turned to me.

"Huh?" He asked. I shook my head and walked through the bright light. He followed closely behind.

...

I gasped and sat up in the hallway of the temple. I held my head and looked around. The first thing I noticed was Kairi, looking like she was sleeping soundly. I crawled over to her and held her in my arms.

"She's just s-sleeping Sora." Talina's voice said coursely. I looked over at her. She sat by Riku and Link's head rested in her lap, her hand stroking his hair caringly. I frowned but then looked over at Roxas who slowly sat up.

"Oh... that hurt." He mummered. Talina gasped and smiled, despite the fact that she looked like she had just done some heavy freakin' crying.

"Roxas!" She laughed. He smiled at her and waved.

"Long time no see!" He greeted. I grinned and then looked down at the red head beneath me. I moved a strand of hair away from her sleeping eyes. She breathed in and turned her head to the side.

I am Sora.

I am a Keyblade Master.

...

**Me: Well...Well... what do you guys think? Omg I hope you're liking it. -laughs- I feel a little silly but I do hope you like this. LOVE ALL YAH PEOPLE! ;D**


	16. FIGHT

**Me: Sorry I've been gone. A tid bit of writers block, Been trying to figure out how to word my comic strip. XD I hope you enjoy this one. Please, read and review.**

**Sora: and... she does not own anything that deals with KH or LOZ. Thank you! w**

**...**

**Link's POV-**

I stretched, walking down a long winding road. The moon was high in the dark black sky; stars suffocated the black with drops of light. I smiled, the air was crisp yet easy to breathe!

But...

I was also wary of anything that could show up at any moment. I don't know if a monster or a friend would come out of the tall grass that surrounded the road I was walking on. Of course, why shouldn't a test be easy? I sighed and gripped the handle of my sword tightly. The road I was walking on stretched far and twisted around the forest. Crickets of all sorts talked with each other, creating a loud ambiance that I found somewhat annoying. I followed a twist of the path until I came across a tall marble stone building. I looked at it skeptically before walking up to the door. I looked to the left to see a placque, it read:

"Hero, Since you've already figured out just who you are... I thought I'd show you something interesting..."

I gulped and looked at the tall door. I shrugged and grabbed the handle, pushing it open with great force. I looked around this new room to find it all black. Everything was dark, and the light from the torches on the wall seemed to shy away from the darkness...I took a cautious step inside and grabbed a torch from the wall. I ventured down the pitch black hallway, trying to find something that was said for me to see. A flash of blue aura and suddenly Nayru was floating before me. Her elegant face was masked behind a small wooden smile. It was gentle, yet felt fake.

"Hero..." Her voice cooed. "I want to show you something that you must bear witness to. Do you want to see what this permanition is about?" I nodded, sweeping down into a low bow. She turned and waved her hand. Suddenly, the torches that seemed to hide light within themselves glowed brightly, causing me to see a winding staircase that led down. I looked to Nayru who motioned me on. I nodded and walked down the stairs. I followed the trail, the air becoming damper and heavy. After finally reaching the bottom, I looked around a wide room which seemed to be a stadium. I looked at the rows and rows of chairs that lined against the walls. The stage's black curtains were shut and light shown in the center spot. As soon as the curtains were pulled aside by something I saw that lights were centered on a girl. I scruntched my eyes, trying to see exactly who it was. I walked fowards and gasped. Talina was chained to the floor, she was sitting on her knees, her head lowered in defeat. I started to run fowards but was stopped by people who suddenly appeared out of no where. Most of them were Hylian... some were people from Lennance.

"Hey!" I shouted, trying to push past them. But the pushed me back and the only thing I could see was Talina. People in the audience who had gathered began throwing objects of all sorts at her. Rotten fruit squished on the side of her face, glass bottles shattered at her knees, and bricks and eggs pelted her head. I gasped and ran fowards, pushing past more and more people. Shouting and telling them to stop, I finally made it to the front. I jumped onto the stage, ignoring the people who were boo-ing and throwing things at me telling me to get down. I bent down and grabbed Talina's shoulders and lifted her head up to see her face. She looked...

broken.

I frowned, come to think of it... with her personality... why hadn't she been cursing and trying to get away? I looked down at the tattered rags she wore around her chest and waist. Dirt was mashed into them, blood was stained within the tourment these rags had been through. I turned to look back at the crowd. "Why are you doing this?" I asked in outrage. One of the men stepped forwards with a glass bottle in his hand. I now noticed how broken the _villagers_ seemed. They all had various cuts and bruises on them, dirt smeared all over their faces. The clothes they wore looked charred and burned.

"She did this to us! Her and her bloody kind. Death to all of 'em!" He rose his glass bottle into the air. People all around him began raising the items they had in their hands and shouted in cheers and agreement. He threw the bottle straight for Talina. I moved swiftly to step in front of the glass bottle. After it shattered on my back I turned and stood up, a look of pure anger on my face.

"She didn't do anything! What the hell happened? Why are you blaming her!" I demanded. The people jerked a little at my sudden anger and use of words. But they regained themselves and the man in front stepped up again.

"She was leading that damned army to the kingdom! We all saw her! She was with that King that destroyed the castle!" He pointed to Talina who sat there, looking more and more sad with every word that the man threw at her. I balled my hand into a fist and stepped fowards. The people backed up a step or two.

"She would never lead an enemy into the kingdom! Not her! It must have been something else! A trick maybe!" I looked down at Talina. She was looking up at me, shaking her head.

"I'm...so sorry..." She said. I blinked in suprise and turned to face her.

"You mean... you really did..." I trailed off as she nodded, looking back down at the floor. She started shaking.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to... they made me..." She sobbed, "...they made me... I'm so sorry... so sorry..." She sobbed harder and shook. I dropped to my knees and stared at her.

"How...could you do that?" I asked. She opened her mouth but nothing would come out. She shook her head and looked up at me, trying to move closer but was being held back by the chains.

"I didn't do it on my own free will... you can change this Link..." She was cut off as the whole area suddenly froze, including her. Nayru flew over to us and frowned down at the Talina permanition. She then looked to me and held out her hand. I took it and stood up, looking around at all the angry people, and behind the stage to see the broken ruins of Hyrule castle, the smoke billowing from the once newly rebuilt walls. I frowned.

"I can... change this?" I asked. Nayru nodded.

"If you see how you can..." She then turned as a voice echoed in the distance. I looked off into the back of the stadium, which now appeared to be a hallway of darkness with a small light in the back. I looked to Nayru and bowed.

"Thank you for showing me this... now I know that something is going to happen... and I think I can change it..." I smiled. She nodded down at me. I turned and ran down the hallway of darkness, closer and closer to the light which kept echoeing my name.

Link...?

Link...

...

**Talina's POV-**

"Link?" I asked, noticing how his blue eyes opened widely. He stared up at me and shot up straight. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me over. I blushed and got wide eyed at the sudden closeness of his face. He stared at me for a while before Roxas coughed, grabbing our attention. Link and I cleared our throats and stood up. Everyone joined and we turned to the door that stood at the back of the hallway. We all started walking towards the door. Link turned his head and seemed to notice Roxas for the first time.

"Who's that?" He asked me, pointing to the blonde. I smiled.

"A really good friend. I stayed with him at Twilight Town when I was seperated from Riku." I explained. Roxas smiled and waved at Link with a small nod.

"Yeah. She used to tell me all about you and a girl named..." He trailed off, thinking. I laughed.

"I used to tell him about how we would play together," I said, turning to Link, "remember? You, me and Ilia." I smiled. Link nodded with a grin.

"We should go see her next time we stop by Hyrule..." He muttered. I nodded.

We all walked through the door and turned to the door opposite us. We all breathed in deeply and then walked to the door, fearing another episode of epifanies were coming. I noticed Roxas's hand twitch as the door opened under my touch. I peeked into the room that waited for our arrival. I pushed the door against the wall and walked inside to find it somewhat comfortable...

It looked like a play room for kids. My guess was that the two kids who were waiting for us liked to play here. I stepped inside and noticed a large painting on the wall. The placque on the bottom of the picture read: 'Mother'.

"Hey..." Sora spoke up. "She looks...familiar." He scruntched his eyes at the portrait. I came up beside him and resumed the same position he had. Staring into the woman's eyes... I felt suddenly insecure...or scared. She looked so familiar.

"She's that mom we saw in that memory." Riku said. We turned to him then looked back up at the portrait. I gulped. That's it...

that's my mother...

I turned, not wanting to see it any longer. I noticed a door behind a large toy box. I smirked and walked over to the box and pushed it aside.

"Oh... a door. How cool!" Kairi said with a glint in her eyes. I could swear that she was having more fun with this adventuring stuff than she showed. She was probably exploding inside from excitment right now. The door was so small it reminded me of the rabbits hole in Wonderland when we all first journeyed there. I bent down and turned the knob. The door clicked open and I pushed it. I crawled inside, looking around as I did so. The roof was down too low, but this all was basically a small tunnel. I turned around and looked up at everyone.

"Let's go." I kinda looked at each other then down at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up and follow you whiners." I muttered. Kairi grinned and bent down. I turned back around and started heading back down the tunnel. We made it a little while before I heard a smacking noise and Sora shout 'sorry!'. I turned to look behind me, seeing how Kairi had kicked Sora in the nose, causing it to bleed. I rose an eyebrow at Kairi. She blew the bangs out of her face.

"He was looking up my dress." She huffed. I snorted and scooted over to the side. Kairi crawled past me and I followed. I looked back at Sora.

"Seriously?" I asked. He glared at me, pinching his nose.

"Dun talg do meh." He said behind all the blood gushing from his nose. I laughed. Riku was holding a hand over his mouth, trying desperately to hide his laughter. I giggled and took a peek to see Link frowning at himself. I frowned and decided to ask him about that later... Roxas was red faced and looking away from everyone.

ah... he must of looked too.

pervert.

...

We all finally climbed to the end of the tunnel. Kairi stepped out, brushed her knees and dress off and then held a hand out to me. I grabbed it and she pulled me up. I brushed off my knees and hands and turned back to help Sora out of the tunnel, seeing as how Kairi didn't want anything to do with him at the moment. I held out a hand for Riku but he rejected it politely and stood up on his own. I rolled my eyes at his independance and grabbed Link's hand. He grabbed it and stood up. As he did, he looked straight at my face.

"Kairi! I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to!" Sora started apologizing. "I mean... it's so hard to NOT look down that dress! It's so short!" Kairi screamed in embarrasment and started the whole usual, Sora and Kairi beatdown moment that used to happen when we were younger. I laughed at them and turned my head to see Link taking a step towards me. Before I had time to react, Link's lips were pressed firmly against my forehead. I blushed deeply and caught my breath. He backed up and walked off without a word. I stood there for a second before I caught Roxas finally making his way to us. I grabbed his hand and helped him up. He thanked me then frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I must have looked confused. I shook my head and laughed fakishly.

"Nothing. Just thinkin'.' I muttered. He nodded and then took around the cave like room. It was dark, must have been part of the volcano that was still dormant. We all walked around the room, looking about. I looked everywhere, wondering exactly what was up.

"...Brother...they found this place too early." A small voice said. We all blinked and looked around.

"Yes brother... It's made me very sad..." Another voice said. The whole room began to shake. I gasped as the rumbling grew louder and louder. I looked down and noticed the ground begin to break apart. I gasped, lava... lava was underneath all of this ground! I turned to look at everyone.

"Watch the ground!" I shouted. Everyone looked down and moved to a spot where the breaks in the ground where not. I backed up and walked straight into something. I whipped around, summoning my keyblade and holding it up. I gasped as Roxas's eyes widened. He was doing the same. We grinned and lowered our keyblades.

"I wanna kill these fools brother." said one brother's voice.

"I know... let's." Said the other brother. The ground erupted. Dirt fell on our heads and rocks hit us everywhere. I looked up to see the two brothers. Of course, they didn't look like normal human boys now...

They both looked like little demons. Their skin turned a dark shade of purple and their teeth grew longer until they were sharp fangs. Their eyes glew bright yellow. They were both suspended in midair, their arms crossed, deep glares on their face. The blonde boy snarled. They both rose their heads and opened their mouths wide. I jumped back (with Roxas in hand) just in time to avoid a beam of darkness. We landed on a rock surronded by boiling lava. I grimaced as my leg slipped and my ankle bent the wrong way.

I looked around. Smoke billowed off of everything. The worst injury seemed to be that Kairi's hair was singed. I'm sure she was pissed about that. The two boys both turned to me.

"We don't care that the King told us to keep you alive... YOU SHALL DIE HERE!" They shouted. I turned to see Sora. He nodded and we grinned. We both started running over the rock, gaining speed. After we became fast enough, we jumped on the walls and began running up them. I looked down at Link.

"Hey... Shoot at them!" I shouted. He nodded and grabbed his bow and arrows. I looked at Roxas who was running towards Riku. Riku held out his arm and Roxas jumped on it. Riku threw Roxas up into the air. I nodded and then met Sora in the middle of the wall. We both jumped towards the two boys. Link shot an arrow, a BRIGHT arrow. I grimaced as the bright light seemed to lick pain on my skin. Roxas, Sora and I all met in the middle, slicing the two boys to bits. After we did so, we all fell back down to the ground. Riku held up his hand and an orb of energy surrounded the two boys. They looked around in shock and screamed as the energy collasped inwards. I turned to look back up as the dust cleared. The two boys were bent over in pain. Yet they were laughing. They looked up at me.

"You want to disappoint your father little girl?" They asked. My eyes widened, my gut tightening with fear. No... don't let everyone know who I am... "You want to dissapoint him!" They asked. I jumped into the air.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, swiping my keyblade through them. They screamed.

Light began to seep out of them, then darkness burst from their forms. They screamed in agony as the darkness ate away at their skin. I flew high enough to reach the ceiling. I bent down and jumped off the ceiling and flew towards the two boys. With one last swipe of my keyblade, they dissapeared. I gasped as I noticed how lava was directly below me. Oh... nice going on _that_ one Talina...

I screamed, flipping through the air. Something hard ran into me and I rolled for all I was worth. Licks of lava catching my skin. Whoever had hit me was rolling with me as well. After a while we both finally stopped rolling and came to a stop. I opened my eyes and saw that Link was looking back down at me. We both laughed through ragged breathing. I turned to see that everyone else was looking as releived as I felt. Then their expressions turned into something different, embarrassment and sly grins. I rose an eyebrow and then noticed how Link was laying on top of me. I blushed and looked at him. His face grew deep red beneath all of the dirt that caked it. He stood up, clearing his throat and looking away. I laughed once and stood up. I brushed off my clothes, not really getting any dirt away. I noticed how my leggings were ripped and my skirt was singed.

I sighed and turned as I heard a sort of glowing type of noise. (However glow is supposed to be sounding). I saw the light ball of memory. I looked to everyone. They all ushered me fowards.

I breathed in deeply and frowned. Why did I have to be the one to get it. I don't want to see any more memories... even if they were mine. Roxas walked up next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and noticed how burned the side of his face was. I breathed out and smirked. I turned and walked fowards, holding out my hand as the ball of memory came closer. It fell into my hands, and all became white.

...

**Me: OMGWHATTHEHELLISGOINGONLOl...O_O XD Sorry I've been gone for so long! Please read and review! ;D**


	17. Kiss

**Me: I hope you continue to stay with me! I'll try to be speedy quick with updates again! I promise! **

**Oh, and thanks for the WONDERFUL reviews I've been getting! X) I hope you'll all stick with me. 8D I'm also sorry this is short. XD **

**Link: She doesn't own anything. Not even her OC.**

**Sora: She owns Talina...**

**Riku: Barely...**

**Me: ... TT_TT so poor.**

**...**

_"Talina!" Little Samuel shouted after the small princess. They were only four at the time. Both were a little scared. The young version of Talina walked on, not wanting to hear him or speak to him at the moment. She walked, hugging her arms and holding in the fear and guilt that had been boiling inside her stomach. Samuel caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around to face him. "Why? I thought..." He looked down at her. _

_"I'm sorry Samuel, I'm leaving in three days... you should get ready for the chariot that's coming to get you tonight..." She trailed off, feeling a bump fill her throat. She swallowed it down and turned away. "I'll... hopefully," She laughed "see you again..." She said. Samuel watched as she walked off._

_"I'll... find you. I'll find you when you least expect me! And then, we'll go and do something together! All right?" He said. She laughed, a smirk appearing on her face. _

_"Come and get me when I'm stuck somewhere with no way out... ok?" She rose up her pinky and looked at him hopefully. He laughed and interlocked his pinky with hers. _

_"You're planning on winding up in prison?" He teased. She laughed._

_"Not planning on it... but you know me." She winked. He laughed and then looked sad as he backed up. _

_"The chariot will be here shortly... and..." He looked down at her. She sighed, furrowing her brows together. He grabbed her and pulled her forwards into a tight hug. _

_"Sorry." He said after backing up. He turned and sped off down the hallway, leaving Talina standing by herself. She sighed and turned back around and walked in the other direction. _

_..._

_The scene changed, the little princess was walking down a winding path in a small dirty white dress that barely reached her knees. It was ripped on the side, like something with claws had barely missed her. Her hair was messy and wavy and she looked afraid. She clutched the front of her dress and watched the sides of the path closely, waiting for any sign of movement. A russle in the bushes caused her head to snap to the left. Her eyes widened as a large wolf took a step out from the bush, it's long claws scraping up the ground and it's large red eyes scanning her every inch. She paled and backed away. This monster gave her just as much fear as her father did... _

_"Heh... you're faster than I thought little princess." The wolf growled, his lips raising past his snarling pealy whites. Talina caught her breath and bumped into the trunk of a tree. _

_"L-l-l-leave..me-me alo-alone Ri-R-Riscar." She stuttered, clutching her hands and pushing them against her chest for comfort. The wolf chuckled grimly and began moving to the left, circling the princess. _

_"You seem afraid for someone who has the guts to run away from home..." He said, inching closer as he walked around her. She breathed in raggedly and felt tears well up in her eyes. _

_"I-I...d-d-didn't th-think y-you'd-" _

_"You didn't think you'd get caught!" The wolf shouted, rushing fowards and staring at the princess in the face. She started sobbing._

_"I... " She stopped talking. Nothing would come out anyway. The tears flew from her eyes and fell on her feet and on the dirt. The wolf slowly started growling, his red eyes boring into the greens of Talina's eyes which where leaking with fear. He slowly grinned, pulling his skin back to reveal his teeth yet again. _

_"Your father is very furious that you're gone you know..." He muttered. She didn't say anything, she just stared back up at the face of the monster that stood in front of her. "...He wants you dead." He started back up, haunching down as he did so. She started to shake. _

_"Wh-... please..." _

_"Please..." He said with amusment, finally stopping not too far away. "...now that is a very funny thing to hear from you princess. But it was in vain." He ran fowards and leapt into the air. _

_The princess screamed and rose her hands above her head. "NO!" She shouted, and a blast of energy exploded from her hand, causing the wolf to fly backwards and hit a solid tree trunk. He was knocked out, but it was only temporary and Talina knew that. So she took no chances and ran off as quickly as she could. _

_"H-Hyrule... think of Ordon." She sobbed, closing her eyes and ran. She thought of the pictures she had seen where a young boy and a young girl were playing. She felt the world around her warp. She was warping away! She smiled, running faster to escape the sound of the padding of the wolf feet. A howl caused her to shriek as she turned around before opening a portal of darkness. Claws flashed in the moonlight, and an exploding pain errupted on Talina's back as she was knocked down and tumbled over the dirt. She fell through the portal and watched as it closed before Rascar could get inside with her. She reached behind her and grabbed her back. _

_Wet..._

_She looked at her hand and saw the amount of hot sticky blood was running down her arm. She paled and looked around. She stood up weakly._

_"Training Talina... remember training... breathe in... breathe out..." She said to herself, remembering the days she spent training with the captain of the army. "Pain... can be avoided for as long as you need it to..." She breathed in sharply and walked towards the opening of the other end of the portal. She fell over and landed on the wooden floor of a home. Opps... she meant to get the outside of the house... not the inside. _

_"What's this?" A man shouted, standing up and rushing over to Talina's side. "What happened to you little one? How did you get in here?" He turned her over and held her up. Talina saw that this man looked kind and noble. Like a good king. But his house suggested against his royal appearance. The man turned to a woman sitting by a table with a boy Talina's age. "Eddella. Please, dress Link and come help me carry this girl to Bo's." He said. The woman, Eddella nodded, her honey blonde bangs falling in front of her face. Talina looked up to see the man looking down at her with worry. "What happened?" He asked. She shook her head, her eyes feeling heavy. _

_..._

_Her eyes opened later to the sound of people talking in hushed tones. She looked over to right and saw two kids her age staring back at her. She frowned as they both ducked. _

_"Do you think she saw us?" A girly voice asked. _

_"...I think she might of... check Ilia." A boys voice started._

_"..She's scary... You check." _

_"Noooo... I don't wanna." Talina pursed her lips and reached back and placed a hand on her back. She muttered, 'heal' and felt the cuts heal up on thier own. She leaned over the side of the table and looked down at both of the kids who were still trying to convince either one to look back up at her. _

_"...I can hear you guys..." She said. They both gasped and looked up at Talina. They both jumped to their feet and ran behind two figures. The boy ran behind the woman... Eddella she saw earlier. The little girl ran behind another woman who had sandy blonde hair. Talina sat up and stared at the two woman as they came forwards. _

_"You shouldn't be moving. You could hurt yourself..." They trailed off and looked down at the girl. _

_"Leana..." Eddella started, turning to the sandy haired woman. "...she's a...Lektch..." She trailed off. Leana nodded and continued to stare at Talina. _

_"Should we tell the others?" She asked. Eddella shook her head. _

_"No... She's just a child. Besides, she looks sweet." She reached up to ruffle Talina's hair. Talina recoiled with a wince. Eddella blinked and frowned. "What have you been through?" She asked. Talina hesitantly went back to a relaxed position. _

_"...Am I... in Ordon?" She asked. Leana smiled. _

_"Why...yes. My name is Leana. This is my daughter, Ilia." She said, ushering a small blonde girl fowards. Talina blinked and smiled. _

_"Hey... you have green eyes too." She said. Ilia looked down at the floor and then looked back up with a smile. "I've never seen anyone else with green eyes before." She muttered. Ilia nodded._

_"Me neither." She laughed. Eddella laughed and gently pushed a shy dirty blonde (almost brunette) boy fowards. _

_"This is my son, Link." She said. Talina blushed, looking down at the boy. _

_"I saw you once..."She said quietly. He looked up at her._

_"R-Really?" He asked, bringing his thumb up to his mouth. Eddella pushed his hand away but he brought it back to his lips after her hand went back to her side. The adults walked over to the men and talked with them. Link began sucking on his thumb, clutching his shorts. _

_"...What's your name?" Ilia asked after a while of silence. _

_"...Talina." She said, turning to face Ilia. _

_..._

_**Years Later-**_

_"Hey! Don't drop me! NOOO!" Laughed Talina. Link held her up on his shoulders over the edge of the roof to Sara's shop. _

_"This is what you get for calling me a thumb sucker!" Link shouted in anger, even though a wide smile was on his face. A laughing Ilia stood to the side, watching Link hold the struggling girl above the water. It was a hot summers day, the kids were playing with the water that was behind the houses in the village. _

_Link hoisted Talina up and threw her. She gasped and grabbed his arm as she flew through the air. Link gasped as she pulled him with her. _

_"AAHHH!" _

_Splash!_

_They both resurfaced and laughed. Talina reached over and dunked Link under the water. When he didn't come back up Talina began looking around for him in worry. Link swam under her and laughed, pulling on her foot to bring her under. _

_That's how good things were back then..._

_..._

_The scene changed..._

_Hollow Bastion was filled with darkness and heartless... Riku was the darkest thing Talina could sense besides herself. Of course, it wasn't Riku at the time... It was Ansem. He reached fowards and grabbed Talina's neck, holding her in front of him. _

_"If there wasn't you...princess... then I could live just as good as your father." He laughed grimly. Talina choked and grabbed his arm. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered. Sora ran fowards. _

_"Put Talina down!" He shouted, swinging his keyblade. Ansem sidestepped and looked at Sora as he turned around after stumbling. _

_"Boy, you don't want to save this girl, she'll only cause you grief in the end. She's worse than all of the heartless you've been facing." He said. Talina frowned and struggled under Ansem's grip. Sora frowned. _

_"No way! How could she be worse? She's not like you!" He shouted, pointing an acusing finger at Ansem's face. Ansem laughed loudly. _

_"You're right... She's worse! She the ultimate darkness. She's the princess of hell itself. Tell him, your highness." He thrust Talina fowards. She rolled and stopped in front of Sora, gasping for air. _

_"You're a... princess of..." He looked down at her. She looked up, holding her throat and then turned to glare at Ansem. _

_..._

_The scene changed. _

_"Sora... Are you sure this is the right way? I thought that Traverse Town had a back alley down this way..." Talina said, pointing to a small corridor. They were all inside Castle Oblivion... that's right... this is where it all got hectic. _

_"...I don't wanna go down that way..." Sora muttered, not looking back at her. She frowned. _

_"Stop being so mad at me! I didn't do anything!" She shouted. Sora looked back at her. _

_"Really? You haven't done anything? You're not with the heartless!" Immediately after he said it he wished he didn't. Talina caught her breath and frowned. Donald and Goofey stood to the side, looking worried. Talina turned around and walked towards the entrance door. _

_"Do this by yourself Sora. I'm done." She growled, pushing the doors apart and walking into the white room of castle oblivion. She walked to the middle of the room and sat down on the floor, folding her arms over her chest. She waited until she was sure Sora wasn't coming back out to get her and cried. She covered her face in shame, god how she hated to cry..._

_"Poor little girl. So lost, thinking that she's so evil." A deep voice said. Talina looked up at a spikey red head with green eyes looking down at her. _

_"The name's Axel... got it memorized?" He asked. _

_..._

_Talina walked through Twilight Town... a feeling of unease settling in her gut as Twilight turned to midnight. It was uneasily quiet. Riku was nowhere to be found and she was scared. Night seemed waaay too familiar to that night that she was attacked by Rascar. She walked on the train tracks and noticed a hole in the side of the wall. She rose an eyebrow and walked towards the opening. She walked through it and wound up in the woods. A snap caused her to turn her head with a loud gasp. _

_"...Who're you?" A boy asked. Talina frowned and sighed in relief. _

_"Talina. Who're you?" She asked. The blonde haired boy frowned, putting a hand to his head. _

_"Roxas...?" He said it almost like a question. Talina smiled and walked fowards, holding out a hand. _

_"Nice to meet you Roxas." She said. He took her hand and shook it. _

_"Nice to meet you." He replied. They both looked around. Roxas frowned and turned to face Talina._

_"Do you know where I could stay? I don't really remember what I'm doing here..." He started. Talina laughed, scratching the back of her head. _

_"Uh... no... I don't have a place to stay either..." _

...

**Talina's POV-**

I woke up to see that I was in Link's house. A feeling of warmth surrounding me. I looked down to see that Link himself was wrapped around my middle, snoring silently. I blushed and looked around the room for any sign of anyone else. The place seemed empty. I rose an eyebrow and looked back down at Link. He frowned and then opened his blue eyes. He sat up groggily and then noticed that I was awake. His tanned face turned into a dark pink face.

"Oh..." he stuttered, standing up. I laughed.

"What? Afraid I've got cuties thumb sucker?" I asked, not being able to help myself with that little bit of memory. He frowned for a second then smiled.

"Oh... I get it. Haha... you're so funny." He sat down next to me and laughed. He stopped and then looked down at his shoes.

"Oh... where is everyone?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They're checking something in Destiny Islands..." He trailed off.

"What? Did something happen to the Islands?" I asked, panic rushing up to my throat. Link turned to me with a shocked expression.

"Oh. No! Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. They just got a letter..." He said. I sighed in relief.

"Thank the goddesses." I muttered. He looked at me then looked down.

"You...really like the Islands huh...?" He asked. I smiled, thinking about all the fun times I had there.

"Of course! I remember always trying to play 'catch the cocanut' with Sora. It was always fun!" I laughed. Link turned away. I frowned. "What...?" I asked. He shook his head and then turned back with a sad look.

"Do you think... you'll want to...stay there?" He asked. I rose an eyebrow.

"Stay? I..." I trailed off, finally getting what he was asking me.

Would I live with him...?

Or would I go back with Sora?

...

**Earlier Link's POV-**

Sora and I carried Talina to the portal in the volcano. After she'd touched the memory she was knocked out cold. We all felt the portal sweep cold air around us. Kairi squealed with glee. I guess this was really fun for her...

We all lifted up in the air and then teleported to the gummy ship. A very faded figure of a girl with bright blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in front of us. She smiled and interlaced her fingers together.

"Very good. You're finding alot of memory... Next, I'll advise you to take Talina to go back to Hyrule. She'll find what she's looking for. And Sora..." She started, turning to him. He looked at her, a confused expression on his face, yet he looked nastalgic as he watched this blonde girl. "You might want to check on things back at home..." She trailed off after seeing Roxas. She smiled.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay..." She smiled. Roxas nodded and waved.

"What are you doing here Namine?" He asked. Sora turned to him.

"You know her?" He asked. Roxas nodded. Namine smiled sadly and put her hands behind her back.

"I'll see you soon, Sora." She smiled and backed up and faded into nothing. I rose an eyebrow and looked down at Talina. She'll find what she's looking for huh? Sora and I carried her on board and laid her down on the bed. Riku had already taken the ship up into the sky by the time we took Talina's shoes off and healed her all up. Kairi yawned and took the other bed. By the time she took the pillow she was out. I smiled, must be exhausted from all this adventuring. Sora covered Talina with the blanket and stretched.

"Ah...I can't wait till we get to be done with all this hassle." He muttered.

"Can't wait to finally go home and stay there huh?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well... yeah. I miss everyone, plus..." He stretched and laid down on the bed beside Talina's back. "I still have to give her a birthday present." He said. I blinked.

"What?" I asked. Sora laughed, putting his hands behind his head.

"Talina missed my birthday, but she made up for it on our last adventure, she missed it because I was sleeping. But I also missed hers, so I have to make up for it. I'm going to give her a small paoupo fruit keychain so she'll know that we'll always stick together." He said. My stomach gave a little lurch.

"You're... you think she's gonna go back to the islands?" I asked. Sora opened an eye and looked up at me.

"Well... yeah. I mean... she IS one of my best friends. She promised we'd stick together." He said. I frowned. She promised me...

"But...I thought she'd come back with me..." I whispered.

"I guess... it's all up to her... but between you and me, I hope she comes back to Destiny Islands with me, Kairi, and Riku." He laid back down and closed his eyes. I stood up, wanting to argue about where she'd go but I just walked off, not wanting to wake Kairi. I bumped into Roxas in the hallway.

"Oh, sorry Link. Hey... something wrong?" Roxas asked. I shook my head.

"Just thinking..." I mumbled.

She promised ME we'd stick together forever...

...

**Back to the present Talina's POV-**

I looked back up at Link and then back down at the blanket that covered my feet. "I...don't know... right now." I said. Link frowned with a small nod. He turned back to me and leaned fowards. I blushed, remembering how he kissed my forehead earlier. I looked up as his eyes slowly closed and he came fowards.

Wait...

Was he just trying to kiss me to get me to stay? ...Was that all he thought he had to do? Kiss me then I'll do whatever? I cringed backwards. Wait... why's that a bad thing? I...

Sora...?

Link?

I watched as Link looked down at me with a confused face. I kicked the blankets off of my feet and stood up.

"Sorry..." I muttered, holding my head. Why was this so difficult? I want to stay with Link right?

No...

Wait...

Yes...

...Maybe...

The thought of never getting to see Destiny Islands again made my stomach do an one eighty. I walked over to the door and thrust it open.

"I'll be right back." I muttered. Link frowned and stood up.

"Wait a sec..." He started, but I went outside, ignoring him. Why did girls cry so damn much? I hopped down from his porch and walked down the path that lead to the spirit's spring. I walked up to the gate and saw that I wasn't the only one who was going here. Ilia turned around and noticed me. She smiled and waved. I sighed and opened the gate, walking in after wiping away my tears. She went back to brushing Epona, I guess she stole him while Link and I were in the house... I walked up to the brown horse and smiled, petting her mane. Her hair was soft, Ilia must take very good care of her.

"So...what's wrong?" Ilia asked. I breathed in deeply and then sighed.

"Nothing." I lied. Ha, that was getting easy to say.

"Bullshit." Ilia said, catching my off guard with her choice of vulgar saying. I turned to her with wide eyes. She laughed and blushed from embarrassment. "I meant, yeah right, what's wrong?" She asked. I laughed.

"...Link just asked me where I was going to go after this..." I trailed off, trying to find the right word, "...fight gets over with...He wants to know if I plan on going back to Destiny Islands or... staying here." I said. Ilia nodded.

"Oh, deciding on where to spend your life huh? Why would you do that right now? Link needs to realize that you're sixteen and he's seventeen! You need to live a little before deciding something that huge." She was frowning no doubt competing with herself to try and go chew Link's ear off or not. I laughed quietly.

"So you're saying... why decide now right?" I asked. Ilia nodded.

"We're stupid and young. Why bother with questions like that now?" She washed off Epona's nose and turned to look up at the sky. Something about what she said next made my heart skip a beat.

"I mean... why does everything have to be decided then acted upon? Why does there only have to be one way to do something?" I stared at her for a second before turning my head to see Link panting by the gate with a sad look on his face. I sighed and turned back to Ilia.

"I'll think about what you said Ilia." I smiled. She smiled back and then turned to Link.

"STOP HASSLING GIRLS!" She shouted. Link cowered back and then nodded. I laughed, telling that Ilia usually yelled at Link. I walked to the gate and opened it, then I grabbed Link's hand and walked with him down the path. We walked onto the bridge and stared at the abyss below. I turned to Link and smiled.

"Hey... sorry for running away..." I muttered. Link looked away for a second then turned back to me.

"No... I'm sorry, I didn't meant to ask you something like that... we're not even close to even think about just living in one spot right now..." He laughed. "Seems like somethings always...wrong..." He said. I laughed.

"More than you know..." I muttered, thinking about how I was princess of darkness. He looked down at me and smiled. He reached over and grabbed my hand. He pulled me back towards the village, blushing as he did so. I rose an eyebrow at his sudden oddness.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously. He turned back and winked with his sideways grin. I blushed and felt my heart skip a beat. What exactly does THAT mean? He walked me over to the side of his porch and suddenly backed me up against it. I blushed and looked up at him. He grinned and placed his forehead on mine.

"...You know how much I missed you after you left?" He asked. I frowned in question.

"Alot?" I guessed, feeling pretty stupid. He laughed and leaned down close to me.

"Right..." He muttered. He leaned in to kiss me, his warmth spreading all over my face. I felt my face heat up, but all I could do was stand there and wait for his lips to meet mine.

A gasp caused our heads to turn before we could kiss, however. Beth, who was very red in the face, was swooning with delight.

"Ooohh!" She said, holding her hands together by her face. "How romantic! Were you telling her how much you love her?" She asked. Link and I blushed, suddenly pulling away from each other.

"What did you want Beth?" Link asked. Beth placed her hands on her hips and smirked.

"I need your help Link. There's this beehive by the house, and it's driving mom crazy. Dad can't knock it down because he's helpless... so can you knock it down for me?" She asked. Link sighed and turned back to me.

"Why is it everytime I want to kiss you something pops up?" He whispered. I laughed, shaking my head.

"I wonder that too." I grinned as he ran off after Beth, I could hear him saying things like 'mind your own' and 'shush, it's for when you're older.' I chuckled and climbed up onto his porch. I wonder what Sora and all them are finding out right now...

I sighed and walked though the door with a stretch.

"...You seem to be pretty comfortable with him..." Voice said. I gasped and turned around to see Edgar leaning against the wall. I glared and held out my hand.

"What do you want?" I asked. He laughed grimly.

"What do I want...'..." He imitated with a sour coating on his voice. He turned to me and got off of the wall. "You're taking too long. Make us wait any longer and your father will get angry." He said. I gasped.

"You knew?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Of course. Who do you think scattered the memories? Who do you think left them in the care of those two bumbling child monsters who don't even have an elaborate home?" He shouted, coming fowards. I stepped back and rose my hand to summon my keyblade. But before I could he jumped towards me and grabbed both of my hands. He pushed me back, both of us falling onto the matress. I gasped from the sudden force of his lips on mine. My heart skipped a bit. He loosened his grip on my hands and pressed harder onto my lips. I winced and frowned.

Edgar was kissing me? AH HELL NO!

I wringed my hands free and pushed him away. I jumped off the bed and summoned my keyblade. I held it up at face level. He turned to face me, wiping off his mouth. He stood up and opened a portal of darkness in front of the door.

"...Hurry up. You need to find that memory before your father gets too impatient. Journey to the Desert, find Lennance, you'll find the memory." He backed up into the portal.

"...Wait!" I shouted, stepping fowards and holding up my hand. He looked up at me. I frowned.

"Have you ever seen a guy named Samuel... I need to find him. Is he at the caslte?" I asked. Samuel may have been friends with me a long time ago... but time doesn't change that! He's still my friend now! Edgar stared at me for a second before laughing.

"So you remember Samuel... That's nice...He's being held at the castle... Find the memories and you'll find him." He backed into the portal and it began to fade away.

"Wait!" I shouted, running fowards to try and go with him. It disapeared, causing me to run through black smoke and into the door. I stood there for a while before sliding down on my knees. I breathed in deeply and sighed. "...He's...at the...castle?" I asked, feeling relieved. Samuel's okay?

"I'll go free you Samuel..." I promised, holding my hand close to my chest. "I'll save you..."

...

**Me: BLARGH! Everytime I tried working on this my brain went on power down so I'm sorry if this is weird. Plus, don't shoot me for the whole 'Link and Talina' major fluff n shit here. Okay? I love it. XD Please tell me whatcha think! ;D**


	18. Ball

**Me: I own NOTHING NOW! **

**Link:...wait... what? **

**Me: My...My OC...she bought herself! **

**Link:... -blink- so you don't even own Talina now?**

**Me: nooooooo -sob sob-**

**Link: ... -looks at Talina-**

**Talina: ... -shrugs- I don't like being owned. XD**

**Me: waaaahhhhhh!**

**Link:...At least you're still getting reviews... **

**Me:... -sniff- that IS nice... -grins- All right... I'll take 'em. I don't have to own the anti-hero emo bitch. -giddy-**

**Talina: HEY! **

**...**

I sat down on the bed, feeling weak and a bit exhausted. Edgar kissing me... saying he knows where Samuel is...

Where Samuel is...

"_Journey to the desert, find Lennance, you'll find the memory." _

Lennance huh... what's down there?

I thought about what Rain had said, '_We're being overthrown by a great threat... a man who calls himself the absolute ruler of Darkness..." _I breathed in deeply and frowned. Dad...?

No...

Why would he want Lennance? Of course, I didn't know a _thing _about Lennance. Maybe there's a memory there...

The door opened, causing me to jump up and back away. Link walked in after waving to Beth and looked over at me. He rose an eyebrow and closed the door behind him.

"Something wrong?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"...Someone just visited me..." I muttered. I didn't want to talk about it... but I did at the same time. How annoying.

"Who... The king?" Link asked, coming fowards and looking me over for any sign of attack or violence. He stopped after seeing nothing and lifted my chin with his hand. "What is it..." He trailed off and frowned. I rose an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. Link reached up and brushed his finger against my lips. I blushed and backed up. "What?" I asked again. He stepped fowards and brushed my lips again.

"You've...got a bruise..." He muttered. I frowned in confusion before reaching up and putting my fingers up to my lips. A small bump was there. Even as I touched it, my lips hurt; that kiss _was _forcefull. I sighed and shook my head.

"No biggie. Any ways, it was that Edgar guy, he wants me to go to Lennance. Says there'll be a memory..." I said. Link looked like he wanted to talk about that bruise some more but he let it go and nodded.

"We'll head out now or what?" He asked. I breathed in deeply.

"Maybe... When did Sora say he was going to get back?" I asked. Link thought for a moment.

"He was going to make sure everyone was alright when he got there. And he wanted to see his mother too. So they were all going to spend a couple nights there. He said to tell you sorry." Link muttered. I nodded.

"So he's busy." I rolled my shoulders and shrugged. "So we'll head out now." I walked off and opened the front door. Link nodded and grabbed his belt and equipment. Since my horse was at Hyrule Castle, Link and I rode on Epona. Link was in the front, snapping his heels back, causing Epona to speed off. I wrapped my arms around his waist and sighed, laying my head on his back. He looked back.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Tired of fighting..." I muttered. He nodded.

"...Me too."

...

We made it to Lake Lanayru and dismounted Epona. I stretched and walked towards the shop that let you ride a chicken down to the lake. Link caught up after giving Epona a carrot and we walked inside. I stepped up to the strange dressed man who looked more like a clown than anything.

"Oh... are you two coming on this fantastic and amazing journey on our deluxe trip?" He asked. Link and I nodded. "Good! Next up, TWO BIG GUYS! ...er... just two?" He looked back at us. We nodded again, me with a little glare because he called me 'big'. He clapped his hands and swung his hips around a little. I frowned, finding that somewhat wierd. "Just grab yourselves a cucco and head on down." He said. We nodded and turned around. Cuccos clucked around us. Link walked slowly up to one and grabbed it quickly. I suddenly admired his speed and dexterity. I sighed and walked up to a chicken. It clucked loudly and flew away. I pursed my lips and walked up to another one. It cawed and flew off too. I glared and ran after another. It clucked and sprinted away. I ran after another. Link laughed as he watched my failed attempts to grab a freakin' cucco. I finally fell flat on my face after tripping over my own foot chasing another cucco.

"...Talina..." Link started, holding up his cucco. I held up my hand and glared intensley at this stupid poultry.

"No. I'm gonna catch one of these little brats if it's the last thing I do." I said darkly, a vein popping in my forehead. The cuccos' eyes widened and they all sprinted off, feather flying all around us. I sprinted off after another one, my hands outstretched in anger. "Stupid cuccos!" I shouted. I followed a brown one all around the room. I almost had it, I could feel its feathers at my finger tips. It stopped suddenly and I gasped, my foot caught on it and I stumbled.

Oh... but that's not the best part...

I fell through the open doorway. Oh yes, let's make this difficult. I started screaming, falling towards the lake.

"TALINA!" Link shouted, stopping at the doorway and readying his cucco. I breathed in deeply and turned around to see the water coming fast. Suddenly, something caught my eye. The necklace that Raz had given floated in front of my face and shined bright blue. I frowned in curiousity. It shook and I felt a pulling inside of me. I grimaced and then had a sudden impulse. My body moved without me telling it to.

My face was parrallel with the lake, my mouth opened and a large shriek filled the air. That was my scream... wasn't it? What kind of power was this? A large dark column of energy exploded from my mouth and seperated the water. I landed in the cool embrace of water. I sunk low into the lake and the feeling stopped. The dark eruption faded away. I closed my eyes and then opened them. I was under water... oh...wait...

I...can't... swim...

I choked on water and felt myself sink faster. Damn it!

Why did I put off learning to swim? You think I'd of learned when I was on Destiny Islands... but nooo-oooo!

I reached for the surface, feeling my lungs tighten up. I grabbed the necklace in desperation. C'mon... give me more magic or something! My vision started to go blurry. I heard a splash not too far away from me. I hoped it was Link and not some big fish. As the big blur got closer, Link became clearer. He reached down and wrapped his arm around my waist. He began swimming upwards. I breathed out one last time, not able to hold it in anymore. Link kicked and pulled me up to the surface.

But all had gone black far before that...

-(Xo_oX%) _

**Back on Destiny Islands:**

Sora hugged his mother again, who had punched him something hard in the shoulder for disapearing again.

"Next time you leave you had better tell me Sora!" She shouted, her brows knitting together in fear and relief. She started crying and clutched him. "I was so worried." She muttered. Sora sighed and backed up.

"I know... I'm sorry mom. I'll be all right. I've got Riku to watch out for me." Sora grinned. Sora's mother laughed.

"Good enough. I know he'll put you on the right path if you start to go wrong..." She smiled and walked off. Sora pursed his lips.

_"He's the one that joined the darkness...not me!" _Sora thought, but stopped. "Don't think about that anymore.." He laughed.

"Ah... I'd better go find Kairi..." He said. He walked out of the house and saw the beach down by the docks. There stood two figures, one blonde, and one a red head. Sora grinned and walked towards the beach. He stepped onto the sand and looked around, feeling slightly concerned for no reason. He rolled his shoulders and shrugged the odd feeling off.

"Hey Sora!" Kairi called with a giddy wave. Sora walked over and smiled. "Roxas was wanting to check out the island!" She said, pointing with her thumb to the said, 'island'. Sora nodded.

"Yeah... let's go...where's Riku?" He asked. Kairi motioned her head to the island. Sora nodded and turned and started to walk to the boats that sat at the docks. They all got into the canoes and started rowing towards the island.

...

Roxas looked around the cave walls. "Woah!" He said with a smile. "This is pretty neat!" He admired the pictures. Kairi and Sora giggled. Kairi took Sora's hand and tugged on it.

"Let's let him admire the art work and check stuff out." She said. Sora nodded and turned to Roxas who was oggling the drawings.

Sora and Kairi walked out of the cave. Kairi let go of his hand and walked off. Sora rose an eyebrow but shrugged and walked to the paoupo tree. He sat down on the trunk and stared out to the ocean. He smirked at the blue shine radiating with the sun's light.

"I missed this place..." He muttered.

...

**Back to Link and Talina: **

I opened my eyes, feeling a water rush up my throat and out my mouth. I sat up quickly and bent over, spitting out water and coughing.

"What...The HELL?" Link asked, wiping off him mouth with his sleeve. I breathed in deeply and spit out water again.

"W-what?" I asked. Link laughed, turning to me.

"You can't swim? Why the hell can't you swim! You lived on an island with a giant OCEAN for the love of the goddesses!" He shouted. I saw it in his face, he wasn't angry, but he was just so relieved that I wasn't dead. His face looked really... cute...

"Hey, I'm alive... that's all that matters. If that stupid cucco hadn't stopped..." I brushed off my sleeve and trailed off, turning my head to look to the left. I gasped as I saw Rain Dublin rushing towards us. He looked like he had been fishing, dirt on his bare feet, water soaked sleeves and his pant legs were rolled up to his upper legs.

"What was all that about?" He asked, finally stopping in front of us. I coughed and stood up.

"Fell." I stated, shoving my thumb in the direction of the cucco fall game above us. He stepped fowards.

"No, I mean what happened with you? That was...incredible!" He said. I sighed with a shrug.

"You're guess is as good as mine. I have no idea where that power came from..." I started. He nodded in concern. Link stood up next to me.

"Here... this dropped out of your pocket... I grabbed it before it could sink." He held out his hand. It was the small blue rock that Link had given me the night he busted me out of the cell...

I grabbed it quickly and held it tightly, breathing out in relief. I put it in my pocket and then smiled at Link.

"So, what are you two getting into now?" Rain asked, causing Link and I to turn our attention to him.

"We're... going to Lennance to find something." He said. Rain's expression fell.

"It's dangerous there... there's an overtaker, he's strong." He started. I shrugged.

"Probably nothing me and Link haven't faced before..." I said. He rose an eyebrow and then held up his hands.

"Give me a moment... I want to go with you both." He turned and ran off before we could say something. I called after him as he crossed the rickety wooden bridge.

"It's dangerous, like you said, so you'll need a weapon!" Link turned to look at me.

"We're really letting him come along?" He asked. I nodded.

"Why not?" I asked. Link shrugged.

"I guess I don't know." He smiled and nudged my arm. I laughed and nudged him back. We stayed like that for a while before Rain walked back over with his shoes on and laced up properly.

"You got a weapon?" Link asked, reaching inside his pouch to provide one if Rain needed it. Rain held out his hand and shrugged Link's offer away. He reached into a pouch that was wrapped around his leg.

"This was invented by me. My personal weapon..." He said, pulling up a long sleek gun. I blinked in suprise.

That was the first gun I'd seen in Hyrule...

...

**A while Later:**

We all strode across the desert, the sun beating down on us like bricks and the wind causing the sand to fly all around us. I cringed as my glasses rim heated up. I pulled them off and folded them in my hand. It was hotter than the last time. Everything was blurrier now without my glasses on...

Link and Rain both looked like giant blobs. I walked up closer to one of them. "How long do you think it'll take to get there?" I asked.

"...If we keep moving, we'll get there by nightfall." Rain's voice stated. I nodded.

"All right." I said.

...

The moon rose high, the stars coming out through the faded dark blue sky. Lennance had already come into view. The castle stood tall on the horizon. The wind had died down and left us sandy and windswept. I stood against the tree that was at the base of the place where I met Rain when we were helping Lennance escape. I leaned my head on the trunk and watched as search lights lit up against the darkness of the desert on the castle walls. Rain walked fowards, his hands in his pockets.

"Look at this... they've made it into a fortress..." He grimaced.

"...Rain." I started. He turned to me.

"Yes?"

"You said before... that the thing that attacked Lennace looked like something... what was it?" I asked, frowning a bit.

"Oh, It looked like one of Gannondorf's followers that I'd seen in a book in the library. It...actually... looked a bit like..." He trailed off. I turned to him.

"...What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing. It was just another monster I'm sure." He turned around and started heading back to the place where Link was laying on the ground, resting up before we invaded the castle. I frowned and watched as Rain sat down on the said and stared into the fire.

What did this monster look like?

After a while, the moon was high in the sky and the fire was quenched. We all turned to the castle and started walking towards it. We watched the spot lights carefully as the circled the entire area. Link leaned over my shoulder and pointed to a crack in the wall. I looked over and nodded.

"Got any bombs?" I asked. Link nodded and grabbed his back. He reached in and pulled out a bomb. That back looked so small... but...

oh well...

He threw the bomb towards the wall and told Rain and I to get close to it, but not so close that we'd get blown up. As soon as the bomb exploded we all ran inside the hole and found ourselves in the small town like area that was based at the bottom of the castle. It looked somewhat like Castle Town but... it was more... tribal looking than Hyrule was. I kind of enjoyed the look and feel of the place. The town looked unguarded so we cautiously stepped through the town, looking left and right for signs of life or anything that could lead us to the castle. Rain suddenly stopped and held his head.

"Wait... Where was that..." he trailed off and tapped his forehead in thought. I rose an eyebrow and stepped fowards.

"What are you looking for?" I asked. Rain frowned, holding up one finger to signal for me to give him a moment.

"It's... AH!" He snapped his fingers. "It's over here. It's a door that leads to a passage way that gets us into the basement of the castle." He said, walking over to a stand that sold old Ocarinas and walking behind it to open a door on the ground. Link and I walked over next to him and dropped down into the hole. The first thing that hit me was the smell. Don't get me wrong! It didn't smell bad at all! Actually... It smelled like mint patch that grows right outside of Uli and Rusl's house back in Ordon...

The second thing that hit me was the warm water that exploded around my feet. I looked down, seeing myself ankle deep in warm water. I grimaced as the water leaked through my shoes, coating my socks and toes. I sighed and walked on, watching the tunnel ahead of me for any sign of light.

"We'll keep going straight until we reach a small incline...ah! You can hear the rushing water now..." Rain said. He walked fowards and started to climb upwards the small stream of warm water. I followed after him, slipping every once in a while. Link followed after me, slipping once or twice. He actually slipped and started sliding backwards, so he grabbed my leg and pulled me down too, so I grabbed Rain's foot so we all slid back to the bottom together. I'm pretty sure we were all a muddy mess. We started back up again and made it to the top, where bars blocked the opening. The room that was blocked off was white. Voices echoed all around us as footsteps scattered about, creating a rhythm.

"That old demon is demanding that we do everything!" A woman's voice cried. All of us looked through the hole and into the room to see what was going on. One larger woman put her hands on her hips.

"That old brat prince forgot all about the people inside the castle! He just saved the people outside. Hmph! Like he cares for the kingdom's people!" Rains face cringed with guilt. I put a hand on his shoulder and looked apologetic.

"Hush." Another woman started. "Rain did nothing of the sort! He was protectin' the people like we asked! So I'll have nothing bad being said about 'im! Now dump this old water in the trench." We all looked at each other and grabbed the bars. A woman dumped the bucket full of water through the trench, soaking us all with warm water. I spit out a bit and blinked.

"Well... now we're SUPER muddy." I whispered. Link grimaced. The sound of a door creaking open filled the room the women were in.

"Ladies, tonight's the Master's Mascquarade ball. Get everything ready." A male voice said, and slammed the door. The women huffed and went back to their work.

"I'd slap him if he didn't have my husband locked up!" A woman said. "He's such a small man, we could snap him like a twig if we hugged him! He should eat more!"

There was a small growing laughter before they all sighed.

"Well ladies... we need to set up for the master's meetin'. Go get ready now." a woman said. There was a rush of footsteps and the door finally slammed again. Footsteps came closer to the tunnel. Rain, Link and I looked at each other and cringed, trying to hide in the shadows of the tunnel.

"Yah know... if you twist the bar like this, it'll come undon." She reached through the hole and turned the bar so it slid out of the mud and toppled over. That was enough room for us all to get through. We stood up in the white room (which appeared to be used for laundry). I stretched and pulled a peice of mud from my hair and brushed it off my finger tips.

"Oh, Rain! I missed you!" The woman said, rushing towards the prince and attacking him with a hug despite the fact that he was caked with dirt and mud. The girl had olive skin, and long red hair that hung to her calves. She wore a simple blue maids dress. When she opened her eyes, I saw that they were olive green. Rain hugged her back and then kissed her full on the lips. Link and I widened our eyes and blushed, turning away as the two shared a passionate kiss. Link looked to me and I just shrugged at him. We didn't know what to do, we felt akward just standing here...

I guess Rain found someone after leaving Hyrule Castle the first time I met him...

We turned back as the two laughed at us. The woman came forwards and took my hand, shaking it up and down energetically.

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Dahlia. Thank you so much for keepin' an eye on my Rain for me." She smiled. I grinned back and nodded.

"Not a problem..." I said. She looked down at me.

"What're you all doin' here anyway?" She asked. Rain stepped fowards.

"These two are looking for something, I think it might be hidden with the follower of Ganondorf upstairs. We need a way to reach him." He said. Dahlia frowned.

"I suppose you could get there through the castle... but the ball's goin' on tonight and everyone'll be there." She said. She breathed in and then turned to me. "Time to get you into some ball gowns then hm?" She smiled. I grimaced with a fake smile.

Oh goody...

dresses...

I sighed and followed her into a room that had shower stations. She made me strip down and hand her my dirty clothes. I did this all behind a thick curtain of course. I stood under the water, which was warm at first, but gradually grew colder, which I didn't mind. I liked cold water...

I washed away all the mud that caked my face and hair while I washed off my arms and legs as well. The dirt swirled down the drain. I stepped out and dried off while the men began their showers. I stepped into another room where Dahlia gave me new underwears and then she pulled me into a new room. I had gotten the underwear on, but I always covered my back from her with the towel. Finally she grumbled and ripped it away from me.

"What are yah hidin'?" She asked. As soon as my back was exposed, she made an 'oh' noise and then frowned. The scars that lined on my back were thick and livid. They were always there, I just didn't show them...

She breathed out and then grinned. "Well, hurry up now," She said cheerfully despite our obvious odd encounter with my scars. "pick out a dress!" She shouted. I grimaced and turned to the beautiful designed gowns. Each one with a mask that hung by it with care. I turned to one that I thought looked rather...

me-ish...

...

I waited before Dahlia walked out from the room I was in. "Gentle men." She said softly. "I'd like to introduce you to a special lady friend of mine. She's all beautiful an' ready for her date to take her to a ball! ...that's you Link." She said. Link chuckled. I laughed behind my hand. I pulled the mask out from it's pouch and put it on my face. Dahlia walked over and waved me fowards. Why are we doing something so silly?

I stepped out and smiled, suddenly feeling slightly shy. My dress was...honestly, the smallest of the others Dahlia showed me. And by small, I mean less poofy. It clung around my frame, little strands of ribbon hung from my dress and my shoulders were bare. The majoraty of the dress was blue/green, but the mask itself (which was shaped like a moon) was pale grey/blue. I looked to Link and suddenly blushed.

He was wearing a formal gown tunic, bright white with golden lining and his mask was a sun. I felt my face heat up red as he smiled down at me. Thank god I had my mask on...

"So, onwards to the ball then?" Rain asked. He turned to Dahlia and held out his arm. Dahlia laughed.

"Oh, Rain. I'm not going out there in this! Give me a moment. You all go ahead though. All right?" She turned and headed for the dressing room. Rain turned to us.

"Go on ahead and find what you're looking for. I'll meet you in a minuet." We nodded and turned towards the door. Link held out his arm and smiled. I grinned and took it. We opened the door and walked out into a hallway. The sound of music wasn't far away, so we walked towards the sound of it. As we walked through the empty hallways Link turned towards me.

"...You look really beautifull..." He complimented. I felt my face heat up extremely.

"...uh... Thank you." I said, feeling flustered. "You...look nice." I complimented back. Link grinned.

"Thanks."

Okay, he likes compliments. I laughed to myself.

"What?" Link asked. I shook my head.

"I dunno..." I muttered. We turned a corner and saw the ball. Of course, we were on the second floor and over looking the ball by the archway we stood under. I leaned against the rail and looked through the crowd.

People from Lennance, very few from Hyrule, and a couple of dark monsters were mingling together. My only guess was that these people were planning against Hyrule. I looked up to the throne that stood in the front of the room, higher up than all the other people. A man sat down on the throne, looking over his subjects with pride and a sense of higher purpose. I glared at him. He looked familiar but... different. Like something about his appearance was nostalgic... I couldn't put my finger on why...

I turned to look at a figure that walked up beside him. I paled and gasped. I started shaking, feeling fear erupt through my body.

No...

Not here...

Why here?

Link turned to me and noticed how I was acting. "Talina? What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head and took a step back.

"H-he... he's here... he..." I trailed off and ran back around the corner and leaned against the wall. I started to hyperventalate. Link caught up with me and pulled off his mask.

"Hey, what's wrong? What's scaring you this bad?" He asked, taking my shoulders and gripping them. I breathed in and then let it out slowly, trying to calm myself down. "Hey, what is it? You're still shaking?" Link asked. I breathed out.

"R-Riscar... th-that wolf... he..." I trailed off. Link frowned and placed his mask back on. He walked around the corner, pulling me with him. I didn't want to go, but I didn't want to pull away from Link either. We peered over the edge of the wall and watched the wolf as he looked back and forth between the crowd and behind him. The man beside him leaned over and whispered into his ear. Riscar chuckled and turned as a servant walked up to him. The servant bowed and then talked with Riscar. The wolf nodded and stood, he walked out of the ball room and into the back room. Link took my hand.

"C'mon. Let's go downstairs. He's gone now." He said. He started pulling me away but I didn't budge. He turned back to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Look, it'll be all right. I'll be there. I won't let him get you." He grinned. I gulped and nodded.

"Okay..." I said quietly. "All right... let's go." I started. Link led the way to a stair case and walked us both down to the dance. I stayed with him the whole time, looking around the room for any sign of wolf. Link tugged on my arm.

"C'mon." He said with a gentle voice. That made me feel better...

He turned around as music started playing and grabbed my hand. I blushed and tried my best to keep up with him. Okay, so if I remember, I step left, right, right then, ri-

"Ow." Link said as I stepped on his foot. I cringed.

"Sorry..." I apologized. He laughed and shook his head. Everyone started dancing. Link and I twirled about, dancing one way or the other. After I got into it, I enjoyed dancing. I twirled about, the lights in the room swirling around us. Link's mask reflected the people, the moon. Link stepped up closer to me, pushing our bodies close. I gulped but took his hand. He twirled us around, and then he grabbed my back and lowered me close to the floor. I came back up and came almost an inch away from his face. We stared into each others eyes for a while before I pulled away into a twist. Link pulled me back and we began dancing again. The tempo started to pick up, so Link and I danced faster. Link stepped all around me before finally lifting me up and twirling around. He set me back down then noticed a door to his left.

"We'll go through there. C'mon." We started dancing our way over to the door, stepping lightly as we did so. We eventually made our way to the middle of the room. And apparently we were causing a scene because people backed away and made a circle around us. Link looked down at me and winked. "Work with me on this." He said. I nodded. The music changed to a different tune, so Link and I started back up again.

Link placed a hand on my hip and grabbed my hand with the other hand. He wasn't wearing gloves, so I could feel his scarred skin of his right hand against my gloved hand. The music began fast, so Link and I kept up as best as we could. I don't know how Link knew how to dance, but I kept up with him like I had been for a while. We twirled and swayed, out feet gliding over the dance floor like we were on clouds. After a while of dancing, I closed my eyes and felt the air glide past me. Link pulled me into a large circle around the audience. The song ended, Link and I coming together and grasping hands. I laughed, panting and looking around as the audience clapped merrily. Link smiled down at me with a laugh. Everyone gathered back around, people clapping us on the back in praise or just walking to get a drink. Link and I walked our way towards the door that stood to the side of the room. We slipped out and made our way down the hall. Link pulled me back to avoid a servant who was passing with a platter full of new drinks. As we ran down the halls, something was pulling me towards another way. I stopped and tugged on Link's hand.

"Wait... this way." I said. Link followed closely behind. I ran through a hallway and stopped at an intersection. One way lead to an outer garden, the other way led to more rooms. I turned to Link. "Split up?" I asked. He thought for a second then nodded.

"We'll meet back up at the laundry room." Link started. I nodded and ran off to the other rooms. Link ran off to the gardens. I stopped at a door that looked royal and intricate. I placed a hand onto the knob and turned it. The door clicked open. I stepped inside and saw that the whole room was dark. I looked to the left, then to the right. I didn't see anything move at all.

"Are you lost pretty one?" A growly voice said. I paled and whipped around.

"S-s-sorry! Just trying to find a bathroom!" I apologized. The man was the one who was sitting at the throne in the ball room. The man was tanned, his hair was dark reddish brown, something about it was familiar...

"I don't think you were trying to find the restroom, let's be honest now..." He grinned. "You've been hearing about the plans we've held and you're trying to look around for what I'm working on right?" He asked. I frowned in confusion but then nodded.

"Y..Yeah. I've heard about a couple of things...Please forgive me. But... Could you show me some?" I asked. The man grinned. He reached up and held my chin.

"I can for that pretty face of yours." He said. He walked off, bidding for me to follow. I smiled and followed after. As soon as he turned around and wiped off my chin like he rubbed dirt on it. He walked me all through the hallways until we walked down to the basement. He walked down a spiraling staircase untill we reached another door. I brushed a cobweb away and waited for him to open the door. He unlatched the look and turned to me. "What you see next is only for your pretty little eyes." He said. I smiled flakily and walked through the door. The room was dark. Suddenly, arms caught my and pinned them behind my back. I glared and kicked off the ground, headbutting the man who grabbed me. He shouted in pain then pushed me away. I tripped over something then stood up quickly. I tried to run for a door that I saw across the way, but something knocked me backwards again. I slammed into a table like thing that stood up straight. Whatever was holding me down... It was heavy. I cringed.

"So... I've finally got you in my grasp again..." A deep growl echoed. I paled. The man who brought me here stood up, wiping off his chin then turning on the lights. I blinked to adjust my eyes and then shrieked in fear at who was holding me.

"R-Riscar!" I shouted, trying to back away. He laughed, holding me down.

"Well well...so the princess has found her way back to my claws... how delicious..." He grinned. I gulped. His talon like claws punctured through my dress. I winced and grabbed a hold of his ankle.

"Let go! ...Or I-I'll break it!" I shouted. Riscar laughed.

"Break it then, I'll kill you before you have time to get back up and run away." I gulped, thinking that this would be more than true...

"So...You could at least tell me how close you've gotten to capturing me these years..." I said as the man picked me up off the ground. He slammed me against the table thing and strapped my hands down. The wolf chuckled grimly.

"You've seen me once, don't you remember... It was when you were in that godforsaken castle... I somehow got trapped in that time with you... I don't quite recall what time... but you sure did give me a good run." He licked his lips.

"Remind me about it..." I said, raising an eyebrow. The wolf started walking back and forth.

"That night you ran around with that...hero." He scruntched his nose. "His foul stentch still resides in my nostrils. He was taking you to a spot out by that...desert place... Ikana if I recall..." He turned to me. "I followed you. You both were absolutely adorable." He mocked, walking behind me. I pulled on the arm band around my wrist. Oh... this was gonna be a tough one to get out of.

"So...you almost got us?" I asked. Riscar let a small growl escape his lips. "I'll take that as a no... I saw you... by the way, in Twilight Town. What made you leave?" I asked. I saw him one night when I was walking back home with Roxas in Twilight Town. He was on top of a building over looking us, but he just turned and hopped away.

"Your father, my master -however arrogant- said that he didn't need you dead. Instead, he needed you alive.. so he could find you and bring you back."

"Just what exactly does dad want anyway?" I asked. Riscar stopped in front of me and looked up with his creepy grin.

"To kill everything...of course."

...

**Me: Oh noes. D8 **

**Link: ...why did we go opposite ways? Isn't it like... a rule to not get seperated? **

**Talina: O_O why didn't you mention it earlier? STUPID! -smack!-**


	19. Torturing the Runaway

**Me: Omg omg omg! I have NOTHIN tooo DOOOOOO! 8D Summer sucks. I think I'm the ONLY teen on the EARTH who gets absolutely bored during the summer -_-"**

**Link: You write...**

**Me:... when I get bored. XD Oh wells. **

**...**

**Link's POV-**

I walked through the hall, feeling slightly alert. What was that wolf about? Why did he scare Talina so bad? I walked down the hallway, feeling like I was suddenly in danger. I squinted and found a door that lead to the outside garden. I walked out and looked around. A fountain stood in the center of a giant fountain, it looked like it was the King that ruled over Lennance, but it was defaced and violated. I frowned and shook my head, walking on. We were looking for a memory...right? I turned my head, something catching my eye. I frowned and took a step towards the shadows of the wall that stood between me and another door. I saw them, two eyes staring back. Suddenly, a flash of silver and the shadow'd figure was holding a long sword.

"So you're the hero..." Feminine... that voice was defiantely a woman's. "...Who killed my father..."

oh...that's never a good sign is it?

A long leg stepped out from the shadows...wow... that is one good looking leg- wait a sec, pay attention Link! A tanned woman followed after, clothed in gerudo attire, a veil covering her face and her hair was flowing and red, pulled back into a tight pony tail. She glared with vibrant yellow golden eyes. I glared back and reached for my sword.

Wait...

I didn't have a sword...

She chuckled and came fowards. "What is it hero?" She asked, stepping fowards, holding out her swords threatningly. I gulped and backed away, looking for anything that would work for a weapon. She laughed wickedly and started walking around me, circling me like a volture. "You've got no weapon...do you? I guess that makes this entirely easier for me and my brother..."

"You're brother... tell me. Was he the one in the ball room?" I asked, suddenly noticing the spear that was on the statue... if I could stall enough to get to that...

"Hm... yes. He loves to attend those rediculous things. I have no time for such levity. I have a hero to kill." She walked fowards.

"So, your...father... he was...?" I started walking backwards, towards the spear. She glared intensly.

"You know damn well who you destroyed, hero. It's not that hard to figure out. Don't I look familiar to you?" I frowned and watched as she pulled back the veil that covered her face. Then it all came into play, her face, though beautiful, resembled another gerudo that I had once fought. I gasped and backed up, trying to regain my posture.

"Well...so he was your father...I didn't know he had children..." I bumped into the edge of the fountain. She snarled at me.

"You wouldn't of known now would you? You killed him for no good reason!" She snapped. I glared.

"He was trying to destroy my home! The castle! The whole planet!" I countered. She started running fowards. I turned and jumped up the side of the fountain and reached for the spear. The girl grabbed the back of my leg and pulled me down. I landed back down in the water and turned over to see her jump up on me. She pinned me down in the water, her ankles holding down my feet and her arms keeping down mine. She held the sword to my throat and grinned.

"What a situation for the hero to get into isn't it?" She asked. I struggled under her weight. She tightened her muscles and pushed the sword deeper into my throat. "My father wanted you tortured... your ancestors always beat him... you killed him in his own blood... he wants you dead." She snarled. I pulled up on my arm and punched her in the face, causing her to fly to the left. I stood up and grabbed the spear from the statue's hands and turned to face her.

"Well, your father fell! He can't do a damn thing about it now!" I retorted. She held the side of her face and stood up.

"...You hit me... You'd hit a girl?" She asked casually, resuming her previous volture walk. I glared and readied the spear.

"Only if they were attacking me first..." I said back. She laughed and ran fowards. She swung one sword up and my face and one at my stomach, I backflipped to get away and came fowards with the spear. I thrust it up at her face and she dropped to the ground. She stood back up and kept coming at me with her swords. Our breathing quickened, sweat began to drip from our heads. I thrust my blades down on hers, causing them to hit the ground. She pulled on them, trying to get them away from me. I kicked her in the face; she let go of the swords and flew away from me. I kicked her swords away and ran fowards, pointing my sword at her face. She turned away and then looked back slowly.

"What? You're not going to kill me?" She asked. I panted and gripped the spear. I broke the spear on my knee and then threw it on the ground.

"I've caused your family enough grief to last a lifetime. I don't wish to end another life..." I turned and walked off. I didn't expect what happened next...

She stood up, and ran at me. I turned around just in time to see her fist collide with my face. Then the rest was black.

...

**Talina's POV-**

Tears, freaking tears flew from my eyes as Riscar ran his sharp claws down my left leg. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain. Riscar watched with delight as blood gushed down my leg and side. He was getting me good...I turned to look over at the man who had brought me in. He stepped up next to Riscar and placed a hand on my shoulder. He looked down at Riscar.

"We can't let her bleed to death. We need her in order to-" Riscar snapped at the man's legs, causing him to jump back.

"Mind yourself, Krassin. This was my prey, and I intend to keep her alive..." He turned back to me and then begun to shake. I struggled against the bindings, watching as Riscar began morphing into something entirely different than what he was. He stopped shaking, but this was no longer Riscar the wolf, this was a man now...

He stood up, completely naked. I averted my eyes and looked at Krassin, who looked just as shocked as I was. Riscar turned to Krassin and held out his hands.

"Give me my clothes. I want to be proper when I torture this little bitch." He said. Krassin turned to look around the room. He picked up clothes that were in a pile and handed them to Riscar. Riscar dressed in something similar to a royals garb. He was tanned, and had medium silver hair that fell in front of his eyes. He still had fangs that lined his mouth. I gulped.

We all turned our heads to see the door open across the way. A tan woman who looked alot like Krassin walked in. I gasped, she was dragging Link with her! I struggled against the bindings that held me down. I don't care who this bitch was... but I was gonna hurt her!

She walked in and sneered at me. She then turned to look at Riscar. "You've changed." She commented.

"No shit bitch." I commented. The girl walked towards me, her hand raised, ready to strike. Riscar grabbed her hand and threw it back to her side.

"No one is to harm this one! She's mine to inflict pain upon!" He snarled. The girl stepped back and nodded, obviously frightened by Riscar's outburst.

"Krassin, help me get this one into the next rooms' restraints." She turned to the man. Krassin nodded and grabbed Link's feet.

"Let's go Lidiara." Krassin said. The carried Link out of the room and into the next. I struggled against the restraints again.

"You leave him alone! Do you hear me Riscar I swear to the goddesses-" He cut me off by grabbing my neck.

"You talk too much... little girl. To think that you used to never be able to talk to me without stuttering like an illiterate child." I glared. He let go of my neck and then turned back to the table. I gasped at all the torture devices.

"Why?" I asked loudly, struggling more against the bindings. Riscar laughed, holding up a small knife.

"Why... because you ran away..." He answered simply. I pulled tighter, feeling the rough edges of the bindings make my skin raw. I grimaced. He pushed me backwards onto the table and came closer to my throat with the knife.

"Let me show you what happens to those who run away from home..."

...

**Link's POV-**

I woke up sometime later, feeling groggy and a splitting headache. I blinked and looked around. I was chained up against a wall, my tunic ripped, exposing my chest which had a alarming number of small cuts on it. I frowned and looked around the room. It was lit, but no one was around.

"STOP!" A scream filled the air, causing me to jolt in fear. I turned to the door that stood to my left. That scream... it was... "STOP STOP STOP! AHHHH! STOP IT!"

"TALINA!" I shouted, pulling against the chains.

"AHHHAAAA! Link! Link please help me!" I heard her cry. Talina would never cry this way unless...

"Damn it!" I shouted, pulling tighter against the chains. I grimaced, the metal cutting into my skin.

"AHHHHHH AAAAHH STOP PLEASE STOP!"

No...she wasn't going to beg...

The chains burst from the wall and I stumbled fowards. I fell onto my knees and then bolted up. I ran to the door and thew it open. What I saw next was horrible. Talina was hooked up to a torture table, she couldn't even support her own weight the man beside her had weakened her so much. The only thing that was holding her up were the chains around her wrists. Blood trickled down from deep cuts on the side of her neck that trailed down her side. Her dress was torn, bruises were all over her arms and legs...

I turned and glared with pure hatred up at the man with silver hair. He looked like he had pushed his face into the crook of Talina's neck, basking in all of the blood he made pool beneath her. He laughed down at me.

"The hero I saw...no...wait... this is a different hero..." He said, placing the knife he held on the table. He started coming towards me. I walked into the room and backed away from him. The door burst open and Rain ran in with my sword ready.

"Link!" He shouted, tossing me the sword. I grabbed it and then glared at the man.

"You...son of a bitch!" I snarled, barely able to contain my anger. I trembled with fury. "How _dare_ you hurt her..." I growled. The man chuckled. Rain walked over to Talina and started looking at the chains that hooked her to the table. I lunged towards the man, he stepped backwards and laughed. I growled again and lunged towards the man. He kept stepping backwards, dodging the swings and slices that I would throw at him. Rain grabbed Talina as she fell away from the table. He started back out from the door. The man stepped to the side and then moved quickly. I spun around to find out that he was kicking me. I fell backwards and rolled out the door. I stood back up and started back towards the door, but Rain held me back. I turned and snapped.

"What?" I asked, I wanted to kill that man. I wanted to make him..bleed!

"Talina... she needs out of here." Rain said. I stopped and looked at her. She was breathing, but it was ragged and tears still flew out of her eyes and ran down, mixing with the blood that trickled down her body. I frowned sadly and took her from Rain. He grabbed my sword then we started walking away from the room. I found it odd that no one was following us. Dahlia came out from behind a collumn and started running with us.

"Bloomin' hell... what happened to her?" She asked, noticing Talina. I bit my lip and turned away. I wasn't there to save her in time... Dahlia frowned but then nodded, understanding my want to not talk about it.

"Dahlia." Rain started. "Will you lead the way out? A way that's not noticed by people." He said. Dahlia nodded and hung a right. We followed closely behind. We made it outside before an arrow whizzed past us and impaled itself into the ground. We turned back and saw that the man who attacked Talina came walking towards us. Talina groaned and tried to stand beside me. I held her back.

"No!" I said beside her, supporting her. She groaned and pushed me away.

"...got to." She moaned and pushed away from me. She trembled, stumbling for a moment and standing on her own. She turned to Rain, he frowned and grabbed his sword. He handed it to her gently. She gripped the handle, barely able to hold it on her own. She stumbled fowards, falling once. I stepped fowards but she held out her hand to push me away if I came towards her even more. She stood up again and walked in front of the man. "...Don't know..what you're doing...Riscar... but... I'm not gonna...gonna let you hurt... hurt anyone...else..." She winced. The man named Riscar stepped towards her.

...

**A few moments ago:**

Link grabbed Talina and ran out of the hallway. Riscar turned and pulled on his sleeves. Krassin and Lidiara ran towards the door. Riscar held out his hands and stopped them. They looked up at him. He grinned and rubbed the blood that was on his arm along his face. He licked a little blood away from his face and grinned.

"The last phase of our mission is almost near..." He said. Lidiara turned to him.

"We've prepared ourselves, we've gathered the hero's blood in this vile. Krassin is collecting the girl's blood as we speak. What else does this process require?" She asked. Riscar opened his eyes, they flashed yellow.

"The death of darkness' keeper." He grimaced. "...The death of me..."

...

**Talina's POV -**

I stepped towards Riscar, the sword in my hand feeling heavy. My body felt numb... Riscar crouched down in front of me and looked up into my eyes.

"Kill me, if you wish..." He started. I winced from pain throbbing in my cuts and rose the sword high into the air. I thrust it downwards. Before it could collide with anything, Riscar lunged fowards, knocking me backwards. I rolled away as soon as I hit the ground. I cried out in pain and lay there for a while. I grimaced and coughed, looking up over at Riscar. I whimpered, feeling as pathetic as I ever had before. I cried out, rolling over and standing as best as I could. I stumbled fowards and swung the sword. It sliced a gash into Riscar's face. He backed up and lunged at me again. I rose the sword, screaming in fear. I heard a squishing noise, and something hot and sticky splashed over me. I screamed, my eyes closing. After a while of silence, I figured either he or I was dead, so I opened my eyes. Riscar was back to being a wolf.. his dead body lay over me. I grimaced and scooted away from him, barely moving him while trying to push him away.

"...Link..." I mumbled. Running came towards me.

"..TALINA!" faded...the voice was far off, but it was familiar to me.

"..So...ra..?"

everything faded into darkness...

...

_"Hey!" Samuel shouted, catching me into a hug. "You haven't told me bye yet..." He mumbled, his little face heating up in embarrassment. I sighed and turned around, hugging him back. _

_"..Bye. Be careful... Okay?" I asked. He nodded. _

_"I promise, I'll become the best swordsman out there! Then, I'll come find you, then we'll be together and we'll get to play... right?" He asked. I sighed, _

_"Well...it depends... would you take me back to dad?" _

_"Of course... Were you planning on staying away?" He asked. I sighed. _

_"I guess... you didn't get it." I turned to him. "Samuel... I am running away." I frowned, watching him look at me in confusion. "I am not coming back.. please...leave me alone... go...become that swordsman..." I pushed him away gently. He looked hurt... but ... I couldn't keep him close like this. He just didn't get it... I didn't belong here. _

_"..." He opened his mouth to say something but we were both cut off by a loud clatter. _

_"Move outta the way!" Riscar shouted, I gulped and moved to the side. The large grey wolf passed, he watched me closely, calmly. I turned my gaze away from him and started to walk down the hall away from Samuel. He watched me go, frowning as he did... _

_He ran fowards and grabbed my arm, wheeling me around. "If I don't find you, then you'll find me! Promise?" _

...

I woke up later, finding myself surrounded by something that smelled like a...bar. I opened my eyes and turned to see a small girl looking down at me. She gasped and smiled. She placed a cold rag on my forehead. "Hello. Are you feeling better now?" She asked. I blinked and sat up, feeling totally confused. Where was I? Why was I waking up to find myself looked over by a tiny little girl. I frowned and looked around the room. Pictures were hung here and there, one resembled a certain blonde, spikey haired man who I'd come to know.

"...You...know Cloud?" I asked, looking back down at the little girl. She pushed her brown bangs away from her face and smiled. 

"Of course I know Cloud. He's like my family..." She smiled. I grinned and pulled the covers away from me. I felt bandages around my middle. Footsteps were heard and the door to the room opened. A boy ran in, I was instantely mesmorized by the boys little round face and fluffy hair. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey." He nodded. I nodded back and then watched as he grabbed the little girls hand.

"What is it, Denzel?" She asked. He shook her hand excitedly.

"Tifa says that Cloud is coming! C'mon!" He pulled her off. I blinked and stood up on the floor. I frowned in confusion at the breeze that wafted across from me. I looked down and noticed that I was in bandages again. I sighed and looked over to find that my normal clothes were on a dresser. I walked over to them and picked them up.

After getting dressed I walked down the stairs (a bit wobbly, I might add). I found myself in a bar. People around the room were drinking and talking amoungst themselves. A girl that I had only met a couple times turned and smiled at me.

"Hey, glad to see your alive!" She commented. I nodded in agreement.

"Hello...Tifa." I said with a smile. She grinned and wiped a glass clean. A loud clatter caused everyone to turn to see what was going on. I turned my head and was barrelled into by a spikey haired brunette.

"Talina! I'm so glad you're alive!" Sora shouted, hugging me tighter and tighter with each passing second. I cringed and hugged him back.

"...Sora... can't breathe... too tight." I wheezed. He let go and then held my shoulders.

"So you're all right, right?" He asked, looking me over. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm all right... how long have I been out?" I asked. Sora backed up and scratched the back of his head.

"Well..."

The door to the bar burst open. Kairi looked embarrassed after a bewildered Hylian sped inside. Riku chuckled, watching Link stumble through the bar. Link tackled me into a hard and tight hug. I winced and sighed, I'm going to get my ribs broken if I keep getting hugs like this...

But non-the-less, I hugged him back tightly, inhaling his hay like scent. I breathed in deeply and sighed. There was something about his muscles against my back that made me giddy and relaxed. He let go of me and laughed shakily.

"Y-you were so soaked in blood... you...you h-had... cuts...all over you..." He lowered his head and started sobbing. I blinked in suprise and pulled him into a hug.

"Hush up, you big baby." I said, feeling way embarrassed in front of all these people. Everyone was watching us, taking pictures on their cell phones or 'ooohing' or 'aawwwwing'. I blushed and pulled Link up the stairs. I looked back at Sora and looked apologetic. He nodded and rubbed a finger across his nose. He gave me a quick wink and nudge of his elbow as I climbled the stairs, Link in my arms. I rolled my eyes.

Okay... kill the keyblade kid later...

...

"Link... calm down... I'm all right." I said, feeling awkward, I've never seen Link cry... much less ever THOUGHT I would. I felt wierd, comforting Link who was blubbering like a baby. He held his head and breathed in deeply.

"S-sorry... way too much... thought...thought you were..." He sobbed and shook his head. "I feel stupid... crying in front of you.." He sobbed again and turned away. I got up on my knees on the bed and pulled him into a tight hug. I awkwardly began patting his head for some kind of comfort. He turned to me and looked me in the eyes. "I thought you were going to die." He stated. I blushed and frowned.

"But I'm not now...so it's okay... alright?" I asked, pushing his bangs away from his eyes. He grabbed my arms and gripped them tightly. I winced and looked down at Link. He was looking me in the eyes. One final tear fell out of his eye and traced down his cheek. I reached up to wipe it away, but Link cut me off. He pulled me close and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened and my whole body heated up in embarrassment. He applied more and more pressure to this kiss as moments went by... It didn't hurt but... but this kiss...I...

I closed my eyes and kissed him back, something in my head knew that this was so right. He backed up, took a deep breath and then came back, kissing me again and again and again. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and felt a small surge of electricity fly through my body. I felt absolutely... ecstatic. There was no end to this...was there? I hope not...

...

Link and I came back downstairs sometime after sharing our first kiss. I was so embarrassed but happy. My face was still red as I sat down across from Kairi at the bar. Sora wheeled to the side in merryment and then looked at me.

"What's up with you two?" He asked. "You both look like you've been doing some wierd stuff- OW!" Riku flicked the back of Sora's head. Roxas laughed and then turned to me.

"Something happen?" He asked. I don't care who you are, you'll never be able to read me like Roxas does... I dunno... he just has an uncanny ability like that. I rolled my eyes and cast a glance at Link. He burst out laughing.

"Sorry..." He apologized. "I uh... okay, so honest to god truth...we just kissed."

"Link!" I shouted indignantely. He blushed and held up his hands in protest.

"Sorry! I don't know what else to tell them!" He shouted back, completely as embarrassed as I was. I sighed and giggled, looking away. Tifa came up to the bar and set down glasses filled with drinks for us.

"That's sweet. It's good to have someone in your life..." She grinned and stood there to talk with us.

"You two kissed?" Sora asked, bewildered. Kairi gave off a loud giggle.

"Awww! That's so sweet!" She shouted. I rolled my eyes and hid my face. Ugh... this was embarrassing...

"Oh, please... it's not like any of you haven't had a first kiss yet am I right?" I asked. Everyone else, besides Sora, shrugged and said they actually haven't. I rose an eyebrow. "...Riku... you've never...?" I trailed off as Riku shook his head.

"Eh... One. It stunk... I'm just..." He leaned back against the counter. "...waiting." He answered. I could of sworn I saw him cast a glance at Kairi. I shrugged that off and turned to the said red-head.

"You neither?" I asked. She laughed and shook her head.

"I've never kissed any one before." She shrugged. "It'll happen when it'll happen." She smiled and blushed. I took a small glance at Sora before looking at Roxas. He shrugged and shook his head. I turned to Link.

"Ilia..." He muttered. "Just once." He said, turning to me with an apologetic look. I shrugged that feeling off. So what? Probably one of those childlike kisses?

"So wait... Link, Riku and I are the only ones who's ever gotten a kiss before?" I asked, turning my attention to the subject at hand. Everyone else besides Sora nodded.

"Wait... you act like you've had kisses before... who else have you kissed Talina?" Roxas started. I blushed and glared at him, my mind immeadiately going back to the Edgar incident. No, I won't accept that to be a kiss!

...But then there was that other...

no...

not gonna mention that one.

"And what's with you Sora? You got really quiet all of a sudden." Riku implied, looking at Sora who was looking at his shoes. He blushed and held up his hands in protest.

"I-I never- that is...uh... had a- I wouldn't say it was a-" He stopped and looked to me for help. Everyone else turned to look at me as well. I opened my mouth to say something but immeadiately shut it again. My blush deepened and my gut tightened a little.

"...Woah...wait a sec." Link started. "I'm sensing something going on here." He turned to look at Sora then to me. Riku sat fowards.

"Did something go on between you two?" He asked. I stuttered, feeling flabergasted. Sora and I began rambling nervously. Kairi finally sighed and smacked the back of my head.

"Just tell us already!" She whined. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"..." I mumbled inaudibly. Everyone rose an eyebrow.

"Huh?" They asked. I sighed and started again, louder and more clear.

"...I said Sora and I kissed one day when we were adventuring together..." I said quietly. Sora looked down at his feet and blushed. I did the same. We both felt awkward.

"Awww!" Kairi started. "Look at you two! So cute! When was this?" She asked. Sora breathed in and rose his head.

"...It was... one day when we were looking for you Kairi... We were in... where were we, Talina?" He asked, turning to me. His voice cracked a little. I bit my lip and averted my gaze to a ceiling fan.

"We were... where were we?" I tapped my chin in thought. "We were in Atlantica. I was freakin' out by the ocean side, I hate oceans... you guys know..." I said to Riku, Kairi and Sora. They nodded. I started out again. "Sora was trying to talk me down, so I would calm down. Needless to say I didn't want to go back into the water. So Sora talked to me for a while, trying to calm me down. We eventually got on the subject of kisses... Sora said something about kissing Ka-" I stopped, blushing with suprise. I wasn't supposed to say Kairi.. "Ka...Ka...a loving friend of his... from Destiny Islands. We both begun to wonder what it was like.. so we agreed," Riku snorted at this point. "we would kiss once, never tell anyone of it, and then act like nothing happened. So we...did..." I cleared my throat. Link laughed.

"So you guys never talked about it after that?" He asked. I shook my head.

"..Not till now.' I mumbled. Sora laughed, loudly and then stood up.

"..WOW! Look at the time, I'm gonna go see what's going on in Midgar at this hour." He bolted for the door. I watched him leave and then laughed myself, although quieter.

"Wait... Midgar?" I asked. Riku nodded.

"It's the town we crashed into. We were trying to find a world with a better hospital for you and Link." He said. I turned to Link.

"..How hurt did you get?" I asked. He situated and pulled back his tunic. A large number of cuts and scars littered his chest. I frowned and sighed.

"Sorry... I feel like that was my fault..." I muttered. He laughed and pushed my shoulder.

"Nah. It's not. I'm all right, you got hurt way more than I did..." He reassured. I grinned.

"What happened to Rain?" I asked.

"He went back to Hyrule with that girl." Roxas put in. I nodded.

"So he and Dahlia are fine... that's good." I smiled. "...I wonder...what's happening in Lennance now..." I said, frowning in thought.

...

**Back in Lennance-**

"Finally, adding the last drop of the princess's blood, we'll create the portal." Lidiara said, dropping the entire bottle of Talina's blood into the large boiling pot that stood in the center of the room she and Krassin were standing in. Krassin came to stand by his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. Gerudo guards stood against the wall, waiting for what was to happen next.

"Now we must give our entire beings to him..." He grinned. She grinned evilly and then helped lift Krassin up to the edge of the pot. She stood beside him and looked down at the contents of the pot. Blood red liquid swirled about, a smell of rotten leaves and iron wafted up to their noses. She took Krassin's hand and they both jumped inside. Smoke enveloped them, they screamed in pain, the liquid bubbling around them. They sunk inside before the whole pot began to rumble. The whole thing shook before it collasped onto the floor and tipped over. The entire contents spilled out over onto the ground. Instead of two teenagers, a man spilled out across the floor as well. This man, large and muscular stood up weakly. He laughed, a cold chilling and viscious laugh filled the air. His long red hair clung to his skin as liquid dripped from his brow. He turned to look at the Gerudo guards.

"Give me my clothes." He demanded. A guard nodded and strode off, she came back and handed the man black armor with intricate white designs. A white blotch stood out in the lower middle of the breast plate. He placed them upon his body, a feeling of remembrance filling his entire body. An older woman came fowards, her long brown hair fell over her shoulders in ringlets. She bent down in front of the man and held up a sword. It was shining, white. A sword of the seven sages...

"Your sword... Master Ganondorf." She said. The man reached for the hilt of the sword and grinned wickedly.

"...Excellent." He purred evilly. "Now a new time will fall for Hyrule. I will not fail this time around." He laughed cruelly, darkness filling the room.

...

**Me:... Oh... SHIT! -grabs a suit case and books it away- **

**Link:... well hell... she left.**

**Talina: She doesn't have any powers or abilities.. I suppose she'd have to, to survive.**

**Sora: ... why is this a big deal?**

**Link: -puts an arm around his shoulder- Trust me, you'll find out.**


	20. Break

**Me: Thank you all for the reviews! -bows- I feel humble. XD **

**Link: You should.**

**Riku: You haven't been thanking people like you should...**

**Me: ... OnO DON'T YELL AT ME! I'VE HAD A WEIRD WEEK!**

**Link: -blink, blink- **

**...**

**Talina's POV-**

After a while of hanging around Midgar, we headed off for Ordon. The gummy ship was being flown by Riku (who did most of the flying anyway, seeing as how Sora sucks at it, I'm not the greatest either, Kairi's never flown and the first thing Link said when Riku asked if he could drive was, 'What's a gas pedal?'). I sat down by Link who was sitting under a special ceiling in the gummy. It had a glass-like see through roof so you could see the entire galaxy as you flew. We were alone, and it was quiet. I still felt pretty weak after we left Midgar. Link told me that I was out for two and a half days before I woke up at Tifa's place.

Link leaned over and kissed the side of my face. I heated up quickly, nervous or embarrassed; I couldn't really decide. I smirked anyway and then turned to look at a smaller star to the right.

"Oh!" I shouted, pointing up to the world coming closer. "Look! It's Alladin's World!" I shouted. Sora came walking in just in time to see Agrabah go flying by. He smirked.

"It's been a while since we've been there, eh Talina? We should go again sometime!" He smiled widely. I turned and grinned.

"Of course!" I agreed. We turned and looked up at the galaxy again.

"Oh!" Sora pointed. "Atlantica! Let's go now! Let's go now!" He shouted. I laughed.

"Sora, we still have to find the memory... perhapes...some other time?" I said. Sora stopped and looked down at me.

"Some...other time?" He asked. I nodded. He grinned and then held a thumbs up. '"Sure! How about during a summer vacation!" He smiled widely and then ran out of the room. I laughed to myself and turned to see Link frowning at his shoes. I rose an eyebrow and touched his shoulder. He shrugged me away and then stood up.

"He's so damn sure..." Link muttered. I frowned and stood up.

"Sure about what?" I asked. Link turned to me, a laugh escaping his lips.

"What? You can't see it? Sora is obviously trying to talk his way into getting you to stay at Destiny Islands! He wants you to live there! Can't you see what he's doing?" Link asked. I gulped and looked down.

"..." I stared at the floor before turning and walking out. I didn't know what to say to that but I sure as hell wasn't going to stick around either of them. I passed Sora walking down the hallway.

"Oh, hey Talina- ...er... what's...with the ...angry...face?" He asked as I past, glaring at everything around me. I turned and glared at him. He gulped and let me pass without saying another word. I walked on to the cockpit and sat down beside Riku. He looked over at me and then rose an eyebrow.

"What's with that scary face?" He asked and turned back to the front of the ship. I sighed.

"Nothing." I muttered. Roxas stepped up next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned away; if I looked into his eyes... I'd spill my guts. Roxas just has that effect on me for some reason. I sighed and relaxed my shoulders as Kairi left the room. "...Sora and Link are fighting about where I'll live once all this bullshit has blown over." I confessed. Roxas frowned.

"Well...that's a problem isn't it?" Riku started. "If you live one place, you'll be leaving a whole set of friends behind. Never knowing when you'll see them again. Also, it'll happen no matter where you go to."

Roxas and I paled. "Er... Thank you for that wonderful little bit of information Riku." Roxas muttered. He then turned to me. "Well... it seems like you've got to make a choice." 

"It's like I told another girl... you can't only think of yourself when making a choice. Choose a descision that makes the situation best for everyone." Riku turned the wheel and turned back to look at me. "Get it?" He asked. I frowned an then nodded.

"Sorta... I suppose." I laughed. "Stop being such a smart person, Riku!" I shouted, scratching the back of my head. He chuckled and turned the wheel to the right. He then leaned forwards and pressed a button. The wheel made a 'ka-dunk!' noise and then moved itself over to me. I grabbed the wheel and shakily started driving. I was better than Sora! Don't get me wrong! But I still wasn't good at it!

Roxas sat down next to me and leaned on the arm of the chair. "...Seems like forever since I've seen the sun with my own eyes..." He said, watching the giant sphere of light from a far. I grinned and patted the spikey hair on his head. We watched the sunset together, two best friends finding some kind of peace in an otherwise hectic life.

...

**Link:**

I sighed, leaning against the wall. I upset her...

"Damn." I cursed, kicking off my boots. I threw myself onto the couch of the observation room and watched the stars pass quickly. I wonder...how many of those are planets with people? Hell... about a year ago... I thought that different worlds and planets were just fairytales.

Until Talina showed up and turned everything upside down...

I really don't want to lose her...

"Hey." A voice said, I looked over at the door, expecting Roxas or Kairi, but I was shocked when Talina walked in. She smiled shyly and sat down next to me. She gripped her knees and then turned and smiled a tight and flaky smile at me. I was making this painful for her... damn it!

"Hey... forget what I said earlier..." I muttered, turning to look back up at the stars. "...that descision is yours... and you're the only one who can make it.. it's not my place to argue with it..." I frowned as I said this. I wanted to argue with the predicament though... She stared at me for a few minuets before sighing and standing up straight. I looked up at her.

Did I say something wrong?

She groaned and grabbed her head, I frowned and sat up. "Hey...are you-" I gasped as she fell backwards. I caught her and sat her on the couch. "Hey! What's wrong?" I asked, shaking her a bit. She frowned and held her back. I frowned and turned her around. "...Sorry." I muttered, blushing a lot. I lifted her shirt and threw it across the room. The old scars on her back made by Riscar were re-opened when we saw him last. I gingerly touched a newly formed scar and she winced.

"Don't." She muttered. I sighed.

"It'll take some time for that to heal up..." I muttered. She grimaced and grunted.

"Stupid wolf bastard..." She cursed under her breath and moved to the side to face me. She then laughed. I rose an eyebrow. She stopped laughing and her face glowed red. "You thought you'd have to take off my shirt? You could of just lifted it up you know?" She grinned. I blushed deeply and frowned.

"W-well yo- I mean... I was just- I didn't think that you'd- I thought you were-" She laughed and put a finger to my lips to silence me. My blush grew darker.

"Just forget it. It's fine. But you sure do look cute when you're not sure about what you should say." She noted, stood up, and grabbed her shirt. She winced a bit as her scars tingled with pain. I winced with her and sighed.

"I feel bad." I confessed with a sad smile. She turned to me.

"What for?" She asked. I laughed softly, walked over next to her and placed a hand on her back. She jumped a bit and then looked up at me. I leaned down and hugged her.

"... I feel like it's my fault for you getting hurt like you did." I said. I felt her tense. The next thing I knew, she pushed me back then smacked my forehead. I held my head, after screaming 'ow', and looked down at her. She was glaring.

"Of course it's not your fault!" She shouted. I blinked. "If it was your fault then that means that you would have given me to those guys purposely! And you didn't so it isn't your fault!" She shouted. I blinked in shock then smiled.

"I guess...you're right." She sighed in relief and smiled, a small blush grew on her face. We stared at each other for a while before she turned and pulled on her shirt. She walked out of the room and turned down the hall to get into the sleeping corridors. I sighed and looked back up at the stars one last time before heading out to go to sleep myself.

...

I woke up to the sound 'KA-CHUNK!' Let me tell you...that's not a pleasant sound to wake up to. I sat up straight and threw the covers away from me. I ran into the cockpit to see everyone else standing around doing something. They all looked rushed. Talina was sitting in a chair next to Sora, repeatedly pressing a button on a control.

"What's-?" I started but Riku cut me off.

"Link! Glad you're here. Take the defense! All you have to do is absorb enemy blast by pressing the green button!" Kairi shoved me in the direction to a table with a lot of different colored buttons. I gulped and looked for the green one.

"The one that looks like a shield- Sora! To the left!" Talina shouted.

"GOT IT!" Sora shouted, pulling his controls to the left and pressing the button repeatedly. A flash of light and the ship lurched.

"Hey! C'mon Link! Press that button!" Riku shouted. I gulped and turned to the buttons. I pressed the one that looked like a giant shield. A bright blue bubble appeared around the ship. I gaped out the window. But after a few seconds, the bubble dissapeared.

"You have to keep pressing the button!" Talina shouted, shoving her controls fowards, she was set on the ships outside.

"What is attacking us anyway?" I asked, pressing the button, feeling stupid.

"Heartless and nobody ships! I don't know why, but they've all clustered here!" Talina shouted. I nodded and turned back to the button. I kept pressing it over and over and over. Riku grunted.

"Alright... everyone who isn't buckled down, hold on!" He shouted. I blinked and grabbed the table for dear life. Riku twisted the gummy ship in full circles over and over and over. He then dipped the ship down, upside down, and twisted it so we were all sideways. Now... I've long before this let go. So I was flying around like a cucco without its head. When the ship finally stopped, I had bumped into Kairi, taking her with me. We both ended up on the floor with bumps and bruises. I sighed and let go of her arms. She got off of me and stood up, holding her head. We all stood up and looked around.

"Well...whatever hit us... it's gone now." Riku started. He sighed and went back to the steering wheel. I sighed and walked over to a chair and sat down.

"That was... scary." I admitted. Talina laughed.

"A hero with the triforce of courage...scared?" She mocked suprise.

"Well I... how'd you know about the triforce." I asked, covering my left hand from habbit. She laughed.

"Just do." She winked. "Can't hide anythin' from me." She smiled. I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

"Well...all right then." I agreed. She then turned and looked out the glass window.

"...There's Hyrule..." She muttered. We all looked up to see my world. I grinned. Talina was smiling too, I saw, but there was something about it that didn't seem happy. It was like a mask.

...

**Talina's POV-**

I stepped up into the sand on the spring. It was the dead of night here. Everyone in Ordon was fast asleep. Sora stepped up next to me, taking off his shoes. I had done that already.

"I miss sand." He laughed. I grinned and walked into the water. Sora followed after, we walked till the water reached our ankles then turned to look up at the sky.

Kairi, Riku and Link went to Link's house to rest up for the night. Sora and I stayed behind because... well let's face it, we're both insomniacs or something.

I walked back to the sand and sat down. Sora went with me. We both sighed and layed back. We looked at each other and laughed. I turned to the sky and held my hand out for the stars.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked. I frowned. I didn't really know...

"Trying to catch one." I lied. He laughed and held out his hand.

"If only..." He muttered. I grinned.

"If only..." I agreed.

"...We should head back." Sora said. I nodded.

"Mkay." I stood up and helped Sora up. We both walked back to Link's house. I opened the door and walked inside. Sora followed me in and we both took our own beds and fell asleep.

...

I woke up in the morning to see Kairi hovering over me. I screamed and backed away, hitting my head on the window sill. I slept up in Link's bed by the window while he took a cot somewhere on the bottom floor. I sighed and glared at the red-head.

"What was that for!" I demanded. She giggled and then shrugged.

"It's fun waking you up." She commented. I sighed and sat up straight.

"What are we gonna do today?" I asked, feeling slightly stupid.

"We have to go see Zelda...now!" Link shouted. Kairi and I glanced at each other in question then peered over the railing to see Link by the door, holding a letter with the royal seal on it.

"What's wrong?" I asked, frowning. Link explained that Hyrule had been declared under war by a threat in the desert. Zelda needed Link and I at the court so we could devise the best stragety to uphold the defense for Hyrule. Link turned and looked up at me.

"The threat..." He whispered. I frowned and hopped down from the sleeping area.

"What is it?" I asked. He held out letter to me, I took the crinkled paper and looked down at the letter. After reading it through, I paled and looked back up at Link.

"No..." I whispered. He nodded. "No..." I said again, looking back down at the paper.

"What is it?" Riku asked. I bit my lip and looked down at the name in disbelief.

In slanted cursive, the name 'Ganondorf' stood out in black ink.

...

"Talina..." Sora started, whispering to me as we got ready. I turned to him, pulling on my new black zipper shoes. I had gotten a completely different outfit as of lately. I wore a black shirt which had zipper galore on it; gloves with red and white stripes all over it, and I had baggy pants, with pockets on the side and two silver belts which wrapped around my middle. And for some reason, I really liked putting my hair up. Anyways,

"Yeah, Sora?" I asked. He looked down and messed with his fingers.

"...I know... that you have trouble on this world but..." He trailed off and looked around in his pockets. He pulled out a rolled up piece of paper with the King's seal on it. He held it out to me. I frowned and took the paper. I unrolled it and read the contents. After doing so, I looked back up at Sora in fear and despair.

"You..." I started then rolled up the paper again. "you...you're going ...away?" I asked. Sora looked up at me. Link's entire house seemed to stand still, causing silence to surround all of us like a thick blanket. Link looked at Sora and me in curiousity, while Riku and Kairi looked a little distraught and sad. They both headed out the door with a confused Roxas.

"I was..." Sora stopped and frowned. "I've never been on an adventure without you...Talina..." He scuffed his shoe. "...I need you to come with me." He blushed but looked sincere. I frowned.

"Sora...I..." I trailed off and gripped the letter with both of my hands. "I...can't. Hyrule is under attack... I can't just... leave here... knowing people are in danger!" I looked at him apologetically, hoping he would understand.

"But-!" He started but then stopped.

"Sora...I'm really sorry I...It's just...Hyrule is my home an-" I stopped mid-sentance. Oops... I just said Hyrule was... my... "W-wait what I meant was-"

He glared down at his shoes and then grabbed the letter from my hands. "I get it..." He started walking towards the door. I stood up and watched as he opened it quickly and out of anger. The door slammed against the wall. I winced and frowned sadly. "...you choose here." I felt a bubble of resentment fill my chest, pushing against my heart heavily. "Have fun with your life." He walked out and slammed the door behind him. I stood there for a second, feeling the bubble rise up into my throat. I held a hand out, waiting for Sora to come back through the door. Link stepped fowards.

"...Talina?" He asked. I turned to him and then started feeling the leaking of tears down the sides of my face. I turned and ran to the door.

"SORA!" I shouted, looking to the right which led to the path were the spring was...where the gummy was...

I jumped off the porch and ran down the path. "SORA!" I shouted again, feeling the wetness race down my cheeks; my heart was beating itself against my rib cage. God... don't be mad with me, Sora! I couldn't stand losing you! I passed the small clearing that was just before you reached the spring and then turned to find the brunette start into the ship. I ran through the spring, past Riku and Kairi who were standing around talking and then grabbed Sora's hood. He spun around, pushing my hand off of him.

"What?" He shouted, tears in his eyes. I backed away and frowned.

"Y-you can't just... You can't just leave when you're angry at me like this!" I shouted back. He glared and tears started leaking down his face. He balled his fists and then bent over to put his face directly in front of mine.

"YES I CAN! YOU CHOSE HERE SO STICK WITH WHAT YOU WANTED! YOU DON'T WANT DESTINY ISLANDS! YOU DON'T WANT ME, OR RIKU, OR KAIRI! SO JUST STAY HERE WITH LINK! KISS HIM! LOVE HIM! BE WITH ALL OF YOUR REAL FRIENDS! WHAT DO I CARE? I HATE YOU!" He glared, panting. Riku and Kairi both gasped, looking up at us both. I gasped and backed away. Sora blinked and realized what he said. "No...no wait I..." I shook my head, backing away.

I felt my chest tighten, my heart raced and my stomach lurched.

"You...hate..." I shook my head then turned and ran out of the spring. Storm clouds began rolling in, causing a light drizzle to fall over my head. I turned to the right and ran to the middle of the bridge. I held onto a rope and panted, sobbing as hard as ever. I fell to my knees, feeling utterly defeated. "He...hates me..." I whispered between heavy sobs. I closed my eyes and gripped the rope as tightly as I could. I heard the low whizzing noise of the gummy ship. I looked up to see it hovering in the air. Tears clouded my vision; I pulled off my glasses and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I felt sick...

I never wanted Sora to hate me...

The gummy ship turned and sped off. I felt as if a part of me was being pulled away with the ship. The farther away it flew the more empty I felt inside.

...

After that whole entire scene ended, I didn't wanna move or do anything. But I forced myself to ride my horse all the way to Hyrule castle with Link. Sora or no Sora... Hyrule was still in danger and I couldn't let anything happen to the place that I love.

I walked into the castle town, sniffing a bit. People turned and stared at me (Because of my attire) as I walked through with Link. We walked up to the gates of the castle and they opened. We walked up to the door and opened it. We walked inside of the castle, the regal decorations weren't lit today, which could only mean that this war was serious. Link and I walked down the hall and then up a flight of stairs, where we finally made it to the throne room. It was lined with guards, all with swords at the ready, looking weary and alert. Link and I walked up to find Zelda standing by her throne. She looked so royal. She wore a simple dress with a purple blouse-like shirt over it. Armour shoulder pads clasped around her, and a sword and shieth hung at her side. She turned and saw Link and I. She smiled and came fowards. She hugged us both then looked to Link.

"It's... him again..." She whispered. Link nodded, a grim expression on his face.

"Ganondorf will not win. Not this time and not the last time he was here. I'll make sure of it, your highness." Link smiled. Zelda grinned then turned to see Reginold walk up to her. He was about to speak before he noticed Link and I. He nodded in our direction then turned to Zelda.

"Troups from the desert are making their way towards our land, your majesty... I have sent troups to head them off but..." He looked concerned. "They might not be enough... more and more people are leaving Hyrule to join the other side. And if it keeps up then..." He trailed off. But he didn't have to say more, we all knew he meant that we would be in serious trouble. I balled my fists and then grit my teeth.

"Let's just head Gannon off to start with. Beat him while it's early. I'm tired of dragging out wars. If we hit him now it'll all be done with!" I shouted. Everyone turned to look at me. But I wasn't in the mood to care. "We should attack now! Really!" I said. Zelda looked down and tapped her chin.

"If we take the war into our hands now, it could mean two different things. An advantage in our favor for a suprise attack or..." She trailed off and looked down at me. I nodded.

"It could also mean that we're sacrificing blood too early. But I have a plan..." I trailed off and grinned. "...We should start the war in someplace simple, the stretch of Hyrule field, of course. Maybe on the Eldin bridge. We'll call Gannon in for a war discussion. There...we'll just... kill him." I said like it was that simple. Link frowned.

"I don't like the dishonesty of it all..." He muttered. I looked up at him.

"Like he's the one being honest." I snapped. Link blinked and looked down at me. I apologized. Link reached over and grabbed my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. I grinned up at him, feeling slightly better.

"How do you suppose we'll contact Ganondorf and convince him to give us time to talk?" Zelda asked, turning to look at a map that a maid had brought to her. I bit my lip.

"Tell him I'm here." I answered. They both turned to me with questioning looks.

"What will that...?" They both started but I cut in.

"Just tell him. He's been trying to kill me since we first met." I grinned. "He'll want the opportunity."

...

Sora looked out the gummy ship window, feeling sad and disgusted at himself. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth.

"I can't believe I said I hated her..." He shook his head. Roxas walked into the room and sat down beside Sora. He tapped his knees then pretended to think for a while. Sora grew a bit more edgy as the minuets flew by. "What Roxas?" He snapped. The blonde just smiled in reply and shrugged.

"Seems like you've got a problem." He laughed. Sora sighed and bent over.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so mean." He apologized. Roxas shrugged it away.

"Seems to me like Talina wanted to come back again. But... yah know..." He shrugged. "I think she loves you and Link. That's why it's hard for her to decide." Sora blushed.

"W-wait a sec! Who said anything about love?" He asked indignantly. Roxas laughed.

"What I meant was in different ways. Don't get all excited." He chuckled and took the fake punch Sora applied to his arm. Sora then turned away and pulled on the colar of his shirt and cleared his throat.

"Wh..what did you mean by love?" He asked. Roxas chuckled.

"I meant that she just loves both you and Link. Link I would say romantically. You I would say like she got attatched to a lost puppy but still." He was punched once again. Sora then sighed.

"So what you're saying is..." He trailed off and looked up at the stars. "She loves us both, in different ways, and that's why it's difficult for her to choose a real home?" Sora looked to Roxas. He nodded.

"Exactly."

"Hmmm..."

They both sat there for a while in silence. Sora then turned to Roxas and smiled.

"Thanks man." He said. Roxas laughed.

"I'm kinda jealous." He muttered. Sora rose an eyebrow. "I mean...she's so fun to have around. I would kill to have her hang with me everyday at Twilight Town." He smiled. Sora grinned.

"Yeah...I guess she is fun..." He smiled. Sora then thought about Kairi, and how her giggle made his stomach turn...how her eyes always sparkled in a diamond like way. He breathed out and smirked.

"...ora?" Roxas's voice sounded faint. Sora turned to see Roxas, faded. He gasped and stood up.

"Roxas? Hey! What's going on?" He asked, trying to reach for Roxas's shoulders, but his hands went through Roxas's form. "ROXAS?" Sora shouted. Roxas started saying something but his voice was so faded that it was almost like a faint whisper. The only thing Sora got out of all of Roxas's shouting was,

"...be okay..."

And he was gone...

...

**Me: I'm sorry it's short :(**

**Link: She been busy XD Plus it's a good place to leave off nao? -chin rub- **

**Sora:... I'm mean man...**

**Me: Only cause you're distraut. But it's okay. **


	21. We Will Always Find Each Other

**Me: I've beeennnn BUSY! 8D no not really **

**Link: Feh...she's been bombarded by the opposite sex though.**

**Me: ...-sigh- boys confuse me. I'll just stick with my fantasy people.**

**Link: Am I one of those?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Sora: Me? **

**Me: Yep.**

**Roxas: Me?**

**Me: Hell yes.**

**Roxas: oh... -grins- **

**...**

**Talina-**

I sighed, looking around the castle courtyard at all of the guards who were preparing or getting their armour on to train.

Zelda had decided, we'd go along with my plan. We'd kill Ganon when we went to talk with him about discussions on war. I'd be the one who negotiates a plan with Ganon. Link would be the one who took the shot that ended Ganon's life. We were now just waiting for a reply from him so we could meet him.

I leaned against the castle wall and looked to my left to see Link challenging Raz's friend... what was his name...Nathanial to a sword fight. Link and Nathanial both had stripped their shirts. Everytime I saw Link's right arm, nothing but scars, I felt sad. But for the other side of things...

Link shirtless was pretty hot.

I remember about a year or so ago... Link and I lay on the bed at Sora's house, right after we had gotten through fighting the King of Darkness. Link was shirtless, his chest exposed, his skin glistening with sweat, the muscles in his arms rippling dangerously...exposing how strong he...

Oh god...what the hell am I thinking about?

I bit my nail and watched Link spar with heavier swords. Nathanial and Link thought it would be smart if they practiced with swords of different sizes in case things got ugly. I grinned as Link backflipped and twisted the sword around in his hands while taunting Nathanial. The black haired man grinned and came towards Link yet again.

"I hope you're watching the blonde one." A voice said. I jumped and turned around to find Raz standing above me. I sighed and laughed.

"Of course." I winked. She chuckled, emotion showing on her face. She bent down next to me and then looked at my necklace.

"...You've only used it once?" She asked. I blinked and grabbed the sapphire.

"Uh... well... I didn't even mean to use it that once but... I was falling to my death so." I shrugged. She stood up and lifted me up with magic. I gasped and was set back on to the ground on my feet. I looked up at her.

"That's not acceptable. We'll have to practice now." She demanded, turned then started to walk off. Not wanting to piss her off, I followed behind closely. We both walked to a clearing and she turned to me.

"What form of magic do you use?" She asked. I blinked uh...

"The kind that's not arcane?" I laughed. She rolled her eyes. She told me to summon whatever I used to bring my magic into the world. I held out my hand and was about to summon my keyblade before I stopped.

"What is wrong?" She asked. I balled my hand into a fist and frowned.

"It's just..." I didn't want to see a keyblade for a while...

"You're troubled. That's a mistake. Emotions are everything for magic. Emotions make your magic. Don't block them out." She held out her hand and my keyblade appeared in my hands. I gasped and stared at her. How'd she...? "Feel the emotion running through you as you hold that keyblade. Now show me the magic you know." She demanded. I sighed and held out my keyblade.

"FIRE!" I shouted. A burst of fire shot out from my keyblade and shot at a target that was a bale of hay. It became inflamed instantely. I laughed and then turned to another target. "FREEZE!" The bale of hay was iced. "THUN- well...er... do you think I should do magic like that with all this metal around?" I asked Grand Wizard Raz. She tapped her chin and a smirk appeared on her face. I paled. She then shook her head, looking more serious.

"No no. It would endanger our lives. So...onto new magic. Harnessing the natural dark magic within you. It's incredibly strong." She said, coming fowards. I backed up on instinct. She rose an eyebrow. I cleared my throat.

"I suppose it would have to be." I shrugged."I'm pretty...dark..." I whispered 'dark', lowering my head in shame. Shame that only I really knew. Raz came fowards and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I suppose we'll just start with simple things, like changing instruments into different things..." She smiled. I looked up at her and nodded.

"..ok."

...

After a while, I had successfully been able to change a bronze hammer into a steel sword. I was good at that. Raz then had me try to make a shield from the darkness that surrounded my body. I tried, and I only covered my neck and my head. Oh yeah, I won't ever get decapitated like that! But as for the rest of me, I was screwed.

After trying a couple of other things, Raz had me try magic magic without a keyblade. I was happy to get rid of my keyblade of course. Looking at that thing made my chest hurt and my throat tighten. I sighed and popped my neck.

"Okay... I'll have you do simple levitation." Raz said as I pulled off my over shirt and tugged at my simple purple wrap around. She lifted a heavy boulder for a catipult up into the air. I had used so much magic today... I was exhausted. She had the boulder fly above my head. I looked up and whimpered. "Catch it. Make sure that when you do, you feel the emotions stirring up into you. Any emotion works as long as it's strong. Believe when you catch this item. Feel your emotions and pick the strongest one and just let it out." The boulder fell. I lifted my arms and pushed back with magic. The boulder stopped in the air.

"COME ON TALINA YOU CAN DO IT!" A voice said. People began to gather around us after we began training. More and more had filed in as Raz was teaching me. I got down on one knee, weak from training so much. Sweat poured down from my head. I winced and held up the rock. I shook my head.

"I can't Raz." I panted. "I can't... ah! Raz... it's... it's... gonna fall." I grimaced.

"Search through your emotions!" Raz shouted, walking around me. "Find the one emotion that's the strongest in you right now! C'mon! Find the one that makes you move right now! Let it out! JUST LET IT OUT!" She shouted. My other leg gave out and I was down on both knees. I cried out in shock and pain and then closed my eyes.

Emotions... which one was I feeling now?

Pain... defiantley pain..

But...

Happiness... I was happy... here with Link. But I was feeling a stronger emotion. Anger.

I was angry... Sora had left me. He didn't even listen when I tried explaining things. I began pushing back on the boulder, feeling a bit more powerful. I almost made it up to stand again but the boulder pushed back onto me.

People cheered me on, push it up push it up! You've got this Talina... That's what everyone screamed. I breathed in and then felt that emotion.. the one I knew I was feeling right now.

Sadness...

Sora left me... He left me after saying he hated me. I tried to talk with him but... he left... he hated me... he probably would never want to talk to me again. Ever.

I sobbed and felt my magic's current grow stronger. I got up on one foot and pushed back at the boulder. Tears started falling down my face. Link walked over and watched me with a frown. I stood up on both feet and pushed the boulder over to a clearing. It thudded on the ground and rolled a little. People began cheering me. They rose their hands into the air and cheered. I panted and looked around. Link stepped fowards.

"Talina are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head. Raz stepped fowards and nodded to me.

"That was all we'll practice with today. You finally showed your emotion through your magic. You hadn't all day. I was happy when you finally did. That's all." She turned and walked off. I leaned against Link and looked at him.

"..." I started sobbing, lowering my head onto his chest. He gripped me and then led me to a stable. Everyone was talking cheerfully to themselves. Link closed the stable doors after we were inside and then pushed me up against the wall.

"Hey... hey what's wrong...?" He asked. I sobbed harder, feeling like I was numb. Of course... I was but...

"Sora...he left and... ah... he hates me!" I sobbed and grabbed Link. He held onto me and frowned. He began patting my head and rubbing my back. I stood there for a while, crying.

God... why did I cry. I absolutely hated it! Stupid Sora! Stupid STUPID Sora! I backed away from Link.

"...I have to find him. He can't... can't be mad at me like this!" I pushed Link away and started to run for the door.

"Wait! Sora's on a completely different world right now... we don't have a gummy ship!" Link started after me. He grabbed my hand. I spun around, and desperate to escape and find Sora, I shouted.

"I'M THE PRINCESS OF DARKNESS!" I thought Link would have let me go. But he didn't. He stood there, holding onto my wrists. He looked down at me in confusion.

"...What does that have to do with anything?" He asked. I blinked and looked at him. I then frowned.

"Wait... you don't care about that?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Of course not! Why would I?" He asked. "You're Talina... not just... not just a labled princess. I... I really lo... like you the way you are." He blushed. "er... love ...whatever..." He turned away. I stood there for a second, my mouth hanging open. I smiled and then kissed him.

"Thanks. And since you know about me now... I feel comfortable doing this when you're looking." I rose my hand into the air and a portal of darkness showed up in front of us. Link turned around and smirked,

"Well now that's transportation. We'll have to hurry though, we can't be gone too long because that letter could come at any moment." He said. I nodded. I took his hand and lead him through the dark portal.

"Okay... stay close. Don't let go of my hand. Okay? If we get seperated, we might end up on completely different worlds." I warned. Link nodded. We walked through the dark portal. I walked Link through the corridor of darkness. We walked into another end of the portal. We then ended up in the World That Never Was. I blinked and looked around.

"Huh... I just thought about Sora when we were walking through there... I must of accidently thought of this place once." I laughed and scratched the back of my head. I felt my gut tighten. I opened another pathway and we walked through. We walked until we came to Destiny Islands. I stepped onto the sand and looked around. I looked up at the paoupo tree which stood above us. It was empty. I sighed and turned to Link. He smiled sadly before he walked off in a different direction, calling Sora's name. I smirked and walked around. I walked to the back of the islands and looked around for any sign of a spikey haired boy. I walked onto the wooden bridge which Sora and Riku both raced across plenty when we were little. I hopped to the sandy beach front and saw our old raft, sitting under the trees' shade. It looked completely untouched and unscathed. I didn't even go near the raft after we saved Kingdom Hearts in our second adventure and returned to the islands.

I stepped onto the raft and looked at it. It looked completely fine. I figured that since no one was touching it for like... four whole years it would have been rotted out by now. Well...the food that was inside of the crate was. I laughed and pulled out a rotten coconut. I grinned and threw it behind me. I then stood up and put my hands on my back. I looked up into the sky and noticed a cloud. It was a simple cloud... but it was the only one in the sky. I felt that way... alone in a giant sky. I sighed and reached up towards the cloud as if I could connect to it. I shook my head, feeling suddenly stupid. I turned back to the raft and sat down. I remember all the times I would sit here with Kairi while she worked on her good luck charm for Sora. I envied her. She always had Sora with her. And even when she didn't he was always trying to get back to her. I then sighed and looked up to the hole in the upper part of the rock wall. Link was climbing out of it. He leaned on the star tree and then hopped over to the ledge then to the other then started down. He walked over to me, holding something yellow. I rose an eyebrow and looked up at him as he stopped in front of me. He held out a paoupo towards me. I reached up and grabbed it and then took a look at it. It had a string wrapped around it and a note attatched to the other end. I grabbed the small peice of paper and looked at the sloppy writing.

It read:

"Till we meet again.

-Sora"

I blinked and felt the tears well up in my eyes. I shook them away and cleared my throat. I grinned and covered my face.

"Talina?" Link asked. I sighed and stood up. I grinned at him and opened a portal of darkness. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a small pencil. I turned the card over and scribbled on it.

I wrote,

"No matter what, Sora, you will always be my friend.

-Talina"

I set the paoupo down on the raft and then grabbed Link's hand and gave him a gentle squeeze. I then turned to the portal and walked through with him. We walked towards another opening and stepped out onto the stable's ground back into Hyrule. I heard clattering and chatter outside. I frowned and looked up at Link. He just shrugged and we walked outside. We looked around and spotted the two guards who were running around in what seemed like giant, one was Briggz and the other was Junas. We walked up to them and I grabbed Junas while Link grabbed Briggz. We held them in front of us and then smiled.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked. Junas gulped.

"There seems to be a visitor here. He claims that he trained Link here." 

"Oi that's righ'" Briggz cut in. "He says he wants to see Link righ' now he says." Link looked at me and then back to Briggz.

"Was he a skeleton man?" he asked. I rosed an eyebrow in confusion. Briggz nodded.

"Yeah, he was a rather tall skel'ton. He's with the 'ighness. He said he had to see you and discuss some...matters." He then shrugged. Link smiled wide then grabbed my hand.

"I want to introduce you to my teacher!" He laughed. I blinked and let Link lead me to Zelda's throne room. We stopped after we finally made it to the throne room. Link turned and looked all around. He then noticed Zelda standing next to a giant skeleton. Zelda turned to us and waved with a small smile. The skeleton guy turned and looked at us as well. He rose a hand to greet Link as we stepped up to him. Link bowed and smiled.

"It's been far too long Shade!" He laughed. The skeleton nodded and then noticed me.

"Wha..." He took a step back. I blinked and then rose an eyebrow. Link turned to me and did the same as I did.

"What?" He asked. The skeleton shook his head and turned away. I took a step fowards, holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet Link's teacher. Mine name is-"

"Talina." He cut in. I blinked in suprise and then turned to Zelda and Link. They both frowned and turned to Shade.

"Uhm... you know me?" I asked. The skeleton turned and looked down at me. I blinked and took a step back. I stared at his features until something became a bit more familiar.

"...Hey...you're..." I frowned and took a step closer and grabbed the sides of his face. My eyes widened. "LINK?" I shouted. Link turned and looked at me with a rose eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head and turned to Shade.

"This is... this is Link. A different one...he...he's..." My knees gave out. Shade grabbed my hand. Link bent down next to me on the floor. I started crying, looking up at Shade. "I missed you! I was looking everywhere to see you!" I shouted. He looked down at me.

This was Link... This was the Link I loved once. He was the Link that defeated Ganondorf and freed the seven sages... this was the Link that faced Majora's mask with me by his side.

I laid my forehead on his hand and let the tears fly. "I LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"

...

**Me: ddaawwwwshhhitttt**

**Sora: D8 I LOVE RAINBOWS!  
**

**Namine: ... You're getting tired again...aren't you?**

**Me:... yeah.**


	22. So Sorry

**Me: first off...let me start with this...**

**Link: -covers ears-**

**Me: I'M SO SO SO SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HAVE A TOTAL CONSTIPATION ON THIS STORY I'M SO FREAKING SORRY TO ALL OF YOU GUYS! **

**...plus... this chapter has an, 'oooo lalaaaa..' mini scene in it. X3 **

**Link: ...-blush-**

**Talina: -derpingly skips through a field of flowers-**

**...**

It's been at least two days since I've met Link from the olden times. We've been avoiding each other. We would occasionally meet in the halls. Link and Shade (he's insisted that he should be called Shade for lack of confusion) would be talking, Shade teaching him what we found out together. But when we saw each other in the halls, we would stop dead in our tracks and then turn away and walk opposite directions. Link would often question me about it but...

I didn't have anything to say.

...

I wandered into the stables sometime around night and found Link laying on his back, his shirt was thrown over the edge of the fence as he lay there with his eyes closed. I walked over and plopped onto the hay stack next to him. His eyes popped open and he looked down at me. I smiled up at him. He blushed and chuckled, putting an arm around me. He pulled me closer and I wrapped my arm around his middle. He rose an eyebrow.

"What is this unexpected visit for?" He asked. I shrugged and pushed my face into his chest.

"Just...saw you here." I answered with a small laugh. Link nodded and then looked down at me.

"...T...Talina?" He asked. I looked up at him with a rose eyebrow.

"Yeah? Sup?" I asked. He cleared his throat and leaned his forehead on mine. I blushed and waited for something to happen. But he continued to watch me with those crystalizing blue eyes. I finally looked away. He reached up and grabbed the side of my face and turned me to face him. He placed a soft, tender kiss on my lips before backing away. I blushed and felt my eyelides growing heavy. Link looked strange too. Before I knew it, we were coming together again, holding each other tightly and kissing madly.

"Mmm... Talina..." Link started between kisses. He moved to my neck, which made me tingle. I let out a small gasp to release the tension in my gut. His scarred hand brushed up my side, lifting my shirt. The bumps of his scars created a sort of zing in my side that made me feel odd. Next thing I knew Link had rolled over on top of me and pinned me down. His legs tightened around my middle as his kissed me more and more. His hands ran through my tangled mess of hair as he nibbled on my lip. I reached up around him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He tensed at my touch for a second before warming up to it and finally pulling off my shirt. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and next thing I knew we were sharing a night of pleasure and passion.

Link had a soft, sweet taste. He murmered something before leaning down and nibbling on my neck.

...

I woke up in the morning to find myself in a bed. Silken blankets wrapped around me like a small embrace. I sat up and frowned, looking down around me. I was all alone...

was last night...

a dream?

I threw the covers off of me and looked down at myself, silken golden pajamas with green letters etched into a pocket. I tried to look down at the lettering to see what it said. But I couldn't figure it out. That's odd. I got up and walked over to a nightstand which had a large mirror on it and looked at the letters. I imagined them flipped and read: 'TW' I breathed in sharply and bit down on my lip.

How could my last intitial be right? I've never told anyone my last name! I ran my fingers through my hair and held my breath. I looked around the room and frowned. Black stone walls, shelves stocked with small figurines and music boxes. Drapes hung from the ceiling and fell over the bed I had been sleeping on. I ran to the large door and pulled on the door handle. The door didn't budge. I frowned and walked over to the dresser that stood opposite the mirror. I looked at a small music box that sat on the dresser top. It was covered with dust. Wait...it's all...coming back.

...This was...

"This is my room!" I shouted, feeling a pang of anxiety shoot through my gut. Why was I back in my old room? Who brought me here?

As I thought that, the door opened and in stepped Edgar. He smiled crookidly. I gulped and turned away from him. He stepped fowards and grew a look of severe hatred on his face. I backed up into the dresser and watched as he reached out to me. He grabbed the collar of my pajamas and pulled it to the side. I blushed and tensed. He glared and brushed a finger over the small hickey on my neck. He glared at the small bite mark like he wanted to kill it then and there.

"You let him touch you." He growled. I paled but shrugged him away, the first couple of buttons undoing on my shirt.

"What's it to yah?" I shouted. He stepped closer and grabbed the back of my head. Sternly and tightly, but gently all the same. He looked down at me. I glanced up at his eyes. Calf brown eyes full of hurt. I blushed and frowned. He opened his mouth to say something but then clentched his jaws and let go of my hair. He turned away and started off for the door.

"Get dressed. Your father wants you." He slammed the door before I had the chance to say anything. I stood there for a minuet before turning to a door in the corner. My old closet. I walked over to it and opened the door. Dust billowed around me. I frowned and sneezed. I pulled out a small purple dress that I used to wear all the time. I patted the dust away and saw a small cut in the shoulder of the dress.

"I ... this happened with Samuel." I mused, a small stirring in my stomach. I threw it onto the bed and looked to the back to see new dresses, ones my size, were hung up with care. I pulled out a tunic like dress and yanked boots out from the closet. I grabbed an old golden bracelet with a sapphire blue gem in the middle and put it on my wrist. I got fully dressed and pulled back my hair into a loose pony tail. I walked over to the door and opened it. Two darkness creatures turned and faced me.

"Princess. We have been instructed to take you to his excellince, The King." They stated. I frowned and looked between them. I sighed and started walking with them to through my old home. I felt nostalgia wash over me as I walked down the corridors. We passed a large room where the stain glass picture of my mother stood. Tall and proud. I paled at her expression but turned away from the picture. We walked to the throne room and the guards bowed before the King. Before dad.

I stood with a glare on my face. The King of Darkness looked up at me with hollow eyes. A small grimace on his face.

"You've been tainted." He stated. I blushed.

"Does everyone have to know my business?" I shouted. He stood and glared.

"Edgar." He turned to the side. Edgar stood against the wall with his hands crossed; he was glaring down at his boots. He looked up at the King's call. His long brown hair covering his eyes. "Come to me." Edgar sighed, stood up and walked over to the King. The King then turned to me and grinned. "I think it's time we punish the one who soiled my daughter don't you think?"

I paled. "Don't you even _think _about touching Link!" I shouted. The King of Darkness laughed.

"Think about it? We've been doing it. He was brought with you last night, the pig. He's being kept in the torturing chamber-" That was that. I sped off running. The guards followed quick in pursuit. I ran to the halls and followed my memory as best as I could. It wasn't long before I ended up blocked into a large room by guards. Edgar and the King appeared before me in a cloud of darkness. I glared at them. Edgar stepped fowards and pulled a sword from his sheathe.

"I'm not letting you get to that idiot. If you want to get to him, you'll have to kill me." He stated. I laughed.

"You couldn't of given me a better reason." I held out my hands to summon my keyblade. A small light flitted from my palm but nothing appeared. I frowned and bit my lip. "Wha-?"

"Your keyblade can't be summoned here. Too much darkness I suppose." Edgar grinned toothily. Something about it this time seemed... nostalgic.

I frowned and shook my head. I ran over to a barrel and took out a wooden stick and used my magic to change it into an iron sword. I glared over to Edgar and grinned.

"Ready to die you bastard?"

"..." He faultered but shook his head and ran towards me. I gasped and side stepped, not ready enough to block to to even attack myself. He spun around and swung his sword to swipe at my back. I ducked and swiped my foot and knocked him backwards. He glared up at me. I swung my sword down but he rolled away. I shouted and kicked him in the chest as he stood back up. He faultered back but held up his sword to block my swipe. I pushed against him, wanting him to fall backwards.

"You're...really good at this fighting thing." I complimented. He chuckled.

"Trained for as long as I can remember."

We pushed away from each other and began to circle one another.

"...Don't tell me that you don't remember..." He started. I frowned and watched his footing, his hands, anything that would tell me he was going to strike. But that had caught me off guard.

"What do you mean...remember?" I asked. He ran fowards and I swung to meet him. He blocked my blow and grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him.

"You don't remember what you told me? Don't tell me you don't remember me." He started. I glared and tried to pull myself away from him.

"I've never met you. I never knew an Edgar before in my entire life!" I head-butted him and swung my sword. "All I know is that you have Link, and my Samuel! And that all you've ever done is betray me, ever since we first met." I swung my sword, banging over and over against his blocking sword. He winced. The King of Darkness laughed.

"I told you once...daughter..."

Edgar lost his footing and I took the opportunity to kick his knee, causing him to fall. He dropped his sword but bounced back to his feet. I twisted myself and elbowed him in the jaw. He made an attempt to grab my wrist again but I twisted myself around and impaled the sword into his stomach. A sickening sound filled the air as Edgar gasped. I pulled the sword out from his stomach and backed away as he hit the floor.

Suddenly, a wave of sadness washed over me. Hit me like a train. I felt tears well up in my eyes, a lump form in my throat, and my heartbeat sounded off loudly in my ears as the pool of blood grew thicker and larger around his body.

"You must kill your opponent."

I stopped, my heart skipping a beat. The dots suddenly connected.

Connected too late.

I just...

"E-Edgar..." I sobbed and looked down at him. His hollow brown eyes staring off into nothing.

I just...

"Edgar?" I dropped to my knees, blood splashing around.

I just...

"SAMUEL!" I felt the tears spill through my eyes as I grabbed my old friend. He turned slightly and looked at me in the eyes, tears gathering at the edges. He reached up and grabbed the side of my face.

"...You...finally...remem...ber..." He coughed, blood escaping his mouth and hitting my face. I sobbed loudly and clutched onto him.

"NO! Please don't die! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Samuel! I wish I would've known! I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"Ugh...look at this mess he's making." Dad's voice piped up. I sat there, my head against Samuel's back, my eyes leaking tears, my breathing becoming ragged. "Guards, carry this trash away and dispose of him."

I gasped and grabbed onto him. "NO!" I shouted. I gripped Samuel's shirt and transported us away. We thudded against the dank floor of Link's home. The fire place which was usually lit was dormant and lifeless. It seemed darkly ironic. I sat up and sobbed.

"Sam...Samuel... I'm sorry." I crawled over to him and looked at his face. He was gone. So gone... I couldn't even take him to the spring- wait...

"I...I'll take you to the spring Samuel. I'll beg for your life back. Maybe it could heal you!" I wrapped my arms under his and carried him over to the door. I opened it and got us both down from the porch. It was stormy, thunder clouds rolled across the sky, lightening cackled in the distance and rain pelted me like it was beating me for killing him. I cried the entire time I carried him to the spring. I stomped my way into the water and went to the edge. I laid Samuel into the water and his chest wound stopped bleeding and closed right away. But his color did not come back, and neither did his breath. I sobbed and turned to the basin of the small waterfall.

"Spirits! I know you're there! Save him! Please! I beg of you! Just give him back to me!" I shouted. A small shimmer of light errupted around the water and a spirit of light appeared before me.

"...We cannot bring back life...such a task is not for us to accomplish."

"But...-" I stopped and dropped to my knees. Pink fairies floated around us. But I never thought to use one. I think I knew...deep down inside... that they couldn't even help me now. I put my fist together and made surge of darkness build up inside them. I pounded them down on Samuel's chest. Trying so hard to make him come back to me.

After so long I... finally... gave up. I fell back onto my side and laid there. Stairing at Samuel's face. He ...looked so different. He was handsome now...

I never really looked at him like this before. Was it because he was being someone else at the time? I reached over and pulled away his bangs.

"...We can send his spirit to the Goddesses..." The spirit's voice piped up. I looked up and rose an eyebrow.

"Huh?" I asked, sniffling. The Spirit rose it's goat like head.

"...We shall send him to the goddesses. Where he will live in forever peace..." I sniffed and sat on my knees. I looked down at him again and nodded. The Spirit lifted his head and let loose a sorrowfull melody. Samuel's body faded, but a light shone above me. I looked up to see Samuel smiling down at me. I gasped and stood up.

"Sam-" He placed a finger to my lips.

"Thank you." His voice was like an echo. His spirit. This was just him saying good-bye..wasn't it. "Because of you... I'm not being damned. ...I love you. I'll wait for you up in the sacred realm." He leaned fowards and placed a small kiss on my lips. I stopped breathing and felt the tears slide down my face.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed. He laughed and hugged me.

"Don't be. I should have told you from the start. I see now how your father only used me for his entertainment." He backed away and brushed the bangs from my face. "I'll see you later." He began to float away. I reached out for him as he headed for a beam of sunlight. He faded away and left me standing alone in the rain, which had turned icy cold.

...

**Me: Oh my goodness...**

**Link:... Read and review guys. And we're sorry it took so long to update. Feel really bad for leaving you all and then coming back with...this.**

**Me: So sorry. TTATT **


	23. Stolen

**Me: oi... been a ...while...**

**Link: yup. Where the hell do you go?**

**Me: ... I haven't gone anywhere...technology just HATES me! DX**

**Link: ...charger burn up again?**

**Me: TTATT YUUUUSSSS  
**

**...**

**Link's POV-**

I walked through Hyrule castle's garden, hoping to find Talina somewhere amongst the Hylian roses. They were her favorite kind of flower... Especially the blue ones. I stepped into the middle of the garden and looked around. The fountain of the goddesses spilled over with water which poured from clay pots each goddess was holding. I scratched the side of my neck, a small bump where she had bitten last night. I smiled and felt my face heat up, recalling the vagrant memories from last night. Footsteps called my attention, heavy ones, but all the less could be her. I whipped around and sighed in dissapointment to see Shade walking towards me. Recalling my behavior, I stood tall and bowed to him as he stepped closer to me.

"Hello Shade, what brings you out here? Any news about Gannon?" I asked. Shade shook his head and gazed down at the Hylian roses. A small smirk appeared on his face. He turned back to me.

"I was actually wondering about you? Have you any clue where Talina is? I was hoping to discuss a matter of most importance with her." He said. I rose an eyebrow but crossed my arms and shook my head.

"I haven't seen her since... since last night." I blushed slightly. Shade - if he had them- rose an eyebrow and glanced down at me.

"...I ... see..." He then turned to the gate way to the garden and bowed to Queen Zelda. I did the same and she looked flustered.

"Please, no need for that." She then turned to me. "No word from Gannon yet, I fear that the messenger we sent may not have made it very far..." She placed a hand on her chest and looked to the ground. I walked fowards and put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reasuring squeeze.

"We'll be fine. I promise... have you seen Talina around anywhere by any chance?" I asked. Zelda shook her head and apologized. I waved the apology away with a worried smile.

"Not a problem... I just...ah... was wondering." But to be honest, fear was building inside my gut.

"...Hyrule has a forest like area, correct?" Shade piped up. I turned to him and nodded.

"Yes, that would be Faron woods. Why?" I asked. He placed his hand on his chin.

"Talina would always dissapear into the forest when we would travel together... Perhaps she is there, cooling down from expressing stresses." He kept his eyes off of me, but I felt like that was a slap in my face. I bit my lip, running my teeth along the bottom lip.

"We could go look. I'll head out now..." I said, taking out Epona's call. Shade nodded.

"Allow me to help." He said. Zelda stepped fowards.

"I'm sorry if this offends you, Shade, but I don't think it'd be wise if you were to stroll through Castle Town with your... appearence." She glanced at his bony skeleton face. He sighed and nodded.

"You are right..." He snapped his fingers. "But..." He looked down and a light began to glow around him. The light became bright and Zelda and I covered our eyes. The light dimmed down and I gasped at what I saw.

"Zelda...This is..."

"Yes... it is..." She said.

A man my height stood, pale skin and the bluest eyes I'll ever admit to seeing. High blonde bangs fell over his eyes in a sweeping motion, parted in the middle. The armor he wore still hung to his sides, but they were polished and grime free. I blinked in shock.

The Hero of Time... the legendary Hero of Time was standing in front of me.

He blew the bangs away from his face and smiled.

"That...feels a lot better. The goddesses told me to save this trick for a special occasion, but I don't even know what the deal with this was..." He chuckled to himself and brushed off his sleeve. I blinked and turned to face Zelda.

"We'll be heading out..." I said.

...

Shade and I rode through Hyrule field, rain falling faster and harder than what it normally did. He had re-dressed into a formal black tunic with golden trimming. His bangs, now soaking wet, fell over his eyes. He whipped them away from his eyes with the flick of his head and laughed.

"I can't remember what rain felt like!" He shouted. I blinked and looked at him.

"You haven't been able to tell all this time?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not in the slightest. Being bone I couldn't feel a thing. Not even the pierce of your sword when we battled..." He touched his middle, a place where my sword had once impaled itself. I frowned.

"I'm sorry...teacher." I said. Shade shrugged and waved it away.

"It's all right. If I'd complained too much, the dear goddess would have my head." He chuckled. I smirked and wrung water out of my bangs. We strode through Faron and past the hut of the man who sells oil lanterns.

I hopped off Epona and lead the way into the deeper part of the forest for Shade. He followed close behind, both of us holding onto the hilt of our swords in case of any danger. When we had finally made it to the entrance of the forest temple, Shade stepped fowards and glanced around the side of the tree.

"...The master sword's resting place is over in the other section of this forest, is it not?" Shade asked. I nodded. He started fowards. "Strange how I can feel it like a pulsing heartbeat inside of me..." He stepped up to the ledge and looked around. "Seems like she was nice enough to leave a bridge of darkness for us..." He said. My heart skipped a beat.

"Bridge...of darkness?" I asked. He nodded, taking a step down and as soon as his boot collided with some invisible force a shockwave of darkness lit where the bridge was. I stepped up onto the bridge and we walked on, leading our way through the lost woods and into the Sactuary of the Master Sword. Rain and thunder both boomed. I stepped up to the doors which lead to the Temple of Time and leaned against the frame. I looked around and saw a figure in the middle of the triforce symbol between the two statues.

I ran fowards and hopped over the railing, Shade following in suit. We both ran over to the figure who was covered in mud from head to foot and hauntched over, gripping her head and sobbing frantically, her knuckles, face and shirt were stained with blood. Under her breath she was cursing the goddesses, her father, and the world.

"Talina..." Shade started, a look of sorrow appearing on his face. She didn't look up nor did she acknowledge anything we said. Finally, I turned to Shade and we both nodded. We picked her up and walked out of the forest.

We stepped up into the clearing and looked up at the porch. Shade turned to me and took Talina in her arms.

"Give me a minuet to speak with her?" He asked. Good luck, I thought, but nodded and he carried her inside the house.

I turned to the side of the house and noticed a large pile of dirt and mud. I rose an eyebrow and stepped closer to the pile of mud. I looked at a stone with and engraving etched into it.

It read:

'Here lies my first friend, who will last forever in my heart, Samuel"

I stepped back and looked to the house. Did she have to bury someone?

I stepped up to the door and gave Shade and Talina a good five minuets before opening the door. I turned to the bed to the left and saw Shade and Talina holding onto each other. Talina sobbing frantically. Shade rocked with her back and forth.

"I ...I KILLED him Link!" She shouted with a whipped voice. She coughed and hiccupped. "For a lie! For a big damn LIE!" She gripped onto his shirt. Shade patted her hair and stroked her back affectionately.

"I...I'm so sorry Talina... I wish I could make it all better..." I stepped fowards the two and got down on my knees. Talina let go of Shade and turned to me. She looked me up and down before crashing into me and holding me tightly. She sobbed again. Mud mixing with the blood and tears falling off her face and onto my tunic.

"I..I -I I'm gl-gla-glad you-you're... o-o-okay!" She sobbed frantically. She dug her nails into my chest. I winced but let it slide. I just held onto her, unable to do anything. I pulled her closer and stroked her hair. Feeling her shaky breathing... her sobs echoing in my ears, her tears falling on me... I began to cry with her. I gripped her tightly. Here was a woman I loved... and she was heartbroken... how the hell was I supposed to fix this?

Shade stood up and walked out the house, leaving Talina and I alone.

...

I woke up sometime in the morning. The rain still plattering all over the ground outside. Thunder rumbled lightly. The scent of a earth and blood filled my nose. I looked down to see Talina laying on my chest, her tears dried up with the mud caked all up on her face. Blood dried brown on her cheeks. I ran my finger through her clumpy brown hair. She stirred slightly and opened her neon green eyes. She looked up at me and sniffed. She gave me the weakest smile I've ever seen on a person before. I frowned, smiled, then sat up. She sat up with me and cleared her throat. She breathed in deeply and laid her head on my shoulder. I sighed and nuzzeld her gently. She wiped her nose and noticed how much dirt and blood was on her. She sighed.

"I...need a shower." She said with a small, painful laugh. I smiled warmly, trying to cover my pang of sadness. She got up and walked off to the bathroom in the back of the house. I watched her as she walked off. I then leaned fowards and cupped my face in my hands. The door creaked open slightly. I turned to find Shade looking down at me.

"Somethings happened." He said. I rose an eyebrow. He handed me a letter with the mark of the Hylian royal family on it. I blinked and took it.

I ripped open the letter and read the contents, my eyes opening wide and my heart skipping beats.

"...No..." I stood up and ran for the back room where Talina was. The sound of water running. I burst through the door, the room vacant and empty. The bathwater running alone. "..."

My teeth grinding... my heart beating heavily, and my anger boiling up inside me. I turned and punched a hole into the wall, rubble, twigs and bark falling around my hand and falling to the ground.

...

**Talina's POV-**

I was thrown against the stone cold ground, my head banging against the floor. I winced and looked up to see a new face standing over me. A man with long blue/grey hair and shining silver eyes. He gave me a snarl and turned to face the door. I looked at the doorway and there stood my father. I gasped and then glared with pure hatred. I stood up and ran fowards, throwing myself fowards and leaping onto his chest. He stumbled and I began punching his face. The man who brought me here grabbed my and threw me down to the ground. Dad wiped away the blood from his lip and smiled down at me. He chuckled in amusement. My anger boiled.

"...Do you like my replacement?" He asked, gesturing towards the new guy. My blood turned icy cold, my knuckles turned white from clutching them together so tightly. I grit my teeth and looked away. Dad stepped fowards. "I told you I'd get you back at any costs. ...But now to ensure that you'll just have to stay on my side, I have a little... arrangement." He stepped to the side and in walked two old women, twins by the look of it. The one to the left wore red satin robes, her white hair pulled back into a bun. The one on the right wore blue robes and her white hair fixed the same as the other woman's. The both opened their eyes and grinned down at me.

"Well.. well... Kotake..."

"Well well indeed Koume..."

"I do believe that this is the brat that bested us many eons ago...Kotake."

"The Dark King wants us to ... brainwash this bitch? Isn't that it Koume?"

"...It is. How wonderful it would be to have her betray her very best friends... wouldn't it?"

They both smiled down at me. I gasped and stood up. My heart began to beat faster. I looked to them both and then to dad and that new guy. I bit my lip, ran fowards. The new guy tried to grab me but I twisted and elbowed him in the face. Then I slid between dad's legs and ran for the door.

"HERE!"

And everything...went white.


	24. Negotiations

**Me: It's getting to the good part :D**

**Link: Good as in it's gonna be more hell for us?**

**Me: Makes good drama no?  
**

**Link: -sigh-**

**Talina: -sitting on the floor with puzzle- ...soo...this fucking peice looks like a hand but it's more like a foot too...**

**...**

**Link's POV-**

I paced back and forth in my house, my blood boiling in my body. I grabbed at my hair, I scratched at my walls. Shade watched me as I walked back and forth, silently with his arms crossed. After a good twenty minuets of this I stopped and took in a deep breath.

"...You are calm now?" He asked. I nodded. I was... slightly all right now, but I was also still angry. "We need to find out who took her..." I cut him off.

"I know who took her... it's that damn father of hers. She's the princess of darkness... her dad must need her for something... I just-" I stopped, my blood turning cold. I looked back at Shade with wide eyes. I turned and started for the door. Shade followed closely.

"What is it?" He asked. I hopped down from my porch and hopped onto Epona. She whinnied and shook her mane as if sensing my distress. I patted her mane and then bit my lip.

"...The prophecy that Nayru showed me..." I muttered. Shade rose an eyebrow.

"Tell me as we make our way to Hyrule." He said. I nodded.

...

After a while of riding and explaining my vision I had seen some time ago when we were searching in Destiny Islands with Sora, Roxas, Riku and Kairi, I turned to Shade with a solom expression.

"I fear that war may be coming sooner than expected...and that she may be involved in a more effective way..." We rode into astle Town on our horses, people looking up at us curiously. I gave them all my bravest face I could muster, not wanting to scare them. We rode into the Castle's back gardens and saw princess Zelda clad in full armor. Her breast plate shining with the golden symbol of Hyrule. She turned to face us, her hair was pulled back tightly into a braid. Her blue eyes shone with dark anger. She turned to fully face us and grabbed the hilt of her sword.

"We are meeting the first flood of the army in the field." She said. She then looked around, "Where...is Talina?" I hopped off Epona and took in a deep breath.

"...Talina is with them." I muttered. She looked at me, astonished. I turned and caught the eye of Rain Dublin (who joined the cause of the war), who looked shocked. I frowned.

"What?" She asked. I breathed in deeply and turned back to her.

"Her father... he kidnapped her... he's probably going to make her fight on their side. Knowing the hate she has for him, she won't do it willingly." I grabbed my chin and frowned in thought. Zelda stopped, walked fowards and grabbed the front of my tunic, pulling me close.

"...She's with them? Do you realize how bad that is for US?" She snapped. I blinked in shock and looked down at her.

"...Why is it bad?" I asked. "We could find her, get her back on our side... and it'll all be okay again." I said, a small squeak out of my mouth. Zelda had never shocked me so much.

"Do you know how much untapped power she has? She would destroy us all if she can't break free of whatever curse is put upon her." She let go of me and the pinched the tip of her nose. "...This could spell out the end of Hyrule as we know it..." She said. I breathed in deeply.

"...What...what would you do if... If she were before you in the heat of war..?" I asked. Zelda stopped and turned to me. Her expression cold.

"...I'd do the thing that is best for all the people..." She pulled out her sword. I frowned, my blood rising.

"...You'd kill her." I finished her sentance. She just stared at me. Her expression had not changed.

"If it would have needed to be done to save everyone..."

"That's not fair."

"Being in this war isn't fair."

"That's not right Zelda. She's your friend."

"Who may or may not kill everyone. Think Link. Think with your head. Not your heart."

"...No. That's not something I'll do this time Zelda." I muttered darkly. "Last time I let you tell me to think with my head... not my heart... I lost Midna-" I felt a lump catch in my throat. I frowned and turned away biting my tongue. I turned away and started to walk off.

"Link!" A sharp, shrill voice shouted. I jolted and stopped. The wind blew softly, the small smell of iron and hay wafting across us. "How. Dare. You." Zelda started. I felt a small shiver run through my body. "You're saying that it's MY fault Midna left? Because I said something to you and so you didn't - what? - SAVE THE DAY? STOP HER!" She shrieked. Soldiers stopped doing what they were doing and turned to watch us. Raz and Nithanial walked out of their tent and looked over at us. I clentched my fists and turned to her.

"NO! I'm saying that you said it'd be no use talking with her! You said that no matter what I'd do, she'd still of broke that mirror." I pointed at her, a glare growing heavier and heavier on my face. Zelda stood there and watched me, a glare starting to grow on hers.

"Of course she would of! You understood what happened! She couldn't live with us! She had to go back and take care of her kingdom! Her people! Just because you lost someone you felt deeply for...-" She stopped, composed herself and cleared her throat. She turned and walked off. "Don't think that I didn't lose someone I cared deeply for." She walked off. I stopped and caught my breath. Something in me feeling horrible. I turned and noticed Raz looking at me. She motioned me over and I went. She pulled me inside her tent and sat me down. Nithanial set a cup of tea in front of me and went outside after whispering in Raz's ear. Raz then walked over and sat on a cot that was next to the small table with a tea set on it. Raz poured herself a cup and sipped it. I sat there, staring at my tea, my reflection waving with the ripples. I breathed in deeply and looked up at Raz.

"...I can't let her die..."

"I know." She replied. She set her cup on the table. "She won't have to. She will no longer be a threat..." I rose an eyebrow. Raz tapped the sapphire necklace that was around her throat and a bright aura shown brightly. "I've just cut off her power. She will no longer be able to use her powers as long as she wears that necklace... But I do believe that she is very skilled in the ways of the sword. She's still very dangerous. Make sure you keep an eye on her." She said and took another sip of her tea. I nodded and sat fowards.

"Raz... I... thank you." I smiled. Raz nodded.

"As a fellow hylian who fell in love with a Lektch-"

"A what?" I cut across, raising an eyebrow.

"A lektch. It's what Talina is. A being from the darkness in human form... cabable of everything from destroying worlds to saving an entire galaxy. Nithanial is a lektch as well. He was brave enough to run away from the Kingdom when he was 17. I first met him then." As if on que, Nithanial walked into the room and placed his hand on Raz's shoulder. Raz looked up at him and smiled a small smile. Nithanial bent down and kissed her lips. Raz's face lit up a bright red and she turned back to me. I blinked in suprise and looked at Raz, astonished. Nithanial sat in a chair at the table and smiled.

"I ran away because I was a slave. My only regret is that I didn't get to take my brother with me." He said. I sat fowards.

"A slave? You had family?" I asked. He nodded.

"We weren't born into the scum that was the lower part of the social status. It went basically like this:

Backroad slime

slaves

civilians

upperclassmen

nobles

princesses

Queen

King

He never had sons, the king, he always had daughters. But he trained them like warriors. Even at an early age. I was a servant for the eldest daughter. I was her errand boy as well as caretaker. I've never seen girls train so hard. I was whipped almost every day just to ensure that I would have obeyed the command of all the nobles and the king." He sat back in his chair and popped his neck. "My little brother was the servant for the youngest daughter. He was to make sure that she never ran away. Though, he helped her escape from what I remember..." He trailed off and looked down at the cup of tea Raz set in front of him. "...I never saw him after he was sent away for sword training..." He muttered. I rose an eyebrow.

"What was his name? If you don't mind my asking." I sat fowards.

"Oh, well my brother's name was Samuel."

...O-o_o-O...

Talina stood by the King's throne, her eyes glazed over and her breathing at a pulslike rhythem. Her hair was pulled back tightly and her outfit new and full body armor. She stood with her sword to her side and she stared, unblinking into space.

"You've been training very well daughter." The King said. In monotone, Talina answered,

"Yes, father."

The King gave off the smallest chuckle. "You have been serving me well, little princess... It would have been a grave mistake to kill you like I was going to when you were a baby..." He trailed off. Talina said nothing, instead she just continued to watch the empty doorway with unblinking eyes. The man who had replaced Samuel walked into the room and bowed at the King's feet.

"My lord, the time of the war draws near. The Hylian queen and that wretched brat will be heading out to meet Ganondorf first thing in the morning." He said. The king chuckled and leaned on his fists.

"Such news only bores me, but I must ask, Naien." He looked down at the silver haired man. "What do you think of my daughter here?" He asked. Naien furtively glanced at Talina and gave a chilling smile.

"Beautiful, a body that would satisfy any need and deadly. A worthy bride if it wasn't for that damn mouth of hers." He answered. The King laughed and then motioned for Talina to walk towards Naien.

"Daughter, let Naien take a look at you." He said. Talina began walking fowards and stopped in front of Naien, she reached up and pulled the hair band out of her hair, letting the brown waves and curly locks fall over her shoulders. Naien chuckled darkly and circled her, placing his hands on her shoulders or feeling her neck. Talina made no movement or even any recognition that she was being touched. Naien turned to the King of Darkness.

"You did quite a fine job teaching this one to hold her tongue, my lord." He said. The King smirked.

"I wish for you to breed with her."

Naien glanced at Talina's body again and then back up to the King. "I will service anything you wish, my lord, but for what purpose? Just to satisfy a curious cat, if you'll pardon the expression."

"I wish for a male heir. You have a strong history, Naien. Stronger than that Samuel boy who was to impregnate her. Usless. He was weak and had no strength. You're just the man I need for this." He stood up and walked fowards.

"I wish for this to happen after the first set of troops heads out for war. On the Carnival of Dusk in the Kingdom of Lennance."

"A week my lord? Surely I could start now-"

"No. On the night of the carnival. A child will need to be conceived on that day so that it may be blessed with both powers of the dusk and darkness." He looked to Talina's blank expression and noticed a hint of anger in her eyes. He chuckled at her and grabbed her face and clentched tightly. "You may struggle as much as you wish, but the mind possessing spell that has been placed on your consiousness was put upon you by the Twinrova and Veran. Nothing can penetrate this." he let go of her face. "Now go to the training ground and train with your instructor." He demanded. Talina turned and headed off, all the while, Naien watched her intently.

"You've given me one damn good honor, my lord." He said. The King walked off and the doors closed behind him as he left the throne room.

...

Link paced the courtyard with adrenaline pumping through his veins. War horses whinned and shook their manes, their legs twitching with anxiety as well. Link breathed in deeply and turned to see Shade walking towards him.

Shade ran his fingers through his hair and took in a deep breath. "I've always been in a battle... but never with an army... it's a different feeling." He admitted. Link chuckled.

"Me too." Link admitted, feeling slightly nervous. "I'll be afraid that I'll cut down one of our own..." Link sniffed and wiped a finger under his nose, obvious worry etched on his features. Shade gave him a reasuring grin and russled his hair.

"...Don't give it a second thought... You'll do fine." He smiled and put his hand on Link's shoulder. Link breathed in deeply and blew his bangs away from his eyes. "...and you'll find Talina and make sure she makes it out alive." He smirked. Link sighed, feeling a bit more relieved than he was moments before.

A horn blew in the distance and Zelda stepped from her tent and walked over to her horse. She mounted her mane and turned to the army. She rose her sword into the air, the sunlight glinting brightly against the cold steel.

"THIS IS THE DAY WE ALL PROTECT OUR HOME OF HYRULE!" She shouted, catching the attention of everyone. Her voice rung piercing through the air. Many of the soldiers shouted in agreement, raising their spears over their heads. "And today, we fight not only for our land but for our families, our friends and our own lives! Let us not run into battle as mere soldiers, but as brothers in arms and make sure to preserve our kingdom of Hyrule for our future generations to come!" She sheathed her sword and turned away from the roaring crowd. Link mounted Epona and rode fowards to catch up with Zelda. Her hair was pulled back into a braid tightly, a white line running from the base of her neck down her back. Her golden armor shone brightly in the sunlight, the symbol of the triforce glimmering.

"...Zelda..." Link said meekly. Zelda did not turn to meet his gaze. She had merely instead just turned and tightened her belt. Link sighed irritably and then took a deep breath in. "Look..." He started. "... I know that... that when Midna left...-" He tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, "- that she left because she had to...not because... you... told me not to say anything to her..." Link trailed away and looked at his boots. Zelda started fiddling with her metal plated skirt and then turned to him.

"...I accept your apology... and I'm sorry that I yelled... loudly..." She gave him a small grin. Link snorted and turned away. Zelda began laughing and Link soon joined. They turned to each other and hugged. Link patted her back and felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. They seperated and then clicked their heels to make their horses go. The army followed swiftly after, watching in joy at the amends of the two leaders.

...`~OxXxO~`...

Zelda and Link approached the clearing in Hyrule Field. The sound of far off chatter made their stomachs churn with anxiety. Link gulped down the lump in this throat and turned to see Shade glaring at the far off army on the other side of the Eldin bridge. Link turned back and saw the dark skinned man stare into the Hylian army with a satisfied and dignified air. He turned to a dark being and gave it an order. Link's blood turned icy. They made their way across the plain until they were standing at the halfway point. Gannondorf rode fowards on a black mare, followed by bokoblins on giant boars. Link's hand twitched to grab his master sword, but he resisted. When they had met, Gannondorf looked to both of the heroes who stood on either side of Zelda. He gave a snarling smile.

"Seems dogs are obiedient... but I must ask... where is that little brat who tags along with you?" He turned to Shade and gave an all knowing, chilling smile. Shade turned away from his gaze.

"You know where she is, Gannondorf." He retorted sourly. Link grit his teeth and took a step fowards. The bokoblins grabbed their clubs and came fowards but Gannondorf held out his hand and the bokoblins backed down obediently. He turned to Link.

"Know your place here, hero."

"Know yours." Link spat. "If I remember correctly, our last battle ended with my sword impaled into your guts." He glared. Gannondorf looked down at him with rage. Zelda stepped fowards and pushed Link back.

"Don't lose your temper now." She warned. She turned and looked up at Gannondorf. "We're here to negotiate terms." She said simply. Link's muslces twitched.

"Find then," He snapped his fingers and a private tent appeared around them, a table set between the two parties. Gannondorf sat down in his chair and set his feet onto the table. "we'll start with the obvious. We'll fight here, in this field."

Zelda kept her upright standing position and a stone face.

"Correct. Now we'll need to discuss your party." She said. Gannondorf rose an eyebrow. "There'll not be a small group that goes out and attacks the cities of Hyrule or any surrounding areas. All fights and killings will be maintained here." She said. Gannondorf closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Sure thing your highness..."

Zelda's eye twitched with anger. "And another thing... If Talina does end up making it on the field," Link turned to Zelda with an eyebrow raised. "you should hand her over without a fight. Or we'll take her from you." Link blinked at Zelda's statement.

Gannondorf laughed. "If only it were up to me little queen. But alas, it's not. She's under the law of her father. She won't be joining us until the day after the carnival."

"...Carnival?" Link questioned. Rain Dublin stepped fowards and looked over at him.

"There's a carnival in my kingdom celebrating the dusk and Twilight. It represents the gates between worlds opening... It's supposed to be a day of power giving... but only to creation of life... What are you planning...?" Rain trailed off with a questioning look. Gannondorf merely kept his eyes closed and a small smirk stretched his lips.

"We have negotiations to attend to don't we?" He said. Link felt something inside him snape. He grabbed the table and flipped it over, it hit the side of the tent and ripped a small hole.

"Link!" Zelda shouted, but Link raced up to Gannondorf and grabbed him by the collar with his left hand and pulled him closely.

"What the hell did you do with her?" He asked. Gannondorf merely laughed and grabbed Link's wrist. He twisted Link's hand and a loud snap followed by Link's cry of pain echoed through the tent. Shade stepped fowards but stopped, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Gannondorf dropped Link's arm and started to walk out the tent. He turned back around.

"By dawn tomorrow, we'll be engaged into war..." He stated. Zelda bent down next to Link and examined his wrist. She glared and looked up at Gannondorf. Her lips became a tight thin line. Gannondorf cackled and left the tent. A snap of his fingers and the tent dissapeared. Link stood suddenly and masked the pain from his face with anger and calmness. He hung his hand out of sight at his army behind him. He turned and grabbed Epona's reins with his good hand and led her back to the camp that the army was setting up. Shade and Zelda watched with worry as he did so.

"...Shade..." Zelda began.

"Yes?"

"...I'm worried..."

"You have every reason to be."

...

**Me: Ooooohhhhh! **

**Link: Lololol at Pg raiting up there! **

**Me: huh? What isn't a pg raiting?  
**

**Link: This line right here -reads the script- "Link's hand twitched to grab his master sword" **

**Me: ... pfffft... You're a dirty minded pervert. **

**Link: X3 ... yeah... -shockface- actually you're right... ...omg...**

**Me: -sighs and laughs- **


	25. Death

**Me: Okay, so here we go. :D**

**Link: Ok. -stone face- **

**Me: -serious face- **

**...**

Link stood in his tent, his lantern glowing dimly against the grass and roof of his cloth home. He turned and kicked the table that was holding his tunic. It all fell to the ground and scattered about. Link sat down in a huff and held his broken hand. He winced as he tried to move his wrist and failed at the attempt. He sighed, blew the hair out of his eyes and then looked down at his scarred skin on his right hand which held his broken left. He lifted his right hand into the air and looked at the scars,

"...How...did I... get this again...?" He asked himself...he vaguely remembered the pain he expirienced in the back of Telma's bar. But he couldn't for the life of him remember how such a wound was inflicted on him that could take his entire arm! He then looked down and saw all the small scars on his chest and stomache...

He remembered how mad he was at Riscar, that horrid man, for torturing Talina that he didn't even pay attention to the bee like stings the cuts created when he moved. whoever that gerudo daughter of Gannondorft was, she sure was angry at him. Though he couldn't blame her, he HAD killed her father after all.

...Though he wondered what ever happened to HER too...

Link sighed and blew his bangs out of his face again and turned as the curtains to his tent opened. Zelda looked in sheepishly before walking over to the young man and sitting down beside him. Link moved his arm and laid his left hand over his right thigh so Zelda could examine his wrist. She took a hold of it and examined all sides. The tent's curtain was pulled to the side and Raz stepped in. She walked over close to Link and Zelda but kept her distance as she watched silently, not being noticed by either of the two. Zelda pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and turned over Link's hand slowly. Link grimaced and snapped at Zelda with a small retort. Zelda glared and twisted Link's hand. Raz giggled, causing the two to noticed her. They turned to each other and then looked up at Raz.

"...What is it?" They asked. Raz shook her head and walked over to Link. She bent down and grabbed his wrist, non too gently, causing Link to squirm. A bright glow lit from Raz'z palm and she placed her hand over Link's wrist. Link winced and stared at his hand as the glowing continued. He looked up to see Raz, a frustrated look and a furrowed brow. Link paled.

"...It cannot be healed." Raz whispered slightly. Zelda gasped.

"But..."

"I am sorry... here... I can put a splinter on it to make sure it heals naturally. But even Ganondorf is not a fool as it seems. He placed a curse on your broken bones. It cannot be healed with magic...only time." She looked up and Link and saw that he looked worried. "Don't worry. You are confident with both of your hands in swordplay, aren't you?" She asked. Link sighed.

"I'm just... I'm better with my left hand...than my right." he answered, lifting his right hand into his view and making a fist. Raz shrugged.

"You'll just have to make due. Sleep well tonight, dear one." She patted Link's shoulder, stood and walked our of the tent. Zelda sighed and frowned, her fear bubbling in her chest.

"...This isn't good, is it?" She asked with a laugh.

"...I'm sorry." He said.

"What?" Zelda inquired, raising her eyebrow.

"...For snapping... and... y'know... for loosing my cool when we were negotiating-" Zelda slapped him across the face. Link went wide eyed and then turned back to face her. Zelda began giggling.

"Don't worry. I know it was hard for you... you saw more of him than I did..." She trailed off and then sighed. "Though...he's never taken over YOUR body either." She frowned. Link leaned fowards and hugged Zelda tightly.

"I'm sorry." He said. Zelda giggled breathlessly.

...

The morning sun rose slightly over the hill. The hues of blue, pink, purple and orange mixed harmoniously. But the harmony of the colors was not being admired as the knights of Hyrule cloaked themselves in armour. The silence hung in the air as thick as the dew on the grass. A few fires cackled, breaking the silence as soldiers gathered together to form their army.

Link stood in his tent, his tunic drapped over his body, a metal shoulder plate clutched his left shoulder, a belt with plenty of satchels hug his waist were filled with healing potions and his weapons. He breathed in deeply, his muscles twitching and tightening with each pang of anxiety that zoomed through his body. He leaned against the table in his tent and took in a deep breath, trying to eliminate that feeling of unease in his stomach. He then turned as the flap of his tent was pulled to the side. Link's eyes widened.

A large humaniod outline stood in front of him, illuminated by a bright blue light, the figure itself seemed to be made of solid light. She reached out her arm as if to silence him before he questioned her. She then brought her finger to her lips and gave him a smirk.

'Help me.' She said, though her mouth did not move and her words echoed throughout Link's mind. 'I'm in the Dark Kingdom. Being held prisoner by the King. There is a way there through this world.'

Link stared at the strange woman like figure, studying it's features. He noticed the curves and smiled in relief.

"You're alive! Talina!" He shouted. The outline of light smiled.

"You always stared at my ass, I knew it."

"Haha.. Came in handy."

"hee. Here, this is the way into the Kingdom. Allow me to show you." She came fowards and touched the sides of his face. Link closed his eyes, feeling a rush zoom through his head. He saw a vision of the forest that lead to the sacred grotto. He saw a path blocked by a large stone wall and saw the skull kid. He saw himself talking with the skull kid, the wall disapearing and then finally him walking towards a cave entrance.

The rush zoomed through his head again and soon he was staring up at Talina. She let go of his face.

"You have to hurry." She said. "He's planning on something awful. I'm not sure why but I think he's wanting me to- Ah! Oh no! I have to go I-" The light flickered away. Link blinked in shock and looked around.

"T-Talina?" He asked. He frowned and then ran out of his tent after grabbing his sword and shield. He raced to Zelda's tent and threw aside the flap. "Zelda! I have to talk to you!" He shouted.

...

**The Dark Kingdom-**

Talina stood beside the King of Darkness who sat at a table which held a map with a stragety to defeat the Hylian army. Her face was hollow and blank. She stared into a void. The King moved a tall statuette of Zelda to the left and turned to look up at Talina.

"If only I could hear your boast and arguments..." He smirked. Talina's eye twitched. The King bellowed with laughter. "Fight the mind control all you want, my girl. You're still going to suffer." He moved a statuette of Link to the right and grabbed its head. "Your friends are still going to burn in this war." He snapped the head off the Link statue and held it in his hands. "All of them... will burn..."

...

Talina was lead through the halls, following Naien at a distance. Naien would occasionally turn and check to see if she was still there. When he confirmed that she was he would start back down the hallway. Talina followed him to a small, hollow, empty room. Naien closed the door behind them and then turned to Talina. She stood, facing away from him. He came fowards and pushed her against a wall. He held her face and forced her to look at him.

"I hope you're ready for this week's end." He growled. Talina blankley stared at him. He backed away from her and motioned towards the opposite wall. "Make a portal to Lennance." He said. Talina rose her hand and a portal of darkness swirled around. He smirked and roughly grabbed her hand and started pulling them towards the portal. He walked through and looked along the corridor of darkness. He saw the ending tunnel and began tromping towards it, dragging Talina along. He stepped through the portal and looked around.

It was a strange place, the sky was swirling with darkness and a castle stood in the middle. Some of the castle's rooms were turned to the side and upside down. Naien glared and turned to Talina.

"What is this?" He shouted. Talina's eye twitched and she shakily rose her hand. Naien blinked in shock. "What? NO! You can't be breaking Veran and the twin witches hold on you! You can't!" He shouted. A bright light erupted in Talina's hand and she held her keyblade, bold silver, twisting around itself. Jewels on the handle of each color of the sages. She grabbed Naien's hand and squeezed as hard as she could, her face blank as she pointed the keyblade at the doors. Naien shouted out in pain as the sound of bones cracking filled the air. He dropped to his knees and pulled at Talina's hands. A stream of light shot from her keyblade and into the doors. When a loud click echoed through the air, Talina began walking fowards, dragging Naien with her. She walked into the castle, the white rooms illuminated the area around them. She threw Naien to the floor and pointed her keyblade directly into his face.

"Welcome to Castle Oblivion..." She said quietly.

...

Link discussed his entire conversation with Zelda and Shade. Zelda sat upon her chair and looked astonished.

"So...she's in the dark kingdom..." She said. Link nodded.

"And I know a way to get there." He said. Zelda and Shade looked up at him.

"How?" Shade asked. Link breathed in deeply and told them of the grotto in the sacred grove. He told them of his visions of him talking with the skull kid. Zelda sat there for a few moments before nodding and she finally smiled.

"Well... then what in Naryu's name are you doing here?" She asked. Link smiled. Shade stood.

"Exactly. If I was you, I'd of been gone the second she left." He smiled. Link grinned and nodded to them both and turned to leave. He ran out of the area and headed to the stake where Epona rested. Link walked over to her and bent down and began petting her nose. Epona blinked and looked up at him. Link smiled.

"C'mon. Let's go get Talina..." He said. Epona nodded her head and stood. Link laughed and hopped up onto the saddle. He then jabbed his heels into Epona's side and snapped the reigns. They began riding towards the ancient grotto.

...

Talina stood in a small, secluded area of the Lost Woods next to the skull kid. He danced around her, playing the trumpet as he did so.

"I'm so glad you remember me! I've been alone for so long!" He sang and danced. Talina smiled a small smile and reached out and patted him on the head. He giggled and turned as footsteps echoed over the ground. Talina turned and smiled. Link walked fowards and stopped, his breath catching in his throat.

"...Talina..." He smiled. She nodded. Link ran fowards and tackled her into a tight hug. They fell to the ground and Talina laughed, hugging him back. Link grabbed her face and began kissing her. He kissed her and kissed her and kissed her. She kissed him back and then held him back for a moment.

"Link..." She laughed. He nodded and got off of her. They both sat on the ground and the skull kid skipped over.

"You both are funny!" He giggled. Link chuckled. Talina nodded with a smile.

"I broke free of Veran and the Twinrova's hold on my mind." She explained to Link. He nodded and sighed in relief.

"I'm glad... I was afraid...afraid that you were going to lead the army..." He said. Talina shook her head.

"No. The King of Darkness did not want me leading the army until after the festival at Lennance. He wanted me to concieve a child first with a man named Naien. That waste of breath." She spat. Link frowned.

"It...didn't happen...did it?" He asked. Talina shook her head.

"He wanted it to happen on the day of the Carnival. That's the day when powers are given to creation of life. That's why most women try to conceive on that day..." She giggled. "You learn alot hanging around the nurse maidens back in the dark kingdom." She shrugged. Link sighed in relief and then stood up. He then frowned upon noticing her attire.

"...What are you wearing?" He asked. Talina blinked and looked down at herself. She wore a thin strip of metal fashioned to look like a bikini top across her breasts. Chain mail underneath her top and a metal plated skirt. She wore metal boots with belts strapping all across the tops. Link reached down and smirked. "You look ready for something horrible."

Talina grabbed his hand and was hoisted up. "When you're in the dark Kingdom...you're always like that..."She said. Link pulled her into a hug. Talina gasped and then closed her eyes and hugged him back, taking in his sweet hay scent. They stood there for a few moments before Talina backed away and her expression turned serious. "The war is going on now, isn't it?" She asked. Link nodded. Talina turned and rose her hand. "Then we must go." She said. A portal of darkness appeared in front of them and they headed towards it. They walked through the corridor of darkness and when they reached the other side they were in the middle of the battle. Link pushed Talina down as a sword flew over her head. She looked up at him.

"Seems they started faster than we thought!" She shouted. Link nodded and rolled fowards to dodge a being of darkness's hammer. He pulled his master sword from its shealth and slashed a darkness being down. Talina summoned her keyblade and struck down a darkness being. They went back to back and began fighting darkness beings and boblins together. Link turned and pulled Talina into a quick kiss.

"In case something happens!" He shouted and turned back to block a swipe from a boblin. Talina frowned and kicked a dark being away. She then rose her hand and shouted.

"HAULT!" Her voice burst through the angry shouts and cries of pain. It seemed to be backed by some sort of hidden power. The dark beings around the war zone froze and lowered their claws, startling many Hylians. Talina then swept her hand across the air and the beings turned towards her. "To the outskirts of the Dark kingdom! You are banished!" She shouted. Each of the dark beings sunk into the ground and faded away. The boblins shouted out in rage, almost as if they were screaming, "no fair'. A roar of anger echoed through the air.

The boblins began fighting the Hylians yet again. Link and Talina cut their way through the crowd. Talina twisted herself through the way. She passed a tall man who was cut down. She gasped and turned to see Naien making his way towards her. He had a gash on the side of his face that ran down his neck. He looked like he was so angry that his hatred could crack the earth.

...

**Talina's POV-**

Crap.

Just crap.

I backflipped away from Naien's sword and was hit from behind by a boblin's club on a back swing. I fell onto my knees and then quickly stood back up. I held up my keyblade. He swung his sword and I blocked it.

"You little bitch." He spat. I drove fowards and stabbed at his middle. He blocked my keyblade and pushed fowards. I grimaced. My keyblade was long in length so getting in was a good idea... I ducked his sword and drove my shoulder into him, causing us both to fall over. I was on top of him. I took the oportunity to punch him multiple times in the face. He finally pushed my and next thing I knew he was on top of me. He rose his sword into the air. I gasped and got wide eyed. He thrust his sword down and I caught it within my hands. I struggled to keep it from going down. He pushed with all his might.

"I...thought...dad wanted me...alive." I grimaced and pushed up with a hands, blood dripping onto my face. Naien frowned and grit his teeth.

"Fuck it. You're better off dead." He said. I grit my teeth and grunted, feeling the blade cut deeper into my skin. Someone behind him was cut down and they bumped into Naien, sending him rolling fowards, over my head. The blade slipped from my hands and clinked against my breast plate. I rolled over and stood up and noticed the deep scratches in my armor that would have killed me if I wasn't wearing it. I breathed in deeply and then looked down to see a dead Hylian soldior holding onto a sword. I then turned and noticed Naien coming at me. I jumped to the sword and grabbed the hilt. I then turned to Naien and blocked his thrust. He came, faster and faster. Sweat trailed down my forehead. I breathed in deeply and as evenly as I could. He thrust again, I was too slow this time to dodge it. The blade cut through the chainmail and blood trickled from my side. I winced and faultered backwards. I caught my balance and ducked to dodge a random swing from a bobin. Naien came faster and harder than before. I blocked once, twice, three times and then swiped the sowrd. It cut through his arm. He shouted out in pain then growled and thrust fowards. I tried backing away but tripped over a dead body. The sword impaled itself into my stomach. I gasped and fell backwards, feeling the sword in my hand fly away. I hit the ground and grabbed at the open wound. I tried pushing down on it but only felt blood pour as every pulse was sent through my body. I coughed, blood spurt from my lips. The sky, which was growing heavy with rain clouds was blurring in and out of my vision. I saw Naien walk towards me and looked down at me. He rose his sword and stabbed my leg. I cried out in pain and tried to kick him away. He pulled his sword from my thigh and stabbed it again. I screamed and writhed. He twisted the blade around, the sickening sound of my skin tearing echoed in my ears. I screamed again, trying to wrentch my leg away. The blade tore through my muscles. The sky blurred again, darkness faded my vision. I heard a shout and a whizzing sound. I blinked and winced, looking at Naien who shouted in pain and grabbed at his face. An arrow was lodged into his right eye.

Rain began to shower the ground. Naien grabbed his sword's hilt and ripped if from my leg and turned away. He made a portal of darkness and ran through it, blood spilling onto the ground. I lay on the ground, staring up into the dark grey sky. The clouds becoming blurry. Raindrops fell onto my face and puddled around me. I gasped and held my stomach, more and more blood pooling beneath me. I turned my head and saw blurring visions of people getting cut down or people cutting down boblins.

A few hours passed and I was still lying there, waiting for either death or someone to help me. The air seemed to still for just a brief moment before an echo of loud cheers sounded off. People around me who were still alive had risen their swords and made their way back to the camps. I tried calling out to one of them but I couldn't get the words out. The groups thinned out and more and more people walked away, probably thinking I was one of the fallen. A few moments later and I saw no one walking my way. I looked back up at the sky and felt tears fall from my eyes.

"Link!" I shouted out once, hoarsely, my throat choking on my own blood. I coughed and spit the blood and bile away.

"...Oh my gods! Link! Link get over here now!" A voice called. I recognized the voice to be Shade's. I heard the footsteps and saw Shade sprinting towards me, followed by Link. Shade dropped to his knees next to me. He looked like hell. Though... probably better than I did. "What happened?" He managed to get out through his thick voice. He seemed to be on the edge of tears. He grabbed my head and sat it down on his lap. I wheezed and convulsed once. He held my face and sobbed. "Don't don't don't. Please don't." He said. Link threw himself down next to me and grabbed my hands.

"Talina! Talina! Oh goddesses, please no!" He shouted. I breathed in sharply and winced. I then looked up at him and smiled at his bruised face.

"I... I d-don't th-think I...I'm gonna... m-make... it... this time.." I laughed hoarsley. Link shook his head and started crying.

"No! You're gonna be fine! Don't talk like that!" he shouted. "W-we'll find a healing potion! We'll get a fairy or-" I cut him off by holding the side of his face.

"Not...not enough... t-time.." I winced and coughed, blood spurting from my mouth. Link jumped and then sobbed harder.

"No! Please! I love you! I don't want you to die!" He shouted. I smiled and felt more tears fall from my face, mixing with the rain, mud and blood on my cheeks.

"I love you." I said quietly, feeling life ebb out of me. Link shook his head.

"Don't." He sobbed.

"...I love you." I repeated. "Say you love me...too." I demanded, my hand weakening its hold on his face. He shook his head.

"I'll tell you I love you later when you're healed!" He shouted. I shook my head and frowned sadly. I looked into his eyes and sobbed.

"I...l-lo...ve...y..." I felt my hand slide from his face. My eyelids closed and I saw darkness.

"NO! NO! I LOVE YOU TALINA NO!" I heard Link cry out.

Then...the whole entire world turned black.

...

Hyrule Castle Town was silent for the first time in years. The rain pelted against everything. The soldiers returned home with the dead and wounded. Word quickly spread that the war was not over, but merely on hold. Apparently, the Hylian army had driven back the dark forces to their kingdom until they would once again return.

A large funeral service was being held for the fallen. People were buried one by one in the the castle's graveyard. Link had requested that he have Talina buried back in Ordon. Zelda had agreed and offered to have her carried back in a casket. Link nodded and walked out of the throne room. He sauntered down the castles steps and sat down upon a bench and held his head. Footsteps walked towards him and someone sat down on the seat beside him.

"...I'm very sorry." Shade said quietly. Link didn't say anything. "I... do not know what I can do to make it hurt less... I..." He breathed in sharply. "I wish she didn't have to die..." Shade whispered. Link grit his teeth.

"..."

They both sat there for a minuet in silence. Shade finally stood and cleared his throat. "I'm going to attend some other matters..." He said quietly. Link still said nothing. Shade began to walk off. Before he left the room, Link spoke up.

"I'm bringing her back..." He said quietly. Shade turned and looked at Link, astonished.

"You can't bring back the dead." He said quietly.

"You're here."

"I'm still dead." He replied. Link grimaced. He shook his head.

"I know there's a way to bring her back... I'm going to find it." He said. Shade looked at Link and just left the room. Link sat there, determination settling into his bones.

...

**Me: Hrm... Here we go.**

**Reply plz and thnk you! :D lolzers. **


	26. Goodbyes

Zelda walked into the library, finding Shade sitting on the ground with a book in his lap. She bit her lip and then timidly stepped her way over to his side. "H-hello." She said. Shade looked up, slightly startled. He then smiled and nodded to her.

"Hello your highness. How..." He trailed off and then cleared his throat. "How are you, after the battle?" He asked. Zelda sighed, throwing herself down and grabbing a scratch on her arm.

"I'm...sad. I never thought that I'd lose someone so...close to me." She stopped and looked down. "I mean... I've seen war before...and knowing that soldiors died upsets me but... after seeing a friend... I never knew that exact pain." She sighed. "Link's suffering the most as well..." Shade reached across and held her hand in a tight grip.

"You care for him, do you not?" He asked. Zelda smiled.

"I do..I really do. He's important to me... I don't know why but...I feel a strong connection to him. I know that he feels a connection with me too. We've got a strong bond."

"...That's well. It really is." Shade complimented. "Zelda... We should make our ways down to Ordon now. The funeral for Talina will start momentarily." He said. Zelda nodded and they both stood. Shade held out his arm and Zelda took it. They began walking towards the carriage that Zelda had prepared for this day.

...

Link stood over Talina who lay in a bed of flowers in the center of the Ranch, his face full of pain and anguish as he stared at her porcelain face. Ilia stood beside Link, tears flowing freely from her large green eyes. She held a hand over her mouth to keep the sobs contained. Link wrapped an arm around Ilia's shoulders and held her close.

"I just can't believe we...we're burying a friend... I-I ca-can't believe it." She sobbed. Link reached down with his other hand and pulled the bangs away from Talina's eyes. He felt the tears slide down the front of his face and onto the ground in front of him. He made no effort to hold them back. A hand tapped Link's back and he turned around to see Colin standing behind him. Link sniffed and wiped his eyes. He cleared his throat and then nodded to Colin.

"Yes?" He asked. Colin looked tear stained as well as he held up a small rose.

"I...I can't make it to the actual ceremony today. So I thought that I'd pay my respects now..." He muttered quietly, his voice thick and hoarse. Link nodded and took a step back with Ilia under his arm. Colin stepped fowards and stared down at Talina's pale face. He breathed in deeply and then lay the rose above her head. "I'm sorry I never really got to know you. I barely even remember the times that you would play with me when I was younger. I'm so sorry that you had to leave before we could really get to be friends. May you rest well in the sacred realm." He bowed his head and then turned around. He looked to Link and spoke without words. Link nodded, understanding Colin in the most sincere way he had come to know him. Link placed a hand on Colin's shoulder before Colin departed. Link then turned back to see Talina.

...

Sora sat on the paoupo tree's trunk, watching the waves rush against the sand and recede back into the water. He didn't know why...but he was sad. His chest had felt tight for days now, and his stomache was not making anything else easier either. He frowned and breathed in deeply, holding the air in his stomach before blowing it out slowly to try and expel the tension. When it did not work he sighed and hopped down from the trunk and began walking to the shack. He pushed the door open causing it to creak very loudly. He walked down the stairs and exited the shack and found himself wandering to the other side of the island. He shuffled his bare feet through the sand, letting the waves lick his toes as he trudged through the murky sand. He gazed out to the horizon and felt an overwhelming sadness.

"Why do I feel so sad...?" Sora asked himself, gripping at his chest. He felt a stray tear roll down his cheek and he blinked. He winced as the sudden wetness caught him off guard. He looked to the right and saw the old raft that Riku, Kairi, Talina and he built what seemed like an eternity ago. He smiled and walked over slowly and stooped down when he saw the rotten paoupo. He looked at the message he had left for Talina and felt himself shake with sobs. He sniffed and turned over the fruit and saw a message written in somewhat sloppy handwriting.

"No matter what, Sora, you will always be my friend.

-Talina"

He held the fruit tightly and wiped away the large bubbling tears.

"...Sora?" A voice caught him off guard. It wasn't Kairi or Riku, so the voice scared him. He whipped around and gasped as he saw Talina standing in front of him with a sad smile on her face. "...What are yah crying for you big baby?" She joked quietly. Sora stared at her for a moment in awe before his expression melted into a sad, skeptical appearance.

"...Somethings not right. You don't...you don't really seem like you're here." Sora started walking towards Talina. She took a step back and looked at the sand. Sora stopped and frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked. Talina breathed in deeply and then opened her mouth, as if to say something. She then closed her lips and shook her head.

"...I... I just came here to say good-bye again." She said quietly. Sora rose an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"...Sora...I died. I'm only here to say good-bye before I pass on to the sacred realm of Light." She sniffed and wiped away falling tears. Sora ran fowards and held her shoulders.

"B-but! If you're dead then- how come I can hold onto you?!" He asked in a frantic way. Talina sobbed and looked down.

"...In a way... the goddesses are very kind... but I consider this a more... cruel way of letting me say good-bye." She laughed shakily. Sora stared at her before shaking his head.

"This can't be happening... it just can't." He gripped her shoulders and lowered his head. Talina pushed fowards and wrapped her arms around him. Sora gasped and blushed at the sudden hug but melted into it before too long. He held her tightly for a few moments before letting go of her. She sniffed and then cleared her throat.

"...I want to say good-bye to Riku and Kairi too." She said. Sora nodded.

"Just... come find me at the paoupu tree before you go, okay?" He asked. Talina nodded and then ran off, covering her face. Sora stared at her as she went. She was stepping in the sand, but no footprints were made. He frowned and fell to his knees in the sand and began sobbing.

...

Talina watched as Riku and Kairi stared at her in shock. Kairi began crying, with large tears spilling over her eyes.

"N-no way! You're not dead! I know that you're j-just...playing a dumb joke on u-us..." She was being stubborn. The way Talina expected her to. But she knew that Kairi knew that she was never going to come back. Riku sniffed and walked fowards, grabbing Talina and pulling her into a tight hug.

"...I should have been there." He said. Talina smiled and wrapped her arms around Riku. 

"No... This is the one time I'm glad you weren't there...that war was chaotic." She replied. Riku scoffed and sobbed.

"...I would have leveled the playing field." He said. Talina chuckled and took a step back, letting Riku go. She then turned to her red haired best friend and held out her arms. Kairi looked angrily at her for a split moment before rushing fowards and jumping on Talina and gripping her in a tight hug. Talina winced at the intensity and level of strength Kairi had but smiled and hugged Kairi back regardless. Talina stepped back for a moment and they all stood there in complete silence for what seemed like an eternity.

...

"We are all gathered here on this day to bury not only a warrior who fought bravely in the line of war for Hyrule...but a treasured friend." Zelda's voice broke through the slight drizzle that was cast over the ranch. Ilia clutched Link's arm and sobbed. Link stood and watched as Zelda stood on a podium and spoke words for Talina's funeral. Not too many people had come, and the ones who were there were mostly just friends of Link. Rain was there, however, with Dahlia. He held her tightly as she laid her head on his shoulder with a look of anguish. Zelda winced and caught her breath. She breathed in deeply and then spoke again, but her voice was heavier. "...She was a good friend of mine..." She started. Link felt the lump in his throat create a sharp pain and tears brimmed his lashes. "...I... I don't know why... but...when I first saw Talina...I ...well I didn't like her." She chuckled and sniffed. "She just...didn't suit with me. But as time passed and I got to know this woman," She motioned down at Talina's lifeless body, "this amazing woman... she was one of the bravest, strongest and most willed people I've ever met." She looked down and gripped the edge of the podium. "...Someone else...come say something." She said and stepped down, covering her face. She walked over to Link and he stood there, trying to hold onto Ilia and Zelda while he fought his own tears. The air was silent for a moment before Rusl cleared his throat and stepped onto the podium. He breathed in deeply and coughed.

"...I've known this girl since she was...very young." He smiled sadly and then started up again. "She appeared out of no where!' I once heard Link's father exclaim as he told me where she came from. Needless to say, I didn't believe that little girls just...appeared out of thin air." He chuckled. The group let out a small sad chuckle. "But I knew that he wasn't lying either. We could tell that this little girl was something different and special. We knew she had a destiny...probably still does have that destiny. I'm ...I can't believe that the little girl I once knew had that destiny torn away from her by blade." He looked down and then motioned to Link. "Do you have anything to say, son?" He asked. Link breathed in deeply, tensing up. He nodded and slid himself away from Zelda and Ilia. He walked up to the podium and Rusl patted him on the back. Link nodded to him and then stood in front of the people he knew. Henna was there, staring up at him with a sad expression, Henna's brother and sister were also there, showing their sorrow, Beth, Malo, Talo, their parents, Bo, Ilia... Even some Gorons had come all the way from Death Mountain. Even a few Zora's and Prince Ralis had shown to show their sorrow. Link gripped the podium and held his breath. He sobbed once and held his head.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized. Everyone looked around and then back up at him. He breathed in deeply and then cleared his throat. "I... I-I ...got to know Talina..." He choked and sobbed. "In a way that no one else did. I loved her. I'm still in love with her." He looked down at her face and sobbed again. "I ...don't know what makes a person...like her. I really don't know what she went through while she was gone, but she came back...a stronger and more beautiful woman than I could ever of imagined when we were children. I'm... I feel robbed... you know? I feel like... the future I had for us... was torn away from me. I was going to ask her to marry me...you know?" He sobbed and leaned over the podium. Shade frowned sadly and placed a hand on his chest. Link lifted his head and felt the rain drops assult his face. "...I wanted to ... have a family with her. Now that chance is..." He trailed off and sobbed. "...I don't want to let go." He sounded like a small boy confessing to keeping a pet hidden away in his room. He stepped down from the poduim and walked over to Talina's body. He frowned and gripped a handle. "...I won't ever let go." he said. The group looked to each other and then gathered around the coffin and lifted it into the air. They carried the coffin out of the ranch and through the village, the rain falling heavily. The silence filled the still air as they trudged through the mud as they made their way to Link's house. They stopped in front of the house and turned to a small corner, with a gravestone already marked. Edgar's grave. They set down the coffin with Talina on top and then backed away as Princess Zelda made her way next to Link. She walked up to him and grabbed his arm in a sort of comfort. Link made no move to notice her, however. Zelda sighed and gave him a hug before turning to Talina. She lifted her hands into the air and muttered a small incantation. A bright light began to glow around Talina's frame and it dimmed down after a few moments. Link rose an eyebrow. "What was that?" He asked. Zelda sniffed and looked to the ground.

"It was a spell that will preserve her body for a long time. She won't...you know." Link nodded, understanding well that princess Zelda did not want to say 'rot'. That was fine, because he didn't want to hear it. He then watched as the people who had come made their way back into the village where they would be spending the night. Ilia turned and looked at Link with a tear stained face.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked. Link shook his head and stared down at Talina. Ilia frowned and then nodded and began walking back towards the village. Zelda stood behind with Link in silence for a few moments before she too, left. Link was alone with Talina for the time being. He felt the tears roll off his face. He sobbed.

"What's wrong with you?" He shouted at her. "Didn't you know how much it would make me sad for you to die?!" He thrust a finger in her direction. Talina lay there, motionless. Link grit his teeth and then walked to the side of the coffin. "No! Don't just lay there! Come on! Wake up! Tell me how stupid I am for yelling at a dead person! COME ON!" He put his hands on her shoulders and stared at her face. She made no movement. She looked as though she was sleeping. Link dropped to his knees, placing his face into her stomache and sobbing as the rain pelted him mercilessly.

...

"...Sora? I'm going to go now. I'm sorry." Talina stepped up to the paoupu tree and gave Sora a small smirk. Sora stared at her for a moment before lowering his head.

"..."

Talina rose an eyebrow then sighed and turned to walk off.

"Wait!" She turned back around and rose an eyebrow. Sora opened his mouth and then closed it again. "...Listen... What I said about you..." He trailed off, not really wanting to recall the whole 'I hate you' incident but then looked back up at her. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" He apologized. Talina's eyes grew wide and her mouth stood open, slightly agape. She then smiled and tears rolled from her eyes. She closed her eyes and suddenly, small white lights began glowing around her. Sora looked at her suprised for a moment before she began fading away with the lights and soon, Sora was left standing alone in silence. Talina was gone.

She was dead.

...

The Dark Kingdom boomed with thunder and lightning. Rain pelted the earth, which was rare, so many of the Lektchs were shut inside their homes, afraid of the water that fell from the sky. The King of Darkness howled in anger and threw a table across the room.

"What was that brainless idiot THINKING!?" he shouted. A servant stood in the corner of the room, cowering. "How DARE he go against MY orders and kill her! And now he's off in hiding! The damn stupid coward!" He smacked his hand against the wall and punched a hole through the stone. The servant yipped and covered her face. The King turned on her, anger and rage filling his face. "What? What do you want you pathetic little piece of filth?!" He shouted. The servant opened her mouth to say something but nothing except a quivering shriek came out. The King reached over and grabbed her face and lifted her into the air. "What do you want?!" He shouted. The servant screamed and cried, trying to pry his hands away from her face. He sneered and squeezed, muffling her shouts for help. The doors to the throne room were pried open and Gannondorf strolled inside. He watched amused as the servant kicked and screamed for a time before she went limp and silent. The king threw her to the back of the room and turned to Gannondorf. Gannondorf bowed immeadiately, placing his hand over his chest in allegiance.

"My Lord." He said. The King sneered.

"Save it, Gannon. I know where your allegiance lies. What have you come to my dominion for?" He questioned. Gannondorf rose his head and then stood.

"...Why, my Lord. You upset me. I was here based solely on my want to help you."

"Gannondorf, this is hell. Liars have their tongues severed in hell. I would do the honor myself if it would get you to shut the hell up and tell me what you want." The King spat darkly. Gannondorf frowned and walked fowards.

"I want a head. Namely Link's on a silver platter." He said, his tone less polite and more demanding. The King sat fowards and placed his hands under his chin.

"...What do you want?" He asked, as if checking to see if he heard correct. Gannondorf smiled.

"I want to kill that bastard, 'hero' Link." He replied. The King shook his head and leaned fowards.

"No...I think you want to torture him some. Make him wish he were dead and when he's begging you to take his life... you shall end him like the sniveling dog he is." He sneered evilly. Gannondorf's eyes seemed to light up brightly at the idea.

"That would...make for a most wonderous event, my Lord." Gannondorf grinned.

The King of Darkness laughed darkly.

...


	27. New friends and New Possibilities

"Mistah?! Mistah!?" little feet padded over the stone floors of the enormous library in middle of the Kingdom of Stelths, a filthy, crime ridden kingdom neighboring Hyrule. A young girl with dirt covered face and clothes ran through the halls of the library. She padded over to a desk where a young man was sitting with a large book open, it's crinkled pages yellowing, the smell of must surrounding them. The girl stepped up to the man and sighed.

"Hello Petreeve. What did you want to say?" He asked. The girl pulled her hood over her grimy face and looked behind her wearily.

"Strange men. Most are headed this way. They've been talking about a stranger in town. I think they mean you..." The man stopped mid page flip and looked down a the little red headed girl.

"Did they sound like their voices were covered with metal? Were they stiff and walked like it?" He asked. She thought for a moment and then nodded. The man closed the book and scooped her up into his arms. She climbed on his back as he ran down the hall, his long brown robe billowing behind him. He ran through the back door and looked to each side of the alley way. On his left were five amored knights. On his right was a clear escape, or so he hoped. The man ran to the right, jumping across the many objects that littered the back alleys. Before he reached sanctuary, two guards stepped fowards and thrust their axes towards the man's face, knocking his head backwards and blood pooled from his nose.

"M-Mistah!" The girl shouted, worried.

"I'm fine, Petreeve. Fine." He turned and ran up the wall two steps and grabbed a hold of a ladder rung and hoisted himself up. He climbed in time to avoid a swing of the armored knight's axe. He scrambled onto the roof and looked around the alley ways. Seven armored knights on the alley ways he just came from, two on each other side of the builing he was standing on. He smirked and turned to the other building that faced the library. He grabbed Petreeve's hand that held onto his neck so tightly.

"Don't let go, okay?" He asked. Petreeve nodded and gripped onto him tightly and closed her eyes as the man began running across the roof and took a leap. He grabbed the fixtures of the next building and pulled himself up, groaning a bit as he did. He realized he was sitting on top of an old church building and saw a window leading to the upper part of the tower. He climbed into it and flopped onto the floor. Petreeve let go of him and slid to the ground. She walked to the window and looked at the streets below.

"I don't think they saw us- er... you- climb in here." She said. The man nodded and threw back his hood, thick, dark sandy blonde hair tumbled to the sides of his face. He grabbed his nose and pinched the tip and leaned his head back. "Oh... let me go ask the preachah if he's got anythin' to help you." She ran off before the man could call her back. She left through the ladder door. The man sighed and leaned back against the wall. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ugh... what have we gotten ourselves into now..." He sighed and then stretched his sore legs. His mind trailed back for a moment, recalling the past few months. He had searched Hyrule Kingdom's libraries in search of a book. A special book. He had found nothing in Hyrule, so he had snuck into Labrynna's kingdom to search for the book. He then found a lead that lead to the kingdom of Stelths. He met a small girl as soon as he entered the kingdom. She was abandoned in the back roads of the slums, her family gone and her almost along with them. The man had saved her, brought her with him to a small inn and nursed the girl back to health. He had learned that she was half Gerudo and was very capable of sneaking into small areas and listening to conversations better left for intended ears. His thoughts were broken by a elderly man opening the hatch that led to the room the man was sitting in.

"My son, what has become of you? Are you quite all right?" The preacher came fowards and bent down next to the man. He turned away.

"I'm fine. Really." He said. The preacher looked upon the man sternly and then turned as Petreeve entered the room.

"Please my child, hand me some gauze." Petreeve nodded and handed him a roll of gauze. The preacher grabbed a bundle and held it up to the man's still blood dripping nose. He cautiously took the gauze and dabbed his nose.

"...Thank you." He said.

"What is your name, my son?"

"...Link. My name is Link."

"That hero that hails from Hyrule? This isn't the type of place for a hero to be." The preacher looked to Link. "What are you searching for, my son?"

"..." Link turned his gaze away.

...

A few days had passed, Link walked through the church's main hall, stretching his back warily. Petreeve was sitting in front of a large statue, stairing at the face. Link walked over and sat on his knees beside the girl looking intently at the statue.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. Petreeve blinked up at the statue and sighed.

"I... I think it was just that this statue here, kinda reminds me of my dad... His face looks like him too." She smiled. Link smirked and ruffled her hair.

"Do you think of him often?" Link asked. Petreeve nodded.

"I miss him a lot. But I know he'd want me to be strong." She buried her face in her arms. Link sighed and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side.

"If you still want to go on... I'll be your family." He looked to the floor. "I may not have protected the woman who meant the world to me... but I'm trying to make it right. And I promise I could protect you too." He looked down at Petreeve and smiled. She glanced up at him in awe and smiled widely and hugged him tightly.

"Th-thank you mistah..." She trailed off and then smirked. "Could I call you brothah?" She asked. Link blinked in suprise at her quickness. His expression quickly formed into one of love and kindness.

"Of course. I have one condition." He said. She rose an eyebrow at Link questioningly. "I get to call you sister." He smiled. Petreeve nodded excitedly.

"I'm so happy mistah!" She stood and then looked up at the statue. Her gaze became long and thoughtfull. "...That preachah guy says that this man here," She guestured towards the statue, "he's a god. One who worked under them goddess ladies that Hyrule worships so well. He supposedly loved one of them goddesses and she loved him back. But they had to split because he was mortal... He was gonna die. So the goddess made him immortal and then they had to seperate because the other goddesses thought that she was getting too attached and would lose focus." Link frowned at the sudden story and turned to stare up at the statue's face. Only to find that it looked a bit sadder.

"That's terrible...Which goddess fell in love?" He asked. Petreeve looked to him and thought for a moment.

"Uh... it was... I think... Nayru."

Link blinked in suprise and then stood up, patting his tired legs. He yawned. "That's sad. I'm going for a walk around this place. Don't go outside without me all right?" He asked. Petreeve nodded and bounded off herself. Link watched her go and then went to a door he'd been eyeing for a moment. Link had been listening to many of the Church people talk with each other. Something dangerous was in this basement. Something hidden. Link looked around and grabbed the handle after seeing that the coast was clear. He walked inside and went down the winding steps that lead to a dank, dark under ground room, filled with trinkets of 'gods' and books. Link looked around and then sighed. There were thousands of books upon the dingy shelves. He cracked his knuckles and popped his neck, heading towards the shelves and grabbing the first book he reached.

...

After time had passed, stacks upon stacks of books were piled on top of each other. Link sat at a table, reading a book with a black cover and golden pages. His mind racing at a thousand miles. His heart beat fast inside his chest, threatning to burst.

"...This is it." He muttered and looked over the list of the page. He smiled widely and ripped the page from the book. "I can finally do it!" He shouted. He folded the peace of paper and shoved it into his boot, for safekeeping.

"And just what is it that you intend to do, my son?" Link jumped and turned to see that the preacher had walked into the room. He blinked and looked to the ground. "..." The preacher walked to the table and looked at the black book sitting upon it. "You read from the book of the dead?" He shut the book harshly, earning a wince from Link. "...It seems you have overstayed your welcome...Get out."

Link opened his mouth to speak but then sighed and nodded, walking out. "Yes... I'm... I'm sorry. Good bye." He walked towards the door, reaching for the handle.

"Just know that what you are dabbling in is far beyond what you can even comprehend." The preacher spoke. Link stopped, his hand upon the handle of the door.

"...I know... but I ...I have to do this."

"For what purpose do you wish to know about this manner of black magic?"

"...I lost someone... I intend to do anything to get them back."

"...It is a goal most foolish."

"..."

Link walked out of the room and up the stairs, back into the main hall of the church. He blinked in suprise when the many assistants of the church stood with his bundle of items and Petreeve stood in the center.

"Are we leavin' Brothah?" She asked. Link sighed and nodded, walking fowards and taking his belongings. He threw his robe over his shoulders and nodded to the many men. He handed Petreeve her robe and then took her hand.

"Let's go... We need to return to Hyrule now." He said. Petreeve smiled.

"Hyrule!? I've neva been there before. I'm excited now." She smirked and gripped Link's hand. Link smiled and then opened the church doors and exited. They both walked through the city until they had exited the kingdom. Link called Epona with his horse call and watched as she galloped fowards.

"So... Are you ready to finally see Hyrule?" Link asked. Petreeve nodded excitedly. "And... the Queen?" Link sat her upon Epona and climbed on himself. She gasped.

"REALLY!?" She squealed. Link chuckled and nodded, kicking his heels into Epona's hide and headed off to Hyrule. "Is the Queen pretty?" She asked. Link chuckled and shrugged.

"I think she's beautifull. Stubborn, kinda crazy, but beautifull." He smirked. Petreeve smiled and giggled.

"If you think she's so beautifull, then why don't you just marry her?" She asked. Link blinked and then smirked.

"Haha. Me? Marrying a Queen? I think not. I'm not suited for castles. I'm suited for more..." He looked around. "Rugged landscapes. Besides... I'm already in love..."

"With a girl named Talina, right?" Petreeve looked up at Link. Link blinked and then nodded.

"How did you know her name?" He asked.

"You talk in your sleep." She shrugged. Link sighed.

"I guess I do. I wake up in the night and see that I've disturbed you as well. I'm sorry." He smiled sadly.

Petreeve smiled back at him and then shrugged. "It's okay. I'm just glad that I'm with my brothah."

Link smirked, watching as the sun rose over the landscape, illuminating the sky with vibrant colors and filling the air with fresh scents. Birds chirped in the distance and he could only feel that all was a good omen of good things yet to come.


End file.
